


My Wicked Heart

by lexiestark



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Music, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 103,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Spinster is a british-american singer who's had her share of amazing and enjoyable romantic relationships. She does fine on the non-romantic as well, having many great friends, and Chris Evans as one of the closest. Coming back from her most recent tour to see Chris shooting The Avengers, she discovers destiny may have brought her someone from all across the Atlantic. But destiny, as she finds out in this journey, brings along obstacles in the trickiest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've started this fanfic almost a year ago and have been posting it on another website, and decided to post it here as well to gain more readers. Since in this other site the fanfic is customizable (you can put in your own name as the main character), this writing lacks physical description regarding the main character. I will go through the chapters before adding them here and try to work on that, but I apologize if those aspects are not as occurring as they should be. Also, most of the songs I mention as if they were Alicia's do exist, so when they appear I will put on the notes who's the original singer. Hope you enjoy!

The beaming sun went through the window and reflected in her ginger curls. She smiled while glimpsing at the sunny New York from the cab. She might've been famous for a while now, but still acted like a happy little child at certain moments. And the thought that she was not the one on the spotlight that day made her happy, too.  
  
Alicia Spinster was a 27 year-old singer from L.A. Having lived there her whole life, she had the time to make a lot of great friends – and the closest one was Chris Evans. They had known each other for ten years, and considered the other one a sibling. As they were both considerably famous and were hanging out together all the time, there had been rumors that they were dating, but nothing ever happened.  
  
It was a Tuesday morning, and Chris was shooting The Avengers in New York. Alicia was performing there on Saturday, but went to N.Y early to spend those days watching the shooting and hanging out with Chris, whom she hadn’t seen in a little over a month, since she went to the premiere of his movie, Captain America. She arrived at the set and was trying to find Chris, when she heard a man talk behind her.  
  
– You look like you could use some help…  
  
– I could actually – Alicia turned around and instantly smiled – Hey, you’re Tom Hiddleston!  
  
– Yes, I am! Alicia Spinster, right?  
  
– Yeah! Nice to meet you! – she and Tom hugged.  
  
– You too! I’ve heard a lot about you!  
  
– Well, coming from Chris I’m not sure that’s such a good thing! – Alicia and Tom laughed.  
  
– I’m headed over to the set where he’s at, if you’d like to join me…  
  
– Oh, sure! Thanks - she smiled.  
  
– So, Chris told me you’re on tour…  
  
– Yeah, just finishing actually… got a concert here next Saturday and then I’m done.  
  
– Oh, good! Then some well deserved vacation - Tom smiled.  
  
– Yeah!  
  
– Well, Chris does talk a lot about you… He seems like he’s really protective.  
  
– Oh, yeah, he’s just like a big brother. He’s the best.  
  
– Is he overprotective with boyfriends and such?  
  
– Is that your way of asking me if I’m single? – Alicia smiled shyly and Tom laughed.  
  
– It is now.  
  
– Well, I am – Alicia and Tom smiled and then he opened a door.  
  
– Ali! – Chris shouted and Alicia ran to meet him and hugged him.  
  
– Hey! God, I missed you so much! – Alicia kissed Chris on the cheek.  
  
– Me too! Have you Tom met? – Chris waved at Tom.  
  
– Oh, yeah, he actually led me here. Thank you so much! – she smiled at him.  
  
– Not at all! I’ll see you guys later – Tom smiled and walked away as someone called him, and Alicia kept staring at him.  
  
– Ooh, someone’s interested – Chris teased Alicia.  
  
– What? – She asked a couple seconds later, as she came to herself, and looked at him.  
  
– Hi! Sorry to wake you from your daydream of undressing Tom with your eyes – Chris joked.  
  
– Shhh! – Alicia repressed Chris since some people were standing relatively close – What the hell are you talking about?  
  
\- Oh, nothing, Alicia. Because I’m  _never_  right about the guys you’re interested in, am I?  
  
– Oh, please, you think I’m flirting with everyone! It still surprises me you never thought I was hitting on  _you_.  
  
– That’s because I know for sure you were – Chris smiled mischiviously.  
  
– I hate you – Alicia pretended to be mad and walked away.  
  
– Oh, come on – Chris pulled Alicia and put his arm around her – So, what’s my girl been up to around the world?  
  
– Oh, you know what? I saw Prince William and Kate!  
  
– No way!  
  
– I did! I was passing by the Buckingham Palace just as they were leaving, it was so cool! The litte child inside me, that walked by that place every damn Christmas holiday is finally at peace – Alicia smiled. – So, you guys aren’t shooting anything at all today?  
  
– Um, maybe some little scene if there’s time… But you’ll get to see everyone training and rehearsing!  
  
– Oh, that is gonna be awesome! Is everyone here already?  
  
– Yeah, I think so… – Chris said while looking over to a room – Let’s go say hi – Chris said and they went to a set close to where they were, where Scarlett, Jeremy, Chris and Tom were at.  
  
– Scarlett! Hi, how are you? – Alicia hugged Scarlett and smiled. They had met about seven years before, when Chris was shooting  _The Perfect Score_  with her.  
  
– I’m great, how are you? – She smiled.  
  
– Great, too!  
  
– Hey, we haven’t met yet – Jeremy approached with a smile.  
  
– Oh, yes, hi! – Alicia hugged Jeremy – So nice to meet you!  
  
– You too! I’ve heard a lot about you…  
  
– Oh, if by that you mean that Chris made you guys listen to my songs all day long, I’m really sorry – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh, please, like I’d need to be the vehicle for people to know your songs! – Chris joked.  
  
– Yeah, your songs are great! I actually just caught your new single on the radio on my way here, it’s really good! – Jeremy smiled.  
  
– Aw, thank you – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Alright Jeremy, let’s go! – A woman came and called Jeremy, who went away with her.  
  
– Oh, is he gonna train right now? I wanna see it!  
  
– Yeah, in the next room – Scarlett smiled.  
  
– Hey, Chris! – Alicia said as Chris Hemsworth came close to her, waving at him – Nice to see you again!  
  
– You too – he smiled after their quick hug.  
  
– How’s Elsa?  
  
– Great! She actually wanted me to tell you she loved your new song!  
  
– Aw, that is so sweet! Tell her thanks - Alicia smiled, and then everyone went away for training. Chris and Scarlett joined Alicia to watch some of Jeremy’s training before doing some of their own.  
  
– Oh, there you are! – Alicia said when running into Tom again. – Are you free for now?  
  
– Yes, I’m not doing much, but I’ll rehearse a scene with Robert later on…  
  
– Oh, that’s great! Can’t wait to see that! And tomorrow’s the external shooting, right?  
  
– Yes - Tom smiled.  
  
– Yes, Renner, you look  _very_  sexy - Tom and Alicia heard Scarlett saying to Jeremy before he started to train with the bow and arrow in his short pants, as she laughed with Chris.  
  
– You know, I have to say, it’s an honor to meet you - Tom said as they sat down and started to watch Jeremy run around and shoot some targets, while a camera filmed some shots for the behind the scenes footage.  
  
– Really? – Alicia replied with a flattered and somewhat coy smile. Tom was an actor she had always admired, and it was a bit unbelievable to her that from him.  
  
– Yes, you’re such a great singer! I actually have some of your songs in my iPod…  
  
– Wow, that is so sweet! Thank you! I can’t believe  _you_  are excited to meet  _me_ , I’m so flattered!  
  
– Oh, come on – Tom replied with a smile.  
  
– I mean it! You know, I have to confess something… I watched you way back in  _Unrelated_ , and I remember thinking you were cute – Alicia said with a slightly shy smile.  
  
– Really? That’s adorable – Tom laughed as Alicia nodded, laughing as well. – So, where’s your concert Saturday?  
  
– Madison Square Garden – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Wow, that is great!  
  
– Yeah, I’m very excited, I’ve never played there!  
  
– Such a shame I can’t go, it’s gonna be great… You know actually, I was just remembering that I almost went to one of your concerts!  
  
– Really? From which tour?  
  
– This one! I was going to be in London at the same time and my sister wanted me to join her, but something came up and I couldn’t.  
  
– Wow, such a coincidence! Well, you know, I’m probably going back to Europe next year…  
  
– Good, let me know firsthand so I clear my schedule! - Tom and Alicia laughed. – But I'm oficially moving to L.A, actually.  
  
– Wow, really? I had no idea!  
  
– Yeah, for now at least. I think I'm gonna miss home a lot, but it's easier for my career at this point... And I'm sure it'll be fun – Tom smiled and Alicia did too, before they got back to watching the training.  
  
– My god, Jeremy, you are so good at this! – Alicia said as Jeremy stopped to have a sip of water.  
  
– Yeah, you should be in the army or something – Chris joked.  
  
– Yeah, right – Jeremy laughed.  
  
– Tom - a man approached and Tom turned to face him – Robert’s here, so we’re gonna rehearse the Stark Tower scene and I think we’ll have time to shoot it today already.  
  
– Oh, okay – Tom stood up and went to get script.  
  
– Hey, Robert! How are you doing? – Alicia hugged Robert as he came closer. Other than Scarlett, Alicia had already met Robert, Chris and Samuel, since they went to the Captain America premiere.  
  
– I’m great! How are you, big superstar? Finished with the tour?  
  
– Almost, just one more concert here next week then I’m done – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Next week? Really?  
  
– Yeah! Why?  
  
– Well, Susan and I are still gonna be here, so we’re going!  
  
– Really? That’s great! Is she here?  
  
– Yeah, outside, she’ll be right in to watch the shooting – Robert smiled as he walked away.  
  
– Hey, where did Robert go? – Chris asked Alicia while walking towards her.  
  
– Makeup, I think.  
  
– Oh wow, so I introduce you two and then he thinks he has the right to say hi to you and not to me? – Chris joked.  
  
– Clearly he missed me way more – Alicia smiled and looked at Chris, noticing he was holding a cup – Oh god, you have coffee, I want coffee.  
  
– Over there – Chris pointed at a refreshment table.  
  
– Hey, Alicia – Jeremy smiled while serving himself some coffee.  
  
– Hey! You were so great there, I can’t wait to see the battle scenes!  
  
– Oh, thanks! Hey, I almost forgot to say this, you met Brother Sal right?  
  
– Oh, yeah, he’s your friend! He’s such a nice guy!  
  
– Yeah, he said he loved talking to you.  
  
– Speaking of that, rumor has it you and him make a mean rendition of New York State of Mind…  
  
– Oh, he told you about that, uh?  
  
– Yeah! And I might just need to hear that – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Well, the city  _is_  inspiring, so, maybe - Jeremy and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Alicia, can I ask your opinion on something? – Tom asked as he approached her with a script in his hands.  
  
– Really? You want  _my_  opinion? I gotta say, I’m pretty amateur on acting – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh, I doubt that – Tom smiled – Well, I trust you have good taste and that’s all I need.  
  
– Okay then – Alicia smiled.  
  
– About this line over  _here_  – Tom showed Alicia one of his lines of the Stark Tower scene in the script – It’s right after Tony said they’re called The Avengers, and I was wondering which way is best for me to say it; like this:  _Oh yes… I’ve met them_  - Tom said in a rapid way, like Loki’s affirmative was more of a reminisce – or like this:  _Oh, yes, I’ve met them_  - he then repeated more slowly, with a smirk in the corner of his lips.  
  
– The second one, definitely – Alicia replied after a couple of seconds.  
  
– Yeah?  
  
– Absolutely. There’s a slight tone of mocking in that, I love it.  
  
– That’s what I was going for...  
  
– Well, then you nailed it!  
  
– Wow, thank you! You’re the best! – Tom smiled before walking away.  
  
– Thanks – Alicia smiled back – You too.


	2. Drum Roll

– Uh-oh. He’s gonna laugh – Cobie said to Alicia as they watched the final Avengers scene being shot outside. They had become close friends because Alicia was Alyson Hannigan’s cousin, and Cobie worked with her on How I Met Your Mother. Alicia had been to the set many times, whenever she was in New York, and even made a guest appearance once in the show.  
  
– No! I have faith in him.  
  
– Alicia, he’s gonna burst out any second now! – Cobie laughed – Don’t look at him, let’s not be partly responsible for the scene cut.  
  
– Cut! – Josh shouted as Jeremy laughed out loud, supporting his hand on Scarlett’s shoulder as she smiled.  
  
– It’s her fault – Jeremy pointed at Scarlett as he recovered his breath – She was supposed to say something just a  _little_  funny, for me to smile!  
  
– Well, maybe we should consider having Hawkeye collapse on the floor laughing, to give the scene a bit of an edge – Joss joked and everyone laughed.  
  
– Take two! – The marker guy shouted after Jeremy was recovered, and then they were able to finish the scene. Then, they went back to the set to shoot some battle scenes in CGI.  
  
– Hey, you ready? – Alicia asked Scarlett as she came closer, already in her Black Widow outfit, as Alicia saw the preparation team helping Chris with his suit.  
  
– Yeah, mine’s a piece of cake by now – she answered while looking at Chris with pity.  
  
– Are you saying that mine isn’t? I’ve only been here for an hour! – Chris and the girls laughed. – So, are we starting with everyone or just the three of us?  
  
– Just us and Jeremy, then the whole assembling – Scarlett smiled and walked away.  
  
A while later, Chris was talking to some people and Alicia went to look for a bathroom. She couldn’t find her way back and ended up on a bunker, where she found Tom.  
  
– Oh, hi there! – He smiled surprised.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled back – What are you doing?  
  
– Just checking some props – Tom showed Alicia a shelf with Captain America’s shield and Thor’s hammer.  
  
– Cool! – Alicia came closer – Oh my god, you should totally take a picture with these!  
  
– I should! You know what, I will – Tom and Alicia laughed and he handed her his phone – Can you, please?  
  
– Sure! – Alicia smiled and started taking pictures of Tom with the shield, the hammer, and both together. They spent almost ten minutes “playing” with all the props and laughing like two children.  
  
– You should send this one to Chris – Alicia smiled and showed Tom a picture of him holding the hammer, while they both sat on a couch and checked out the photos.  
  
– Oh yeah, I’ll do it right now – Tom smiled and got the phone – Look at what I wrote – he said after a minute – “I know it’s supposed to be ‘Whoever holds this, if he be worthy’ but, look…” – Tom and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh, that’s great! Let me see – Alicia put her hand on Tom’s arm to look more closely at the phone and Tom looked at her, lowering his phone. His bright blue eyes met her diamond green ones as if they shot fire through it. As their expressions got serious and their faces moved closer, Alicia felt butterflies in her stomach and started closing her eyes. It was weird how they got there out of nowhere. They were just having fun, like friends, but suddenly they were about to kiss and it was like the most natural thing to do. Just before their lips touched, they heard the door opening and rushly turned around.  
  
– Hey, Tom, have you seen that green script I was holding earlier?  
  
– Um… no, sorry. Oh, Alicia Spinster, Kevin Feige, our producer – Tom introduced them.  
  
– Hi, nice to meet you – Kevin smiled.  
  
– You too! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Tom, shouldn’t you be in makeup?  
  
– Oh my god, yes! – Tom said after looking at the clock and Kevin walked away to look for the script – I’ll see you later!  
  
– Sure! – Alicia replied.  
  
– Oh, we’re going out for drinks later, did Chris tell you?  
  
– Yes, I’m going too.  
  
– Great – Tom smiled and went away.  
  
Alicia was left alone for the next couple of minutes, accompanied only by the thoughts in her head. She hadn't looked at him that way until then. Could it be that  _this_  was something to invest on? Unexpected interests in men and potential relationships had happened before in her life, but this felt weird. Good weird? Maybe. Probably. She hadn't come back to her home country necessairly looking for a relationship, she just wanted to lay low and get some rest, have fun. But there came this charming British man who made her comfortable around him after such little time, and now had caused her to chill thinking about simply brushing his lips. And he was moving to her city. Yes, this was definitely something to invest on.  
  
Alicia had a great time watching the many battle scenes progressing. Even though not all the lines made sense, since she didn’t know the script, it was really fun to see everyone put their skills to practice. She would talk to the director, Joss, whom she also knew because of her cousin Alyson, talk to some of the actors in between takes, or simply stare at the action like a little child.  
  
When the shooting ended for the day, everyone went to their hotel to change and met at the bar. Chris and Alicia shared a cab and headed to the bar after seeing some of the party had already arrived.  
  
– Hey, two tequila shots – Chris asked the bartender as he and Alicia sat by the bar. They called it “the starter drink” because that was always the first thing they had when they were at a bar together. But normally that’s as far as they went with alcohol (of course knocking back beers didn’t count).  
  
– Nice bar, uh?  
  
– Yeah – Chris smiled. – Oh god, she didn’t – Chris laughed as he looked at a corner of the bar.  
  
– Who did what? – Alicia looked in the same direction.  
  
– Scarlett. She’s the one that picked the bar, and she said she’d pick one with karaoke and make me sing!  
  
– Oh my god – Alicia laughed – There’s a karaoke machine here? Awesome.  
  
– Chris – Scarlet gestured her hand, calling him over – Come on, you said you’d do it.  
  
– I did not! – Chris replied as he and Alicia walked over there.  
  
– Right, you didn’t say you’d do it, I said I’d make you do it. Either way – Scarlett handed Chris one of the microphones and smiled at him.  
  
– Alright, what are we singing?  
  
– Oh, I don’t know. I better think this trough, it’s such a special opportunity – Scarlett laughed.  
  
– Then Alicia and I will go first – Jeremy said as he showed up with drinks for him and Scarlett.  
  
– We will?  
  
– Yep, I think I owe you a New York State of Mind, if you’ll join me – Jeremy smiled.  
  
– Oh, yeah! – Alicia stood up and got the microphone.  
  
As they started singing, Alicia was really blown off by Jeremy’s talent, and, despite the pauses for awe and the occasional laughs, they beat Scarlett and Chris by three points, something they’d use as a pretext to make fun of them for a while.  
  
– We should make girls versus boys now! – Alicia suggested after they finished.  
  
– Oh yeah, let’s do that! – Scarlett agreed.  
  
– Haha, very funny, “Misses Professional Singers”! – Jeremy said.  
  
– Oh, please, like you two are bad! – Scarlett laughed.  
  
– Well, not bad, but we’d lose for sure – Chris answered.  
  
– Then let’s bet on it. We bet you’ll win, you bet we’ll win – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Then we’ll all be bad on purpose – Jeremy pointed out.  
  
– Oh, come on, none of us could be bad if we tried – Scarlett joked as she got the microphone back.  
  
– Okay, fine, twenty bucks – Chris smiled and he and Jeremy sat to watch the girls singing.  
  
After a couple minutes, Scarlett and Alicia picked the song  _Don’t Stop Believing_ , and after that Chris and Jeremy then sang  _Crazy_  by Aerosmith. As their results appeared, the four of them burst into laughs at the facts their scores were exactly the same.  
  
– Hey, why aren’t you over there talking to Tom? – Chris said to Alicia as he looked over at Tom, who was in a booth talking to someone – I thought you two had hit it off.  
  
– Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know, he’s already talking to someone.  
  
– Woman, please, like that’s stopped you before. What’s going on?  
  
– We, um… we kinda almost kissed.  
  
– Really? How did that happen?  
  
– Well, I found him at an underground bunker on set, and we were like, playing with some props…  
  
– Ooh, props! That sounds interesting!  
  
– Ew! You idiot - Alicia hit Chris’ arm – No, movie props. Like your shield.  
  
– Oh god, you had sex with  _my_  shield? – Chris teased Alicia.  
  
– We did not have sex! I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.  
  
– Good, then go talk to Tom, he’s alone now – Chris pointed at his table.  
  
– What if I don’t?  
  
– You have to. You don’t wanna be the weirdo alone in the bar – Chris smiled and went away, leaving her a beer.  
  
– Hey - Alicia smiled at Tom as she stood next to his table – Mind if I join?  
  
– Not at all, come on – Tom smiled back and Alicia sat next to him while holding her drink, reclining on the back of the seat where his arm was resting.  
  
– So how was the scene I missed today on shooting? Fun?  
  
– Oh yeah, a lot of explosions, got to throw Robert out the window…  
  
– Wow, a lot of fun then! – Alicia and Tom laughed.  
  
– Yes, it was – They looked at each other, and there was that moment again. It felt like a “where were we?” from that almost kiss they had earlier.  
  
– You know… – Alicia said in a low voice – Earlier, in the bunker… Were you planning on… – This time, before they were interrupted again, Tom put his right arm on Alicia’s waist and kissed her passionately for about a minute.  
  
– Yes. Yes I was – Tom and Alicia smiled.  
  
– Great – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Do you want to go dancing? – Tom asked as they looked at the dance floor, where most of the cast members that had gone to bar were dancing.  
  
– Sure – Alicia smiled and Tom led her to the dance floor, where they started a slow dance.  
  
Alicia closed her eyes and smiled as Tom held her close to him. It was the greatest moment Alicia had in a long time. Her last three months had been perfect - traveling around the world with her band, meeting fans, singing almost every night, which was one of her favorite things to do. But that moment was a different kind of good. After about a minute, she opened her eyes to find Chris, who was dancing with Scarlett close by and looking at her with sort of an “I told you so” expression. Alicia then smiled and mouthed a “thank you” for her best friend, who was probably right when he said he could tell when a man caught her attention.


	3. The Slow Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying it so far? Leave comments please! After this one it might take a little while for me to post the others, cause I'm going through each one to get rid of some plot holes and try to apply the vocabulary I've picked up since starting this, as well as Ali's description. But that "little while" really is litte, like at least two chapters a week until I get to the one I'm currently wiritng :)

It was the morning after the night Alicia had gone out drinking with Chris and The Avengers cast. She was sleeping in her hotel room when someone knocked on the door, which she ignored. After knocking just the one time, Chris walked in with the spare key he had.  
  
– Oh, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be here! – Chris said surprised.  
  
– Why wouldn’t I be? – Alicia asked after slowly opening her eyes and turning around to find Chris only in a bath towel, but she didn’t even ask why.  
  
– Thought you were going back to Tom’s room – Chris said with a malicious laugh – Anyway can I use your shower? Mine ran out of hot water.  
  
– What? Why would I go to Tom’s room? – Alicia yawned.  
  
– Well, you know… You were both pretty drunk… even I could feel the heat – Chris laughed.  
  
– Why do you always think I sleep with men, uh? You always assume that! Here, right before me – Alicia pointed at Chris – is the living proof that I don’t always sleep with the men I meet. Especially on the same day I met them!  
  
– Fine, whatever – Chris smiled.  
  
– And by the way, thanks a lot for getting me drunk and sending me off to a man in a leather jacket. You  _know_  I have a weakness for leather jackets.  
  
– Oh, really? I didn’t notice that, sorry – Chris laughed, making Alicia smile, and started walking towards the bathroom.  
  
– You know, genius – Alicia said and Chris turned around to hear her – If you were so sure that I would sleep with Tom, then what would’ve stopped us from doing it here in my hotel room?  
  
– Um… Nothing?  
  
– Oh, so you’re completely fine with the fact you could’ve walked in on me and Tom, both half-naked, while you were only in your bath towel?  
  
– Oh, I see! - Chris said with a thoughtful look – Yeah, that would’ve been fun - Chris laughed.  
  
– Oh my god! You’re still drunk from last night!  
  
– No I’m not!  
  
– Yes, you are, Chris. You always do this – Alicia said with a mean look – you somehow manage to stay drunk for like, twelve hours and I, on a hangover, have to put up with you.  
  
– Yeah, whatever, I’ll be in the shower. Okay?  
  
– Only if you take me to lunch. You’ve annoyed me enough today.  
  
– Absolutely. Where do you wanna have lunch?  
  
– At the Eiffel Tower – Alicia replied, burying her face on a pillow.  
  
– Okay, maybe some other time – Chris laughed and entered the bathroom.  
  


*

  
– So, what did you and that girl you were dancing with do last night? – Alicia asked Chris as they had lunch in a restaurant.  
  
– What do you mean “what did we do”? We danced!  
  
– Really? That’s all?  
  
– Yes…?  
  
– Oh, come on! You telling me there was nothing going on there?  _Even I could feel the heat!_  – Alicia mocked.  
  
– Oh, I see what’s going on.  
  
– What?  
  
– Every time we go out, we try to find each other dates. And you didn’t find me anyone last night, so you’re like, feeling bad or something.  
  
– What? That’s not it! And for all the matters, you didn’t find me anyone. I met Tom by myself.  
  
– Right, okay – Chris laughed.  
  
– Did you at least get her number?  
  
– Yes, okay Ali? I did! So, are you coming to set with me again today?  
  
– Ooh… I don’t know.  
  
– Why?  
  
– Because, you know… Seeing Tom, it might be awkward.  
  
– Oh, but he’s going back to L.A today, his scenes here are done.  
  
– Oh… Oh, yeah, he did tell me that!  
  
– Okay, let’s get going.  
  
The rest of the week went by greatly. Chris and Alicia spent some quality time around the city after the shooting was wrapped up, and had a great time on Saturday, at Alicia’s concert. Chris always wanted to make sure Alicia knew how much he loved to see her perform, but this time he didn’t get to do it until the morning after, when they were on the plane heading back to L.A.  
  
– Oh my god, I can’t believe Mila Kunis was there! – Alicia smiled – She must be the nicest!  
  
– Yeah, she is, from what I talked to her…  
  
– Oh you talked to her? I thought you only saw her there!  
  
– No, no, she actually came to congratulate me on Captain America, and we talked for a while!  
  
– Oh, cool!  
  
Within half an hour, the plane had landed and Alicia and Chris were out of it. They were at the baggage claim andAlicia turned her phone back on.  
  
– So, back home! – Chris said after handing Alicia one of her bags – What are you doing today?  
  
– Oh, nothing at  _all_! – Alicia replied and Chris laughed – I just want my bed, my TV… and food, cause there’s no publicist or boyfriend to please – after Alicia said that, they both looked at her ringing phone and saw that Tom was calling.  
  
– Ooh, speaking of that – Chris teased Alicia.  
  
– Will you shut up about that? – Alicia slapped Chris in the chest and he laughed – Hey Tom!  
  
– Hey, Alicia! Are you home already?  
  
– No, not yet, I just landed!  
  
– Oh, am I bothering? So sorry, I’ll call later!  
  
– No, not at all! I’m just waiting for my bag, it’s okay!  
  
– Okay then. I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch tomorrow, there’s this new bistro I’ve been meaning to try…  
  
– Of course! I’d love to!  
  
– Great! I’ll text you the address later. Bye!  
  
– Bye! See you then!  
  
– Someone’s got a date – Chris said as he positioned the last bag in the carrier.  
  
– It’s not a date! We’re going out for lunch!  
  
– Lunch? That’s weird. Guys usually take the girl out for dinner, so they’ll have an excuse to bring her back home.  
  
– Um, maybe he  _doesn’t_  intend to get me into bed, you know.  
  
– You wanna bet? – Chris laughed.  
  
– Oh really, you wanna  _bet_  with me, Chris? After you’ve lost 50 bucks to me last month, and by the way have not paid yet?  
  
– Oh, okay, I’m sorry that I’m not familiar with the witchcrafts you were involved in to get the Lakers to beat the Celtics in the last minute!  
  
– Last minute? – Alicia laughed – Oh, I feel really sorry for you. And your team. And your wallet – Alicia laughed and got into the cab as Chris and the driver put the bags in the trunk. – Hey, no fans today! – Alicia high-fived Chris after he got in.  
  
– Yeah! You make it sound like they’re something terrible though – Chris laughed.  
  
– No! I love fans, but you know what I mean. I just got home, I’m tired, I look like crap…  
  
– Yeah, it’s weird, there almost never are fans waiting back in L.A, are there?  
  
– I know, right? And it’s not like they lack effort or something. I had a fan from Seattle talk to me in Germany. I felt so sorry I almost gave her my home address for next time – Alicia said and Chris laughed. – So, when do you leave for Boston?  
  
– Um, in two weeks – Chris replied.  
  
– I’m gonna miss you – Alicia made a sad face.  
  
– Oh, come on, I’ll be back in no time. And you can visit, too.  
  
– Oh, I don’t know. Fly that far  _just_  to see you? – Alicia joked and Chris laughed.  
  
After the cab stopped by Alicia’s house, Chris got out and got Alicia’s bags for her.  
  
– Ok, bye then – Alicia hugged Chris – We’ll still see other this week right?  
  
– Absolutely – Chris replied after un-hugging and kissing Alicia on the cheek – Just call me whenever.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled and Chris went away.  
  
After getting inside her house, Alicia left the bags in the bedroom and sat in her living room for a while before heading for a bath. She always loved to stay in her house, she was proud of the space she had settled for herself over the years. It had a very homelike feeling, even though most of her family lived very far away. Before she got up, her friend Olive called. She was one of Alicia’s best friends ever since they went to high school together.  
  
– Hey Ollie!  
  
– Ali! I was thinking we could meet up, watch some movies, and eat a bunch…  
  
– Read my mind, baby – Alicia said as she went to her room and took of her flats – How about you rent some movies and I bake a cake?  
  
– Perfect! I’ll be there in about an hour!  
  
– Okay. By then I might be sunk in bed, so use the spare key – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Okay sweetie, bye.  
  
After making the cake and putting it in the oven, Alicia took a bath and then popped popcorn since Olive texted that she was arriving.  
  
– Ali? – Olive asked after walking in, and went to the kitchen when hearing sounds. – Hey!  
  
– Ollie! – Alicia hugged her and smiled.  
  
– How are you sweetie? – she asked after kissing her in the cheek.  
  
– I’m great! What about you?  
  
– Not so good – Ollie made a sad face and sat down, dropping her purse in the table.  
  
– Oh, why? What happened? – Alicia sat in front of Olive and handed her the popcorn.  
  
– I had a fight with Jim… but that’s no news – she made an ironic face and Alicia laughed – And work is terrible right now… and, to top it off, I have to get my appendix removed.  
  
– What? Oh my god, why?  
  
– I was feeling pain last week, then I went to the doctor and turns out I have appendicitis – Olive said indifferently while biting a popcorn.  
  
– Sweetie, I’m so sorry! But it’s a simple surgery, right?  
  
– Oh, yeah, it’s fine – Olive replied with a smile.  
  
– So what did you rent?  
  
–  _Crazy, Stupid, Love_  – Olive took out the DVD from her bag.  
  
– Great! – Alicia got the DVD and went to the living room, and Olive followed her with the popcorn and cake.  
  
– I wanted to get  _War Horse_ , but they were all rent – Olive said as she sat down.  
  
– Oh, yeah, I heard it’s really good!  
  
– Speaking if that, you met Tom Hiddleston, didn’t you?  
  
– I did – Alicia answered, sitting down after putting the DVD and getting the remote.  
  
– Are his eyes really that blue? – Olive asked in a serious tone and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Yes, they are – Alicia smiled.  
  
– And… – Olive noticed Alicia looked like she’d been hiding something, and Alicia knew it was useless to try to convince her otherwise.  
  
– And I kissed him – Alicia said and Olive dropped her jaw – And I’m going out with him tomorrow.  
  
– Oh my god! Are you serious? – Olive laughed and Alicia nodded – That’s awesome!  
  
After watching a movie and “eating a bunch”, as they had promised, Olive left and Alicia went to bed a while later. On the next day, she woke up around 11 a.m, since she was tired from her trip. She hung around her house for a while and then went to get ready for her “non-date” with Tom. She picked a light-green dress she had bought a couple months earlier, and wore it with a thin black belt and black flats. Then, she wore her hair up and left.  
  
As she got to the restaurant, she found Tom waiting. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans that fit him neatly, and looked happy to see her, standing up to give her a hug.  
  
– Hey, how are you doing? – Tom smiled as they sat down. The restaurant was small but very cozy and lovely, just how Alicia loved it.  
  
– I’m great, what about you?  
  
– Great as well! How was your concert?  
  
– Oh, terrific – Alicia smiled as they went through the menu – Everything worked perfectly!  
  
After they ordered, Alicia noticed Tom was looking at her with a look she couldn’t quite read. He was kind of nervous and insecure.  
  
– Are you okay? – Alicia asked after taking a sip of her wine.  
  
– Yeah – Tom smiled – It’s just… I wanted to talk to you about something… I guess I’ll do it now then – He finished with an uncomfortable smile.  
  
– Okay…   
  
– Well, um – Tom cleared his throat – First off I’d just like you to know that I, um… don’t usually do that…  
  
– You mean the kiss? – Alicia concluded after a couple of seconds.  
  
– Yes. I just don’t want to... give the wrong impression. I was really drunk… but not that I regret it.  
  
– Oh, of course! Yeah, I was really drunk too, it’s okay – Alicia smiled – I mean, that was awfully fast and, it doesn’t mean... we have to... go fast.  
  
– Yes that’s actually what I want to talk about. I don’t know if you know this, but I just got out of a serious relationship…  
  
– Yes, I… I heard about that.  
  
– Well, I… I was wondering if it was okay with you if we just… Stay friends, for now.  
  
That sentence took a while to kick in. Man, was that unexpected. She was just having a nice talk with Tom, thinking about futile things, like whether Chris was right about that being a date. “Okay, now take that in, and come back to life”, Alicia thought, and made up an answer before the silence got awkward.  
  
– Oh… um, sure! – Alicia formed an uncomfortable smile.  
  
– Are you sure of that? I don’t want things to get awkward between us…  
  
– No, no, I’m sure! I mean, I just got back from the tour; I actually really want some time for myself too…  
  
– Okay then – Tom smiled back and they were silent for a while, before their meals arrived.  
  
Inside the cab, going home, Alicia stopped and thought of what had just happened.  _I want some time for myself? What the hell?_  Alicia knew that the best moment to start a relationship was at the end of a tour. Because the time before the other one is enough that you will make it through the months without seeing each other. Well, it’s not like that mattered now. Tom didn’t want a relationship. But maybe Alicia did. “And if Tom is not available” she though… No. She didn’t want someone else. What to do now then? Pretend to be okay with the small talk, like she just did through lunch, or drown herself in depression for wanting someone and not being able to have him?  
  
So Alicia went and did something that was  _almost_  never necessary: grabbed a bottle of vodka from her cabinet, to cease the thinking.


	4. Breathe

About two weeks after that day they had lunch, Alicia and Tom saw each other again in a restaurant, at a dinner party of a friend they had in common. Chris went too, and was leaving the day after to spend some time in his hometown. Alicia’s friend Olive couldn’t go because she was having surgery in the afternoon of the day after.  
  
– Oh, so your parents live in London? – Chris heard Tom asking Alicia as he passed by and went to the bar.  
  
– Yes, they do – Alicia smiled.  
  
– I thought you had your family all here…  
  
– No, actually, my parents are both English. And soon after they got married, my mom was invited to join L.A’s Dance Company, so they moved here. Then about five years ago she retired and wanted to go back home and open a dance studio.  
  
– Oh, that’s really nice! So, you got some British blood there, uh?  
  
– Yeah - Alicia laughed – And where does your family live?  
  
– Most of them are in London, too. Except for my grandparents and some long distance relatives that stayed back in Wimbledon.  
  
– Oh, that’s nice – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Hey, that’s a great song – Tom said when the band started doing a cover.  
  
– Oh yeah – Alicia looked over to the band – You know, I saw the original one being recorded.  
  
– Really? You know Maroon 5?  
  
– Yeah, I opened for them in 2008! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Wow! – Tom smiled back.  
  
– Yeah, it was the very beginning of my career! I had just released a single, people were starting to know me… Then Adam and I kinda became friends. Now we always run into each other in Lakers games – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Oh, so you’re a basketball fan?  
  
– Yeah, huge! I think the first time I stepped foot in a basketball court I was like three! – Alicia and Tom laughed.  
  
– Wow! We should go together to a game one of these days – Tom smiled.  
  
– Oh, yeah, totally!  
  
– Hey, Ali, you’re gonna ride with me? – Chris asked as he came closer.  
  
– Oh, yeah, sure!  
  
– You guys are leaving already? – Tom asked while checking the time.  
  
– Yeah, Chris is traveling tomorrow, and my friend’s having surgery, and I’m gonna be there so…  
  
– Oh, okay. Well, goodbye then – Tom smiled.  
  
– Bye – Alicia smiled back and they exchanged a quick hug before Alicia got up and said goodbye to everyone else. Then, she and Chris got in the car and he drove her home.  
  
– So… how hard was it to live through the small talk? – Chris asked and Alicia laughed.  
  
– You know, I think it’s gotta be the worst part of the friend zone! It’s the weirdest thing too, because it’s like that small talk you have on the first date before you go home and have sex… Except it is  _just_  the small talk.  
  
– Ooh, yeah, that’s though – Chris said with a pity look – But Ali, you know that if you want sex you can get it somewhere else…  
  
– Yeah, but that’s another problem! I can’t just show up with a new boyfriend after I told Tom I don’t want a relationship either!  
  
– Then why would you say that if it wasn’t true?  
  
– Because! What was I supposed to say? “I want a relationship, I demand you to date me”? - Alicia replied, making Chris laugh, and she laughed as well.  
  
– Well, I’m sure you’ll figure this out - Chris after stopping the car by Alicia’s house and she smiled.  
  
– Have a good trip – Alicia hugged Chris – Send everyone a kiss.  
  
– Thanks, I will – Chris kissed her on the cheek – You take care.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled and got out of the car.  
  
When Alicia got home, she went straight to bed. The next day she got up late and stayed at home until about five. Then, she went to the hospital, where her friend Olive was already admitted and waiting for surgery. Alicia spent about twenty minutes telling her about how the party went, before it was time for Olive’s pre-op.  
  
– Ms. Fletcher? – A doctor showed up at the door and they looked at him – We’re gonna get you ready for the surgery now.  
  
– Okay – She smiled and looked back at Alicia after the doctor left – Hey, promise me something.  
  
– What?  
  
– If I die, will you please sleep with Tom? Like, in my honor? – Olive joked and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Okay, I’ll  _try_ … – Alicia joked.  
  
– Yeah, like you need to  _try_  if you want it!  
  
– Olive Fletcher – Alicia said while she stood up, pretending to be serious – You are not going to die from an appendix removal! – Alicia smiled and they hugged.  
  
– Okay. Hey, promise me something else?  
  
– Okay, what?  
  
– If I live… will you please sleep with Tom? – Olive replied and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Ok, now, go on before I remove your appendix myself – Alicia smiled and went to the waiting room.  
  
Since the surgery was supposed to take only about two hours, Alicia decided to stay at the hospital waiting. Even though Olive was sedated and in surgery, Alicia didn’t want her to be alone, since her mother was only arriving half-way through the surgery.  
  
About an hour later, Olive’s mom arrived, and they waited together. They were chatting when a doctor walked in their direction.  
  
– Oh, that’s one of Ollie’s doctors! – Alicia said to Olive’s mom – Did the surgery end already? – she smiled at the doctor, who kept her serious face.  
  
– Um, actually, it’s gonna take a bit longer than expected – the doctor replied calmly.  
  
– Why? – Olive’s mom asked worried and they stood up.  
  
– Well, um – the doctor cleared her throat before continuing – When we opened, we found that Olive’s appendix was inflamed. And then, she started hemorrhaging, so we had to perform a cecectomy. A cecectomy is a complicated procedure…  
  
As the doctor continued to talk and Olive’s mom started crying, the words started to get distant for Alicia. She sat down and tried to absorb the news. That her best friend could, in fact, die at any moment. But all she could think of was her moments with Olive. All of them, spinning through her mind.  
  
She hadn’t said a word for the ten minutes that went by after the doctor left and Olive’s mom started to get calmer. And, suddenly, she just couldn’t be there anymore. She never really liked hospitals, but didn’t have a real reason until that moment.  
  
– It’s okay, Alicia – Olive’s mom comforted her – My husband is on his way. You go, get some sleep, I’ll call when I know more.  
  
– Okay – Alicia hugged Olive’s mom and left the hospital.  
  
Alicia got in a cab and when the driver asked “Where to?” she almost said Chris’ address. It was almost automatic that that whenever she was crying that’s where she needed to go. She thought of going home, but when she opened her mouth she said Tom’s address. Tom heard the doorbell about twenty minutes later and opened the door to find Alicia crying.  
  
– What happened? – Tom's face immediately faded into a worried look. Alicia gasped for air and could only utter out the words after a solid minute.  
  
– Olive, my friend, she... There was complication in the surgery... I don't know...  
  
– Come here – Tom pulled Alicia close to him and hugged her after closing the door. That was the first time Tom held Alicia for longer than a normal greeting hug, but it felt familiar. Something about his hug made it a little bit easier for her to breathe. She had her head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, saying nothing for almost a minute.  
  
– What if she dies? – Alicia looked at Tom.  
  
– No, don’t think that…  
  
– I just don’t know what I would do, she’s my best friend, I…  
  
– Hey, hey – Tom hugged Alicia again – Stop thinking about that. We just have to hope for the best, okay? – Tom felt Alicia nodding over his shoulder.  
  
– Okay.  
  
– Come here – Tom led Alicia to the couch and she sat – I’m gonna get you some tissues.  
  
After half a minute, Tom sat next to Alicia in the living room and handed her the tissues. Then, he put her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair.  
  
– Would you like some wine?  
  
– Hm… maybe later – Alicia said with her eyes closed.  
  
– Let’s see what’s on TV then, to distract you a little bit… – Tom turned on the TV and they started watching a comedy show, and after a while Alicia could relax and even started laughing a bit.  
  
– Thank you for this – Alicia looked at Tom – I feel like I can really trust you.  
  
– Of course you can – Tom replied, flashing his blue eyeballs deeply into Alicia’s green ones.  
  
That’s when it hit them: they were just friends. Alicia’s emotional state had led them to get intimate, but that was not the point; the point was how easily that happened. It’s not like you can just show up at any of your friends’ houses and after ten minutes you’re cuddling on the couch like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Especially someone you barely know. So maybe they weren’t doing this right.  
  
– I… I think I’ll take that wine now – Alicia smiled uncomfortably.  
  
– Oh, sure – Tom smiled and went to the kitchen, coming back a while later with a wine bottle and two glasses. As they drank, they started talking about some futile things, or just being silent and watching TV.  
  
– Wow, this wine is  _so_  good! – Alicia said as Tom poured them a fourth glass.  
  
– Yes, it is great. I picked it up in Paris when I was there shooting the movie.  
  
– Really? Oh, we shouldn’t be wasting it then!  
  
– We’re not wasting it – Tom laughed, reclining back on the couch to look at Alicia before he picked up the glasses.  
  
Alicia and Tom looked at each other and there was “the moment” again. Yeah, that’s  _definitely_  different than what you feel for a friend.  
  
– Do you think… that for two friends, we do this too much? – Alicia looked at Tom in the small distance left between them – This… leading up to the kiss... thing?  
  
– Yeah. Yeah, I do – Tom put one hand on the back of Alicia’s head and the other on her waist and kissed her passionately for a long time. He still didn’t know if that was the time to start a new relationship, but that kiss felt so right that none of that mattered at the time. That was all they needed.  
  
After a while, Alicia’s phone rang. They gently broke the kiss and Alicia looked at Tom after getting her phone.  
  
– It’s Olive’s mom – Alicia said, and Tom replied with a comforting smile, so she picked up. – Hello? – Alicia was silent for a couple of seconds, and then closed her eyes and let out a tear. Tom, not sure of the reason for that reaction, put his hand on Alicia’s back, in a comforting way. – Okay. Okay, you do that. Bye - Alicia hung up and looked at Tom. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her with an apprehensive look. – She’s gonna be okay –Alicia smiled and Tom hugged her, both breathing relieved.  
  
– See? I told you not to worry – Tom said as they un-hugged, and Alicia nodded with a smile. Then, Alicia gently moved her hand to Tom’s face, and they just looked at each other.  
  
– This “just friends” thing is not gonna work, is it? – Alicia asked in a low voice and Tom formed a subtle smile.  
  
– I don’t think it ever did – he concluded, closing the distance between them and leading into another much delayed kiss. And, as the kiss got deeper and their hands wandered around each other, Alicia just stopped thinking. There were no questions, no “should we take this slow?” because that just felt right. It felt good. And next thing she knew, they were walking to Tom’s bedroom and leaving their clothes behind, without even breaking kiss.


	5. Lucky Strike

On the morning after, Alicia felt the sun in her face as Tom, who was cuddling her, gently released his arms from hers and got out of bed. She opened her eyes about ten minutes later, sliding into the bathroom after hearing noises in the kitchen. She put on the dress she had come with, after grabbing it from the floor with her foot. Then, she got out of the room to find her shoes in the hallway, and took a glimpse at Tom, who was in the kitchen and smiled at her – just before Alicia’s phone rang inside her purse in the couch, and she picked up.

– Hello? Oh my god, that’s great! Sure, I’ll be there in about half an hour! – Aliciasaid cheerfully and hung up, looking at Tom. – Olive woke up!

– That is great! – Tom smiled – Oh, and, good morning…

– Good morning - Alicia smiled back while strapping on her shoes and walking closer to him, to receive a quick but very lovely kiss. – Is that real breakfast I smell?

– Yes – Tom gently pulled away to serve what he’d been preparing, as Alicia sat down in the table were two plates and glasses of juice were waiting. – And an English one, if I may add.

– Oh, that is the second best news of today – Aliciareplied and Tom served her a traditional English breakfast: bacon strips, sausages and scrambled eggs.

– There you go – Tom sat in front of Alicia and they both dug in.

– Oh my god, this is so good! – Aliciaexclaimed after about tasting everything.

– Yeah? You like it? – Tom looked up amused.

– I love it! Of course it helps that I didn’t have dinner last night – she replied and they laughed.

– Yeah, me neither actually, I was running around all day and ended up forgetting dinner – Tom smiled and looked down, switching to a shy tone. – So, um... What should we do about...  _this_?

Alicia opened up a smile that he instanly returned, so she opened it wider.

– I don't know, you tell me... You're the one who doesn't want a relationship...

– I thought you didn't as well – he shot her a confused expression and she arched back in defense.

– Yeah... sure... I... I... – Tom not olnly noticed Alicia's struggle but also realized what that meant. He stood up from his place and grabbed her arms gently, pulling her up and kissing her deeply. Then, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

– I had a great time yesterday. And I know what I said, but... I'd be willing to try this... For you.

– Really? – she arched up an enormous smiled and he nodded, proceeding with the kiss. – Well, I need to get going – Alicialooked at the clock and Tom pulled back slowly.

– I’d offer to go with you, but I can’t right now…

– Oh, that’s ok! - Alicia and Tom stood up and put their dishes in the sink, before facing each other back in the spot of their good morning kiss. – I’ll see you later – Alicia smiled, then got her purse and went away.

Alicia spent the rest of the day in the hospital talking to Olive and telling her all about the night before, and though she was still really tired from the surgery, she was very committed in getting Alicia to admit it all happened because of her and she should be thankful – which of course Alicia let her have, since she was just glad her friend was alive. And, yeah, she did “speed up the process”.

In the week that followed, Alicia and Tom talked on the phone almost everyday – like they even had started a normal relationship, though that wasn't how it had started off. On a Friday afternoon, Alicia went to watch a little scene Tom was shooting with Scarlett in a studio in town, since some shots needed to be remade.

– Cut! That’s a wrap – Alicia heard Joss saying and about a minute later Tom was standing before the chair she was in, still in his Loki costume.

– Hey – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia, supporting his hands on her chair.

– Hey – Alicia smiled – Do you know how hot you look when you’re being mean?

– Really? – Tom laughed – Well, maybe it’s Loki that you’re into.

– Oh yeah, maybe that’s it – Alicia smiled in pity.

– Well, I need to go change out of this, so… I guess we’ll find out how much you enjoy the real Tom – Tom kissed Alicia’s cheek and went away.

After about half an hour, Alicia looked up to find Tom arriving, already in his normal clothing.

– Hey, so, Chris is going to be back this afternoon, he wants to go out for drinks at Harvelle’s, you wanna come?

– Oh, sure! I just have to go over some things right now, but I’ll be there at about eight…

– Oh, okay, see you then – Alicia smiled and Tom kissed her before she went away.

After getting home, Alicia threw herself in her living room couch and texted Chris to check if he was back.

_“Back in town yet? :)”_  Alicia texted Chris.

_“Yes, just got home. You got a boyfriend yet?”_  Chris joked, as he always did whenever Alicia said he was gonna be gone for really long, to which he replied that as long as it wasn’t enough for her to get a boyfriend, they’d be fine.

_“Hmm, maybe”_  Alicia replied simply, to tease Chris.

_“What? Are you serious? Oh, it’s Tom! I bet it’s Tom!”_  Chris answered, still not quite sure whether Alicia was serious.

_“Oh, you and your bets, Chris! But I’m afraid there’s no one to oppose you on that one :P”_

_“Oh my god, so it is Tom! That is great!!! I gotta go now, but you’ll tell me everything tonight! Is he coming too?”_

_“Yes. See you then :)”_  Alicia replied and then went for a shower.

A couple of hours later, Alicia showed up at the bar in a lace black shirt, jeans and purple three-inch stilettos. Chris was waiting by the bar, and they soon got their vodka shot before heading over to a couch in the middle of the bar to talk all about what they missed in each other’s lives.

– So how was the scene you watched? – Chris asked.

– Oh my god. It was awesome, but most importantly – Alicia started laughing – God, I wish you could’ve been there. You missed Tom’s impression of Alan Rickman!

– Really? – Chris laughed and Alicia nodded.

– It was one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen! Oh, this day is just the best…

– Well, you do look like you’re in a better mood than you were lately – Chris said after Alicia started smiling and singing the song that was playing – It’s kind of annoying, actually.

– Someone is bitter because they haven’t had gotten laid in over a month – Alicia teased.

– Oh, look who’s talking all of a sudden! If I recall correctly, up to tonight I couldn’t even mention sex without you turning into a bitch because your last relationship ended like two years ago!

– That is so not true! – Alicia laughed. – Let’s just find you someone, okay? … Oh, that girl’s kinda cute! – Alicia pointed to a woman across the bar.

– Oh my god! She is so not! – Chris replied after checking her out.

– I’m sorry, but do you really think you’re in position to be picky? – Alicia joked.

– Yes! – Chris answered and Alicia laughed.

– Okay, let’s keep looking… – Alicia ran her eyes through the place, stopping when a woman about ten feet away from her caught her attention – Oh my god, it’s Mila Kunis!

– Oh, yeah! – Chris looked at Mila as well, smiling.

– Let’s go say hi! I wanna thank her for going to my concert. And make friends – Alicia smiled.

– Yeah, yeah, we’ll go later – Chris said as he looked away.

– Why don’t we go now? – Alicia asked confused.

– Because! I mean… We, we have all night…

– Oh my god! – Alicia suddenly looked at Chris – You like her!

– What? I do not! I mean, I like her an actress, and a person, but I do not  _like_  her!

– Yes, you do! – Alicia laughed – Oh, this is so cute! Go talk to her. Right now – Alicia nodded.

– No – Chris laughed.

– Oh, saved by the bell – Alicia said as she saw Tom arriving.

– Oh, hey Tom! – Chris said looking back.

– Hey! – Tom greeted Chris and then sat by Alicia’ side on the couch.

– Tom, you want a root beer? – Chris asked whilst standing up.

– Oh, sure! Thank you – Tom smiled.

– What are you having, Ali? – Chris asked before going to get the drinks.

– You know it – Alicia and Chris clicked their fingers at the same time as she smiled and Chris went to the bar.

– What was that? – Tom asked curiously.

– Oh, it’s this stupid thing we do… Once we were at a bar and there was this guy in the booth next to us, he would order drinks and click his fingers to the waitress like she was a slave or something!

– Really? – Tom laughed.

– Yeah! We started mocking him and now that’s our code for root beer – Alicia and Tom smiled.

– Ali, why can’t you travel with me? – Tom asked Alicia as she sat in his lap.

– I already told you, I have to work, because… – Tom kissed Alicia while she was talking – Okay. You make a great point, but still no – Alicia smiled.

– Dammit! – Tom laughed.

– Sorry sweetie - Alicia put her hand on Tom’s face – But I need to get to the studio… – Tom kissed her again and kept kissing her while she tried to talk – Because… my producer… wants to…

– Okay, are you done? – Tom asked Alicia with a smile.

– Yes. Are you?

– No – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia again, this time without interruption.

A while later, Chris arrived with three root beers, that were quickly finished as they talked. When Tom went to get the next round, Alicia went back to trying to get Chris to admit he was into Mila.

– Okay, you know what? You go talk to her… Or I’m gonna tell your mother.

– Ooh, that sounds serious! – Tom said as he came back and sat down, putting the drinks in the table and his arm around Alicia.

– You wouldn’t – Chris said in a serious tone.

– Oh, I would – Alicia nodded and turned to Tom – I have got a hold on this man every since his mom says she considers me a daughter. And I bet she would be  _thrilled_  to know there’s a new girl in your life – Alicia smiled at Chris – You know who’s the last girl you brought home to your parents? Jessica. That was like six years ago.

– Well, that doesn’t worry me. You know me and my mom are opened about everything.

– A-HA! So you’re admitting that you like her!

– No, I’m not! How was that admitting I like her?

– Because! If you’re not scared of me telling her it’s because you already did or are planning to. And, what? You expect me to believe you’re gonna call her and tell her “Hey mom, I met this girl who I feel nothing about”?

– Maybe I will!

– Oh, really? You call your mom about anyone you meet?

– Mila Kunis is not  _anyone_  – he stated and Alicia opened up a mischevious smile.

– I rest my case.

– Sorry man, I think Alicia is right – Tom agreed.

– Oh, come on Tom, back me up here! – Chris said, with outrage but almost smiling, and Alicia laughed.

– How can I? You can’t even say it. Say the sentence: “I feel nothing about her.” – Tom concluded, and then he and Alicia smiled at Chris after he was quiet for about ten seconds.

– Fine! – Chris stood up and Alicia cheered – But I’m doing this for you guys, you owe me one!

– Right, okay – Alicia and Tom laughed.

After about fifteen minutes, Chris was still talking to Mila, so Alicia and Tom just waved them goodbye and went to Tom’s car.

– What do you think you're you doing? – Alicia asked Tom as she noticed he had taken the road that led to his house – Aren’t you gonna take me home?

– No, you’re coming home with me! – Tom replied implying that was the most obvious assumption.

– What? I am not! – Alicia looked at Tom and started shaking her head negatively while smiling.

– What? – Tom laughed.

– I told you, we are not having sex.

– Well, that doesn’t mean I don’t you want you in my house for the night – Tom answered with a smirk as he entered the building and parked.

After opening the door for Alicia, Tom entered and started trying to lock the door, as Alicia stood between it and Tom, but he didn’t seem to be able to do so.

– God, you are so drunk – Alicia laughed.

– I am not – Tom laughed and looked at Alicia.

– Yes, you are, it’s so cute – Alicia smiled and got the keys from Tom’s hands, locking the door – It’s okay, I’m a better drunken person than a lot of people, get used to it.

– I think you might be better at everything – Tom replied, making Alicia smile before her lips got caught in his, in a passionate kiss that only ended after they were both sitting on the living room couch, Alicia’s head falling from the back of the couch to the side of it.

– Tom… – Alicia whispered as Tom started kissing her neck – We said we’d take this slow…

– We are… – Tom and Alicia laughed and he slid his hands up her back under her shirt.

– I don’t think you understand what “taking it slow” means! – Alicia and Tom laughed – It’s gotta be like… getting to know each other. Like normal couples.

– Okay, you know what? – Tom said as he pulled himself up and faced Alicia – I think you raise a very good point. However, there is one problem with it.

– Oh yeah? What is that? – Alicia asked with a smile while stroking Tom’s hair.

– It’s just that, if you think about it… I mean, taking it slow would mean that we’d only have sex again in about a month, right?

– Yeah, I guess…

– Well, I’m leaving tomorrow and I’ll only be back in a month. So…

– So, we’ll have sex when you come back? – Alicia replied with a smirk and Tom laughed.

– Damn! That did not go the way I hoped! – Tom joked and Alicia laughed. – But, you see, there’s another problem.

– What problem? – Alicia asked and Tom brought his hands up to Alicia’s back, sliding her shirt off after she gave in and lifted her arms back.

– You’re already half-naked – Tom smiled and Alicia laughed.

– I cannot believe you – Alicia kissed Tom again, giving in to the temptation. As she finally gave up on stopping Tom, she unbuttoned his shirt and let out a loud breath when their skin touched. After a couple of minutes, they had managed to take off each other’s pants, and Tom slid his hands up to Alicia’s back, picking her up and walking to bedroom without breaking the kiss.

Tom lied Alicia on her back in bed and continued the kiss as he opened her bra, taking it off as he worked a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down to her navel, sliding her panties off before going back up to kiss her lips, as she pushed his underwear off. Alicia moaned as he filled her with his length, just right after slipping down a rubber he got from his drawer.

Tom hovered over a heaving Alicia, and soon they were crying out each other’s names as they felt their release building up, groaning and panting as they reached their climax.

– Oh, god – Alicia exclaimed, recovering her breath after Tom threw himself by her side in bed – I’m really gonna miss you – She concluded with her eyes closed and they both laughed.

– I will too – Tom put his arm across Alicia and kissed her cheek.


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

– You  _didn't_  try to have sex with her? Wow, there must be something really special there! – Aliciasaid while on the phone with Chris as she walked down the boulevard. She was wearing a black sweat suit, gray sneakers and sunglasses, and carrying a half-finished smoothie as she walked back home from having breakfast with her publicist.  
  
– You know, I think there might be – Chris replied – But I gotta keep investing, you know... We haven't seen each other since and it's been almost a month...  
  
– Oh, don't worry, no woman would give up on you just because you're away for work – smiled and noticed a man hiding behind a bush, about ten feet away from her. – Crap, paparazzi. It's been a while since they bugged me in the morning.  
  
– Oh, man, you know what? I was thinking about this a couple days ago... What if someone caught a picture of you and Tom that night and now they're keeping you every move?  
  
– Oh, no! You think that's what this is? – asked as she crossed the street and went to a transversal one.  
  
– Sorry Ali, it probably is... Hey, how's Scarlett doing?  
  
– Actually, I haven't talked to her yet. I was asleep when she arrived; she was asleep when I left... Are you guys surviving shooting without her?  
  
– Well, it's not as much fun, I'll say – Chris laughed. – I gotta go, send her a kiss will you?  
  
– Of course! Love you, bye – smiled and hung up, arriving home in a couple of minutes. Chris was in Albuquerque shooting a scene from the movie with Tom, Jeremy and Robert. Scarlett didn't need to go, and had arrived from New York the night before to visit a friend that had her baby, and insisted she stayed at her house.  
  
– Alicia! – Scarlett stood up from the couch and hugged her after she got in.  
  
– Hey! How are you? – smiled.  
  
– Great! Already feeling like I'm at home for your regret – Scarlett joked and sat back on the couch, switching channels on the TV.  
  
– Come on, you know I don't mind! Is there anything good on TV? – sat by Scarlett's side.  
  
– Oh, I just saw that movie you dubbed is about to start! Tangled!  
  
– Okay, let's see it – laughed. – You haven't seen it yet?  
  
– I did, once, but it's so cute – Scarlett laughed – Oh, but you must be tired of it!  
  
– No, not really! I only watched it in the L.A premiere, and then once more with my niece...  
  
– Okay – Scarlett smiled.  
  
– Oh, I was on the phone with Chris and he sent you a kiss! – said as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
– Aw, how sweet! And, hey, how great to hear about you and Tom! – Scarlett said, looking back.  
  
– Oh, yeah – smiled.  
  
– I saw a paparazzi picture of you two leaving a bar...  
  
– Oh, really? Unbelievable, the only time we went out since we started dating!  
  
– Well, it had to happen sometime – Scarlett said with pity – Anyway, how's it going with him?  
  
– Amazing. I love how it's going all wrong, but in a great way.  
  
– What do you mean? – Scarlett asked as walked back.  
  
– It's like an all backwards relationship, but for the first time I'm okay with it. I mean, first we kissed, then we became friends, and then we had sex, and only then we started dating... and now we're in a long distance relationship... – laughed.  
  
– But it's working anyway – Scarlett concluded with a smile.  
  
– Exactly! – smiled and saw that Scarlett had a sort of worried look. – Are you okay?  
  
– Yeah, um, speaking of backwards relationships... I kinda need to tell you something. I just need to get it out. But you have to stay quiet.  
  
– I will, I promise! What's going on? – sat down in front of Scarlett.  
  
– I slept with Jeremy – Scarlett let out at once.  
  
– Oh my god! – said in complete shock from how unexpected that was – I... Oh my god!  
  
– I know! I still can't believe it! – Scarlett buried her face on her hands.  
  
– How did that happen?  
  
– It was the night before he traveled. We were sharing a cab and we were  _so_  drunk, we just started making out of nowhere and next thing I know we're both naked in my bed. And as it was happening I was thinking of how I'd regret it the day after, but at the same time it just felt so right...  
  
– And  _do_  you regret it?  
  
– No – Scarlett answered with certainty, looking at . – It just feels weird, you know? We've been friends for ten years and now... this.  
  
– Yeah, I can't even imagine... I mean, I was friends first with Tom but for a  _much_  shorter time... But you have to talk to Jeremy, sweetie. I'm sure he doesn't regret it either. How did you guys leave it off?  
  
– Well, he was kinda late in the morning after, so he just dressed up super quickly, gave me a kiss and said we'll talk when he gets back.  
  
– Oh, that's good! I'm sure it's not gonna get awkward then, don't worry – smiled. – They'll be back in three days, right?  
  
– Yep. Oh, I just wanna think of something else before my head explodes – Scarlett said and they went back to watching the movie.  
  
The next day, Scarlett went to visit her friend and Alicia stayed at home, going over some things on the computer. It was about five p.m when Scarlett arrived, and she was in the guest bedroom when Alicia heard the door bell ringing – to find Jeremy, with a bag strapped on his back, a baggage next to him and his hands behind him.  
  
– Jeremy! – exclaimed in surprise after answering the door – Oh my god, hi! – She smiled and hugged him.  
  
– Hey – Jeremy smiled – I'm so sorry that I came unexpectedly...  
  
– Oh, no, it's okay! Are you guys all back?   
  
– Yeah, we finished early... Tom's probably about to call you – Jeremy smiled.  
  
– That is so great!  
  
– So, um, Scarlett's here, right?  
  
– Yep. You wanna talk to her? She's in  _that_  bedroom – pointed over to the guest bedroom and Jeremy leaned against the door, and ended up revealing a bouquet of lilies in his left hand. – Aw, you brought flowers! – smiled.  
  
– Yeah, they're... They're for Scarlett, sorry – Jeremy smiled awkwardly.  
  
– Oh, of course, I know! – replied with a laugh.  
  
– You mean... – Jeremy paused and nodded – Oh, you  _know_. You think  _this_  is gonna be good? – Jeremy lifted the fresh flowers.  
  
– Of course it will – smiled tenderly – You know what? I'm... I'm gonna go for a walk.  
  
– Okay – Jeremy laughed.  
  
– You two make yourselves at home – smiled at Jeremy as he walked in and grabbed her phone and keys, letting herself out. Just as she was out the building, Tom called. – Hey, you...  
  
– Hey! Aren't you surprised I'm calling from home? – Tom asked.  
  
– Um... – suddenly realized no one was supposed to know about Jeremy and Scarlett – I didn't realize! Oh my god, what are you doing home? – acted surprised.  
  
– We finished early and landed about an hour ago!  
  
– That is so great honey! Can I come over?  
  
– Of course! I was calling to know if you were home...  
  
– Oh, I'm already out, so I'll go there! – She smiled and hung up.  
  
Alicia got into a cab and arrived at Tom's about ten minutes later. It was only after knocking on his door that she realized how much she missed him. It had happened before that she had a boyfriend and had to be away from him for a while, but it was different this time. It was like bringing sense to those childish love songs in which one misses all the details from the other one; lyrics that Alicia never really paid attention to.   
  
When Tom opened the door, they both arched the most honest and wide smile, and in the next second they were in each other's arms, with their eyes closed and saying nothing for about a minute.  
  
– I missed you so much – Tom stroked 's hair.  
  
– Me too! – smiled after un-hugging, and they kissed for a long time – How was the shooting?  
  
– Wonderful! – Tom put his arm around as they walked to the balcony, just in time for the sunset, and sat down.  
  
– You kicked Chris' ass real nice? – joked.  
  
– Yes, that was particularly fun – Tom and laughed.  
  
– Hey, you know what? We can watch  _Midnight In Paris_  now!  
  
– Oh, yes! I can't believe we missed the premiere in Cannes...  
  
– Yeah, but it was for a good cause, you were busy being a badass motherfucker around the world – joked and Tom laughed.  
  
– Why don't we go to that theater near your house?  
  
– No, let's stay around here, it's where we're coming back to anyway...  
  
– Oh, yes, I'd forgotten Scarlett is at your place... You think she'll be okay on her own?  
  
– You know what, I think she will – replied with a smirk.  
  
– Is there more to this story? – Tom asked smiling.  
  
– Hmm, maybe... but I can't tell you more, sorry.  
  


*

  
_"I'll be at Tom's, you two enjoy it there :)"_  Scarlett read out loud the text she got from Alicia.  
  
– Well, that kind of stays in the way of our "taking it slow" plan... – Jeremy said with a smile as he sat on the bed.  
  
– Oh, come on – Scarlett sat next to Jeremy and smiled – We can do this. We'll just watch a movie, maybe hold hands... and then you sleep in the couch – Scarlett joked and Jeremy laughed.  
  
– Sounds like a plan to me – Jeremy smiled and gently leaned forward, kissing Scarlett as they closed their eyes.  
  


*

  
– So we're going with this one, then? – Tom joked as they were in the theater's lobby checking out the  _Midnight In Paris_  poster. was wearing a black dress she borrowed from Olive, who lived close to Tom, since she didn't want to bother Scarlett and Jeremy back at her place.  
  
– Yes, it looks great – smiled and noticed a paparazzi, again, trying not to be seen through the glass door – Crap – made an annoyed face and Tom noticed him too.  
  
– Oh, that's bad...  
  
– It's okay – shook her head – I'll go the other way and we'll meet inside... – said and Tom kept looking at her without agreeing – What? You got another idea?  
  
– Actually – Tom smiled and put his hand around 's waist, giving her the sweetest kiss, certainly for long enough for the paparazzi to get what he needed – They had to find out sometime – Tom smiled after the kiss ended and looked at him, surprised, smiling as well.


	7. Stages

_"I love you" doesn't come out of nowhere. It's a process. First there's a moment where you think you think it. There's the moment you think you know it. There's the moment where you know you know it, but you can't yet say it. And then, there's the moment where you know you know it, and you can't keep it in anymore._

 

*

  
– Hey, how are doing? – Tom asked after letting himself in and finding her sitting in the couch, under covers.Alicia had been stuck home with the flu for two days, and they hadn't seen each other for two weeks. Tom sat in the tip of the couch, facing and stroking her hair.  
  
– Kind of dying, but I can see your face now – Alicia smiled and Tom leaned forward to kiss her. – No, don't, you'll get sick!  
  
– It's okay, I've taken the shot – Tom smiled.  
  
– You can get sick anyway...  
  
– But I haven't seen you in two weeks... I haven't kissed you in two weeks, and that could triumph a pneumonia for all I care – Tom replied, making Alicia smile passionately, before Tom closed the distance between them and gave her the sweetest kiss. She bought one of her hands to his face, and the kiss went on almost uninterruptedly for about three minutes.  
  
– There, that should make you sick – Alicia joked after breaking the kiss and Tom laughed, letting his head fall into the back of the couch, right next to hers.  
  
– You think you'll be fine for the interview?  
  
– Oh, yeah, it's three days from now! It's usually just one day that's  _really_  bad.  
  
– Do you know what you're gonna talk about?  
  
– Um... my new single, and the video... And she's definitely gonna ask about you since that photo is out! – Alicia smiled at Tom.  
  
– Oh yeah... It's a great photo, right?  
  
– It is... Ollie called me as soon as she saw it, she was freaking out, like she didn't know about us! – she and Tom laughed.  
  


*

  
– Ok, how the hell did you find that out? – Alicia asked Chris as she sat in front of him in a café table on Friday, when she was already recovered from her flu.  
  
– Oh my god – Chris almost spit out his coffee in surprise – So it  _is_  true! Scarlett and Jeremy are dating?  
  
– Wha– you just said you found out they were dating!  
  
– No, I said I thought they were, cause I saw them having breakfast in that deli near your house, and I knew Scarlett spent the night there...  
  
– Oh god, now it's gonna be my fault that you know! – Alicia brought both hands to her face.  
  
– Unless they saw me too...  
  
– Oh, no, I think she'd tell me that.  
  
– Maybe she will – Chris replied and a few second later 's phone that was over the table rang, and it was Scarlett.  
  
– Oh my, are you a wizard or something? – Alicia said to Chris and he laughed – Hey Scar!  
  
– Hey, how are you doing?  
  
– Great, I'm having breakfast with Chris... What about you?  
  
– Oh, I'm okay, just doing nothing at home. So, you're with Chris, uh? I actually wanted to talk to you about him...  
  
– Is it about him seeing you and Jeremy together? – Alicia asked while looking at Chris.  
  
– Yes! So I'm guessing you told him everything?  
  
– Well, he kinda found out  _and_  I told him... Sorry, I should've talked it off – Alicia said and Chris made an offended expression, and Alicia almost laughed.  
  
– Oh no, it's fine! Though if I recall correctly, Chris is not  _so_  good at keeping secrets...  
  
– Yeah, he's the worst – Alicia and Scarlett laughed.  
  
– Is anyone else with you guys?  
  
– No, but Tom and Mila are meeting us here soon... Uh-oh, that's not gonna go so well...  
  
– Hey, come on! I am an  _excellent_  secret keeper! – Chris shouted from across the table.  
  
– Yeah, look how discreet you're being about it! – Alicia answered.  
  
– Well, you know what? You tell them, it's fine.  
  
– You sure?  
  
– Yeah, yeah, you guys shouldn't keep secrets from them...  
  
– Okay – Alicia laughed – Send Jeremy my best!  
  
– Okay, bye!  
  
– Well, it looks like you're not gonna have to practice your great "secret keeping" skills...  
  
– Really?  
  
– I heard someone say "secret" – Mila said, and as Alicia turned around she saw her and Tom – I'm already interested.  
  
– Hey, you got here together! – Alicia smiled and Tom kissed after sitting next to her, and Mila did the same with Chris.  
  
– So, back to the secret – Tom joked.  
  
– Well, you guys are lucky it's a secret we're  _not_  keeping from you... – Alicia smiled – Scarlett and Jeremy are dating.  
  
– Oh my god! – Tom exclaimed in shock.  
  
– That's awesome! – Mila smiled – Though it's not  _that_  surprising, right? I mean, they always seemed pretty into each other...  
  
– Well, I always thought they looked great as friends, but... I don't know, they're a great couple too! –  Chris smiled.  
  
– So, Mila, how's the shooting going? – Alicia asked.  
  
– Wonderful! I'm having so much fun! In fact, I have to be back in like half an hour – Mila looked at her watch.  
  
– Oh, no! We just started our double date – Chris said.  
  
– This isn't a double date! It's just brunch! – Mila joked.  
  
– I think the definition of double date is when two couples hang out together – Chris pointed at them and Alicia and Tom.  
  
– No, I think it's when two guys take two girls to Paris for the weekend – Alicia joked.  
  
– Yes! – Mila agreed and Alicia laughed – And we're expecting a double date from you two gentlemen, anytime.  
  
– Well, that's very subtle! – Tom laughed.  
  


*

  
After about an hour, Tom left Alicia at the Warner Brother Studios, where she was going to shoot her interview for Ellen, and went to run some errands.  
  
– My next guest is a singer, she just finished her world tour and has a new single called  _Wake Me Up_ , everybody please welcome Alicia Spinster! – Alicia heard Ellen saying, and entered as a song played and the audience clapped and cheered. She waved for them and smiled when seeing Ellen, hugging her before they both sat down. – Hi, how are you?  
  
– I'm great, thanks! How are you? – Aliciaasked as the audience settled down.  
  
– Great! Congratulations on your new single!  
  
– Thank you! – Alicia replied and some claps came back.  
  
– Yeah, I hear it all the time, I love it!  
  
– Aw, I'm really glad you like it!  
  
– Is there gonna be a video for it?  
  
– Yeah, we just finished shooting actually! We'll release it in a couple weeks...  
  
– Great! We can't wait – Ellen smiled.  
  
– Yeah, now I'm just enjoying my spare time – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Speaking of that, I hear there's a new "special someone" in your life... – Ellen smiled.  
  
– Yes, there is – Alicia smiled and the audience cheered, already aware of the official confirmation that she and Tom were dating.  
  
– And you met him through Chris, right? Chris Evans?  
  
– Yeah, yeah. I was in New York for a concert and I went to visit him in The Avengers set. Then I met Tom, and we started dating a couple months later – Alicia smiled.  
  
– That's great! So, you're an insider in The Avengers then! Can you tell us anything at all?  
  
– Oh, no, nothing! They'd kill me! – Alicia and Ellen laughed. – To be honest, I don't really know much, I mean, the scenes I watched were out of order, out of context...  
  
– Just bunch of ass-kicking?  
  
– Yeah! All I can say is that it's looking awesome, everyone's working so hard, and they're all so talented... It's gonna be huge! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– I also wanted to talk to you about acting. Do you ever consider making movies?  
  
– I don't know, I had a great time working on How I Met Your Mother...  
  
– I watched you on that, I loved it!  
  
– Thanks! Yeah, I don't know... I love acting too, so if the opportunity shows up, I'll definitely consider it!  
  
– That is good to know, we all look forward to it. Well, thanks for coming...  
  
– Thank  _you_!  
  
– We'll be right back with Emma Stone, and everyone's getting a copy of  _Waiting For The Sun_  – Ellen showed a copy of Alicia's CD and everyone cheered –Alicia Spinster, everyone! – Ellen said right before the song went up, as the audience clapped and they cut to commercial break.  
  
– Oh, hey, I heard you're performing on the next People's Choice Award, right? – Ellen asked .  
  
– Yeah, I'm so happy about that! And you were nominated, right?  
  
– Oh yeah, for Favorite TV Host – Ellen smiled. – Are Tom ad Chris going too?  
  
– I think so, yeah – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Well, thanks for coming! And you should come back sometime to perform a song!  
  
– Absolutely, I would love that! – Alicia answered as they both stood up and hugged each other, and then went backstage. As she entered her dressing room to get her things and leave, she found Tom, waiting for her with a bouquet of lilies.  
  
– Hey! – Alicia smiled surprised and hugged Tom – I thought you said we could only meet at night!  
  
– I know, but something happened.  
  
– Is everything okay?  
  
– Oh, yes, yes! It's just... I went to pick these to send it to you – Tom said as he lifted the bouquet and smiled as she held it – And then I wrote a card to go along. But, I finished with a sentence that I later realized I never said to you. And I didn't want the first time to be trough a card... – Alicia smiled as Tom prepared to say a sentence she had heard before, but never had gotten her to have the chills she did now. And it certainly had been pronounced without being meant before, but Alicia knew Tom meant every word, because she felt the same way. – I love you,Alicia.  
  
– I love you too – Alicia replied instantly and Tom kissed her.


	8. Jingle Bell Rocks

– Okay, I think I found it – Tom shouted to Alicia.  
  
– Where is it? – Alicia asked as she walked out of the bathroom to bedroom, with a sheet wrapped around her, to find Tom laying his front on the ground, in his underwear.  
  
– Oh, it doesn't matter – Tom quickly stood up and smiled.  
  
– What do you mean it doesn't matter? I need my bra!  
  
– But you see, I think you fine like this – Tom put his arms around Alicia's waist and smiled again.  
  
– Oh, so you think I should travel wearing a sheet? – Alicia joked and Tom laughed.  
  
– I don't know... But for now you should lose it – Tom started kissing Alicia's neck.  
  
– Oh, Tom... We're gonna be late...  
  
– Yeah, so?  
  
– So? Thomas William Hiddleston – Alicia said as she pulled him away v I may want to give up going a lot of places when you're kissing me in me in your underwear – she joked and they laughed – But I am not missing Christmas at home!  
  
– Okay, fine – Tom laughed – Let's go – He squatted and got her bra from under the bed, handing it to her and giving her a kiss before going to the bathroom.  
  


*

  
– Well, my dad's very excited to meet you – Alicia said to Tom while sitting next to him on the plane, as they flew to London – and my mom is too, but she's pissed at me for taking so long to introduce you...  
  
– What? We've only been going out for three months!  
  
– I know, she's the worst! – Alicia laughed and rested her head on Tom's shoulder.  
  
– She's probably just excited you got a boyfriend – Tom laughed.  
  
– Oh my god – Alicia got serious and looked at Tom – I just realized the worst thing ever!  
  
– What is it?  
  
– We're not gonna be together!  
  
– What do you mean? – Tom asked confused.  
  
– Our moms are gonna want us to be in their houses since we haven't been home in so long...  
  
– Oh my god, you're right! – Tom replied with an unsatisfied look – Unless... we book a hotel room.  
  
– Do you really think that's gonna make them give up?  
  
– No.  
  
– Exactly – Alicia nodded.  
  
– Oh, but it's okay. I mean, their houses are sort of close... We'll just sneak off now and then – Tom smiled.  
  
– Aw, like two teenagers! Adorable – Alicia kissed Tom.  
  
– Yeah... Plus it's not gonna be for that long... And we're all spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together anyway...  
  
– Okay, I think we'll survive – Alicia and Tom laughed – We're already being apart right now, right?  
  
– Yeah, but we'll meet for dinner...  
  
– Is your sister coming too?  
  
– Yes, turns out she's free!  
  
– That's great – Alicia smiled.  
  
After landing and getting their bags, Alicia and Tom shared a cab to her parents' house, and Tom continued to his mom's. Alicia walked in silently with her keys and took a deep breath, admiring the big house before calling her parents, who by the noises were in the kitchen. Since that house had been her grandparents' house before it went to their parents, Alicia knew it since forever. That had been her holiday house since before she could remember. And, even though she never actually lived in London, it always felt like home.  
  
Before she could call her parents, their dog Bolly came running and jumped up Alicia's legs.  
  
– Hey there cutie! – squatted and patted the dog, just before her mom showed up in the hallway.  
  
– Ali? – Lilly asked and smiled when seeing her daughter.  
  
– Hey! – stood up and hugged her mom.  
  
– Ali! – her dad James showed up and hugged her too – How was the flight?  
  
– Great! I missed you guys so much – smiled and hugged them again.  
  
– Us too darling! Did Tom go straight to his house? – her mom asked.  
  
– Yeah, we'll meet for dinner – smiled.  
  
After a long catching up, joined by all the food Alicia's mom made to spoil her like always, Alicia took a shower and a nap, while Tom did all the same back at his mom's. In the evening, she got up and put on black jeans and a beige sweater, along with a purple trench coat and black boots. She locked her hair up in a bum and applied some light makeup, just in time to go and meet Tom with his mom and sister outside the restaurant.  
  
– Diana, hi! – Alicia smiled when seeing Tom's mom.  
  
– Alicia! – Diana hugged her – So nice to finally meet you!  
  
– You too! – Alicia smiled and turned around to say hi to Tom's sister as he greeted her parents – Hey, Emma!  
  
– Hello! I'm loving meeting you, I'm such a fan of your music!  
  
– Thank you! Oh yeah, Tom did tell me you went to my concert here last year, right?  
  
– I did, it was amazing! – Emma and Alicia smiled.  
  
– Hey, you – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom after Emma went to talk to her mom – Did you guys book a table?   
  
– Yeah, I gave them my name, they should call us any time now – Tom smiled – Oh, and my dad is coming.  
  
– Really? That's great! Is your mom okay with it?  
  
– Yeah, they're actually still friends, so it's okay...  
  
– Really?  
  
– Yes! There was a rough patch there for a while after the divorce, but they're fine now – Tom smiled.  
  
Within the next half hour, they were in the restaurant and had ordered. Tom and Alicia, obviously, sat next to each other, and kept alternating between talking, kissing and keeping their parents from telling their most embarrassing childhood stories.  
  
– Hey, you know what I was thinking? – Alicia asked Tom as they walked out of the restaurant and he put his arm around her.  
  
– What?  
  
– Both our families always went to Westfield’s for Christmas shopping, we must've ran into each other as children.  
  
– Yes, that's true! Had we known, we could've started dating back then, uh? – Tom joked before kissing Alicia's cheek and she laughed.  
  
The next three days went by greatly. Alicia and Tom spent a lot of the time walking around the city, telling each other stories of their childhood as they passed by the places where they happened. They would sit in the park if there wasn't too much wind, or go to a café for a while. It was such a great time that it flew by, and before they knew it it was Christmas Eve. Alicia, Tom, Emma and her boyfriend Ian stopped by Tom and Emma's dad, before he left to spend Christmas at his girlfriend's, and then they picked up Diana and went to dinner at Alicia's parents'.  
  
– So, Ian, where does your family live in Scotland? – Alicia asked as the four them sat in the living room as Diana and Lilly were in the kitchen and James was in the basement looking for some decoration Lilly had asked for.  
  
– Well, I have family all around the country, but most of them are in Glasgow – Ian smiled.  
  
– Oh, that's nice, I spent my vacation there once!  
  
– Ali? – James shouted from the basement – You wanna help me bring up the decoration?  
  
– I'll be right there – Alicia stood up and gave Tom a kiss – Twenty-seven years later and he still needs my help... I'll be right back – Alicia smiled and walked to the basement, where her dad was separating all the Christmas decorations – So, I'll get the small red box and you'll get the big blue one? – Alicia asked when showing up by the door.  
  
– As always – James turned around and smiled – Even though you can carry both now.  
  
– Oh my god, my little bear is still here! – Alicia sat on the floor when seeing that on top of the red box was a little bear dressed up in red and green clothes, that she had gotten from her dad on her first Christmas, when she wasn't even one.  
  
– Yep, in almost perfect condition! – James replied and Alicia looked up to him with the toy in her hands, to find him smiling tenderly at her.  
  
– What? – she asked with a smile.  
  
– Nothing. It's just so great to see you happy.  
  
– Dad, I'm always happy! – Alicia replied as she fixed the toy's clothes and James sat down in a chair in front of her.  
  
– Yeah, I guess that's true. But with a man, I mean.   
  
– So, you like Tom? – Alicia smiled at her dad.  
  
– Of course! He's a real gentleman, and I can see how truly happy you feel around him. Who knows, maybe he's _the one_.  
  
– Well, I think you're just saying that because you want me to get married soon.  
  
– What? No!  
  
– Yes you do! Just because you and Mom got married when you were twenty, you probably think I'm way past the age already!  
  
– Well, I'm just saying, I don't know for how long I'm still gonna be here, and I need to see my only daughter get married!  
  
– Okay – Alicia stood up and got the red box – Why don't we cut the drama and go put these up? – she kissed her dad on the cheek and went back upstairs with him.  
  
– Oh, there you two are! – Lilly said when seeing Alicia and James as she set the table – Dinner's ready!  
  
– Already? We're supposed to have dinner when the decoration's already up! – James replied.  
  
– Well, I'm not the one who's early, you're the one who's a week a late!  
  
– I was waiting for my little helper – James smiled and kissed Alicia's cheek, making her laugh.  
  
After putting up the ornaments, Alicia and James joined everyone at the table and they had dinner. Then, they all went to the living room and kept talking and watching some TV.  
  
– Hey, it's midnight! – Tom said while looking at the clock in the wall – Merry Christmas everyone! – Tom smiled and everyone hugged each other, he and Alicia sharing a long kiss.  
  
After everyone exchanged gifts and drank some wine, Emma and Ian left for their trip, taking Diana home. Alicia's parents where finishing settling the kitchen to go to bed, and she went outside with Tom, where they sat on the bench of the backyard.  
  
– Are you okay? – Tom asked as Alicia lied down in his lap and put her feet up in the bench.  
  
– Yeah! Just a little tired, and sleepy – Alicia smiled.  
  
– You know what your mom said to me?  
  
– What? – Alicia asked curiously.  
  
– That I'm her favorite of all your boyfriends! – Tom replied and Alicia laughed – I bet she says that to all of them!  
  
– No, I don't think she does... She's very picky actually, you should be proud!  
  
– Well, my mom loved you too – Tom smiled while caressing Alicia's hair – You know you got her when you said you know how to make an English Trifle!  
  
– Haha, yeah! I think I'll make it tomorrow, just to reassure she'll like me – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Come on, everyone likes you by definition – Tom and Alicia smiled and he leaned down for a kiss.


	9. Spotlight

– My ex's names? James, Gary, Ryan, Josh, and Mike – Alicia answered Tom's question during lunch at her house – What about yours?  
  
– Kate, Mary, Lucy and Susannah – Tom replied – So, which of these were famous?  
  
– Are you interviewing me or something? – Alicia and Tom laughed – Well, um... James is James McAvoy. He was my first boyfriend.   
  
– Really? – Tom asked surprised.  
  
– Yeah. But neither of us were famous yet, so nobody really knows this – Alicia smiled – Josh is Josh Radnor, from How I Met Your Mother. And Ryan is Ryan Dusick, he used to be Maroon 5's drummer...  
  
– Oh, that's how you met them?  
  
– It was... but when I opened for them he wasn't in the band anymore. Yeah, he was my longest relationship... –Alicia concluded with a thoughtful look – Three years!  
  
– Wow, really? – Tom asked and Alicia nodded – So, that makes me your fourth celebrity boyfriend... – Tom smiled and Alicia made an embarassed face – Doesn't it?  
  
– Um... Fourth  _boyfriend_ , sure. But, I... kinda had a  _thing_  with Jensen Ackles, for a while there...  
  
– A thing? – Tom laughed at how confused Alicia seemed, trying to un-ramble the words.  
  
– Hey, don't try to turn the spotlight on me! I'm sure you've had a  _thing_  before... You know, when it never actually turns into something labeled and serious, but there's... something.  
  
– I actually did have that, a bit before  _we_  started dating.  
  
– Really? – Alicia smiled curiously – With who?  
  
– Kat Dennings, I worked with her on  _Thor_.  
  
– Ooh, nice! You know, I'm gonna let this pass, but only cause she's really beautiful – Alicia replied and Tom laughed.  
  
– So only you are allowed to have  _things_?  
  
– Yes, obviously – Alicia joked and laughed, looking at the clock – Holy shit, I'm really late!  
  
– For what? – Tom asked as Alicia quickly stood up and put on the heels that were on the living room floor.  
  
– Sound check – Alicia gave Tom a quick kiss after answering.  
  
– So, you're leaving me alone in your own house? – Tom asked while looking back as Alicia strapped on her purse.  
  
– Yes, I am – Alicia hugged Tom from behind the chair he was on – I'm sorry. We're riding together tonight, right?  
  
– Yes – Tom smiled and looked to the side, kissing Alicia – See you then.  
  
– See you – Alicia smiled and went away.  
  
Alicia spent the following three hours in the Nokia Theatre, where later at night the 2012 People's Choice Awards was happening. And, since Alicia was performing a song in the show, she was there to go over the final things and rehearse a couple more times.  
  
In the evening, after Alicia had been to the beauty parlor and dressed up in her long salmon gown, Tom went back to her house and they went to the show together, meeting Chris and Mila there. Since it was their first official public appearance after confirming the relationships, the four of them spent quite a lot of time under photographers and interviewers attention before making their way into the theatre.  
  
– So, you're gonna sing that song about me, right? – Chris asked Alicia as they talked through one of the show's commercial breaks.  
  
– Alicia has a song about you? – Mila asked as she and Tom looked curiously at Alicia.  
  
\- No, I don't. I already told you Chris,  _Lightning_  is not about you!  
  
– Oh please!  _"I was lost until you came to my life, now there's happiness everywhere I look"_?  
  
– It's about when my cousin's daughter was born!  
  
– She lives in London! How would she have "light up your life" all across the Atlantic?  
  
– I was writing from my cousin's perspective!  
  
– Will you just say it's about me?  
  
– Fine, you want a song for you?  _The Boy Who Murdered Love_. That's about you.  
  
– Oh, real nice, thanks – Chris smiled sarcastically as Tom and Mila laughed.  
  
– Ms. Spinster – A man showed up in the corridor Alicia was sitting next to – If you'll accompany me to your dressing room, please.  
  
– Oh, sure! – Alicia smiled at the man.  
  
– Good luck honey – Tom gave a kiss and she smiled before going away, getting to the dressing room after a couple of minutes. Alicia put on her dress for the performance, a beautiful puffy and long black dress with glitter coming up from the hem, ending before the waistline. A makeup artist applied some glitter on her eyes and lipstick, and her hair stayed the way it was, a simple bum very high and a shiny silver tiara.  
  
After the show came back from commercial, one category was presented, and then the host announced Alicia's performance.   
  
People clapped as the spotlight shined on Alicia, making her smile before starting her song. She no longer got nervous in events like that, but was always amazed at how it felt. Just before the chorus, the single spotlight turned off, and in the first word of the chorus the whole stage was lightened and the dancers that were hiding in the back started dancing behind Alicia.  
  
“We’ll be right back with the 64th People’s Choice Awards” – Alicia heard the voice saying as the lights went out after the claps were heard, then went backstage, where a lot of people congratulated her performance. Then, she put on the dress she came in and a man led her back to her seat.  
  
– Thank you – Alicia smiled at the man before sitting.  
  
– That was perfect – Tom smiled as Alicia sat down.  
  
– Oh, really? Thank you honey – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.  
  
– Ali, you killed it! – Chris said.  
  
– Yeah, congratulations! – Mila said.  
  
– Thanks, you guys! I’m so glad everything worked out – Alicia smiled and rested her head on Tom’s shoulder.  
  
– Hey, your cousin's show is nominated, right? – Mila asked Alicia, referring to her cousin Alyson and her show, _How I Met Your Mother_.  
  
– Yes, for Favorite Comedy Show! I think it's gonna be the next category, actually – Alicia smiled.  
  
After another break, and some more awards – including Favorite Band for Maroon 5 – It was time to present the award Alicia was looking forward to, since she cared so much for the show and its cast.  
  
– The People's Choice Award for Favorite Network TV Comedy goes to... How I Met Your Mother! – the presenter announced and the cast made their way to the stage while everyone clapped, Josh taking the lead to the microphone.  
  
– Wow! – Josh said as people were still cheering – Thanks so much to everyone voting for us. This is really amazing to be here! We're in our seventh season, we just shot our 150th episode... So, um, we're gonna keep making them if you keep watching them! We really wanna thank our brilliant amazing guys who created our show, uh, Carter Baizen and Craig Thomas, amazing! Our amazing, ever youthful director Pam Fryman – Josh smiled and everyone clapped – Our brilliant writers, our fantastic crew, everyone at CBS, and all of you guys turning out. You're great, thank you thank you thank you! – Josh smiled again and everyone clapped as they walked away.  
  
– Oh, wow, it's so great that they won! – Alicia smiled after they were gone.  
  
– Yeah, and they really deserve it! – Tom smiled.  
  
After the show ended, all the guests went to the after party. Alicia and Tom were talking to a friend of his, whenAlicia saw her cousin and her cast mates arriving, after taking photos and giving interviews on the winner's hall.Alicia excused herself and Tom continued to talk to his friend for another while.  
  
– Aly! – Alicia hugged Alyson – Congratulations!  
  
– Aw, thanks! – Alyson smiled – And congratulations on your performance, you were great!  
  
– Oh, thank you! How's the baby doing? – Alicia caressed Alyson's four-month-old pregnant belly.  
  
– Wonderful! Morning sickness is over, thank god – Alyson put her hand over her belly.  
  
– That's great! Is Alex here too?  
  
– Yeah, he's.. Somewhere around here... – Alyson replied looking around.  
  
– Hey, Alicia! – Neil put his hand on Alicia's shoulder, making her turn around – Great performance!  
  
– Thank you! – Alicia smiled and hugged Neil – And you, I loved that bit you had in the opening monologue!  
  
– Oh, yeah, yeah, that was fun – Neil smiled.  
  
– Hey, where's Tom? I wanna meet him! – Alyson asked.  
  
– He is... oh, over there, talking to Cobie! – Alicia spotted Tom and she and Alyson walked there.  
  
– Hey! – Cobie smiled and hugged Alicia.  
  
– Hey, how are you doing?  
  
– Great, how are you?  
  
– Great too! Congratulations on your award – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Thanks!  
  
– Oh, um, Alyson, this Tom, Tom this is my cousin Alyson...  
  
– Oh, hello, nice to meet you! – Tom smiled and hugged Alyson – How are you doing?  
  
– I'm fine, thanks! So nice to meet you too!  
  
– Excuse me – a waiter turned up with several glasses on a platter – Champagne?  
  
– Oh, sure! – Alicia smiled and she, Tom and Cobie each got a glass – Thank you!  
  
– Oh, Pam wants to talk to us – Cobie said to Alyson and pointed at their show's director, who was calling them.  
  
\- Okay, let's go. See you later guys! - Alyson smiled and they walked away.  
  
– Oh, let's sit over there – Tom pointed at a large couch with some empty spots.  
  
– Hey, where are Chris and Mila? – Alicia asked while Tom put his arm around her, after they sat.  
  
– Um... I saw them just now... Oh, over there – Tom pointed to a corner, where Chris and Mila were standing next to a couch talking to some people.  
  
– Oh, let's not go there... look, both our exs, that's awkward...  
  
– What? – Tom asked confused.  
  
– Josh and Kat, look – Alicia pointed at the two of them, who were close to each other.  
  
– Oh, right – Tom laughed – But you and Josh ended in good terms, right?  
  
– Oh, sure, of course! I was just joking – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Alicia! – Adam showed up with his girlfriend and sat by her side.  
  
– Hey, Adam! – Alicia hugged him.  
  
– How are you?  
  
– Great! So glad you guys won! – Alicia replied about Maroon 5 winning the Favorite Band Award.  
  
– Thanks! Oh, you haven't met my girlfriend, right? This is Anne...  
  
– Hey, nice to meet you – Anne smiled.  
  
– You too – Alicia smiled back – And Tom, this is Adam; Adam this is Tom...  
  
– Hey, man, nice to meet you! – Adam said as he and Tom shook hands – You know, I watched  _War Horse_  last week, you were great man!  
  
– Thank you, that's an honor! I'm a big fan of your music – Tom smiled.  
  
– Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back – Alicia smiled and walked away, and Tom stayed talking to Adam.  
  
– Hey, there you are! – Alicia smiled when seeing Mila fixing her makeup by the mirror.  
  
\- Hey! Chris and I lost you guys every since we left the theater!  
  
– Yeah, you'd think it'd make a difference that we were literally together at the time! – Alicia and Mila laughed.  
  
– Oh, I wanted to ask you something, without Chris being around...  
  
– Sure! What is it? – Alicia asked as she and Mila put on lipstick by the mirror.  
  
– Do you think Chris' mom is gonna hate me? – Mila looked at Alicia.  
  
– What? – Alicia laughed – Of course not! Oh my god, you're meeting her?  
  
– No! I mean, yes, but nothing's settled yet. It's just... Chris said he wants me to meet his family and I panicked.  
  
– Oh, wow, you should feel honored! If he is  _voluntarily_  taking you home, it means you're really special – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yeah, you sure?  
  
– Of course! And don't worry, Lisa is gonna love you. I promise.  
  
– Aw, thanks Ali! You're the best – Mila smiled and hugged Alicia.


	10. The A Team

– So you're saying that Jim proposed to you because you almost died in surgery? – Alicia asked Olive as they had coffee in a deli.  
  
– No, I'm saying that me almost dying made me realize I should stop having these stupid fights with him and enjoy having him around.  _And_  he proposed.  
  
– I'm so happy for you – Alicia hugged Olive.  
  
– Aw, thanks – Olive smiled – And again, I'm sorry if I'm stealing your thunder.  
  
– What? Come on, it's not like you being engaged is gonna make people forget it's my birthday! – Alicia and Olive laughed – Also, there's no way you can let me down after giving me these earrings – Alicia glanced at the box with the earrings Olive had given her earlier.  
  
– Do you really like it? – Olive smiled.  
  
– Ollie, I love it! Oh my god, I can wear it tonight!  
  
– Are you serious? That's awesome!  
  
– Yeah, it's gonna look great with my dress!  
  
– Ooh, is it Elie Saab again?  
  
– Yes! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– That is awesome! His dresses are the  _bessst_! So, make sure all the photographers get a shot of the earrings. This will be my participation in the premiere.  
  
– And I'm sure it'll stand out – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Have you seen Tom yet today?  
  
– No, he's been running around all day... I think I'll only see him when we go to the premiere together.  
  
– Did he call you in the morning?  
  
– No, he said he didn't wanna wish me happy birthday over the phone, so he sent some flowers and chocolate.  
  
– Aw, that's so sweet! I wonder what gift he bought you...  
  
– Oh, I'm dying to know! I have no idea! He hasn't asked me anything... not even Chris knows something!  
  
– How do you know he doesn't know?  
  
– Cause I asked him and he said no. And he knows there's no use lying to me.  
  
– Well, I gotta go sweetie – Olive stood up and left some money on the table to pay for her coffee – You call me tomorrow, tell me how your superstar day went.  
  
– Okay, I will – Alicia smiled and hugged Olive.  
  
After going home, Alicia made some phone calls, went on the internet for a while, and wrote a bit of her songs for the next album. She was getting ready to go to the beauty parlor when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
– Tom! – Alicia exclaimed in surprise when seeing Tom by the door.  
  
– Happy birthday – Tom gave Alicia a kiss while hugging her.  
  
– Wow, thank you! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Your present... Was left at home – Tom and Alicia laughed – But you're going there after the premiere, right?  
  
– Sure! Oh my god, this is such a great surprise! I thought you didn't have any time before the premiere!  
  
– Yeah, well, I had some twenty minutes free off my schedule... I didn't know if I should even come, cause it's such little time...  
  
– No, it was actually better that you stopped by now, cause I was just leaving for the parlor and you can't kiss me once my lipstick is on...  
  
– Oh, then I better enjoy it while I can... – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia again.  
  


*

  
– Amy, I already told you, you don't have to go! – Alicia said while on the phone with her publicist, as a manicure finished her nails.  
  
– Alicia, I'm your publicist, I have to go everywhere you go!  
  
– But tonight I'm just Tom's date, I'm probably not even doing interviews!  
  
– In case you haven't notice yet,  _I_  have power over  _you_  – Amy replied and Alicia laughed – Also, why would why waste my VIP pass to watch  _The Avengers_?  
  
– Okay, fine! I'll see you there – Alicia smiled and hung up.  
  
After Alicia finished getting ready, and putting on her outfit – black dress, red stilettos, black clutch and Ollie's golden earrings – a limo picked her up. On their way to Tom's house, Alicia was checking out the tweets fans were sending her, either about her birthday or about the premiere. Just before Tom got in the car, Alicia finished typing  _"Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes, you're the best! Off to celebrate with the World's Mightiest Heroes ;)"_.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Hey – Tom kissed Alicia in the cheek as the driver drove off – You look beautiful.  
  
– Aw, thanks! So do you – Alicia smiled and Tom laughed.  
  
– What are you doing?  
  
– Thanking the fans for the birthday wishes on Twitter. Oh, you know what? We should take a picture of us going to the premiere and post it along!  
  
– Sure! The fans will love it – Tom smiled and Alicia took a picture of them, posting it along her tweet.  
  
– Hey, you're meeting Chris' mom tonight!  
  
– Oh, she's coming?  
  
– Yeah, she arrived last night!  
  
– You think she'll like me? – Tom smiled.  
  
– Well, she is like my second mom, so there probably  _will_  be an interrogation – Alicia joked and Tom laughed.  
  
As soon as they arrived, two men opened the door for them and they found their publicists, Amy and Luke, who were waiting for them together.  
  
After greeting Amy, Alicia proceeded to where the photographers were while Tom finished going over some things with Luke. After a couple of shots, Tom joined her, and the photographers had them pose to all beforeAlicia was released.  
  
Alicia was waiting for Tom, who was posing for some photos alone, when an interviewer who was right after the photographers called her.  
  
– Alicia! Can you give us an interview?  
  
– Of course! – Alicia smiled as she walked closer to the woman, who handed her a microphone.  
  
– Okay, great, we'll be live in ten... That is great, Chloe! – the woman said on her microphone after hearing her co-worker's commentary on the fans – Well, look who's here with me now, Alicia Spinster! How are you doing,Alicia?  
  
– I'm great, thanks!  
  
– Are you excited for tonight?  
  
– Oh, absolutely! Everyone's here, it's gonna be awesome!  
  
– Have you seen the movie?  
  
– No, no one has! I just saw some scenes being shot, and the trailers...  
  
– Yeah, well, by the trailers it  _is_  looking pretty awesome! Oh, and on another note, I love your new video!  
  
– Aw, thank you! Yeah, that was really fun to shoot – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Oh, hey, look who's here now! – The interviewer called Tom as he came closer, and Alicia turned around.  
  
– Hey, hello there! – Tom stood by Alicia's side and put his hand around her waist.  
  
– Hi, how are you?  
  
– Great, thank you! – Tom smiled and Alicia handed him the microphone while the woman asked him the question.  
  
– So, one of the things we were talking about earlier here is the incredibly sympathetic performance that you draw as a super villain! Talk to me about what spoke to you in Loki, and how you drew that out.  
  
– Gosh... thank you! Well, I think, um... the foundations, I suppose, were laid by Kenneth Branagh in his film. In it, Loki is the second son in the family, and he's always grown up in Thor's shadow, which is, I think, hard enough. And at a certain point he realizes he's adopted and he's been lied to, and feels incredibly betrayed, like his whole life is a lie. And, unfortunately, what he does with that revelation is he sort of, falls into a terrible bit of despair, really. And he wants to take it out on someone; he wants to revenge that feeling of anger. And The Avengers takes that as a springboard for the character, and so Loki is desperate for identity, for possession of something to hold onto. So, the idea is that Thor has Asgard, and Odin has Asgard, and he was born to be a king. But he won't have Asgard or Jotunheim. So he comes to Earth to rule this inferior planet. In his eyes – Tom and the interviewer laughed – And his completely misguided intention is that the human race is constantly at war with each other, so if it's united and under one king, everyone will be happy; like every fascist who's ever lived, and that kind of thinking is just tragic really... Anyway, I'll stop talking – Tom smiled.  
  
– No, no, please don't stop talking! You know, it's funny that you mentioned, we were talking, you have such wonderful elevated speech, and the Asgardians speak in a slightly elevated language. And I'm curious to know, you're about to do a bunch of Henry projects, Joss Whedon is a big Shakespeare fan, how was that planned? How do you ground that elevated speech to fit into the world and make it a real character?  
  
– I... I guess it's just the way I was trained, you know? I went to an acting college in London called RADA, the Royal Academy Dramatic Art, and, you know, that's the way you learn the fundament of the craft of acting.  
  
– Well, thank you so much, it clearly shows in this movie, I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight! – she smiled at Tom and Alicia.  
  
– Thank you – Tom and Alicia smiled and walked away.  
  
– Oh, let me fix your tie – Alicia stopped Tom and started fixing his loosen tie – Wow, that was just one interview! You must be tired of talking already – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Yeah, I kind of went overboard there... – Tom laughed.  
  
– No, I thought it was great! I love how you really understand Loki, I think the most important thing in playing a character...  
  
– Absolutely! It's like I always say, when I'm acting I have to get deep into the character's mind to understand the why he does what he does...  
  
– Tom!  
  
– Oh, prepare one more big speech! – Alicia smiled – I'm gonna get inside, okay?  
  
– Okay – Tom gave Alicia a quick kiss and walked away.  
  
– Lisa! – Alicia walked over to Chris' mom as he and Mila posed for the cameras, after she saw they had arrived.  
  
– Ali! – Lisa smiled and hugged her – Happy birthday! How are you?  
  
– Thanks! I'm great. I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?  
  
– Oh, amazing as usual! – Lisa smiled and Alicia looked over to Chris and Mila.  
  
– Aw, aren't they the cutest?  
  
– They really are – Lisa smiled.  
  
– Hey, so you finally met Mila! Did you get a chance to have a good talk with her?  
  
– Oh, yeah! I arrived last night and we had lunch together today, it was great!  
  
– Well, I'm glad to hear that... she was actually a bit concerned that you wouldn't like her – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Come on, like that's even possible, she's the sweetest! Plus, she got yours and Chris' approval, I think that's even harder – Lisa and Alicia laughed, and Chris came by.  
  
– Ali! Happy birthday! – Chris hugged Alicia with all his strength, making her laugh.  
  
– Hey handsome! – Alicia smiled as he kissed her cheek – I was looking at you guys, you look so cute together!  
  
– Aw, thanks – Chris smiled, and then that interviewer that had called Alicia now called Chris, who walked there.  
  
– Mila! You look so beautiful! – Alicia said after Mila hugged her and wished her a happy birthday too.  
  
– Oh, how about you? I'm in love with your dress!  
  
– I know right, it's  _so_  pretty! I can't believe I have to return it!  
  
– Yeah, that's the bad part of award shows and premieres – Mila laughed.  
  


*

  
– Are you serious? Not even  _one_  rumor? – Alicia asked in shock.  
  
– No. No one has a clue we're dating – Scarlett smiled and looked at Jeremy, who had his arm around her waist.  
  
\- That is so great! I'm still in awe, this is such a hard thing to pull off!  
  
– Yeah, it's been tricky not to go out together, and sneak around like some secret agent stuff – Jeremy replied.  
  
– Well you do have experience in being secret agents, I'm sure you'll pull it off – Alicia joked and they laughed.  
  
– Hey, did you guys hear? – Robert said in a low voice as he came by, putting his hand on Alicia's shoulder as they drew their attention to him.  
  
– What? - Alicia asked concerned.  
  
– There's a rumor going round... that two members of the cast are secretly dating! – He answered with a shocked look.  
  
– Oh my god! – Alicia played along as Scarlett and Jeremy laughed – Who do you think it is?  
  
– Well, sorry to break this to you, but... I'm thinking Tom and Mark.  
  
– Well, if it is them, they're not hiding it very well – Alicia joked and they laughed.  
  
– You guys don't know anything? – Robert turned to Scarlett and Jeremy.  
  
– No, we're with you pal – Jeremy smiled.  
  
– I'm gonna go tell Mark's wife – Robert said with a pity look and walked away, and Alicia laughed. – Oh, by the way – Robert came back behind Alicia – Happy birthday – he kissed her cheek and she smiled.  
  
– Thank you!  
  
– Scar, Jeremy, you're being requested – Scarlett's publicist called and they went away. Alicia looked back and found Tom sitting on a couch, talking to Lisa, and joined them.  
  
– What you guys talking about?  
  
– Just some debriefing on my almost-daughter's boyfriend, that's all – Lisa replied and Tom and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Any thoughts on that?  
  
– Completely approved, Ali! Tom and Mila are the best, I'm very pleased – Lisa smiled and went to Chris' encounter after he shouted for her.  
  
– Well, you "survived" both my moms, I must say... Congratulations, sir – Alicia smiled and put her arms around Tom from the side.  
  
– Oh, come on, like I'd need to "survive" them... they're both lovely women, really.  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled again and rested her head on Tom's shoulder.  
  
Alright everyone, let's take your positions – a man called for the cast and everyone made their way into a line for the official introduction. Alicia and Mila kissed Tom and Chris, and sat in front of a screen after they went for the line.  
  
– I loved your earrings! Where did you get them? – Mila asked.  
  
– My friend Olive got me them for my birthday – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Speaking of that, Chris and I still haven't bought your gift – Mila frowned.  
  
– Oh, that's okay! – Alicia laughed – He told about my party next week, right?  
  
– Yeah, he did... it's a shame him and Tom won't be here though!  
  
– I know, it really is. Hey, this is gonna be your first time away from Chris for longer, right? Are you ready?  
  
– Yeah, I think so... being apart is really tricky at this point, it's kind of a way-too-early test for trust. But I think we'll be fine – Mila smiled.  
  
– Aw, they all look so cute together, don't they? – Alicia pointed at the screen that was showing the cast lined up, while the director Joss Whedon said a few words.  
  
– They do! Especially cause everyone's so beautiful!  
  
A while later, everyone made their way inside the theater, where the movie would be shown. Mila and Alicia sat next to each other and Chris and Tom soon joined them.  
  
– You know – Alicia said while cuddling Tom – I was talking to my four-year-old niece over the phone this morning and she went crazy when I told her I was watching The Avengers.  
  
– Really?  
  
– Yeah, she's all into superheroes now – Alicia smiled and then the lights went off. – Ooh, magic is about to happen!  
  
– So we hope – Tom laughed.  
  
After watching the movie, the cast went to dinner at a restaurant nearby. There was time to talk about it all - how great the movie was, how great the food was, how cute Scarlett and Jeremy looked together, photos about Robert and Susan's new baby, advices to Chris Hemsworth about being a father... After that, the "six avengers" made their way into a studio in Hollywood, to shoot an extra scene, and Tom and Alicia went back to his place.  
  
– Look, there it is – Tom pointed at a package over the table and Alicia smiled – Ready to go... – he reached over and handed it to Alicia; something rectangle-shaped wrapped in a beautiful violet silky paper. Alicia unwrapped it while Tom got himself a glass of water. As he came by, Alicia revealed the present to be a large beige book that had printed the title in a very dashing red: Pollyanna.  
  
– Oh my god – Alicia smiled with tears in her eyes and Tom put his arm around her – Is this...  
  
– The original publishing, yes – Tom smiled.  
  
– I can't believe you remembered!  
  
– Well, it'd be a bit hard to forget you glued to that window pane, your eyes shining like a child's when you saw your favorite childhood book – Tom smiled – Do you like it?  
  
– Are you kidding me? – Alicia laughed and looked at Tom – It's the best present I've ever gotten – she smiled and kissed Tom.  
  
– You wanna start reading it now, don't you? – Tom hugged Alicia from behind and started kissing her neck.  
  
– Actually – Alicia turned around after putting the book over the table – What I most feel like doing right now is taking your clothes off – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Well that's weird... I was just about to say the exact same thing to you – Tom replied and Alicia laughed, and then he kissed her deeply, before they both proceeded to do what they wanted most.


	11. Dream Is Collapsing

_When did the rain become a storm?  
When did the clouds begin to form?  
We got knocked off course by a natural force  
And we'll be swimming when it's gone_

  
  
– I really miss your smell – Alicia said to Tom while on the phone with him, as she lied on her couch. It was a Thursday night, and Tom had been traveling for almost a month with The Avengers cast, with premieres all over the world.  
  
– Oh, I miss yours too – Tom replied.  
  
– Actually, I  _am_  wearing your sweater that you left here, but it pretty much smells like me now...  
  
– Great, then I can't wait to get it back! – Tom replied and Alicia laughed.  
  
– I can't believe you're only gonna be home in three days! I miss you so much!  
  
– Oh, I know darling, I miss you too. Are you going to be home all day tomorrow?  
  
– Yeah, probably... I guess that's one good thing that you're not here, I can be home all day and not fix myself up...  
  
– You know you don't need to do anything at all for me to want you... – Tom teased.  
  
– Oh, no, don't make me miss you even more – Alicia replied and Tom laughed.  
  
– How did it go in the studio today?  
  
– Great! We recorded  _Once_ , and I tested out another one with the guys, and it sounds amazing!  
  
– Great! Alright, my love, I have to go now, get some sleep.  
  
– Oh, of course! You have to sleep whenever you can in these tours...  
  
– Yeah, the hours are the craziest...  
  
– I know, it's so weird! I remember when we were touring for  _Tangled_ , sometimes we'd wake up in a time zone and go to sleep in another one... Anyway, you'll still call before you come, right?  
  
– I don't know... We'll probably speak again tomorrow night, okay?  
  
– Okay. Love you!  
  
– Love you too, bye!  
  
On the next day, Alicia was awakened by the sound of a message from Tom on her phone.  
  
 _My flight was moved. I will be home in twelve hours!_  
  
 _That is so great! You coming straight here?_  
  
 _Absolutely. Gotta go now, love you. xxx_  
  
 _Love you too xxxx :)_  
  
After sending the last message, Alicia's phone rang, without an unknown number.  
  
– Hello?  
  
– Hey, um... is this Alicia Spinster?  
  
– Yes...?  
  
– It's, um... Mike.  
  
– MIKE? Mike Johnson?  
  
– Yeah.  
  
 _Yeah_ , it was Mike Johnson. Alicia's ex-boyfriend, who she had broken up with about six months before meeting Tom, because he cheated on her.  
  
– Oh my god, why are you calling me?  
  
– I wanna meet you.  
  
– Yeeeah, that's not gonna happen.  
  
– Why not?  
  
– Because! I have nothing left to say to you!  
  
– Well, I do! I wanna talk to you... apologize and stuff.  
  
– Fine – Alicia agreed irritated after some silent seconds.  
  
– Can you meet me right now? At that Starbucks down your street?  
  
– Okay.  
  
Alicia hung up and changed out of her pajamas to a dark blue top, jeans and black flats, before grabbing her purse and leaving. She really didn't wanna meet Mike, because every since the end of their relationship, just the thought of him made her angry, but she knew he wouldn't give up until he got to talk to her.  
  


*

  
– If you're looking for forgiveness, don't bother – Alicia said calmly, but in a serious tone, after sitting down with Mike – In fact, why  _do_  you bother?  
  
– I don't know... I guess I just felt bad, after all. I mean, I knew all along what I did was wrong, but back then I didn't care about hurting people.  
  
– Oh,  _back then_? So one year and three months ago is already ancient history? – Alicia took a sip of her coffee after an ironic look.  
  
– Yes, because I've changed! I'm a new person now... a person you'd like.  
  
– My god Mike, are you trying to get me back or something?  
  
– I really miss you – Mike stated after a couple of seconds and Alicia sighed.  
  
– I have a boyfriend, you know.  
  
– Yeah, I heard about that...  
  
– Did you also hear he's not a jerk like you?  
  
– Jesus, Ali! Can you be nice to me, for like a second?  
  
– Ugh, please don't call me Ali – Alicia cradled her head in her hands – And, no, I can't be nice. I was nice to you way more than you deserved, and you never responded.  
  
– I'm trying to, now...  
  
– Well, I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but this is kind of too late – Alicia grabbed her purse and stood up.  
  
– Alicia, wait – Mike stood up as well and blocked her way to the door.  
  
– You know, how did you get my number anyway?  
  
– Um... I ran into Olive, and she gave it to me.  
  
– She what? – Alicia raised her voice slightly.  
  
– I had to insist a lot, but... Look, I'm sorry I stressed you out. Can we like, have dinner some time? Or anything, when you're calmer?  
  
Alicia stared at Mike for a while before answering. She didn't wanna meet him again, because (a) she never wanted to meet him again and (b) they couldn't meet "when she was calmer", cause being calm would probably never happen around Mike. She was about to answer when a beautiful blond woman behind her shouted for Mike and walked towards him.  
  
– Baby! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work? – The woman smiled and Mike looked in complete shock before she kissed him, which made Alicia realize she was being  _the other one_. If she wasn't dating Tom, and had fallen for Mike's words, she would've been his next mistress.  
  
– I'm... Um... Meeting my friend, Alicia – Mike pointed to Alicia awkwardly and the woman looked confused.  
  
– Mike, please don't call me ever again. I don't wanna be your girlfriend, and I  _certainly_  don't wanna be your mistress – Alicia pronounced and then walked out the door. Since she was close to Ollie's house, she walked there to talk the main responsible for that horrible encounter.  
  
– Ali! What are you doing here?  
  
– Why did you give Mike my number? – Alicia sounded out fastly.  
  
– I, um... Oh, did you just meet him now?  
  
– Yes.  
  
– I'm sorry, Ali. But you know how that guy is, he wouldn't give up on getting it.  
  
– Well, you had a choice! I didn't, cause he wanted to see me, and he knows where I live! You could've just said no and walked away!  
  
– Yeah, but he was like tackling me, I don't know... Don't you wanna come in, sit down?  
  
– I don't wanna come in, I just wanna know why did you totally stab me in the back! You of all people know I never wanna see Mike again.  
  
– Alicia, let me tell you some news: the world does not revolve around you. Ok? I was running late to see some wedding things, I'm sorry I didn't have time to be in a super special plan for you not running into your ex and keeping your perfect life course - Olive responded ironically and Alicia just stared at her for a few seconds, before turning back and leaving. Olive called her, which she ignored, her mind too busy with the rambles of seeing someone horrible from their past and fighting with her best friend, that was already tensed from wedding planning.  
  
Walking back, it started raining.  _What a cliché_ , Alicia thought. Then again, thinking that when it started raining was becoming a cliché itself. Alicia didn't cry though, which would've been great for letting the anger go away. She just let the raindrops drip all over her as her mind got more and more irrational.  
  
When getting home, Alicia fell onto the couch, dropping her purse and bringing her hands to her face, with the arms supported on her knees. It was uncanny how anything related to Mike could change Alicia's mood. He let her down a lot before the cheating became the last straw, to the point where she just wanted him to leave the planet and never come back. She got stressed out of her system, and fights about stupid things with other people became much more likely to happen.  
  
After about ten minutes, the door bell rang, and Alicia let out a relieved smile when seeing it was Tom, hugging him instantly.  
  
– Are you ok?  
  
– I just... kinda had a bad day. But you're here now – Alicia un-hugged Tom, who smiled and kissed her for a long time – How was your flight?  
  
– Great! Hey, you know what I was thinking about? – Tom asked after pulling his bag inside and Alicia closed the door – Now we can go to the Opera tomorrow night!  
  
– Yeah... oh, but I have Ollie's engagement party! – Alicia brought her hand to her head, from the sudden realization and attempt to ease the headache pain.  
  
– Wasn't it next Friday?  
  
– Yeah, but they moved it cause tomorrow is better for everyone. I actually had a fight with her today... But she's my best friend, I gotta be there.  
  
– What did you fight about?  
  
– Oh, um... Mike, my ex, ran into her and she gave him my number. Then he wanted to talk to me... It was horrible.  
  
– Oh, I'm so sorry. But, it's a shame... I really wanted to go with you... – Tom hugged Alicia from behind.  
  
– I'm sorry sweetie. I know how much you wanted to see the show...  
  
– Oh, actually... I was... I was thinking if going anyway.  
  
– Really? – Alicia looked at Tom – You're gonna go alone?  
  
– Well, actually, now that you mentioned... – Tom un-hugged Alicia and ran his hand through his hair – Um... Susannah is going as well.  
  
– Susannah? As in... your ex-girlfriend? – Alicia questioned confused.  
  
– Um, yes, I... I ran into her in London, and turns out she's going too.  
  
\- Really? You ran into your ex too? Wow, talk about bad luck...  
  
– Well, actually, mine wasn't all that bad... We had some drinks in a bar, I was there with a friend...  
  
– Why didn't you tell me? – Alicia wondered out of plain curiosity, but the ache in her brain sort of made it sound like she was being the jealous girlfriend.  
  
– I didn't think it was a big deal... – Tom defended.  
  
\- Well it is! I don't know, maybe it's just for me, I think ex's belong in the past. Though actually, Mike is the only one I never wanna run into again.  
  
– Well, sorry, but I don't think it's all that bad. Maybe you're overreacting a little.  
  
– I'm not overreacting, Tom. Not about Mike, you don't know that guy.  
  
– Then why did you meet him?  
  
– Cause he wouldn't give up on trying, I know it.  
  
– Now you sound like this guy's dangerous...  
  
– He's not dangerous, just really unpleasant.  
  
– But then it turned out for good, right? Didn't you get some closure, hear about his life or something?  
  
– No! – Alicia said with a rising anger – No part of it was good, Thomas, it wasn't the dreamy pleasant encounter you had with  _your_  ex, okay?  
  
– Alicia, calm down! All I said is that we talked. And–  
  
– Well, then, if you talked you must now all about her life! – Alicia interrupted Tom – And if it's no big deal you can tell me right? – she tried to stay calm but the words kept coming out loudly and aggressively – So, what's up? She got a new boyfriend, new job? – Alicia kept talking and Tom just looked at her, not saying anything. – What?  
  
– She kissed me.  
  
– Are you serious? Oh my god, Tom, what else did you not tell me, that "was not a big deal"? Did you get someone pregnant on this trip, killed someone? – Alicia enunciated, now taking the character of the overreacting she was defending from.  
  
– Alicia, for the love of god, I already told you it didn't mean anything! I could be here, complaining about you running into you ex too, but you're acting like it's something completely different just because Susannah kissed me! – Tom raised his voice and now Alicia was the one not talking, just falling back in the couch as he shouted.  
  
– I... can't believe this is happening – Alicia said, looking straight forward and trying to calm down.  
  
– What is happening? Now you think I cheated on you?  
  
– No! This is not about your ex-girlfriend anymore! I'm talking about us. About you – Alicia took a breath and brought her voice to the normal tone, looking at Tom. – You're the one who said we should just be friends. Because you had just gotten out of a serious relationship. And I know what that means. Some people think it means that's because you're still hung up on that person or something, but... it's something much worse.  
  
– Trust – Tom completed while staring into Alicia's eyes.  
  
– Exactly. It's one of the hardest things to do, trust someone that is taking the same position as that person you used to trust until they broke your heart – Alicia said calmly, pausing before she guttered out the words she didn't really want to say. Because not only she didn't want to admit what she was about to say, she hadn't even realized it until now. Because it all seemed fine. But it wasn't. - And we weren't ready to trust each other yet.  
  
– Maybe – Tom replied instantly, more as a way of defense than a confession. – But then, you kissed me, and...  
  
– And what? You didn't want to tell me off again? Couldn't get rid of me? – Alicia confronted Tom.  
  
– I'm just saying. It didn't go the way we planned. And I thought that was a good thing... but maybe it isn't – Tom looked at Alicia, waiting for a response, but getting no words. It was hard to read what Alicia's eyes were saying, much because she didn't know it herself. She was trying to understand what was going on. How come they discovered what their problem was before knowing they had one?  
  
– I think... we're forcing trust. We can't do that.  
  
– But, I want to trust you...  
  
– I know, but you can't rush that just because you kissed me back that night.  
  
– Oh, so now this is my fault? – Tom began to rage again.  
  
– No. It's our fault. That night, when I went to your house, I needed that kiss. And I'm glad you kissed me back. But then we just assumed that that was the start of a relationship, like all our problems and reasons to be just friends had been erased – Alicia looked at Tom with plain sadness in her eyes – I never wanted to be just friends, but... that doesn't make  _this_  our only path.  
  
– What path do you want to take? – Tom asked.  
  
– I think... – Alicia paused, stopping the tears from manifesting – We have to think about this... Separately.  
  
– So... we're breaking up?  
  
– We don't have to... break up. We could just, take a break or something.  
  
– Well, do you really think that's going to be enough? Maybe we  _should_  break up...  
  
– Why? So we can sleep with other people?  
  
– So we can think, Alicia. Look at us, we can't stop screaming! This isn't something we'll get over after some fresh air!  
  
As Tom concluded his thought, Alicia just stared at him, sinking his words and realizing he was right. They spent about a minute in that "talking with no words", not knowing how to leave it off. Eventually, Tom stood up and got his jacket and suitcase, walking out the door before facing Alicia once again and giving in to the temptation of one last hug.  
  


*

  
Two hours later. No tears yet. Because it'd take more than that to come about with what had just happened. Was that just a childish argue of two tired and stressed people? Or was it a punishment they gave themselves for doing something spontaneous in their life? Maybe that was it. Maybe they just couldn't accept that something they didn't plan was working. It had to be processed, planned, and concluded. It couldn't just  _happen_ , it couldn't just start from a kiss and that was it.  
  
Well, if that was really the reason, then Alicia should be feeling like processing, planning, and concluding. Not like throwing herself into Tom's arms and never leaving again. For once in her life, thinking rationally didn't seem like the answer. Because while that had gotten her great things in life, it now got her to break up with Tom. And, surprisingly, the unreasonable and scrambled thoughts did eventually lead to a conclusion:  
  
There's no rationality, and no ease, when it comes to the love of your life.


	12. Wipe Your Eyes

_2 A.M and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

  
Whatever differences this break up had from the ones in movies, something was annoyingly the same: crying. Tears did show up eventually. It was ridiculous even, and Alicia wasn't proud of becoming the picture of the girl she always despised. That sad little weak girl, who does nothing but crying until her knight and shining armor comes through the door and says everything is okay.  
  
Not a lot of people saw Alicia that week. Her friends knew she preferred to be alone, and she was incredibly thankful for that. Chris, however, never accepted that his "little sister" would go through anything alone, even though he knew she was perfectly capable of doing so (at least until then).  
  
– Hey Ali – Chris said as he hugged Alicia, sat by her side in the couch and put her head in his shoulders, stroking her hair. – How are you doing?  
  
– I’m fine – Alicia answered in a low voice, and Chris was silent for almost a minute before continuing.  
  
– Do you realize that’s the first time you’ve ever lied to me?  
  
– I… – Alicia shook her head negatively – I am. I’m fine.  
  
– Hey – Chris lifted Alicia’s head and looked her in the eyes – I’ve heard you say “I’m fine” a thousand times. And I believed you a thousand times. But this time I don’t. And you know it’s not true.  
  
– I started crying… because the guy in the movie couldn't complete his coin collection. I started  _freaking_  crying because of that, Chris – Alicia said in between tears and they were silent again for about five minutes, watching the movie on TV. Then, Alicia suddenly remembered that Chris was coming from a meeting with the  _Avengers_ crew. – You saw him today – she said, looking straight forward without moving.  
  
– Yes – Chris answered calmly and Alicia looked at him, trying to ask her question for almost a minute.  
  
– Did he... did he ask about me?  
  
– No – Chris answered in a comforting voice and Alicia bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. – Look, I know Tom enough to assure you that the reason he didn't ask was  _not_  because he didn't care. I can tell you, with a hundred percent sure, that when he saw me today, he was using  _all_  his strength not to ask about you. Okay?  
  
– Okay – Alicia nodded and rested her head on Chris' shoulder. He was really worried, because he had never seen her like this before, and he knew what Alicia and Tom wouldn't admit: that breaking up was a mistake. Or at least that their talk was not over.  
  
– You're one of the strongest people I know – Chris said as he stroked Alicia's hair. – I've lost count of how many times I've seen people doubt you were fine so shortly after a break up, but I  _knew_  you were fine. Because the first thing you do after breaking up is to go over the reasons for it. That's one of the things I most love about you, how rational you can be about these things. But... – Chris stopped to take a breath and make sure Alicia was still awake – I think you're suffering this time because... you can't find a reason. That's it, isn't it? – Chris said in a low voice and Alicia nodded while sniffing the tears.  
  
– It was just all so stupid!  
  
– I know, I know – Chris held Alicia tightly. – Ali, you two need to talk. If you want, I can go to Tom's house and ask him to come here.  
  
– No – she replied instantly while drying her tears. - Not until next week at least. I don't know how the conversation might go, and I'm practicing for the performance, I don't want anything getting in the way.  
  
– Okay then – Chris put Alicia's head back on his shoulder and hugged her, making her fall asleep. Then, he put a cover over her and left.  
  
Alicia woke up only on the day after, since that had been the first time she actually slept out of tiredness. She put on some loud music and got into the bathtub, where she spent the next two hours. Then, she put on some clothes, reheated a pizza she found in the freezer and sat in the couch, scooping through the channels.  
  
Alicia was going through channels when suddenly she saw that  _Midnight In Paris_  was on. The movie she'd watched in the theater with Tom, cuddling and resting on his shoulder. She automatically switched the channel and ended up in one that was airing the  _How I Met Your Mother_  episode she was in. She smiled at the coincidence, but then went back to focusing on her pizza. She was definitely more in the mood to eat than in the mood to laugh, or cry for that matter. Alicia looked back at the TV and remembered how happy she was that day, when she shot the episode. She was dating Josh and was already friends with the whole cast, so everyone was happy when she was invited for an episode.  
  
So there she was, escaping from watching her ex-boyfriend in a movie but watching another ex-boyfriend in a TV show. Though that one didn't hurt to remember. It was a happy memory that didn't bring horrible thoughts. Alicia heard a knock on the door and soon Olive was inside the house, sitting by her side. They hadn't seen each other since her engagement party, a day after the break-up, where they made up from their fight.  
  
– Yaaay, you're alive! And on TV, nice - Olive smiled and dropped the bag of chips she was eating.  
  
– Chips, yummy – Alicia got the bag and started eating while Olive stared at her – What?  
  
– Just because I'm not the type to hug you and ask tenderly how you're doing doesn't mean I don't wanna know...  
  
– I'm okay – Alicia said while staring at a chip with an indifferent look before eating it.  
  
– Pff, yeah right!  
  
– You know, I was thinking... "Okay"... It's such a stupid word! I think that's why everyone says it and no one believes it. O, K. Two freaking letters, where's the depth in that?  
  
– Are you drunk? – Olive asked.  
  
– No. I'm actually out of booze and I didn't feel like going out. Couldn't find my sneakers.  
  
– Well, if this not the effect of alcohol then you are  _clearly_  not okay. Whatever the... depth in that word is.  
  
– And what's your genius theory to explain why I'm not fine? Besides the fact that I'm eating junk food, which doesn't really explain anything.  
  
– Oh, I do have a genius theory. After a break up, it takes you three days tops to put on your sexiest outfit, call me and Chris to go to a bar, and kiss the hottest guy you find.  
  
– I do not do that! – Alicia replied offended.  
  
– Sorry sweetie, but you do. I'll give you that it might even be unconsciously, though. It's like you need some closure, or an excuse in case that ex-boyfriend ever comes back missing you. So how come right now you don't even wanna put on shoes to buy drinks down the street?  
  
– Um... because... I'm okay in a different way this time.  
  
– Oh, wow, now you totally convinced me – Olive replied sarcastically.  
  
– Okay, I will give you one thing:  _maybe_  the crying part isn't over.  
  
Actually, it was. Nonetheless, Alicia didn't leave her house or even do a single useful thing until the day she had to go to the recording studio. She would wake up, look outside and have the energy to do literally nothing, which was not like her - and obviously she had to go back to being herself, somehow. And though it wasn't yet clear to her mind how to do that, it was a very simple solution, that took only one person being back.


	13. Thin, Thin Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I see I've got some great hits but no comments yet! I wanna know what you guys are thinking about it... Hoped you liked the little drama haha, some more to follow so be warned. I'll try to post the rest as fast as possible now so we can get to present time. Allons-y!

 

_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_

  
– I. Am. Okay. – Alicia said slowly while looking deeply into her publicist's eyes, as they sat in the editing room of the studio.  
  
– Okay. I believe you this time - Amy replied as she distanced from Alicia.  
  
– Thank you! Thank you for believing on the  _fiftieth_  time.  
  
– This doesn't mean you  _are_  fine. It just means I think you can do this.  
  
– What? Record a happy song while I'm supposedly depressed?  
  
– Yes, exactly.  
  
– I already told you Amy, I am not depressed. Maybe I will be in the future, but right now I am two weeks away from releasing my new album, so don't talk to me about anything else! – Alicia stood up and refilled her coffee mug – You're my publicist, you're the one who's supposed to be telling me these things!  
  
– No, I'm supposed to be finding excuses to why was Tom photographed alone in a public event, which I am doing! Now come on - Amy opened the door to the recording studio and Alicia walked in.  
  
Alicia always loved the recording studio. Not only because she could sing for a long time, but because of the peace it brought. Not that she didn't love hearing a crowd's reaction to her songs, but it was nice to be in a place where singing was literally the only thing she did.  
  
At the end of the day, after Alicia recorded the remaining three songs of her new album entitled  _Bright Lights_ , she went straight to a beauty parlor for hair and makeup, since later at night she was performing at a benefit. Roughly twenty artists were singing at a theater in Los Angeles, and all the money earn would go to charity.  
  
– Okay, your performance dress is already there and the one you're going with is already here – Amy said toAlicia as a hair dresser cut the tips of her wet hair.  
  
– Okay, great. Did you tell the driver to leave us in the back door?  
  
– Yep. Oh, you know what I was thinking? – Amy looked up from staring at her phone – We should cut your bangs! You could use a big change.  
  
– No,  _you_  could use a big change, because you're bored.   
  
– Well, that  _is_  true. But still, come on, you'd look great! And do all the interviews and shows with a new look is always refreshing.  
  
– Yeah, I guess – Alicia analyzed her hair in the mirror – Haven't had bangs since I was ten... Okay then, do it –Alicia smiled at the hair dresser.  
  
Later, Alicia and Amy went to the theater and got straight backstage. Some of her friends were going to see her, but Chris and Mila couldn't because they were both away for work. Alicia went to her dressing room and put on her dress, staying backstage while about four artists went before her.

Alicia was backstage when One Republic, the band performing before her, started their song. Her makeup was already done and she was alone, listening to the lyrics. The meaning they were bringing to her were almost making her cry, and she was trying her best not to fall apart before the moment she'd been preparing to all month. She just  _needed_  to pretend it was all fine.  
  


 

_Lord knows I failed you time and again_   
_But you and me are alright_

_We won't say our goodbyes, you know it's better that way_   
_We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment to change_   
_All we are, all we are, is everything that's great_   
_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

_I walked a minute in your shoes_   
_They never would've fit_   
_I figured there's nothing to lose_   
_I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down_   
_You're an island and my ship is running ground_

  
  
When they finished, the lights went off and Alicia switched places with them, taking the center of the stage. While focusing, which for Alicia was thinking of nothing but the song, she looked down to the sparkles in her dress, partially shining, and wondered if the people in the audience could see it too. As the lights faded on, the song started and Alicia began singing, fixating on a point further back.  


 

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

  
For some reason, Alicia decided to look over to the vip seats, where Tom had bought a ticket to months before. As she looked through the faces, she saw Tom. He was there, in his seat. Alicia looked away before even processing the information completely.  
  
"He's not supposed to be here. What is he doing here?" Alicia thought as she stared at a random spot. Thankfully, that moment didn't get in the way of her singing. In fact, she decided to look at him again. To make sure it was really him. She looked back and confirmed it, not wanting to look away anymore. She spent her whole week trying to forget about him, just for that performance, but somehow he was helping her get through  
the chorus.  
  


 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_   
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have_   
_All of me_

  
_Usually when you're in the crowd, you can't know for sure where the performer is looking at. But Tom knew. Somehow he knew she was staring right at him, which didn't make him feel good. He still wasn't sure why he had decided to come at all. Yet somehow, he continued to stare at her through the entire song._   
  
_Alicia was alternating between looking at Tom and closing her eyes, and she just wanted the song to be over soon. That was probably the only time she ever wished for that while singing._   
  


 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_   
_But though you're still with me_   
_I've been alone all along_

 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have_   
_All of me_

  
As soon as the song was over, Alicia looked away and "came back" as the claps started, smiling for the crowd and thanking them.  
  
– Ladies and gentleman, we're gonna take a short break, and when we come back, Maroon 5! – The narrator said as the curtains closed, and Alicia walked backstage.  
  
– Alicia! – Adam shouted and approached to congratulate her – You were great!  
  
– Aw, thank you! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yeah, you kinda raised the bar there, I'm scared to go on next! – Adam laughed.  
  
– Oh, stop it – Alicia laughed – You guys are gonna kill it!  
  
– Are you gonna stick around to watch?  
  
– Of course! – she smiled.  
  
– Oh, I wanted to ask you something...  
  
– Sure, what is it?  
  
– We just finished writing a song for our new album, and, uh, I was thinking if you could stop by the studio one of these days. I think it needs a female voice - Adam smiled.  
  
– Really? That's awesome!  
  
– Yeah, I think it'd be great! But no pressure, you know. Just give me a call, we're there like everyday now, and, uh... let's see how it goes!  
  
– Absolutely! It's gonna be great – Alicia smiled and walked away, getting to her dressing room after a couple more people congratulated her.  
  
Alicia changed out of her dress to the one she had come with, and as she sat down by the dressing table to reapply makeup before going to the vip area and watch Maroon 5 perform, she just stared at herself in the mirror, without thinking of anything specifically. And then the tears came, again.

She was still thinking of nothing specifically, so much that the tears flushed down without her having any control of it; the song she just sang still echoing in her mind.  _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams / Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_... God, how she missed his voice. Why did she have to pick that stupid song to sing? A while later, a single knock on the door brought her back.  
  
– Just a minute – Alicia dried her tears with some tissues and quickly put on some makeup – Come in - she shouted, reaching for phone to check the time. After the sound of the door opening, there was no one talking, so she turned around.  
  
Alicia freezed the second she saw Tom, and they both just stared at the other for almost a minute. Saying no words, but saying a lot. He looked great with a blue shirt and black jeans, his almost-blonde-brown hair brushed back, the way Alicia loved it. It was like in that moment, a part of her wanted to jump into Tom's arms, but a force of the same intensity was keeping her back. Alicia took a glimpse at Tom's hand, still holding the door knob, which made him walk in and close the door. Alicia stood up and started putting away some random things that were over the table.  
  
– You were great – Tom let out at once the sentence he'd been trying to say, making Alicia look at him, still not able to say a word - Um... your, your hair looks really good – Tom forced a smile. Alicia wanted to be able to thank him, he wanted to be able to nod and walk away. But things – and especially conversations - hadn't been going the way they wanted it to.  
  
– Why did you come?  
  
– I... I don't know – Tom replied, still staring at Alicia, her tears starting to manifest. "This is not the time to cry",Alicia thought while closing her eyes, before he proceeded. – You saw me there, didn't you?  
  
– I did – Alicia nodded, and opened her humid eyes.  
  
– Why did you... keep looking at me?  
  
– You were... kind of keeping me going – Alicia said in a low voice as she faced the floor.  
  
– It felt horrible – Tom's words made her stare back at him – Like you were singing those words to me.  
  
Alicia knew what he meant by that, but at the moment the anger took over her. The thought of having Tom think he was the center of everything and that she couldn't let go of him made her stare at him with fussiness now.  
  
– How is that even possible? I was just singing to the lyrics, Tom!  
  
– Yes, I know, but it felt horrible, because you kept looking at me! – Tom raised his voice like Alicia just had – Like you were shooting me, piercing me with every word!  
  
– Then why didn't you look away?  
  
– Because! Because – Tom took a breath and brought his voice back to the normal volume, ending the sequence of hurtful words – When I looked you, it hurt, but... it was still the best I felt since we broke up.  
  
Alicia swallowed her words, dropping a single tear. Tom looked at it with his moist eyes, in a pity look.   
  
He had done it again. Dropped a sentence that felt like it crushed Alicia with the weight of the whole world. Only this time it somehow felt a bit relieving. Alicia couldn't explain at all what she was feeling. So she did the only thing she wanted to do: closed the distance between them in a single second, and she and Tom let themselves fall into a deep and tight hug. They both let out a loud breath of relief, and said nothing for a couple of minutes. They just closed their eyes to feel the other one's presence. As they faced once again, without un-hugging, they rested their foreheads together.  
  
– When I told you that you made me feel so much better than I ever had – Alicia stated as she put both hands in Tom's face, and he did the same with her – I never realized that meant that if we ever broke up, I'd feel so much worse than I ever had.  
  
– I know. When I think back that night, nothing makes sense. It was all so stupid – Tom placed one of his hands in the back of Alicia's head and involved her lips in his, in the passionate kiss that had been stuck in their throats.  
  
– I just... I have no idea why I said that – Alicia said in a low voice, her eyes closed and her forehead resting on Tom's as she stroked the back of his head – I was just so tired, and I started saying those stupid things...  
  
– I was really tired too. I regret every word so much. I don't even know where that came from... We were just too stubborn to unsay the things. But I do, I trust you.  
  
– I do too – Alicia smiled and hugged him again.


	14. Every Second Is A Highlight

– I trust you. Do you trust me? – Tom asked as he lied on top of Alicia in bed, kissing her neck.  
  
– Yes – she answered, her eyes still closed. – I trust you. And I love you. And that's ticklish - Alicia and Tom laughed, and he reached for her hand and held it.  
  


*

  
– Look, as much as I loved our decision to have sex first, we did agree on talking all of it off - Tom and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Yes, we will talk, about everything, until it's all settled! Like adults.  
  
– So, about Mike... I was thinking, you're really mature with your break-ups... But this guys really gets you out of your system, uh?  
  
– Yeah. I'm friendly with all my other ex's, if i run into them I just sincerely wish them the best. But Mike, every since we broke up I just want him a hundred percent out of my life. He's just too stubborn for that plan to work perfectly.  
  
– Must've been an ugly breakup...  
  
– Not so much... I mean, walking in on a semi-naked chick in his office wasn't exactly fun... but it was more like a wake-up call, you know? Like, "Alicia, look who this guy really is! Get out while there's time!"  
  
– Well, thank god you did – Tom smiled.  
  
– What about Susannah? Who ended it?  
  
– I did. She didn't, um.. Want to get more serious.  
  
– Really? So... do you mean...  _You_  want something serious?  
  
– Well, I'm not getting any younger – Tom and Alicia laughed – I didn't exactly pressure her, but yeah, I mean... there comes a point in your life where casual just doesn't make sense anymore. You need something steady, and real.  
  
– So... am I something real? – Alicia put her hand over Tom’s, which was at the table.  
  
– You are  _the_  something real – Tom replied, making Alicia smile and get up to sit in his lap and kiss him.  
  


*

  
About a week later, Alicia went to Maroon 5's studio to check out the song Adam had told her about, named  _One More Night_. She had seen the lyrics and was about to hear it for the first time, and maybe close the deal and record it with them.  
  
– James, hi! – Alicia smiled when running into James, the band's guitarist, right after arriving in the studio.  
  
– Hey Alicia, how are you doing? – James hugged her.  
  
– Great! Are you guys ready?  
  
– Yeah, yeah, I think everyone's here... – James opened the door and Alicia saw the other four guys setting their equipments.  
  
– Hey! – Adam smiled and hugged Alicia.  
  
– Hi, guys! – Alicia smiled back and said hi to everyone.  
  
– Ok, so, we'll do a final rehearsal now, you hear the song, and if you're on board we record it! – Adam said toAlicia.  
  
– Ok, sure! – Alicia smiled and went to the other room, to hear the song with the technicians and her publicist.  
  
– So, what do you think? – Adam asked as he walked out, after ending the song.  
  
– I'm already in love, I wanna walk out of here with it on my iPod – Alicia answered and Adam laughed.  
  
– So, I guess we can already sign contracts, uh? - Amy asked as she and a producer of the band went over some documents, and Alicia started signing them while the band recorded the instrumental part of the song.  
  
– Hey, do you think it's okay if I post a picture of me and Alicia, maybe give a hint about the song? – Adam asked his publicist.  
  
– Oh, sure, that's great! – he answered, and then Adam hugged Alicia from the side for the picture, taken by Amy.  
  
– Ok, you guys are up – a man showed up and called Adam and Alicia – We're recording you together already, and if we need to we'll record separately too.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled and went inside the studio with Adam. Right before the song started, she saw Tom arriving and greeting Amy, so she blew him a kiss.  
  


You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war

 

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door

You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score

You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more

 

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh

Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you

 

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

 

Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes

Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath

I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself

I'll be waking up inner satisfied but guilty as hell

 

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh

Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you

 

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

 

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

 

Baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

yeah, yeah, yeah

 

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

 

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

 

– That's a wrap!  
  
– That was great, Alicia, so much fun!  
  
– Yeah, I loved it!  
  
– So great that you could come on board - Adam kissed her cheek and she walked out.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled at Tom and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
– What a great song, uh?  
  
– I know, it's so fun right? – Alicia smiled.  
  
– What time do you have to leave? – Tom asked after a hug.  
  
– Um... – Alicia looked at her watch – Five hours. We better make it count - She smiled.  
  
– Well, not that I don't agree, but.. We'll have much more time than that.  
  
– What do you mean?  
  
– I'm going with you.  
  
– Oh my god! Really? – Alicia smiled and Tom and nodded.  
  
– The meeting was moved to next week, so I'm free – Tom smiled.

Later that day, Alicia and Tom flew together to New York, where in the following day Alicia was having a photoshoots and interview for  _Vogue_.

– I love New York so much – Alicia glanced the city from the taxi cab while holding Tom's hand.  
  
– Yeah?  
  
– Yeah, I mean... This is where I had my first concert... It's where I was when I found out my single hit number 1 on Billboard – Alicia looked at Tom – And it's where I met you.  
  
– Well, you know that's more than enough for me to love this city as well – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia, and then her phone rang.  
  
– Hey Ollie!  
  
– Hey sweetie! Did you arrive yet?  
  
– Yep, just getting to the hotel – Alicia answered as the cab stopped by their hotel – What's up?  
  
– I found a dress!  
  
– Really? That's great! Is it from that store we went to last week?  
  
– No, it's from New York actually!  
  
– Awesome! Do you want me to pick it up?  
  
– Oh, no, no, that's just a coincidence! The tailor’s bringing it next week for a fit...  
  
– That is so great Ollie! I wanna see it when you try it on!  
  
– Oh, of course! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that... Have fun tomorrow!  
  
– Thanks honey, bye – Alicia smiled and hung up.  
  
The next day, Alicia and Tom slept until about 10 a.m, and woke up just in time for Alicia's new album launch - which was just something symbolical, really, meaning that as of that moment her album was available on stores all over the world.  _"Bright Lights is here! Go get it right now!"_  Alicia tweeted along a link to buy the album on iTunes.  
  
A while later, she and Tom went to the Vogue Magazine building, where after hair, makeup and a variety of outfits,Alicia started working on the photos. There was a huge team of photographers, makeup artists, and all sorts of technicians. Alicia took some pictures in front of a blank screen, some in a green screen and a few others in the building's roof, wearing a total of six outfits.  
  
– Are you gonna go meet your friend now? – Alicia asked Tom after the photo shoot ended, before changing back to her clothes.  
  
– Yes, in about twenty minutes...  
  
– Ok, I'll call you when I'm done – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.  
  
After half an hour, Alicia and her publicist Amy went back to the rooftop for the interview. They sat by some chairs, Amy staying further in the back. It was a beautiful sunny yet windy day, and that combined with the factAlicia was sipping iced tea under an umbrella tent put her in a really good mood.  
  
– Hello! I'm Lara, nice to meet you – the interviewer smiled and Alicia stood up and greeted her.  
  
– Hi, nice to meet you too!  
  
– So, let me just go over some things and we'll be right off – she sat down and started organizing some papers – Oh, I meant to ask you something... Could you sign this for my daughter, please? – Lara handed Alicia a picture of Rapunzel, the Disney princess Alicia had dubbed – If it's no trouble, of course.  
  
– Oh, absolutely! – Alicia smiled and put the picture over the center table, grabbing a pen – What's her name?  
  
– Sally. She's a huge a fan of yours, she knows all your songs... she freaked out when she found out you're Rapunzel's voice! – Lara answered and they laughed.  
  
– Oh, that is so cute! Hey, you know what, Amy? – Alicia turned to her publicist.  
  
– Yes?  
  
– Do we have any CDs here?  
  
– Yeah, I think they're downstairs.  
  
– Can you get me one please? Then I'll send it along the poster.  
  
– Oh my god, really? Wow, she's gonna love this! Thank you so much!  
  
– Oh, not at all! – Alicia smiled, and Lara went back to setting her stuff. After Amy came back, Alicia signed the CD, and then Lara turned on her recorder and put it over the table.  
  
For the following half-hour or so, they talked about it all – tour plans, videos for the singles, personal life, and even a bit about her song with Maroon 5, which everyone had found out about through Adam’s tweet on the day before, and Alicia could only let out that it was going to be a single with a video, and nothing more than that.  
  
– Ok, then, I got all I need! – Lara stopped the recorder – Thank you so much, have a great day!  
  
– Thanks! You too! – Alicia smiled and the woman went away.  
  
– Ali, Tom called – Amy said while they were on the elevator – He said Scarlett and Jeremy invited you two for dinner, and he's waiting back at the hotel for you.  
  
– Oh, that's great, thanks! By the way, you're free now! Got any plans for the night?  
  
– Not really, I'm staying with my sister, we're just gonna rent some movies and eat crap – Amy and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Well, you know that's my favorite kind of plan – Alicia smiled.  
  


*

  
– So, you guys are confirming that you’re dating then? – Alicia asked after the four of them had ordered. They were in a small and cozy Japanese restaurant that Scarlett and Jeremy had heard great reviews of, and it fit perfectly to that summery evening.  
  
– Yes, around next week I think – Scarlett answered. – There are just too many rumors now, and we can only fight this for so long…  
  
– Well, I think now is the perfect time, I mean… if you guys had said anything during the press tour, they would’ve been all over your asses for it in the interviews. But now it’s all over, and in time for Avengers 2 everyone will have settled about it.  
  
– Yeah, that’s what we’re hoping for… – Scarlett smiled.  
  
– So, Alicia, how did the interview go? – Jeremy asked.  
  
– Oh, it was great! Though I always feel a little weird spending so much time talking about my life – Alicia laughed and they agreed.  
  
– I feel the same way – Tom stated – Whenever the questions are about my life specifically I keep wondering “How can you be so interested in that?” – Tom laughed.  
  
– Yeah, exactly! Once my grandma sent me a picture of me walking down the street, and the caption said “Scarlett Johansson strolls down Sunset Boulevard after stopping by Starbucks”… I mean, who cares about that?  
  
– Well, but if you think about it, we cared about those stuff with our idols when we were younger – Alicia replied – I don’t know, I think it’s just fun to see celebrities doing normal things, I mean… We’re always dressed fancy in premieres, or putting on a big show, so I think people find it nice to see we’re human beings too.  
  
– Yeah, I guess that’s it – Jeremy smiled.


	15. Strumming On My Heart Strings

It had been a month since Alicia recorded the song with Maroon 5, and that night they were releasing it as a single, singing it live for the first time on  _The Voice_ , the reality show Adam was a part of.  
  
– Are you watching NBC already? – Alicia asked Tom on the phone while sitting backstage.  
  
– Yeah, it's about to start...  
  
– Really? Doesn't quite look like it - Alicia looked out the door and saw a man running and shouting - Ok, now it does. Anyways, look out for that guy Pip's performance. I just met him, he's such a sweetheart!  
  
– Will do. Is he on Adam's team?  
  
– Yeah. I'm gonna go now, to watch the show and get ready, okay?  
  
– Alright my love, bye.  
  
– Bye! Love you – Alicia smiled and hung up.  
  
 _"Sobered up yet?"_  Alicia texted Olive.  
  
 _"Totally! Everyone should have their bachelorette party two days before the wedding, instead of one... then there's no harm in drinking!"_  Olive replied and Alicia laughed.  
  
 _"Well then thanks to myself, cause we moved it because of me. Watching the show btw?"_  
  
 _"OF COURSE I AM! I love this show! And Jim I'm pretty sure is obsessed with it."_  
  
 _"JIM IS THERE? You're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!"_  
  
 _"We're not supposed to see each other on our wedding day, which is not for another three hours. And then another six hours before the sun rises, which is the day. He's not even spending the night I promise!"_  
  
 _"K, fine. See you tomorrow bridey!!!"_  
  
Alicia watched the first part of the show backstage, on a TV. When they cut to commercials, she and the band quickly took the stage, and Adam joined them as everyone set up the instruments.   
  
– Ready? – Adam smiled at Alicia right before the show came back.  
  
– More than ever – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Back in ten! – a voice on the speaker shouted, and as everyone took their positions, the stage lights dimmed down.  
  
– Alright, we are back with The Voice live! – the host announced on the microphone – We are still getting many great performances by the artists, to which you can vote later on our website. But now, to perform their brand new single for the first time, here's Maroon 5 and Alicia Spinster, with One More Night! – The lights came up, the audience clapped and screamed, and the song started.  
  
The multiple claps and cheers at the end of the song, as the lights went off again, made Alicia really happy. She had never released a single by singing it live before, and she found it felt great to receive the feedback immediately. After that, Alicia stayed until the end of the show, and then went back to her place. The morning after, Alicia woke up late for lunch with Olive, in the resort hotel where her wedding with Jim was happening that afternoon.  
  


– And where the hell is Ali? - Alicia heard Jim's sister Kaley saying as she entered the room, carrying her bag and her dress.

– I'm here! Sorry, how late am I?

– Not much actually, I guess I'm just bored – Kaley smiled and kissed Alicia.

– Ollie! – Alicia ran to Olive and gave her a hug – Oh my god, I can't believe this day is here! This is so great –Alicia smiled after un-hugging.

– I know, I can't believe it either! – Olive smiled.

– So, Kara is the only bridesmaid still not here, and she just texted me she's not coming for lunch... – Kaley stated.

– Ok, then, let's go cause I'm starving! – Olive replied and the four girls went for an amazing meal in the hotel restaurant. After that, they went back to the bridal suite to chill out, and since there wasn't much to do and Olive wasn't freaking out at all, they just stayed talking and watching TV.

– The guys arrived, and everything is ready downstairs - Alicia said after entering the room, where Olive was sitting and waiting for her nails to finish drying, and the other bridesmaids were getting ready.

– Great! What time is it?

– Three sharp.

– Ok, two hours to go... Nails are done, I'm getting hair and makeup right now...

– Then you just strap on that dress and go marry the guy down the hall - Alicia smiled.

– Ali, I think you already know this, but... I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I have a lot of amazing people in my life, but you? You're always there for me, every second, in every mood I might be in. And, most importantly, you're probably about ninety-percent responsible for this wedding happening! – Olive smiled and Alicia laughed.

– Oh, you're welcome sweetie. I love you, and I know I can always count on you too – Alicia smiled and they hugged.

About an hour after that, most of the guests had arrived, the bridesmaids were ready and Olive had her hair and makeup done. She was about to put on her dress when Alicia went to check on Jim, who was just about ready too in another room.

– Hey there, charming – Alicia showed up by the door and caught Jim fixing his tie.

– Hey – he smiled and turned around – How are things going in the bridal area?

– Well, not very normal... – Alicia approached Jim and helped fixing the tie – And by that I mean Ollie is  _not_ freaking out – she concluded and Jim laughed.

– Let's just hope the freak out doesn't come five minutes before the wedding!

– Nah, you'll be fine – Alicia smiled – Hey, you know what I was thinking about on my way over here?

– What?

– Remember in our prom, when Ollie was mad at you cause she thought you were checking out another girl? Before you made up with her you said to me "I gotta make things right with her, Ali. I'm gonna marry that girl someday".

– Oh my god, that is true! – Jim smiled – Guess I'm a man of word then...

– Well, if you are, then I recall you owe me a quarter of the fortune you made by building rocket ships – Alicia and Jim laughed.

– My god, I still cannot believe I thought that was an actual way to make money – Jim shook his head and thenAlicia got a text message from Tom, saying he had arrived.

– Oh, another tie for me to fix – Alicia looked up from her phone and smiled – See you later, Jim.

– See ya – Jim kissed Alicia's cheek and she left.

– Everything alright with the groom too – Alicia smiled at Olive when walking by her room – I'll be right back.

Alicia walked down the stairs and soon found Tom, who was looking great in his tuxedo and smiled when seeing her.

– Hey – Alicia smiled and brought her hands to Tom's neck, kissing him.

– Hello, gorgeous – Tom smiled – How's it going up there?

– Great, looks like no one's running away – Alicia smiled.

– Well that alone settles for a great day – Tom smiled and Alicia laughed.

– Did Chris and Mila get here yet?

– Yeah, we arrived together actually.

– Oh, that's great! Let me go say hi... – Alicia walked outside, where the 4:30 P.M sun was still shining bright, and Mila looked at her and turned back to Chris as she approached.

– See, I told you it was important to know how the bridesmaids' dresses are, I almost bought one exactly this color! – Mila scowled at Chris, who rolled his eyes as Alicia hugged her.

– But what would've been the problem if you looked like the bridesmaids?

– Chris! – Alicia reproved him – No one likes to wear a dress that looks like any other one in the party! Unless you _are_  a bridesmaid!

– Exactly! Thank you Ali – Mila smiled and Alicia caught a look at a distracted Chris.

– Are you mad at me because I helped your girlfriend win the discussion?

– What? – Chris looked at Alicia – No, I'm just thinking you're not gonna give me any attention today, because of Scott.

– Oh my god, Scott is here? – Alicia smiled surprised.

– See? – Chris looked at Mila and pointed at Alicia - Ali keeps pretending to like me, but when my brother's in town it's like I don't even exist.

– Well, excuse me if your brother is way nicer than you and I can only have him for brief periods – Alicia joked and walked away.

– Hey, little! – Scott formed a big smile when seeing Alicia, and she closed the distance between them by jumping in for a hug.

– Scott! I haven't you in so long! – Alicia smiled after they exchanged kisses on the cheek – Have you met Tom?

– I did actually, I was just talking to him!

– Any thoughts?

– Oh, Ali, you know he had me at being British – Scott answered and Alicia laughed.

– Yeah, well, the same for me – Alicia smiled – Speaking of boyfriends, I saw a picture of yours, what a hottie!

– I know right! I'm still wondering how I landed a ten...

– Oh, please, just look at your gorgeous face, that's how you did it – Alicia and Scott smiled, and then she noticed the event planner was starting to ask people to take their places, so she went back upstairs to check up on Olive – Oh my god, you look so perfect!

– You've seen me in the dress before! – Olive answered while still glancing in the mirror.

– I know, but now you got hair and makeup, and... it's official – Alicia smiled and stood by Olive's side.

– Hey – Olive looked at Alicia – Remember in high school, when we staged we were gonna get married on the same day and be pregnant together? – The two of them let out laughs and Alicia shook her head.

– Right, because all that it takes is to want it! An infallible plan, really.

– Well, it's thirteen years later and you gotta admit we're not completely far from it, are we?

– Yeah, I guess, maybe... Anyway, today is not about me. It's about the wedding of "Jimollie" – Alicia and Olive laughed.

– My god, remember how much we laughed when we came up with that?

– I do, that's so embarassing – Alicia smiled – Okay, now let's go.

Alicia kissed Olive's cheek and then went downstairs. The ceremony was happening at a beautiful large green field just outside the hotel, and the bride and bridesmaids were behind a door before it. A couple minutes later, when everyone was positioned, Alicia and the other bridesmaids entered with the best men, and then Olive entered. 

After the ceremony, everyone went for the hotel restaurant and had dinner after a couple of hours. A lot of food, waiting around and speeches later, Jim and Olive took the center of the dance floor for their first dance as a couple.

– They're such a beautiful couple – Tom said while Alicia rested on his shoulder, watching their dance.

– Yeah... I think it's part of why I fought so much to keep them together all these years, how beautiful they look as a couple – Alicia and Tom laughed, then the song ended and everyone clapped as Jim and Olive kissed.

– Do you want to go dancing? – Tom asked when another song started and several people went to the dance floor.

– Sure! – Alicia smiled in response and they started on the rocking ballad. After a while, a slow song started playing, so Alicia brought her hands to Tom's neck as he involved her waist. Later, the band went back to a valse, probably a request from Olive, wanting to feel like a princess.

– Ma'am? – Jim extended his hand, and took Alicia for a dance after Tom had nodded and taken Olive to dance with him.

– Wow, you are quite the prince tonight! – Alicia made Jim laugh – Bet you can't you wait to get to your sweat suit and go play soccer...

– Nah, I'm kinda liking this actually... and Ollie's having the time of her life!

– Well, it is her wedding day.

– You mean  _our_  wedding day.

– No, I really mean hers. Come on, wedding is always a party for the bride! Do you see anything here designed to please men?

– Alcohol – Jim and Alicia laughed.

– Well okay then, if I ever get married I'll make sure there's plenty of that for the guys – Alicia smiled.

–  _If_  you get married? Come on Ali, look at you.

– Aw, thanks – Alicia smiled.

– And, uh... If I may risk it a little longer, I'd say there's already a pretty strong candidate – Jim and Alicia looked over to Tom, who seemed to be having a very funny conversation with Olive.

– Don't push me, you know I don't like that!

– Alright – Jim smiled just in time for the song to end, so they kissed each other's cheek and separated.

For the following song, the newlyweds were joined back together, and since Tom had started dancing with Mila,Alicia went and sat down in the table Chris was in.

– Great party, uh?

– Yeah! Did you know that was my idea? – Alicia pointed to the small glass with a jelly shot in Chris' hand.

– Well god bless you, Alicia Spinster – Chris smiled.

– How many of these have you had? – Alicia asked with a laugh.

– Five, I think...

– Ooh, that's not good!

– It's alright, Mila's approved of drunken Chris already.

– Really? Wow, that's a keeper!

– Yeah... – Chris smiled – I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back.

For the remaining part of the song, Alicia just looked fixatedly at Tom, not bothering to look away for a second. When it ended, Tom and Mila hugged and he approached as she walked away.

– Oh my god – Tom exclaimed while noticing where Alicia had been staring, her mind probably still wandering somewhere – Were you staring at my ass?

Alicia came about and suddenly looked at Tom, trying to formulate a smart answer. But instead, she just blurred it out:

– Yes, yes I was – Tom laughed and sat down – It's a very fine ass, really.

– Well, right back at ya – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia – Are you tired? Do you want to go home?

– No, not really – Alicia lyed on Tom's shoulder and held his hand – I just wanna be wherever you are. That’s enough.


	16. Big Pink Lights Shining Bright

Alicia was sitting down by a dresser, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, and her hair down. Her makeup was done except for the lipstick, since she was finishing her coffee. She was going through a magazine when she heard two knocks on the door, and a few seconds later caught a glimpse of Tom's head behind the door.  
  
– Hey! – Alicia stood up and ran to Tom's arms, only leaving after a long passionate kiss – You're late.  
  
– What? I am not!  
  
– Really? Then I guess we're starting early – Alicia looked at her watch – Did you say hi to the guys yet?  
  
– I did – Tom smiled.  
  
– Alicia? – Adam knocked on the door.  
  
– Yeah?  
  
– Emily's here, you gotta come meet her!  
  
– Ok, be right there!  
  
– Who's Emily? – Tom asked.  
  
– Shawn's baby daughter – Alicia opened the door and Tom followed her as she walked through a corridor – Shawn is their producer, and Emily's gonna be our daughter in the video – Alicia smiled and entered a room to find Shawn with his wife, and Adam holding the baby.  
  
– Aw, she's so cute! – Alicia smiled at the baby as Adam rocked her – Hi, Shawn, how are you? – Alicia hugged Shawn.  
  
– Hey! This is my wife, Gisella...  
  
– Hi, nice to meet you! – Alicia smiled and hugged her – Oh, let me hold her – Alicia smiled at Adam and he handed her Emily.  
  
– I think we should get going to the set, I don't know in how long we're gonna start – Adam said.  
  
– Okay – Alicia affirmed and they all walked there – Hey, baby, you liked my hair? – Alicia smiled at Emily, who was playing with her hair, and after a while they got to a large space in the studio, where some people were making final arrangements on the two sets of the video – Tom, will you hold her for a bit please? I think there's a rock in my shoe...  
  
– Oh, sure! – Tom picked up Emily and Alicia supported her hand on his shoulder to check her shoe.  
  
– Wow, don't you two look fancy? – Alicia said to James and Mickey as they walked by in tuxes.  
  
– We really do, uh? – James smiled.  
  
– I don't think I've ever seen you two with tuxes on!  
  
– I don't we have either, other than in weddings and funerals – Mickey answered and they laughed.  
  
– Aw, she really likes you – Alicia looked at Emily, who was playing with a button in Tom's shirt, after the guys walked away.  
  
– She's so calm, isn't she? I'm just a stranger and she seems totally comfortable...  
  
– Well you do give a very good vibe of safety, you know – Alicia and Tom – Okay, baby, now back to your "mama for the day"! – Alicia tried to get Emily back, but she recoiled in Tom's shoulder.  
  
– Uh-oh, seems like my shirt is more interesting than you hair – Tom laughed.  
  
– Come on, Emily! I got this cool bracelet, look - Alicia shook her arm and the bracelet made noise, which conquered Emily back – A-ha, I knew I'd crack this – Alicia smiled at Tom while taking off her bracelet for the baby to play with, holding her again.  
  
– Alright, but I think it's instinctive that women are more "talented" with babies...  
  
– Oh, come on, you are too, you just didn't happen to have any blings on – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yes, such a shame I left my blings at home – Tom joked and Alicia laughed.  
  
Several minutes later, the shooting started. The story in the video was that Adam was a boxer married to Alicia, and Emily was their daughter. It started with the three of them together in the set of their home, having lunch. Then, Adam left and they shot a sequence of scenes where Alicia packed all of her and her baby's stuff and left with her, which was simple filming. When her part was over, Alicia joined Tom in watching Adam and the other guys in the boxing arena. After a couple of hours, they got all they needed and were ready for editing.  
  
– Alright, so, we're gonna get cracking on this and hopefully we can release it in about two weeks – The director said before walking away and they nodded along.  
  
– Alright, so this was fun – Alicia smiled while strapping on her purse.  
  
– Yeah, I had a great – Adam smiled and kissed Alicia. After she and Tom said goodbye to everyone, they went to a market together to buy things for dinner.  
  
– Beverage, check – Tom smiled while putting a bottle of wine in the shopping cart.  
  
– You don't even know what we're cooking! What if it doesn't go with wine?  
  
– What? What doesn't go with wine?  
  
– Lots of things!  
  
– Name three.  
  
– Okay... Japanese food... um.... – As Alicia silenced trying to think of the other two, Tom came closer and put his arms around her.  
  
– We're not having Japanese then – he smiled and Alicia laughed before a kiss.  
  
– What about pasta?  
  
– Always a great idea – Tom smiled and started pushing the cart.  
  
– Oh my god! – Alicia stopped before a shelf and picked up a candy – I used to have this all the time as a kid!  
  
– Me too! – Tom smiled and grabbed one too.  
  
– Really?  
  
– Yeah! Wow, I didn't even know they had these in America!  
  
– Me neither! You know, for about ten years this was always my grandma's Christmas present for me: a book, or a piece of clothing, and 52 packs of Freddo Frog, so that I'd have one for each week of the year.  
  
– Aw, that's really sweet – Tom smiled – Now grab us twenty of those and dessert is guaranteed.  
  
Two hours after that, dinner was almost ready at Alicia's. She was setting the table while Tom worked on the sauce and watched over the pasta.  
  
– You know something I never saw here too? – Alicia shouted from the dining room – Cadbury Snowflakes.  
  
– Oh, yeah! I remember I loved the one with caramel and my sister liked the one without it, and my mom  _always_ bought the one without for all of us!  
  
– Oh, no! – Alicia laughed and came back to the kitchen, turning off the stove – That one sucks!  
  
– Exactly! My god Ali, you got great taste for just about everything, don't you?  
  
– Especially boyfriends – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Alicia was putting the food on the table and Tom was in the kitchen opening the wine bottle, when the power went off.  
  
– Oh my god! – Alicia daunted.  
  
– Are you okay over there? – Tom shouted from the kitchen.  
  
– Yeah... Oh, um, there's candles in the first drawer, and the lighter's over the counter, I think.  
  
– Okay... Got it, I'll be right there.  
  
Less than a minute later, Tom sat in the table in front of Alicia and lit two candles after putting them in candlesticks.  
  
– Wow, an unplanned romantic dinner – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Well, I don't think it's that romantic when we can barely see our food – Tom joked and Alicia laughed.  
  
After having dinner, Tom and Alicia went outside and sat in the balcony floor, looking at the darkened city as they ate the candy they bought.  
  
– The city, looks pretty like this... Nothing shining but the moon...  
  
– Yeah – Tom agreed.  
  
– Oh, yay, I got a red one!  
  
– What? I never get those!  
  
– Well, I'll let you taste it then – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.  
  
– Hmm, much better than what I remembered – Tom and Alicia laughed.

 


	17. Radical Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, DRAMA! Pleeeeeeease send me your thoughts? Or kudos at least :)

 

_But you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable_   
_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_   
_No one can find the rewind button now_

  
– Oh, no! We're being photographed with shopping bags, we are  _so_  the average boring Hollywood couple! –Alicia joked and Tom laughed as she waved at the paparazzi.  
  
– Ooh, let's take that street – Tom pointed left – Paparazzi hardly ever go there, and we can have coffee somewhere.  
  
– Let's go this one – Alicia pointed at a cafe a few steps away from where she and Tom were walking.  
  
– Closed – Tom said as they passed in front of it.  
  
– Oh, that one then! – she pointed across the street, at the end of it – That one looks nice.  
  
– It's perfect – Tom smiled and they entered the cafe.  
  
– How about we sit in those chairs? – Alicia sat in a high chair by the counter, and Tom followed her.   
  
The cafe was big and very beautiful, and the counter was a half circle with the cashier in the middle of it. Alicia and Tom sat in the end of the semi-circle and started chatting before ordering. They had just been chased by some paparazzi after going shopping, but now seemed to have found a calm place.  
  
Well, paparazzi-wise, anyway.  
  
– So which place should we spend the night in, mine or yours? – Tom asked as he put one arm around Alicia.  
  
– Um... Oh, let's go to mine because I've got that champagne Chris gave me, I wanna have it!  
  
– Well, you know there's no better way to convince me – Tom smiled.  


Just as they were about to go to the cashier and order, two men walked in, and Alicia couldn't help but notice their suspicious behavior, looking at them as Tom went through the menu and everyone else seemed not to notice anything weird. They both looked nervous. One of them turned the "open/closed" sign, making the "closed" face outside, but Alicia thought maybe he was just pulling a prank or something. Then he started closing the drapes to the big windows that faced outside, attracting some attention. It all happened really fast, but Alicia would later remember each detail. Like when the other guy pulled out a gun from his jacket and yelled:  
  
– Everyone down! Everyone down right now!  
  
There were screams, noises, and things breaking all over as people fell to the floor. Alicia remembered about three seconds of being completely shocked before Tom pulled her to the floor with all his strength and rolled her over, using his body as a shield.  
  
– Not you, Jean – Alicia heard the man saying and slowly turned around to face Tom. Then, she saw the man's feet, which were approaching the cashier. That's probably who Jean was, since she stood up slowly to face the man.  
  
– What are you doing, Sean? – she said slowly as the entire place was dead silent.  
  
– You know what I'm doing. You saw this coming. – As Alicia heard the words, she looked at Tom, whose face was probably less than an inch away from hers. Her moist eyes met his dreamy blue ones, who looked very worried but steady nonetheless.   
  
– What the hell is going on? – Alicia whispered slowly in a tone she was sure would only be heard by Tom.  
  
– I don’t know. I think... if we sit up by the counter, he won't see us – Tom said in a calm whisper.  
  
– Okay. – Alicia let out a low breath, and slowly her body and Tom's started moving as they were just one. In a few seconds, they had reached the wall of the counter, sitting up and positioning their bodies between the two chairs they had earlier sat on. As Tom turned his back to Alicia, he accidentally dropped the chair that was now facing him, making a loud noise as it hit the floor, which caused both of the men to move to their side and point their guns at Tom.  
  
– You stay there! Don't move! – Sean yelled, and as Tom nodded and put his hands up, Alicia chose not to look at the man, cringing in Tom's back and trying not to cry as she squeezed his shirt with her right hand. Sean then went back to where he was, facing the cashier Jean.  
  
– Now Jean, I'm gonna tell you one more time. Either you come with me... Or I'll kill everyone here.  
  
– Oh my god – Alicia instinctively let out as she realized the seriousness of what was happening was much greater than that first scare she hadn't even assimilated yet.  
  
– What? – Tom looked to the side to get closer to Alicia and be able to speak in a lower voice.  
  
– Tom, this... this isn't a robbery. It's... it's a mass murder.  
  
Alicia had probably never come to a conclusion as fast as she thought of that. If the guy wanted money he'd have it by now. He knew the cashier, he wanted something from her. He  _really_  wanted something.  
  
Just as fast too came the next moment. The one to touch her life. The one to wash away the thinking of what a genius she had been to have thought of that conclusion.  
  
The pool of blood coming from Tom's stomach, spreading around Alicia.


	18. 18 Seconds

_I once read that there are only two emotions: Love and Fear. I figured whoever said that meant you can either feel love or fear. But the thing is - and I learned it in the worst way possible - you can feel both at the same time._   
  
_I used to think of those feelings like two rivers. And when this happened to me, I was swimming in love. I'd never been so deep in it before, only in the shallow part. Of the fear river too. But, as horrible as the idea of being deep into the fear river seemed, I hadn't yet realized that if I was full into love when fear hit me, it'd feel unaccountably worse. And fear started to feel more like a waterfall, blinding and drowning me as it mixed with love, until I couldn't tell them apart anymore._   


 

***

  
The elapsed time was eighteen seconds. That's what it took from when Alicia cringed behind Tom and felt his body close to her, to when he collapsed on the floor. Now, for her that was a split second. The blink of an eye. But looking from the outside, it was a gathering of moments, orchestrated to lead to that.  
  
After the shooter had said "or I'm gonna kill everyone here", a man that was close to him, an ex-cop, jumped up as fast as he could. But not fast enough. Sean turned around and shot him right in the heart, killing him in a second. Then, a five-year-old that was next to Tom and Alicia, in his father's lap, started crying. Sean yelled at the dad to shut him up, and as the dad made an aggressive move to protect the child from the shooter, he got scared and shot in his direction. But missed.  
  
Since the first shot went off, Alicia cringed behind Tom and closed her eyes. But not completely - she was looking down with the bit of her eyes that were opened, and that's how she saw blood quickly spreading around her, before Tom was on the floor.

– Oh my god! Tom? – Alicia called his name, not sure why, since she was staring into his eyes. His eyes, that were bringing her peace not so long before, now brought her the darkest terror she had ever seen in a look. His wide opened blue eyes said many things, and staring into them wasn't helping though it should. Glimpsing at the hole where the bullet had entered, Alicia had one instinct - she quickly found with her eyes the bag she had brought from shopping with Tom, and reached for the green scarf inside of it. The one Tom had said looked absolutely perfect on Alicia. She quickly pressed it onto the wound, and the scarf was quickly turned into dark red, as did most of Tom's grey t-shirt.  _No exit wound_ , she thought. And from all the medical TV shows she had watched, that was always a bad thing. The bullet was still inside of Tom, and god knows where his blood stream was taking it.  
  
– Tom? – Alicia whispered while shifting and turning the scarf in the looks of more clean fabric – Can you say something? Please? – she moved her fingers quickly while still staring at the wound, and then Tom reached for her hand, holding it with his now very lowered strength, making her stop her rapid hand movements and look at him.  
  
– I... love you. – Tom whispered slowly, making Alicia's tears almost come out.  
  
– Have you made your decision yet? – Sean asked Jean and Alicia looked over there, the waterfall in her eyes preserved for later.  
  
– Please. Please, don't kill anyone else – Jean begged in a voice clearly troubled by the tears, as Alicia closed her eyes.  
  
– Fine – Sean threw violently on the ground the girl he was pointing his gun at, and walked closer to the counter, to speak in a voice only Jean would hear.  
  
– I love you too – Alicia said, turning her eyes back to Tom, her tear ducts still surprisingly well-behaved – Listen to me, you're gonna be fine. Okay? – she got closer to Tom and stroked his hair.  
  
– I... I don't think so.  
  
– You will. You will – Alicia said while nodding. – I once had a dog that was very old and sick, and when the doctors gave him a few weeks, I had a bad feeling. I knew he wasn't gonna get past that night. But, I don't... I don't feel that now. Which means you're gonna be fine.  
  
– You... You do have... good instincts – Tom said with a weak smile, to comfort Alicia, and closed his eyes. It made him look more peaceful and in less pain, but Alicia knew he could lose his consciousness at any moment.  
  
– You can't close your eyes – Alicia mouthed out endearingly while stroking Tom's hair and grabbing his hand.  
  
– Okay – Tom opened his eyes slightly.  
  
– Hey – A voice said from the inside of the counter, and as Alicia looked to the side a woman's head came out of it and looked at her – I called the police. Jean, she knows. I think she's gonna try to stall him.  
  
– Okay – Alicia nodded while still holding Tom's hand. – Can you... can you try to call 911 too?  
  
– Okay, I'll try – the woman got back and Alicia let out a quick smile.  
  
– You hear that, Tom? – Alicia turned her head back and saw that he had his eyes closed again – Tom? Tom? – the second time she called him was almost a scream, that woke Tom again, but the shooter heard it. He stopped talking to whoever he was talking and walked in Alicia and Tom's direction.

– Well, what do we have here? – Sean said, making Alicia look at him for the first time. His bald head, tattooed arms and disgusting smile would take a long time to get off Alicia's memory. – The damsel saving the gentleman – he concluded with a mocking laugh. – Wait a minute, you're that famous singer – he said while analyzingAlicia's face, making some more people draw their attention there too – Yeah, and this is your boyfriend – Sean took a look at Tom while walking around them and in a second crouched to Alicia's side, to speak directly into her ears – I've always hated celebrities. You keep shoving your perfect little lives to our faces, and then you think you have the right to tell us to be happy no matter what. Well, I'll tell you what. I think it would be  _magical_  – As he enunciated the word, he pressed his gun onto Alicia's head, making her cringe and close her eyes. That was the moment Alicia realized Tom was  _still_  holding her hand, and the slight strength indicating he was awake was the only thing making her want to fight for life too. But for that she had to listen to that man's despicable words – if I killed you. Wouldn't it be great? If the "Hollywood couple" died right here, right now? – Sean laughed again, and at that moment, Tom squeezed Alicia's hand a bit tighter, making her bite her lip in despair – Oh, imagine the news. The fans crying all over the world. I'd be happy to do it, you know?  
  
– Stop it! – Jean said from up in the counter in a scream – Stop it, you said you wouldn't kill anyone else!  
  
– And you said you'd make a decision, you whore! – Sean looked up to Jean – So, what's it gonna be? – he pointed the gun back at Jean, getting up and slowly walking away from them. In the second she was free, Alicia lied next to Tom and held his hand with all her strength, pressing her forehead against his and crying silently, as she pressed her body onto the scarf and coat that were helping contain the bleeding of the wound.  
  
– I love you. You can't leave me, I love you Tom. I love you. Please don't leave me. Please. I love you. – Alicia whispered as the hand holding got weaker, getting some words back from Tom, knowing he was doing his best to stay awake. To stay alive. Then, all of their moments flashed through her head, and everything seemed so stupid all of a sudden. She felt like she hadn't had the right to cry up to that moment. When she could literally see Tom’s life slipping through her fingers. She wanted to go back in time, to find that girl that sat in the couch through and entire day, crying because she and Tom had a fight, and punch her in the face. At that moment, nothing seemed more idiotic than crying because of a discussion. – Tom? – Her heartbeat grew stronger as Tom’s got weaker, and she could’ve been sure her heart would come out of her mouth. He wasn’t responding anymore, and that could only help the explosion that was happening inside her.

After a couple of minutes, the next sentence she heard, though it didn't come from Tom's lips, was so relievingAlicia almost passed out.  
  
– L.A.P.D, freeze! – The policeman said after breaking into the door.  
  
A couple shots were exchanged between the two shooters and the four policemen, but no one got hit. As soon as they handcuffed them and walked out, paramedics walked in to attend the victims.   
  
– Miss, are you hurt? – a paramedic asked Alicia, making her look up and un-hug Tom.  
  
– No, only him – she sat up and the paramedics quickly put Tom in a gurney and took him inside an ambulance. As she walked out, covered in blood, Alicia saw many policemen and ambulances outside, as well as a lot of people hugging and being happy to be with their family again.  _I could really use one of my loved ones’ hug right now_ , she thought. And though it would’ve been great to have her parents or friends there, there was only one hug that could actually get her to remember how to breathe. Only one that she wanted, anyway.  
  
Alicia walked into the ambulance and sat by Tom’s side. He was unconscious and had a breathing mask on, as well as a temporary patch on his wound. Before leaving, they asked her some information about Tom, and then drove off. It was only then that she noticed she had a cut in her arm, and realized it was from the bullet, that scraped her arm after hitting Tom.  
  
As the doors closed and the sirens went off, Alicia took a deep breath of relief – and of concern, since the bad part wasn't over yet. She looked at Tom, who looked very pale. She tried to remember what the last thing he had said to her was but instead she just looked at him. Suddenly, he sweetly opened his eyes, reached for the mask and took it off, worrying Alicia. But before he needed to put it back on, he was able to articulate the only thing she needed to hear:  
  
– I love you too.


	19. Half Remembered Dream

_It takes no time to fall in love_   
_But it takes you years to know what love is_   
_And it takes some fears to make you trust_   
_It takes those tears to make it rust_   
_It takes the dust to have it polished_

The brain is the human body's most mysterious organ. It learns. It changes. It adapts. It tells us what we see. What we hear. It lets us feel love. But no matter how much research is done, no one can really say how all that delicate gray matter inside our skull works. And when the human brain is traumatized, well, that's when it gets even more mysterious.  
  
Trauma is a really tricky thing of the brain. It often makes you get rational only afterwards. It's like another version of yourself, your "inner hero" or something, takes over during the experience. Well, it's what it was like for Alicia anyway. She had very few moments of weakness while the whole thing was happening. All the same, that strong person was gone now. And trauma was invading her brain, and running through her veins.  
  
Alicia hadn't seen Tom since they took him to the trauma room and from there to surgery, after she signed a form. The doctors had cleaned the blood off her arms and hands and stitched her arm, and then a couple of cops went to get her statement. At first she thought it was going to be terrible, because the last thing she wanted was to relive that moment so soon, but then she realized it was better to just get it over with, and then be free to forget everything that happened.  
  
But now she had nothing else to think about. She was sitting in the waiting room, staring at nothing. There was no wound to put pressure on, no doctors to ask questions to, no eyes to look at. Just a vague silence in a vague space, favoring the opportunity for Alicia's brain to take in all that was happening. And start to fall apart.  
  
Her parents didn't know yet. Tom's parents and his sister were flying in from London. Olive and Jim were still on their honeymoon. And Chris, well, he was supposed to be away for work, but instead he was walking through the emergency room doors. As soon as he saw Alicia, he walked fast in her direction, and she stood up when seeing him.  
  
– Alicia! Oh my god – Chris wrapped his arms around Alicia and hugged her with all his strength, making her finally burst into tears. His hug was so strong Alicia always felt an actual eminent danger of being left with some fractured bones, but she never told him that, because he could want to loosen the hug, but that way felt the ideal.  
  
Chris was always the best at comforting Alicia. She hated when people asked how she was feeling, or told her not to cry. And Chris knew that. He knew that the best he could do was to hold her as strongly as he could, for as long as it was necessary. This time it was 15 minutes. Fifteen minutes went by without any words, without any movement. Just the sound of Alicia crying like a scared little child. After that time, Chris slowly pulled himself away and started stroking Alicia's hair.  
  
– It was... so horrible – Alicia said between the tears.  
  
– Oh, I know, I know sweetie – Chris hugged her again – But it's over now. Tom is gonna be fine.  
  
Alicia nodded and they sat down. She rested her head on Chris' shoulder while wiping the rest of the tears away, and he put his arms around her.  
  
– You need to change out of that dress – Chris looked at Alicia's white flowery dress, and the blood stains all over it. – How about I go home and get you something?  
  
– No. No, please don't leave me – Alicia squeezed Chris' hand.  
  
– Okay, okay, I won't. Why don't we go together then?  
  
– I... I don't know. – Alicia didn't want to stay in that dress full of memories any longer, but she didn't want to leave Tom either. Then, she remembered something that could be a solution to that problem. – I bought... I bought a pair of jeans and a shirt today – Alicia lifted her head and looked around – It was there with me, I don't know if someone brought it here...  
  
– Okay, let me go ask those cops – Chris pointed at some cops that were close to them and went to ask them about the belongings. Then, the police showed him to a room where the bags were at and Chris came back with them.   
  
As Alicia dressed herself in the bathroom, she took a glimpse at the mirror, trying to hold it together. Trying not to remember the time earlier that day, when she first put on those jeans and that black t-shirt, along with the green scarf, and showed it to Tom to get his opinion.   
  
" _So, how do I look?_ " Alicia heard herself saying to Tom as she walked out of the dressing room to where he was sitting.  
  
" _You look... let me see..._ " Tom stood up and checked the outfit " _Absolutely perfec_ t" he said with a smile.  
  
"You always say that" Alicia smiled and positioned herself in front of the mirror " _I'm gonna stop believing you one of those days._ "  
  
" _Well, then, I dare you to look any less than perfect_ " Tom laughed and hugged Alicia from behind, looking at the both of them in the mirror. " _That's a very beautiful scarf._ "  
  
" _Right? I loved it!_ " Alicia smiled.  
  
" _Yeah. It's very... Mrs. God of Mischief_ " Tom said and Alicia laughed.   
  
" _That's a good one! I'll remember that when I wear this._ "  
  
And just like that, the memory faded away, and Alicia was alone before the mirror. No scarf. No Tom. No joy.  
  
Alicia went back to the waiting room, where Chris was awaiting, and sat by his side again.  
  
– You need to get some sleep – Chris said while putting Alicia's head on his shoulder after she sat next to him again.  
  
– I'm fine – Alicia answered while looking straight forward.  
  
– Come on, Ali. I'm here for you. I'll wake you up if anything happens. Come on, just close your eyes. – Chris continued to stroke Alicia's hair, and just like that she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Surprisingly and luckly enough, it was a sleepless dream, and she actually rested for a bit. She was woken after about two hours, with Chris' voice calling her.  
  
– Ali? Alicia? – Alicia opened her eyes to find two doctors standing before her, and sat up without saying anything, just looking at the doctors intently.  
  
– The surgery went great. He's gonna be fine – the doctor said with a calming smile.  
  
– Oh, thank god – Alicia breathed out and closed her eyes.  
  
– He's not awake yet, but you can see him if you want to – the other doctor said, and Alicia looked at Chris.  
  
– Go on – Chris squeezed Alicia's hand and smiled – I'll be right there.  
  
Alicia fell back in the chair that was next to Tom's bed as soon as she walked in, being left alone with him by the doctors. She held his hand and some tears got out as she looked at him. Even though he wasn't up yet, it was the best feeling in the world to see him. He looked a lot stronger, and Alicia almost started laughing at how great it felt to look at him while hearing the monitor beeping, indicating that his heartbeat was there, strong and steady.  
  
– Hey, how's it going? – Chris asked as he walked in.  
  
– Great. He looks a lot better now – Alicia smiled at Chris.  
  
– That's great – he smiled. – Ali, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. My flight was moved, so...  
  
– Oh, of course! I know you have to go, you shouldn't even have come!  
  
– Of course I did.  
  
– Thank you – Alicia stood up and hugged Chris – Hey, um, how did you hear about us anyway?  
  
– Um, I... I saw it on TV.  
  
– Really? It's on TV?  
  
– Yeah – Chris replied looking sorry. – I was about to leave home and it came up on the news, saying that according to sources you two were there. Then Jim called me to see if I had heard the news and then he called the hospital to confirm.  
  
– Oh...  
  
– Hey, it's fine – Chris kissed Alicia on the cheek – I called Amy while you were asleep. All that matters is that you guys are fine, right?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled and Chris walked away after another hug.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Alicia held Tom's hand while laying her head in the bed. She was still pretty tired, but didn't want to sleep. Suddenly, the hand she put above hers started to get some traction, and Alicia looked up to find Tom opening his eyes.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled as her eyes got moist – You're up.  
  
– I guess I am – Tom smiled. – You look beautiful. – Tom said in a calming voice and Alicia shook her head negatively with a smile, the tears starting to flow.  
  
– Tom, I was so scared – she let out in a breath and hugged him, careful not to press too hard onto his wound.  
  
– I know – Tom hugged her back while closing his eyes. – I am so sorry... that I couldn't be there... when you needed me.  
  
– Tom, what are you talking about? – Alicia looked at Tom as she pulled away – You saved my life! I would've taken that bullet if it weren't for you!  
  
– No,  _you_  saved my life. You were so brave, all along, and I... I couldn't even stay awake.  
  
As Tom finished talking, Alicia pressed her lips onto his, closing her eyes, and kissing him passionately, as the hug got stronger and the kiss got deeper.  
  
–  _You_  saved  _my_  life – Alicia whispered as her forehead rested on Tom's – Don't you ever forget that.  
  
– Okay. And you don't forget that you saved mine too.  
  
– I won't. I won't – Alicia smiled and held Tom's hand, hugging him again.  
  
– I love you.  
  
– I love you too. I don’t ever want to live without you. You changed my life.


	20. Some Nights I Stay Up

_If I lay here_   
_If I just lay here_   
_Would you lay with me_   
_And just forget the world?_

  
If you’ve gone through a traumatic experience, you may be struggling with upsetting emotions, frightening memories, or a sense of constant danger. Or you may feel numb, disconnected, and unable to trust other people. When bad things happen, it can take a while to get over the pain and feel safe again.  
  
Ever since the day Tom got discharged from the hospital, he and Alicia spent all the nights together. The first thing they heard in therapy was that some couples that go through situations like the one they did need to spend some time apart, because the other one brings back the horrible memories. But Tom and Alicia didn't even consider that. They felt like they had never needed the other one more, and didn't need anything or anyone else. They considered couple's therapy, but concluded that they needed to work on memories that were scary in a different way for each of them. They always slept cuddling, and most of the nights were very unquiet. One would wake up the other, both would have nightmares, flashbacks, loud breathing, contractions from the nervousness.   
  
On around the 30th night, the wake-ups started to get a bit less frequent and scary, but were still there. Tom was cuddling Alicia, who was holding his right hand with hers. After a brief groan, Tom opened his eyes, and his delicate yet rapid movements caused Alicia to be awaken as well.  
  
– It's okay, I'm up – Alicia informed Tom as she noticed he was trying not to do so, freeing his hand.  
  
– I'm sorry – Tom rolled back and put both hands in his forehead.  
  
– It's okay, honey. I was about to wake up anyway – Alicia sat up and turned on the lamp on her side. That was like a routine now: cuddle, say goodnight, have bad dreams, wake up, sit up, and then turn on the lights to see the other one's face. Too see that they were alive and well. That they didn't have any gun to their head or opened wound to their stomach.   
  
– Yeah? – Tom stroked Alicia's hair after sitting up as well, and Alicia nodded.  
  
– You know, I was thinking, there's something I wanted to ask you... that I haven't asked yet.  
  
– Okay.  
  
– Were you, um... Were you awake the whole time?... When the guy had... the gun, in my head.... – Alicia struggled to complete the sentence as she looked down and ran her fingers through Tom's arm.  
  
– Yes – Tom replied simply, making Alicia look into his eyes. – It's the moment I dream about the most. I was... I was terrified with the thought that that could be the last thing I saw before I died.  
  
Alicia hugged Tom before the tears came. They hadn't really discussed the content of their dreams with each other until then. Her most frequent memory was the very long final ten minutes. The part of most iminent danger regarding Tom's chances to live, as she told him while still on the hug, and there they stayed for almost an hour. It was the last time they woke up during the night due to those dreams.  
  
– I can do it myself, you know – Tom said impatiently when Alicia started helping him put on him shirt on the right arm.  
  
– You know I don't mind helping – Alicia started buttoning his shirt.  
  
– I know – Tom ran his fingers through Alicia's hair and kissed her – Now, I'm pretty sure we're late.  
  
– Oh, I don't think anyone will actually notice if two out of a hundred aren't there – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Well, I bet the host will – Tom smiled and handed Alicia her purse.

  
The Californian sun was beaming bright on Jim and Olive's back yard, and about twenty people were there to celebrate Jim's birthday. Tom and Alicia's parents were there too, since they'd flown in from England after the accident.  
  
– Ali – Olive stretched her arms and hugged Alicia when seeing her – You know you're late.  
  
– Told you she'd notice – Tom smiled before greeting Jim.  
  
– Hey, I found the present I bought for you in Greece.  
  
– Really? That's great! Thought I was gonna be left with nothing – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yeah, but I'll give it to you later cause I Ieft it god knows where...  
  
– Oh it's fine sweetie – Alicia smiled and went to congratulate Olive's parents.  
  
– Oh my god, have you tried this champagne? – Tom showed up behind Alicia with two glasses as she grabbed a finger sandwich – It is so good.  
  
– No, I haven't – Alicia turned around and smiled widely at Tom, staring at him blatantly for a while.  
  
– What? – Tom asked with a smile.  
  
– Nothing! You get that now that you're fine there will be moments where I just stare at your existence like an idiot, right?  
  
– Yes, and I'm glad to do the same thing – Tom laughed and kissed Alicia – I'm gonna go now, your dad and mine are filling me in on all the Chelsea games I've missed.  
  
– Okay – Alicia laughed and Tom walked away.  
  
– Ali, sweetie, have you eaten my sandwiches? – Lilly asked her daughter.  
  
– Oh, you made those?  
  
– Yes, my super special secret recipe – Lilly hugged Alicia from the side and Alicia smiled – You know, dear, I called my friend Maggie, the one who's a psychiatrist...  
  
– Oh, here we go...  
  
– I'm serious, Ali! I had a good talk with her, and she said she's dealt with many couples that went through trauma...  
  
– Yes, mom, but with each case it's completely different!  
  
– I know that! It's just... She said that she's never seen couples go back to being the same. She said the trauma either breaks them or sets them. For life. So I was just wondering, if you two are okay.  
  
– We're more than okay mom. We're... powering through. Together. You have nothing to worry about.  
  
– Okay then – Lilly kissed Alicia in the forehead and walked away.  
  
A while later, Alicia was sitting down by herself and eating her mom's sandwiches, after talking to a dozen of different people about how she and Tom were doing, and Olive sat by her side with a blue shopping bag.  
  
– Found it – She smiled and handed Alicia the bag.  
  
– Ooh, my gift? – Alicia smiled back and quickly got what was inside, a beautiful black-tulle shirt, embroidered with colorful trinkets – Oh... my... god. Ollie, this is the most beautiful shirt I have ever seen! Thank you so much – Alicia hugged her friend.  
  
– Do you really like it?  
  
– Um, I'm only gonna wear it every day! – Alicia made Olive laugh – But sweetie, you shouldn't have bought me this, it's not my birthday or anything!  
  
– Oh, I know, but it's just so pretty! I bought three different colors of it for me.  
  
– Really? – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Olive, can I borrow Alicia for a minute? – Tom's mother, Diana, asked while approaching.  
  
– Sure! I need to refill the refreshments anyway – she smiled and walked away.  
  
– So, I'm leaving tomorrow already.  
  
– Oh, really? That's too bad!  
  
– Yes, but I just have to... There's a lot of things to do at work, and my sister doesn't want me to miss her birthday...  
  
– Well, don't worry, I'll try my best to look after Tom for you.  
  
– That's what I wanted to say, actually. I want to thank you, Alicia, for taking such good care of him.  
  
– Oh, no, no. I haven't been doing anything right lately.  
  
– Yes, you have! You've been so incredibly strong through all of this, you're always there for Tom, you make sure he's fine... And you need to be taken care of too.  
  
– Well, Tom's been splendid at that.  
  
– You call me if he isn't, and I'll be back immediately – Diana held Alicia's hand and she smiled.  
  
After everyone had cake and some people made toasts for Olive's parents, Tom and Alicia were sitting next to each other holding hands, and Alicia had her head resting on Tom's shoulder.  
  
– How long until you have to go to London?  
  
– Um, about four weeks – Tom replied.  
  
– I hope I'm past this phase by then...  
  
– What phase? – Tom asked and Alicia lifted her head to look at him.  
  
– This phase, where I... Where I have to hear your heartbeat every other minute or I'll lose it.  
  
– Oh, Ali – Tom put his arm around her – We'll be fine. We'll just talk on the phone or on Skype everyday... that average annoying couple stuff – Tom and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh, I didn't tell you what was the surprise Amy had for me! My tour is starting in London so we'll meet there!  
  
– Really? That is so great!  
  
– Yeah! Maybe we'll have some time off to go places... Oh, we should go to that park, there's this beautiful park where I once had a picnic with my parents and it started storming rain while we were eating, it was so funny!  
  
– Yeah? Which one?  
  
– Um... I can't remember the name... Dad! Dad! – Alicia shouted and he didn't hear – Mr. Potter!  
  
– Oh, Mr. Potter, that's adorable! – Tom laughed as James drew closer.  
  
– Oh, yeah, we've had this nickname since forever! I remember when I read the first Harry Potter book and I started running around the house when I found out Harry's parents had the same name as mine – Alicia smiled.  
  
– What is it, Miss Potter? – James asked.  
  
– What's the name of that park we were having picnic in and it started raining?  
  
– Hyde Park?  
  
– Hyde Park, exactly! I was just telling Tom we should go there, since my tour's starting in London when he's filming Thor...  
  
– That is so good! When will that be?  
  
– In about two months.  
  
– And, will you...  
  
– Yes, dad, I will send you  _many_  tickets in advance - Alicia smiled and James and Tom laughed.  
  
In the evening, Alicia and Tom joined Jim and Olive in watching a movie, and then they all went to dinner and to a dance club, all taking their minds off of whatever was bothering them that week. It was past midnight when Tom and Alicia went back to his place, and straight to bed.  
  
– You know, it feels kind of great to go to bed crushed because of a party.  
  
– Yes, that's great, I missed that – Alicia smiled.  
  
– You know what I miss? Sex.  
  
– Really? You think you're good to go? – Alicia joked.  
  
– I always am – he answered and Alicia laughed.  
  
– That's not what I meant...  
  
– I know.  
  
Tom ran his fingers through Alicia's hair and they just look at each other, apprehensive for a while. Just holding hands and studying each other's pupils intensely. And then Tom leaned in for a soft kiss, and soon their bodies were as one, moving gently but precisely, especially after clothes were no longer needed.  
  
– You know, I've been thinking – Alicia said as she lied on top of Tom, both back in their underwears, and ran her red-nailed fingers across his arm – Everyone keeps asking us how we feel, but we don't ask each other that. I think it's because after this we... we kind of feel whatever the other's feeling, you know?  
  
– Yes, I feel the same way. When people ask me that I have no idea how to even begin to explain it, but with you I don't have to and it's so great...  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled – Hey... Our hearts are beating together.  
  
– I noticed – Tom put his arm over Alicia's back – A perfect sync.  
  
Later on, Alicia and Tom cuddled – like always – and went down for another night of sleep.  
  
– Goodnight honey.  
  
– Goodnight – Tom answered.  
  
That night, Tom woke up during the night again. Though it wasn't really "waking up", since he never actually fell asleep. But the reason this time was way different.  
  
– Alicia? – Tom whispered in her ear, getting no response – Ali?  
  
– Yes? – Alicia answered in a low voice.  
  
– Will you marry me?  
  
– What? – Alicia laughed with her eyes still closed – I didn't know you talked in your sleep.  
  
– I'm serious – Tom replied, making Alicia suddenly open her eyes and face him in a shocked look.  
  
– What?  
  
– I... I was going to... – Tom quickly got up and Alicia followed him with her eyes, sitting up as he turned on the lights and went to the closet. A few seconds later, he returned with a small black box in his hands and came close to Alicia, who still hadn't shared a word. – I had planned on doing it tomorrow, after lunch, but... I just couldn't sleep – Tom smiled and Alicia, who had her eyes fixated on the box, then looked at Tom and smiled too, her eyes starting to get moist.  
  
– You  _are_  serious – she breathed out, making Tom laugh.  
  
– Yes, I am. Oh, um, I guess I'm supposed to kneel for this – Tom smiled and kneeled before Alicia's side of the bed, opening the box to reveal an astonishing [diamond ring](http://tiffany.com/Shared/Engagement/Media/Products/GROUP/GRP10055/25407563_16181099_d_1_1.jpg). – Alicia... now that you are fully awake and conscious... Will you be my wife?  
  
– Oh my god! – Alicia smiled letting out a loud breath – Yes! Of course, yes! – Alicia said with certainty, letting out a tear. Tom smiled and sat on the bed as he put the ring on Alicia's finger. Then, he looked deeply into her eyes as they both had on their faces the most honest smile they had ever had, and Tom kissed Alicia passionately as they both closed their eyes.


	21. Big Steps

_I'm feeling it  
I got a ton of time  
You're moving your body_

_I'm reeling in  
I got you on my line  
You won't swim away this time_

Alicia woke up in the morning and before she could assimilate that Tom was gone, she looked at her right hand, and there it was. That beautiful diamond hadn't been a dream. She jumped up and kept staring at her ring, laughing like a child. Then, Tom walked through the door with a platter that had Alicia's favorite smoothie and cake, from the deli down the street.   
  
– Hey – Tom smiled and walked in, leaving the platter on the bed and sitting next to it.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled and looked back at her ring – Oh god, I still can't believe this!  
  
– You know – Tom held Alicia's hand and looked at her – I wanted to do it today, I wanted to say more things, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
– Oh, that was enough honey – Alicia said after a loud breath tried to hold the tears.  
  
– But I just wanted you to know, this wasn't out of nowhere. I... I have found everything I was looking for in you. And I see no reason for us not to be together forever – Tom said slowly and Alicia smiled emotional – Because I love you. I love every single thing about you. Your eyes. Your lips. Your voice. Your hug. Your kiss – As Tom continued, she smiled widely and tears of happiness started rolling down – And, there's one more thing. You are the most beautiful crier I have ever seen – Tom smiled and she laughed, drying her tears – So, to make sure it wasn't all dream – Tom said with a smile – Will you marry me, again?  
  
– Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! – Alicia and Tom smiled – I wouldn't want to return this ring – she joked and Tom laughed, before involving her in his arms and pulling her body close to his for a long kiss.  
  
– Can we... – Alicia whispered as they broke the kiss, their lips still touching – Can we stay like this for a while?  
  
– Of course – Tom answered gently with his eyes closed, meeting his hands behind her waist. And like that they stayed, for a good minute, seeing nothing and saying nothing.  
  
After that, Tom left for a brief meeting with his agent, and Alicia stayed at home to call her family and friends.  
  
– Hey darling, are you okay? Your father and I are packing... Do you not want us to go? Because we can–  
  
– Mom, calm down! – Alicia laughed – That's now why I'm calling.  
  
– Then what is it?  
  
– Um... – Alicia cleared her throat – Tom proposed. – she breathed out, getting nothing in response – Mom?  
  
– Oh my god... Ali, are you serious?  
  
– Yes – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh lord... My little girl's getting married?  
  
– WHAT? – Alicia heard her father yelling and laughed.  
  
– Wait, let me put you on speaker... – Lilly pressed the speaker button.  
  
– I'm engaged, Dad!  
  
– Since when? We saw you yesterday!  
  
– Well, since last night actually...  
  
– Why didn't you call then?  
  
– Because it was three in the morning!  
  
– My god, I can't believe this!  
  
– Oh, will you stop pretending to be surprised about it? – Lilly said to James.  
  
– Mom, what are you talking about?  
  
– How do you know Tom came to talk to me? – James asked his wife.  
  
– Please, you can't hide anything from me! You're a terrible liar!  
  
– HELLO? – Alicia yelled.  
  
– Yes, Ali, Tom came to me a couple of days ago, and he asked me your hand in marriage.  
  
– He did? Aw, that is so sweet!  
  
– Well, Ali, come here! We have to spend the day together!  
  
– James, are you crazy? She's going to be with Tom!  
  
– No, she has to be with us, we're leaving tomorrow!  
  
– Dad, come on! I'll spend the day with Tom and then we'll all have dinner together, okay?  
  
– Okay, fine.  
  
– Bye, I love you!  
  
– Bye! – James and Lilly said together.  
  
After eating the breakfast Tom had brought her, Alicia tried calling Olive but couldn't reach her, so she watched some TV and then called her again.  
  
– Hey sweetie, I was in the shower when you called... What's up?  
  
– Um... Do you have  _The Book_  there?  
  
– Yes... Why?  
  
– Can you get it for me please? I'm trying to remember something.  
  
– Okay... – Olive answered and some silence followed as she grabbed "The Book", which was a huge notebook she and Alicia had put together in high school. It was divided in two parts, one for each of them (though actually they were pretty much the same), with collages enough for a royal wedding. – Okay, I'm opened in the Alicia page. What do you wanna reminisce about? Your dress, the food...  
  
– Actually, it's about "priority number one".  
  
– Oh my god. Alicia... Why do you want "priority number one"?  
  
– Doesn't matter! Just read it to me.  
  
– "Priority number one: When Alicia Spinster gets engaged, she must call Olive Fletcher, then call her parents, and then she and Olive must immediately decide where will the ceremony be held at, considering Alicia loses her calm when nothing is decided."  
  
– Well, I was thinking we have it in London... What do you think?  
  
– OH MY GOD! Ali! Are you serious? Don't toy with me!  
  
– I'm not, I'm serious!  
  
– Then say it, you have to actually say it!  
  
– Not really, the "law" only said I had to call...  
  
– Oh, would you come on?  
  
– I'm engaged, Ollie.  
  
– God, this is so, so great! I'm so happy right now! And yes, London sounds great... A wedding there must be lovely.  
  
– It's what I thought – Alicia smiled.  
  
A couple of hours later, Alicia still hadn't been able to reach Chris. Since according to what she remembered he was supposed to just have arrived at his house from his trip, Alicia decided to go there. She knocked on his door and soon Mila answered it.  
  
– Mila, hi! How are you? – Alicia and Mila exchanged kisses on the cheek.  
  
– I'm great! Are you looking for Chris?  
  
– Yeah, actually, I need to talk to him...  
  
– Well, actually he just texted me that his flight is late... But come in! – Mila smiled and Alicia walked in – I had an audition close by so I thought I'd wait for him here already...  
  
– Oh, that's great! Then he'll already come home to you – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Is everything okay, Ali? You look a bit nervous, and you just showed up here, I'm a little scared.  
  
– Um, it's just... This – Alicia showed Mila the ring in her right hand and she awed.  
  
– Oh my god! Tom proposed? – Mila smiled and sat by Alicia's side, looking closely at the ring.  
  
– Yes – Alicia nodded and smiled.  
  
– Congratulations! – Mila hugged Alicia – Oh, you guys make such a cute couple!  
  
– Aw, thank you! Oh, and, I was thinking, I wanna ask you something... Do you wanna be my bridesmaid?  
  
– Oh my god, are you serious?  
  
– I am...  
  
– Ali, of course! I'd love to! – Mila hugged Alicia again – Wait, you asked Olive too, right?  
  
– Oh, yeah, I asked her when we were seventeen – Alicia and Mila laughed.  
  
A while later, Alicia left and walked over the restaurant where she'd agreed to meet Tom at, a nice small bistro by the beach. Soon after turning the street, she saw him sitting down by a table outside, and ran to meet him.  
  
– Hi there – Tom smiled and stood up, hugging Alicia. And then they felt what they've been feeling in all of their hugs lately: steadiness, and safety. It was like the greatest feeling in the world, and it took about five minutes before they wanted to break it. – Oh, what are we going to do when I travel? – Tom broke the hug and ran his fingers through Alicia's hair.  
  
– What about Skype? It was your idea...  
  
– I can't smell your perfume there...  
  
– Oh, don't be so needy – Alicia joked and Tom laughed, kissing her.  
  
– How was your morning?  
  
– Great! Really, really great... Though I think I was photographed on my way here, right when I was using my right hand to keep hair away from my face...  
  
– Oh... Well, if they put it online at least our family and friends already know...  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled and they sat down. – So, what did you order us?  
  
– Burger and fries.  
  
– Really? – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Yeah! I've been all careful with my diet after the surgery, so when the doctor said I could loosen up a bit burger was all I could think of! – Tom laughed.  
  
– Two lemon ice teas – the waiter arrived and left their beverages.  
  
– Hmm, oh my god, this is so good! – Alicia said after trying the tea.  
  
– I know, it really is!  
  
– So, Chris arrives this afternoon, I was thinking we could all go to dinner tonight...  
  
– Oh, sure! Great idea!  
  
– You know, I went into Twitter this morning to see the feedback from when I tweeted that we're both okay, and I got three thousand replies!  
  
– God, really? – Tom asked as the waiter served their food.  
  
– Yeah! I still think  _you_  should tweet though, the fans would go crazy with an actual confirmation that you're fine.  
  
– You really think so?  
  
– Definitely! If this had happened to a celebrity I liked as a teenager, I'd only settle when I saw them again. Preferably in a video or something, but a tweet would be great.  
  
– Okay, maybe I'll throw in a "Song of the Day" later on...  
  
– Are you gonna be all witty and tweet something like "Song of the Day: Staying Alive"? – Alicia joked and Tom burst into laughs.  
  
– Hey, did you get a look at the Thor 2 script I left over the table?  
  
– I did, it's looking great! And I'm so glad Zachary's in it, he's the best.  
  
– Right, I forgot you were his co-worker!  
  
– Well, actually, I only really got to spend time with him on the press tour...  
  
– Really? How come?  
  
– Because we did all of our recordings apart. We only met for like three days to record a song together.  
  
– I guess that kind of makes sense, so it's easier o cut the lines apart. But on the press tour you spent a good time then?  
  
– Yeah, we went through a lot of countries doing interviews, it was the best.  
  
– And you sang at the Academy Awards! I remember that – Tom smiled.  
  
– Oh yeah, that was  _so_  amazing!  
  
– You did look amazing.  
  
– Thank you – Alicia smiled.  
  
After having lunch, Tom and Alicia went for a walk in the beach. Alicia was holding her strapping sandals and resting on Tom's shoulder, as he went through his phone and had the other arm around Alicia's waist.  
  
– Imagine how surprising if you stayed off Twitter for over a month and your first tweet back was that we're engaged – Alicia joked.  
  
– You know, I was thinking about that actually...  
  
– Tweeting about our engagement? – Alicia lifted her head.  
  
– Yes, because... There will be rumors soon, and... I don't know, I think confirming news like this to the fans directly is way nicer than doing it through tabloids...  
  
– You're right... Let's tweet a picture of the ring then... but only when we can’t fight the rumors anymore.  
  
– Okay – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia.  
  
At night, everyone met at a small Italian restaurant, and Tom was talking to Alicia's dad while Diana and Lilly were discussing something about wedding dresses, and Alicia saw Olive and Jim arriving. As she stood up to the door, Olive ran an gave her a hug.  
  
– Sweetie! Oh god, I'm so, so happy! Let me see it – Olive un-hugged and got Alicia's hand – Wow, it is so freaking beautiful!  
  
– I know, it's perfect!  
  
– It is! Let me go say hi to Tom – Olive smiled and walked away.  
  
– Hey Jim – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Hey! – he smiled back and hugged Alicia, kissing her on the cheek – Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys... Really not surprised though.  
  
– You're not?  
  
– No, come on, you two are destined for this! It's like you're so meant for each other I can't even tell you apart anymore...  
  
– Aw, that's cute!  
  
– Oh, there comes Chris – Jim looked outside – I'll go greet everyone else.  
  
As Chris walked with Mila, Alicia waited with a wide smile, and soon he was giving her the strong and tight hug she loved.  
  
– Ali, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now – Chris broke the hug with a smile.  
  
– Well, I'm pretty happy too!  
  
– Hey – Mila smiled and kissed Alicia's cheek – Congratulations again!  
  
– Thanks! – Alicia replied before Mila distanced some steps from them.  
  
– You're not supposed to be doing this grown-up stuff before me, I'm older than you! – Chris joked and Alicia laughed.  
  
– You're in a relationship, that's grown-up too! How's it going, by the way?  
  
– Amazing... I was kind of afraid of how serious it was getting, cause I hadn't been in a relationship in so long, but... I guess it's not as scary as I thought.  
  
– It's always less scary when it's the right person – Alicia smiled and they got to the table.  
  
– So, sweetie – Lilly said to Alicia as she sat next to Tom – Tom was telling me you're thinking of having the wedding in London...  
  
– Yeah – Alicia held Tom's hand – All of our family's there, and a lot of friends... And it feels right to have it at home – she smiled at Tom, who returned.  
  
After they ordered and talked some more, Alicia had her head back on Tom's shoulder as their arms were entwined, and saw that he was tweeting Jack Johnson's  _Angel_  as Song of the Day.  
  
– I love that song – Alicia smiled.  
  
– I know you do – Tom kissed Alicia's forehead.  
  
On the following day, they both woke up late, and Tom left Alicia ‘s house. Then, she went for sound check at a stadium, where the first concert in her new tour was happening, and Olive joined her. A few minutes before the work started, they were in her dressing room going over  _The Book_ , and laughing about their annotations.  
  
– Ali, let's go – one of the dancers knocked on the door and walked away.  
  
– Sweetie, will you grab me my shoes please? – Alicia asked Olive as she stood up. She was wearing a black top and black pants, and put on her heels to practice the choreographies.  
  
– Okay, so, let's go over the entering act one more time – the tour director said as he, Alicia and some more people walked over the back of the stage, and Olive went to the audience – We'll start with  _Once_ , and in the first beats the center-stage lights will flash. Then the rhythm starts, and only the side lights will flash; that's when you enter. Then as the lyrics start the whole stage is lighten up and the dancers start in the back.  
  
– Okay – Alicia nodded – But we're not doing the lights now, are we?  
  
– We are, but since it's day it won't be so clear, so just have the order in your mind.

A few minutes later, everyone positioned themselves and the song started. Alicia walked in when she was supposed to, and when she started singing the dancers went in with the choreography, from which she followed some moves. Then, they rehearsed some more calm songs and some more complex ones too, since Alicia needed to pick up on the choreographies she had learned back before the accident.  
  
– Alright, now we're doing  _The Boy Who Murdered Love_ , from the top.  
  
– Okay – Alicia nodded and the song started.  
  
She was doing the dance with the choreographers and singing, and everything was going fine until they got to the chorus.  
  
–  _Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot, like a bullet..._  – After those words, Alicia stopped singing and ran out of the stage, only stopping when she was sitting down in her dressing room.  
  
The song soon stopped playing, and everyone wanted to know what was happening, but Olive closed the door after entering.  
  
– Sweetie, what happened?  
  
– I can't do this, it's soon – Alicia cradled her head in her hands.  
  
– Too soon? What do you mean? – Olive sat by her side and put her hand on Alicia's back.  
  
– Too soon to be back singing.  
  
– But, what does singing have to do with... what happened? – Olive asked and Alicia's tears rolled down as she squeezed her eyes shut. After some silent seconds, Olive risked the question: – Was it the lyrics? Of the chorus?

Alicia nodded and Olive hugged her.  
  
– Can you call Tom please? Tell him to come here?  
  
– But sweetie, you said he can't.  
  
– Please, I just need to see him.  
  
– Okay – Olive smiled and went outside, calling Tom before explaining to everyone that Alicia was fine. After a short ten minutes, Tom knocked and came in.  
  
– Ali – Tom shared a compassionate look before holding her tightly. Only a few more tears rolled down, which she let out without wiping, her hands too busy around Tom.  
  
– I'm so sorry, I know you're busy.  
  
– No, don't be, shhh – Tom stroked Alicia's hair – It's alright, I'm right here. I love you.  
  
– I love you too.  
  
It was a beautiful and peaceful moment, and the almost five-minute hug calmed Alicia down and she was breathing normally again.  
  
– Alright, I have to go now – Tom gently broke the hug and Alicia was reprehensive – Hey, look here – Tom hugged Alicia again, now from behind, and lifted her hand, leveling the engagement ring to her sight – Just look here, whenever you need it, and remember what it means. It means that I am alive, you are alive, and we're spending the rest of our lives together.  
  
– I am alive. You are alive. And we're spending the rest of our lives together – Alicia repeated.


	22. Love Is Easy

– Yes, your girls are doing just fine – Mila laughed while on the phone with Chris, and that sentence made Alicia smile. She and Mila had rode together and were at The Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson, where they would both be guests that night. Tom was in London, getting ready to start on Thor 2, and Chris was in Boston so he called Mila and Alicia to wish them good luck.  
  
– Mila, you're up in five, after the commercials – the woman at the door informed.  
  
– Okay – Mila smiled.  
  
After watching the rest of Craig's opening monologue with Alicia, Mila went close to the entering door and her interview started right after commercial. It lasted around ten minutes, and she talked mostly about her new movie,  _Ted_. After that, the show went to its break again, and after some sketches it was Alicia's turn to be interviewed.  
  
– My next guest is a singer, she's wonderful, I love her! And she's just starting a new tour right now... Everyone please welcome Alicia Spinster!  
  
Alicia walked in and greeted Craig before waving at the crowd, then they made their way to the stage where she sat down in the couch.  
  
– So, welcome, Alicia!

– Thanks! So good to be here!  
  
– Yeah, yeah, finally you're here!  
  
– Oh, I love your TARDIS! – Alicia pointed to the TARDIS figure on Craig’s desk.  
  
– Oh, you’re a Doctor Who fan?  
  
– Yeah, yeah! My dad used to watch the classic series all the time and I loved watching it with him. I was really glad when it came back.  
  
– But you’ve seen the new series too right?  
  
– Yes, I love them! – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yeah, those guys are great.  
  
– Ooh, coffee! – Alicia said as she looked at the mug that was put for her.  
  
– Yeah, there was whiskey there, but we ran out of it.  
  
– Oh, man, now I wish I had been the first guest!  
  
– Yeah, everyone does... – Craig joked.  
  
– I know! Now the bar has been set, or people are changing channels...

– Well, I think the sane ones already did that when the show started – Craig said and everyone laughed. – Oh, but it's fine, it's okay. Did you see that Mila Kunis was here?  
  
– Yeah, I came with her!  
  
– Really? Why? – Craig asked curiously.  
  
\- Because, we're friends! – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Really? Oh right, because she's Chris' girlfriend, you're his friend...  
  
– Yeah – Alicia nodded and smiled.  
  
– Yeah, she did say it, I just forgot.  
  
– Oh, did she?   
  
– Yeah, she said you came together, and you're friends, and she loves you – he joked as Alicia smiled – And that she wishes she were as rich as you – Craig said, making her laugh while shaking her head negatively. – Well, how are doing anyway? You okay?  
  
– Yes, I'm great! Really glad to be here – Alicia smiled.  
  
– And, uh, are you Tom back to work yet? After what happened?  
  
– Yeah, yeah, he's back in London, filming the next Thor – Alicia said and the audience cheered – And I'm going over some tour things, had a concert a couple of weeks ago...  
  
– That's great! And are you taking it slow or you're completely back?  
  
– No, yeah, totally back... I'm heading to Europe now... Doing the whole thing – she smiled.  
  
– Wonderful! I think it's better, right? To get back soon after something like this. Or did they push you into coming back with the tour?  
  
– No, no, this was my decision.  
  
– Oh, hey, and congratulations on your engagement!  
  
– Thank you! – Alicia smiled widely and the audience clapped. A couple of days earlier, before Tom left for London, he took a picture of her right hand above his, and she post it on Twitter saying  _"So, some things happened while we were out..."_.  
  
– You got the ring? Let me see – Alicia put her hand over the table and Craig saw her ring – Wow, that's so beautiful!  
  
– Right?  
  
– Yeah, my wife got those rings that come in the candy, you know...  
  
– Oh, really? – Alicia laughed along the audience.  
  
– It's true... Cause I'm not a billionaire Evil God or anything – Craig said in reference to Tom and they laughed. – Oh hey, there's something I wanted to ask you.  
  
– Okay.  
  
– It's just, I read somewhere that you're from here, right?  
  
– Yes! L.A, born and raised.  
  
– But you sound like you have a bit of an accent!  
  
– Really? Aw, so sweet of you to notice! It's because my parents are British, so I'm used to the way they talk, and I've spent all my holidays in England as a child, with the family...  
  
– Ah, I see... Been interacting with many  _Brits_  over your life.  
  
– Yeah, like right now – Alicia smiled and Craig laughed.  
  
– You ever been to Scotland, by the way?  
  
– I have, yes! I was there twice, and I'll be there again next month with the tour.  
  
– That's great! And, uh... Ever dated a Scotsman?  
  
– I have actually – she smiled – My first boyfriend was Scottish.  
  
– Ooh, that's intersting! What was his name?  
  
– I'm not gonna say that!  
  
– Why? – Craig shocked.  
  
– Because! I'd rather protect his identity – she said smartly.  
  
– Oh, please, Alicia! I bet the poor man's at home right now glued to the TV, begging you to say it so he can prove it to his friends! – Craig joked, making Alicia and the crowd laugh.  
  
– No, I'm sure he's not...  
  
– Oh, wait! Is he someone famous? – Craig asked and Alicia looked at him a smirk, laughing again and shaking her head no – He is! He is! – he slapped the table as she continued to laugh – Oh, man, I wish I could get it out of you! But we're out of time.  
  
– Really? – Alicia made a sad face.  
  
– Yeah, unfortunately. Well, thanks for coming! And I hope you have a great time in your tour, and with your fiancé!  
  
– Thank you!  
  
– Alicia Spinster, everyone! – Craig said before the claps, and Alicia kissed him goodbye when they cut to commercials.

The day after, Alicia flew to London and met Tom at the airport. Since it was a sunny day, she went home and took a shower, and then went to a park with him. They spent hours and hours just lying on the grass and talking.  
  
– Let's play a game: who can stay the longest without saying "I'm sorry" – Alicia joked as they lied and looked at a tree above them.  
  
– Oh, you'd win that, no doubt – Tom replied.  
  
– Of course I would, look who I'm running up against! – Alicia laughed.  
  
– No, but I don't mean that, I mean you never say you're sorry, just do things and don't look back...  
  
– How mean! – Alicia looked at him and awed.  
  
– Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...  
  
– Ha, I win! – Alicia and Tom laughed – Man, that was fast! You're kind of killing the fun here...  
  
– I'm sorry – Tom joked and Alicia burst into laughs.  
  
– You idiot – she smiled and Tom kissed her.  
  
– Everything ready for the concert tomorrow?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled at Tom as they had their arms around each other – When are you going to Iceland?  
  
– Um... Next week. Oh, my mom texted me that our parents came to an agreement; dinner will be at our house.

– Well, if my mom's not hosting, then she'll certainly bring tons of food.  
  
– Can't complain about that, can we? – Tom smiled and Alicia lied her head on his chest.  


 

*

  
– Oh, darling, take this to the dining room please – Lilly handed Alicia a salad as she walked out of her mother-in-law's kitchen.  
  
– Ali, come on, the game's on! – James said as he and Tom and sat by the TV.  
  
– I know! I told Tom to go help in the kitchen so I could watch it, but he didn't like that so much – Alicia joked as she walked behind the couch and ruffled Tom's hair, and he laughed.  
  
– Oh, you don't make that poor boy do that!  
  
– You're only doing defending him because he's a Chelsea fan.  
  
– That  _is_  true. But if you weren't, Tom, we'd find a way to fix that...  
  
– Ah, yes, I recall dad saying to me that if I were to marry someone who was anything but a Chelsea fan, he'd turn him into one.  
  
– Lucky you that doesn't need to happen – James said to Tom – Because it would be a painful process for everyone – he concluded, making them laugh.  
  
– Alright everyone, dinner's ready! – Diana announced and everyone took their places.  


 

*

On the next day, it was Alicia 's concert in London. She was backstage right before the show started, getting the final arrangements done, and Tom, his and her parents and some other relatives were in the VIP area. When everything was ready, Alicia walked in and started with her song  _Once_ , according to the set list. After singing the sixth song, she stopped for a while to chat with the crowd.  
  
– Hey guys! How's everybody doing? – she shouted on the microphone and the crowd cheered – I am so happy to be here! I see a lot of you have signs... Let me read some – Alicia walked closer to the edge and looked over to the signs – "Marry me, Alicia " ha! – she chuckled – Well, I'm sorry to inform you're a bit too late – That caused the fans to cheer again – There's one next to that... "Let Tom marry me", aw! Well, you'd have to ask him that... I see lots of "I love you", I love you too guys, I really do! And song requests... Well, there's plenty of more to come, I hope everyone gets the one they want. But before we continue, give it up for the greatest band ever: Blue Lightning!  
  
The crowd cheered for Alicia's band as they started their solo, and she went backstage to change her outfit. As the makeup artist finished her makeup, the camera that was filming backstage for Alicia's new DVD got a shot of her, so she smiled and blew off some kisses. Then, she got back on stage.

When getting to the last song in the set,  _My Wicked Heart_ , Alicia focused on looking at Tom. It felt great, especially because last time she had done that, they had a fight and it was a painful thing to do. But now they were better than ever, and neither of them could help but smile through the whole performance.

_Hush hush secret_   
_Your secret's safe with me_   
_Hush hush keep it_   
_Under lock and key_   
_I'll lead you follow_

_Cause I shiver_   
_When you brush my lips_   
_Stand deliver_   
_You were made for this_   
_I know_   
_I should go_

_Oh my wicked heart_   
_Beats out of time for you_   
_God knows I see stars_   
_It's meant to feel this good_   
_Whoops cause I've got a bad feeling_   
_Ooh my here I go again_   
_Whoops are hands are combined_   
_Ooh my here I go again_


	23. It's Meant To Feel This Good

– Are you getting here?  
  
– Yes! I'm already out of the taxi, I am literally walking to where you are right now – When Alicia said that, Tom turned around and saw her running his way, before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, sharing a soft kiss.  
  
They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, since London, and now that Alicia had a break from her tour, she went to Iceland to spend two days with Tom, and went straight to the set where the  _Thor 2_  filming was taking place.  
  
– Hey, I got some exciting news I just heard – Alicia indicated her phone and looked at it to confirm the information – For eight weeks now,  _One More Night_  has been number one on Billboard, and  _My Wicked Heart_  is number two!  
  
– That is great! – Tom smiled and hugged Alicia – Especially because it's the song you wrote for me.  
  
– What? I did not!

– Oh, come on, will you just admit you wrote that for me? Or is this your way of telling me you have another man?  
  
– No – Alicia chuckled – It's just... I don't think of it as I wrote it for you as much as you inspired me to write it...  
  
– What is the difference?  
  
– Well, when you write someone a song, it's supposed to have these deep, meaningful, Shakespearian words, and... my lyrics is kind of silly.  
  
– Oh, nonsense. It is my favorite song of all – Tom brought his arms to Alicia's waist – And, uh... My heart beats out of time for you too – Alicia laughed and kissed Tom – Now come on, let's say hello to everyone.  
  
– Zach, hi! – Alicia saw Zachary and went to give him a hug, while Tom was saying hi to someone who had just arrived.  
  
– Hey, Ali! – Zach smiled and kissed her cheek – How are you? It's been so long!  
  
– I know! I'm great, what about you?  
  
– Great too, man. I've been really busy, but you know, all fine – he smiled – Oh, and congratulations on your engagement, uh?  
  
– Aw, thank you! Hey, you already congratulated me on Twitter, didn't you?  
  
– Oh, yeah, yeah... I was online and saw your tweet right away – Zach answered and Tom approached.  
  
– You haven't met Jaimie, right? – he asked Alicia.

– No, not yet, hi! – Alicia smiled and Jaimie did the same.  
  
– Hey! It's so nice to meet you – Jaimie hugged her.  
  
– You too! I've heard so much about you!  
  
– Oh, likewise – Jaimie laughed.  
  
Within a few minutes, Alicia greeted Chris and talked to him for a while, until they glimpsed his wife Elsa arriving.  
  
– You haven't met India yet, right?  
  
– Oh, is she here? – Alicia smiled excitedly and Chris nodded, and they walked over to Elsa, who had the baby in her arms – Oh my god, she is so adorable! – Alicia gently stroke her head – How old is she now?  
  
– Just over six months! Do you wanna hold her?  
  
– Of course! – Alicia held India Rose, who smiled and lied her head on Alicia's shoulder – Hey, sweetie, you wanna say hi to uncle Tom?  
  
– Hi there, little one! – Tom stroked the baby's back after Alicia drew closer – Hey, um, our meeting's about to start, are you going to be fine here?  
  
– Oh, yeah, I'll just hang out with Elsa... Maybe go play with some props – Alicia joked and Tom laughed.  
  
– Okay then – Tom kissed Alicia and walked away.

– Do you wanna to your mom, India? – Alicia whispered when the baby started crying, and then Alicia started rocking her gently, and she stopped.  
  
– Wow, she really likes you! – Elsa walked by – Not many people can calm her down so quickly.  
  
– Yeah? – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Yeah – Elsa smiled back and they sat down by some chairs – So, how are the wedding plans going?  
  
– Um, we haven't decided anything actually... I think we'll wait until he's done shooting, and I'm done with the tour.  
  
– That's great! No need to rush, right?  
  
– Yeah, exactly! We talked about doing it soon but, you know, we're both so busy, it'd just be too stressful.  
  
– I know, yes. Chris and I did the same thing, we waited until we were on vacation and it was the best, we did everything together and it worked out great.  
  
They stayed talking for another hour or so, and then saw Chris and Tom coming.  
  
– Hey, how's my princess? – Chris picked up India from Elsa's lap.  
  
– I brought you tea – Tom handed Alicia a cup as she stood up.  
  
– Aww thank you! Which one is it?  
  
– Guess.  
  
– You know I stink at guessing – Alicia took a sip of the tea and smiled – Vanilla Grey. My favorite.  
  
– I know – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia.  
  
After spending those two days watching the shooting and being in the hotel with Tom, other than a small walk around the city, Alicia left for a stop in New York before going home – where she was singing with Maroon 5 on the Saturday Night Live episode where they were the musical guest, and Jeremy Renner was the presenter.  
  
– Scarlett! I didn't know you were coming! – Alicia smiled surprised when seeing who was it that knocked on her dressing room door, and stood up to hug her.  
  
– Yeah, I wasn't actually but turns out it worked. You look so great!  
  
– Oh thanks – Alicia smiled and checked her red dress in the mirror – I'm wearing two actually, there's the other one – Alicia pointed to a silver dress, also short and glittery.  
  
– Wow, that's a great one too! But why two dresses?  
  
– It's one for each song, cause the guys are wearing red for  _One More Night_  and silver for  _Daylight_ , this way I'll match – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Oh, so you're singing Daylight too?  
  
– Yeah! Mickey had the idea, he said since I was coming for one song I might as well do both. I actually haven't sang it yet, we'll do it now in sound check and see how it goes.  
  
– That's great! – Scarlett chuckled – So, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you in so long!  
  
– I'm just terrific! Really busy with the tour, which is a great thing – Alicia ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
– Oh, the ring! I hadn't seen it, it's so pretty! – Scarlett held Alicia's hand – How's Tom and everyone else? I miss you guys!  
  
– Aw, we miss you too! And everyone's great, Tom's in Iceland shooting Thor, and Chris is back in L.A with Mila... They're heading for Boston next month for Christmas.  
  
– Wow, it's getting serious then!  
  
– Yeah, it is. It's so cute to see him in a relationship, he gets all gooey and romantic – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh yeah, it's adorable – Scarlett answered as they walked out and headed for the sound check.  
  
– Jeremy! – Alicia hugged Jeremy when seeing him.  
  
– Hey, Alicia! Looking great!  
  
– You too! Ready for the big night?  
  
– Yeah, just gotta rehearse some things...  
  
– Me too! I'll catch you later – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Oh, I'll go with Alicia. Wanna hear you jokes only live – Scarlett kissed Jeremy and walked with Alicia.  
  
– Matt! – Alicia kissed him on the cheek and repeated the move with all the other ones she hadn't seen yet, the ones she did she greeted just with a smile – Mickey, Sam, PJ, James... Adam! How are you guys doing?  
  
– Grrrreat – Adam smiled – Ready to go.  
  
– Hey guys! – Scarlett made a general greeting.  
  
– Hey! You gonna watch us now? – James asked.  
  
– Yeah, I'll hang around – Scarlett smiled.  
  
After checking all the instruments, the band and Alicia sang both songs, and then everyone stayed talking until the show started. Before sitting next to Scarlett to watch the opening monologue, Alicia got a text from Tom that wished her good luck and said he'd be watching it live.  
  
– ...With musical guest, Maroon 5 and Alicia Spinster – Alicia heard the narrator – And the host, Jeremy Renner... Ladies and gentlemen, your host for the evening; Jeremy Renner!  
  
After the opening monologue, Alicia went backstage to get ready, and soon she and the band, all in red, were taking the stage.  
  
– Back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – the director shouted.

– Ladies and gentlemen, Maroon 5 – Jeremy said and everyone clapped, and then Adam leaded off  _One More Night_.  


 

_Baby there you go again, there you go again_   
_Making me love you_   
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head_   
_Let it all go, oh_   
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body_   
_Like a tattoo, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_   
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_   
_And I know I said it a million times_   
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

  
After the song ended and everyone clapped again, they went backstage and Alicia saw a box of chocolate awaiting. The card said  _"I figured you'd demand flowers every time you were backstage in a TV show, but this time I sent something I know you prefer. Love you and miss you, Tom."_  
  
Alicia couldn't help but laughing, then grabbed her phone and texted him:  _I love you too (figured you'd want that every time I was backstage in a TV show. Also, I might gain a few pounds and it's your fault. But I still love you)._  
  
 _When we meet again, we'll be three days away from Christmas, then you can blame it on the holidays._  
  
 _That's like one month away :(_  
  
 _Plenty of time to buy great gifts for each other! Ooh, I gotta go, SNL is back ;)_

_Ooh, I hear that's a great show, let me tune in too. Goodnight love xx_  
  
After putting on her silver dress, Alicia was soon called out and they took the stage again, this time to sing _Daylight_.  
  
– Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Maroon 5.

 

_Here I am waiting_   
_I'll have to leave soon_   
_Why am I holding on?_   
_We knew this day would come_   
_We knew it all along_   
_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night_   
_But it's late, and I'm trying not to sleep_   
_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_   
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_   
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_   
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_


	24. Little Of Your Time

It was late January. Tom was already back home and Alicia was taking a scheduled break from the tour to take care of some wedding details. She was in Scotland, the last country in her European tour, and spent her last night in the hotel watching an interview Tom had taped for a TV show a couple of days earlier. He talked about his latest work, focusing on  _Thor 2_ , but buzzed about his personal life as well.  
  
– So, I hear you're engaged, congratulations about that! – the presenter uttered.  
  
– Yes, I am... Thank you – Tom smiled at the cheering audience.  
  
– And, uh, I've got to ask: Did you see yourself being married at this age? Is it something you planned or did it just _happen_?  
  
– Well, it certainly wasn't planned. But, um, I'm really happy where I am and...  _now_  I don't see any other path, you know?  
  
– Yeah, yeah, I guess when it's the right person, plans just stop mattering...  
  
– Yes, exactly. I just, um... didn't think this would be happening so soon to me, but since I met Alicia it's like my priorities changed. Like... I'm happy to build my life around her, I want that.  
  
– Oh, well, that's great. I wish much happiness for the two of you, and much success! Great to have you here.  
  
– Thank you, thank you!  
  


*

  
On the following day, Tom went to pick up Alicia at LAX. When she saw him, she ran towards him, dropping all her bags to hug him and kiss him – after all, they hadn't seen each other in almost a month.  
  
– Did you like the interview? – Tom asked with a smirk after they broke the hug, several minutes later.  
  
– I hated it, you made me cry! Nobody makes me cry – Alicia pretended to be mad and Tom laughed.  
  
– Isn't that a good thing?  
  
– Maybe... – Alicia started to crack up and Tom wrapped his arms around her – No, it's not! – she shook her head – It's like you have complete power over me...  
  
– Hmm, I do like that idea – Tom smiled mischievously.  
  
– You have got a hold on me, Mr. Hiddleston – Alicia smiled.  
  
– You do too, Mrs. Hiddleston.  
  
– See? You're gonna make me cry again.  
  
– Oh, that can't be my fault, I was just saying your name – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia, bringing one hand to the back of her head.  
  
– Oh my God, Alicia? – A woman's voice made them turn around.  
  
– Linda? Hi! What are you doing here? – Alicia hugged the woman and the man next to her.  
  
– We're in L.A for vacation for two weeks!  
  
– That is great! Oh, you haven't met my fiancé right? This is Tom; Tom this is Greg and Linda, Greg works with my dad.  
  
– Oh, hello! Nice to meet you – Tom smiled and shook hands with both of them.  
  
– Likewise – Greg smiled back.  
  
– We've heard great things about you! And we're so happy for you two! – Linda pronounced.  
  
– Aw, thank you – Alicia replied as they all walked outside – Where are you staying?  
  
– At, um, Raddison. Do you know where it is? We've been told it's a walking distance from here.  
  
– Oh, we'll ride you there!  
  
– Oh, no, no, we wouldn't want to trouble – Linda excused.  
  
– It will be no trouble, please – Tom indicated his car.  
  
– Are you sure? – Greg asked politely.  
  
– Of course! – Alicia smiled widely and they all put their bags on the truck and went inside. – So, my parents didn't say you were coming, was it last minute? – she looked back at the couple as Tom drove off.  
  
– Oh, yes. Greg got two weeks off work and we couldn't decide where to go, and we decided to come here only about three days ago!  
  
– Well, that's great! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
The traffic was considerably intense that day, so it took them twenty minutes to get to the hotel – which was time for plenty of small talk. It wasn't that Alicia didn't like them, far from that, but there's only so much you can talk about to your parents' friends. She even admitted it to be somewhat of a relief when they left and she was finally alone with Tom again.  
  
– Bye! – Alicia waved and kept looking at them go. After they went inside the hotel, she turned to Tom – Oh my god, you have no idea the sexual tension that has built up in this time.  
  
– Oh, believe me, I do – Tom replied and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Okay, so all we have to do is get home in thirty seconds – Alicia smiled and Tom drove off – Hey, what's this? – she got a paper that was in the window pane and opened it.  
  
– I don't know...  
  
– Oh, it's the invitation to that boring gala we have to go to.  
  
– I don't really think it's gonna be  _that_  boring.  
  
– You're right, at least it's an open bar – Alicia joked while smiling at Tom, and then looked back at the invitation – Oh... my... God.  
  
– What?  
  
– It's  _tonight_. The gala is tonight.  
  
– WHAT? At what time?  
  
– In half an hour!  
  
– My God! How could we forget this? But it's okay, it's fine. We'll be home in about five minutes, and we already have the clothes. It'll be fine.  
  
– Crap, I really wanted to have sex now – Alicia cried out like a teenager.  
  
– Guess we'll have to wait another while.  
  


In five minutes, Tom dropped Alicia off at her place and went to his. She made a huge mess, leaving her clothes and stuff everywhere, but was ready in ten minutes as promised. She put on her black tights, black stilettos and the lovely golden satin dress chosen for the occasion. After throwing her phone and lipstick in a clutch, she grabbed that along a bag of makeup and went downstairs to meet Tom, getting a simple makeup done in the car on their there.  
  
The mansion was filled with people Alicia didn't know. Okay, maybe that was just a dramatic first impression; she knew a lot of those people. A movie director was throwing this benefit to send money to some group of people suffering for some reason. It wasn't that Aliciadidn't care – she did, and actually did charity whenever she could, but that concept of joining for drinks and food didn't seem to her like much of an awareness of the problem they were gathering for. All that aside, however, Alicia was glad to be back at home, so why not relax and get drunk with friends?  
  
After greeting what seemed like a thousand people and hearing what seemed like a thousand congratulations for the engagement, Tom and Alicia found themselves talking to different people, even though they missed each other so much.  
  
– Champagne?  
  
– Yes, thank you – Alicia smiled to the waiter after grabbing a glass.  
  
– So, I saw one of your concerts in Europe, you know – Jenny said to Alicia while sipping a glass of champagne herself. She was a makeup artist Alicia had met on the set of one of Chris' movies, about three years before.  
  
– Oh my god, really?  
  
– Yeah! I was in Scotland for a movie and I went with friends. You were so great!  
  
– Thank you, how sweet!  
  
– So how's it going with the engagement and all that?  
  
– Great! Though we haven't really done anything about it... Like, not even settling a date – Alicia laughed.  
  
– But there's no rush! Just do one thing at a time... Oh, there's Paul, I wanna talk to him! See you later, sweetie.  
  
– See ya – Alicia smiled and Jenny left.  
  
– Hey there – Tom hugged Alicia from behind and spoke in her ear.  
  
– Hey – Alicia smiled and turned around, wrapping her hands around his neck – So, how long do we have to stay before it's socially acceptable to go?  
  
– I don't know – Tom laughed – We'll just be another while, okay?  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled and Tom kissed her softly, while placing his hands on her waist.  
  
– I have to go talk to Luke, because he and some people want to discuss some things about my contract. You wanna come with?  
  
– Really, really not – Alicia joked and Tom laughed.  
  
– See you later then – he smiled and walked away after placing another kiss on Alicia's lips.  
  
Alicia sat down by a couch and looked over the party. She suddenly remembered her first kiss with Tom, over a year before, and started to smile by herself.  
  
– Ali! – Mila shouted and walked over.  
  
– Hey, Mila! – Alicia woke up from her daydream and smiled while Mila sat by her side.  
  
– I was just thinking that I had to come tell you something I remembered.  
  
– Ok, shoot.  
  
– I was looking at my cousin's wedding album and I remembered that the cake in her party was like, the best I've ever had.  
  
– Really?  
  
– Yeah! It was so freaking good. Anyway, I got the number of the bakery, so maybe you could go there and try it for your wedding!  
  
– Oh, yeah, that's a great idea! We still need to settle a date though – Alicia laughed – But once we do that, I'll definitely go there.  
  
– Great! Oh, and please take me with you – Mila answered and they both laughed – I'm gonna go to the ladies room, wanna join?  
  
– No, acutally, I think Tom and I are leaving already.  
  
– Oh, well, if I don't see you then bye – Mila smiled and they hugged. After she left, Alicia spotted Chris and went to him.  
  
– So, is champagne seriously the strongest thing there is? – Alicia asked Chris while slipping to his side as he stood alone, making him laugh.  
  
– Unfortunately – he joked.  
  
– Oh, come on, I was joking – Alicia laughed – I don't wanna get drunk.  
  
– That is  _such_  a lie, I already saw you chugging like five glasses of champagne! What's going on?  
  
– Ugh, nothing – Alicia uttered, pissed.  
  
– Yes there is, you're acting all bitchy. You haven't been that in a while... Oh...  
  
– Don't even start – she pointed her finger at Chris so he wouldn't make fun of her – Chris, I haven't had sex in over a month, and I'm really hormonal right now, and Tom is like in front of me, and I still can't do anything because there are like  _a thousand_  cockblockers in our way...  
  
– Woman, just calm down! You'll get it down tonight! Maybe sooner than you think – Chris looked up to Tom, who was drawing closer.  
  
– Hey, ready to go?  
  
– YES – Alicia excitedly responded and Tom laughed, grabbing Alicia's hand and pulling her.  
  
– Bye Chris.  
  
– Bye!  
  
– Night, Chris! – Alicia practically shouted and then squatted to get her purse that fell off, while Tom said bye to someone else.  
  
– I know this isn't good for you – Chris helped Alicia up – But I really missed bitchy Alicia .  
  
– Fuck off – Alicia answered between a laugh – Love you, goodnight.  
  


Getting home this time happened even faster than earlier, when they did it to avoid being late. Now it was like their life depended on it, and once they were inside Alicia's apartment, there was throwing things and slamming doors all around. After a round of kisses in their way to the bedroom, they found themselves kissing against the bedroom door, their shoes left off somewhere, and Tom's shirt almost entirely opened. Tom was kissing Alicia's neck and shoulder after lowering one side of her dress, his hands going up on her legs, below the dress.  
  
– You okay? – he asked from Alicia's deep sighs.  
  
– Yeah, it's just... This feels better than normal.  
  
– It's because we miss each other so much – Tom sealed his lips on Alicia's after a smirk and quickly found the zipper in her dress, almost ripping it off before it fell around her feet, which caused them to laugh without breaking the kiss. Then, Alicia took off his shirt and unzipped his pants before he could hoist her up and put her in bed.  
  
With a trail of kisses, Tom got down to Alicia's navel, sliding off her thighs gently. Going back up the same way, he sucked on her neck while taking off her bra. Alicia gave in to the moment, closing her eyes and entwining her fingers on Tom's hair. In fact, she almost missed to notice when her underpants were leaving her body, but did so in time to work on getting his off as well.  
  
Within a few minutes, another deep kiss led Alicia to roll over Tom's body, and after breaking it, in a deep breath, she lowered herself down and they moaned simultaneously. Their sweaty bodies met again when Tom put both hands on Alicia's waist, and the thrust got deeper and deeper. Alicia could feel her climax arriving, but before anything further, Tom pushed her back and rolled over, getting on top. He lunged against a heaving Alicia, and that soon caused them both to reach orgasm together.  
  
Some groans and sighs later, Tom rested his head on Alicia's shoulder and started kissing her neck, while she still recovered her breath. When their lips met again, she opened her eyes and smiled, sharing a soft kiss.  
  
But before a settling move presented, a smirk from Tom indicated he wasn't done; worried Alicia, even. The track with the lips happened again, but this time what was there to be done was nothing other than bringing Alicia to another release, which he seemed to be quite invested in doing. The kisses in the thighs already drove her crazy, so she arched her back at the slight touch of his warm tongue, moaning as it explored all around and inside of her. The second orgasm came quickly, and for a moment Alicia really was out of breath, in dizziness with pleasure. This was just one more thing to add to the list of just how freaking perfect her life was getting.


	25. Streets Of Gold

Alicia opened her eyes and saw that Tom was still asleep, so she went to bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. Then, she grabbed a package that was in her closet and crawled back in bed, placing a kiss on Tom's lips.  
  
– Good morning – She smiled after he opened her eyes and bussed him again – Happy birthday.  
  
– Thank you – Tom smiled widely.  
  
– Got you a gift – She lifted the silver package.  
  
– Oh, I thought  _that_  was that the gift! – Tom said after sitting up, which Alicia did too.  
  
– What?  
  
– Waking up with your kiss – Tom smiled.  
  
– Aww, that's sweet. Good to know you find that enough, I don't have to spend money anymore...  
  
– Good one – Tom laughed and Alicia handed him the package, which he opened to find a silver watch – Oh my god, the one I saw at the shop window the other day!  
  
– Yeah, the same one...  
  
– I thought you hadn't noticed it, cause you were on the phone... Thank you honey, I love it – Tom kissed Alicia with a smile. After that, Alicia 's phone rang.  
  
– Should I answer? – Alicia showed Tom her phone screen, that said Chris was calling.  
  
– You know he's not gonna stop calling – Tom answered after a laugh and Alicia pressed the button.

– Hello?  
  
–  _BEAT L.A! BEAT L.A!_  Oh, what a beautiful green and white day it is today!  
  
– Crap, I knew I shouldn't have picked up.  
  
– Were you watching the game? Wasn't it beautiful?  
  
– Yes, Chris, I was watching it when your team beat mine. Two days ago.  
  
– I just think it's something we should remember every day!  
  
– Oh, God, I forgot what an annoying winner you are.  
  
– Please, I'm a great winner, made you fall in love with me and everything.  
  
– Not really! That time you were much more subtle.  
  
– Yeah, maybe. Anyways, this is not why I'm calling, I wanted to check with you what time is the party tonight.  
  
– It's at four, and don't be late! Or, actually, if you're gonna be this annoying, don't even go – Alicia joked.  
  
– Um, that makes me wanna go even more! I'll see you at three...  
  
– Four!  
  
– Are you sure you don't want an extra hour of me?  
  
– Yes, I am sure.

– Alright, fine! – Chris laughed and hung up.

– Such annoying friends I have – Alicia closed her eyes and lied on Tom's chest, putting her arm around him.

– I don't know if you've ever noticed, but you're just as unbearable when the Lakers win...

– That is true – Alicia laughed – Have you finished packing?

– Yes.

– Oh, great, me too! So we can just stay in bed until it's time for the party...

– That is a good plan – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia 's forehead.

*

  
– Hey – Alicia smiled when seeing Tom coming from the dressing room – That's the jacket you were wearing the first time we kissed.

– I remember... – He drew closer to Alicia and she put her arms around his neck – You were wearing that black and green dress... Bit of a Loki fangirl, to be honest – Tom joked and Alicia laughed loudly.

– Stop being so cocky! I was not trying to please you... But I'm glad I did.

– Oh, but you see, I was. I did a background check and found out you were a sucker for leather jackets...

– That's not fair! – She pretended to be shocked and Tom laughed.

– But really, I was trying to act cool, and then you walked in... and I just lost it.

– What's with all the small talk? You already won me over – Alicia teased.

– I'm being serious – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia .

Close to four o'clock, Tom and Alicia arrived at the pub where they were celebrating his birthday. They made an early meeting because they had to take a plane later at night to be in London the day after for the BAFTAs. After about half an hour, all the twenty-something guests were there, all drinking and talking.

– I really did think it was you! – Mila told Alicia the story as they sat side by side and she held Chris' hand whileAlicia held Tom's – So I started screaming your name, and the girl wouldn't look back...

– I told you it wasn't her! – Chris laughed.

– I knew, I should've believed you! – Mila and Alicia laughed – But it was so funny, cause she turned around kind of mad from all the screaming, and I was like "I'm sorry, so sorry..." Then her face kind of melted and she was like "Oh my God, are you Mila Kunis?"

– Really? – Alicia laughed again – Well, she must've been honored to be confused for a friend of Mila Kunis...

– Guess so... She asked for my autograph and I was like "Well, okay... I did just scream into your ear..."

– Well, I have a story like that too, only I mistook a guy for a girl.

– Really? – Mila asked.

– Yeah, and the worst thing was that I knew the guy! So I was calling out "Kelly!" and when he turned around I didn't know what to do, so I was just like "Um... I was sure I saw Kelly walking over there... But I guess not" – She and Mila laughed.

– Oh, speaking of that Kelly, she's one of your back singers, right? – Chris asked.

– Yeah.

– Cause Mila and I were at McDowell's the other night, and I think it was her singing there...

– Oh, yeah, she plays there sometimes!

– Nice! She's really good though – Mila said.

– I know, I know, I'm constantly afraid she's gonna leave me – Alicia , Chris and Mila laughed.

– Who are you talking about? – Tom turned his attention to their conversation.

– Kelly, my back singer – Alicia turned to Tom.

– Oh, yeah, she's great – He laughed.

– Tom, you're presenting tomorrow, right? – Chris asked.

– Yes, for, um... Production Design.

– Oh, cool! Who do you think will take that?

– I don't know – Tom pondered – Maybe Life of Pi...

– Lincoln's was great too, wasn't it? – Alicia suggested – Les Misérables as well...

– Yeah... It's really tough this year, isn't it?

– Right? – Mila answered – I was just going over the Oscar nominees the other day, and it's ridiculous! I can't choose!

– Oh, speaking of the Oscars, Chris, you're presenting, that's so cool! – Alicia cheered – I'm so happy for you!

– I know, I'm so happy for me too! – Chris laughed – I'm presenting for the Oscars, my team won...

– Oh, Christ – Alicia scowled while Tom and Mila laughed – How did you make this about that.

– Oh, it's easy! – Chris laughed – But okay, okay, I won't tease you anymore... For today at least.

– Thank you – Alicia replied sarcastically – Mila, are you going too?

– No, I can't, I'm gonna be away! – Mila showed a pity face.

– Oh, that sucks! – Alicia sympathized.

– Yeah, it does! Especially because they wanted me to present with Wahlberg, and they're making a computerized Ted that will present too.

– Really? That's awesome – Alicia smiled and turned to Chris – Are you taking your mom?

– I am, yes – Chris smiled.

– Oh, lovely, she'll have a lot of fun – Alicia smiled.

– Ali , you know what I was thinking? Hayley might be there tomorrow, so if you see her you send her a hug from a me – Chris smiled.

– Oh, she probably will be! That's great, I miss her.

*

  
After their overnight flight to London, Tom and Alicia were dropped off at the hotel room close to where the ceremony was happening, and their outfits were awaiting. They took a shower and slept for a couple of hours, before getting up and ready to leave.

– Is Luke there already?

– Yeah, he just texted me. He said Amy has put him in charge of you as well, since she's not here – Tom andAlicia laughed.

When the car stopped, someone opened the door and they went out, soon being shielded by the umbrella Luke was holding.

– Hey there – He smiled at the couple.

– Hi – They answered together and Alicia proceeded – How are you?

– I'm fine, thank you – He smiled – Oh, you're being called – He pointed to a female interviewer close to them and walked with them – Make sure to present yourselves over there after the photos.

At a covered space, Tom and Alicia posed for pictures as the many photographers requested for their attention. Then, they made their way to the interviewers’ area.

– Hello you two! – The woman smiled and they did the same.

– Hello!

– Great to see you again! So Tom, big year for you, you've had Prince Hal, The Deep Blue Sea, The Avengers, so incredibly diverse roles for you two play...

– Yes! They are all different people. Um, yeah it's been amazing, it's why I love acting, it's exploring lives of other people different from your own. I love the variation, it's like travelling to foreign countries, you know?

– Yeah, that's great! And another big thing for you two this year is the engagement, right? 

– Oh, yes, yes – Tom and Alicia smiled.

– Can we see the ring, Alicia ?

– Oh, sure! – She smiled and showed her hand to the camera.

– Wow, it's so beautiful! Congratulations!

– Thank you! – Alicia smiled.

– Are you planning anything for the wedding yet or...?

– Um – Tom looked at Alicia , who smiled, and then answered – We are seeing some things, yeah, but very slowly...

– We're both so busy right now, but we are getting on with it.

– That's lovely to hear! And, another thing, we're very excited for Thor 2...

– Alicia ? – Luke called in a low voice.

– Yeah? – She turned around and saw a woman holding another umbrella.

– That woman over there wants to interview you, and this lady will lead you there.

– Okay, thank you – She smiled and followed the woman until she got to the interviewer.

– Hello, Alicia , great to have you here!

– Thank you!

– You know, we were just talking about this, how this must be all new for you, being used to L.A award shows, but you're part British, right?

– Yea, absolutely! I came here every year, uh, when growing up, and... Yeah, I'm still around all the time, I love it!

– And I love your dress, what are you wearing?

– Um, it's a Lebanese stylist, his name is Zuhair Murad.

– Oh, I know, he's great!

– He is, I'm loving this – Alicia smiled and caressed her dress.

– And what are you looking forward to tonight?

– Well... I've got some friends I haven't seen in a while, they might be here... And the after party is always fun –Alicia laughed.

– What about the nominees, any favorites?

– Um... Not really, there are so many amazing films this year! Les Misérables was amazing, Life Of Pi... Lincoln! I'm rooting for Daniel Day-Lewis a bit – She smiled.

– Well, he certainly deserves it – The woman smiled – Well, have a great time dear, you and Tom!

– Thanks! You too – Alicia smiled and walked away, choosing to escape from the other people and going into the lounge inside. She was looking around when someone behind her summoned.

– Alicia ? – She turned around and saw Hayley Atwell, who smiled and drew closer.

– Oh my God, Hayley, hi!

– I didn't know you'd be here! – She hugged Alicia endearingly.

– I wasn't sure about you either, this is so great! How are you?

– I'm great, thanks! What about you and Tom engaged, I can't believe this!

– I know, I can't either – Alicia laughed.

– I can't even believe you two are together, you are just such an adorable couple!

– Wait, you haven't seen as a couple yet! Right?

– I haven't! Last time I saw you was at the Captain America premiere, I think, and Tom was... Here, last year, but he was alone.

– Oh, right, the Jameson Empire! I was on tour...

– Here comes the groom – Hayley pointed, Alicia looked back and Tom was coming.

– Hey – He smiled – Hello, Hayley, how are you?

– Great – Hayley smiled while hugging him back – Lots of work, just wonderful! How's L.A?

– Great too – Tom laughed.

– Oh, yeah, Chris wanted me to send you a hug, he really misses you – Alicia smiled while Tom put his arm around her waist.

– Oh, I do too! That's cute – She smiled – Tom, you're presenting tonight, yes?

– Yes, with Saoirse Ronan. Have either of you seen her, by the way? I'm supposed to take some pictures with her.

– Um... Oh, over there! – Alicia pointed to the girl across the room.

– Okay, I'll be right back – He kissed Alicia on the cheek and smiled at Hayley, walking away.

– What movie was Saoirse in, as a child? I remember her much younger... – Alicia asked.

– Um... Oh, Atonement.

– Oh, right... Great movie.

– Yes! Especially for McAvoy... He's so hot! – Hayley laughed and Alicia followed. Then, she smiled at Hayley and burst out laughing again – What? What is it?

– Nothing, it's just – She let out one more laugh – I used to date James, so... That's funny!

– Oh my god, I had no idea! Really? When was that?

– Oh, don't worry, it was like a billion years ago! I was seventeen and he was twenty – She smiled.

– Wow, that is great! I think I saw him here today... Wouldn't it be weird if you did?

– Um, not really... I've seen him a couple of time throughout these years, actually...

– Yeah?

– Yeah, cause you know, we were just children back then. And if you run into someone close after the break up, and depending on how it was left off, it can be pretty bad, but... This was so long ago it feels like another life. We were just starting our careers, we've been through so much after.

– Yeah, I think in this sense it's actually good to run into them, right?

– Absolutely, it's great to see how well they're doing. Especially if you are too – Alicia smiled.

– So what about the wedding? Have you guys decided a date yet?

– No, not really. But we're thinking May.

– Oh, really soon then! – Hayley cheered.

– Do you think you can make it?

– Um... Let me think... Well, the first I might not, I've got some auditions. But, yeah, I think I can make it work!

– Great – Alicia smiled.

– Are you having it in L.A?

– No, definitely in London.

– Really? Oh, that's lovely! Coming back home...

– Yeah, we just figured, you know... Even though L.A is where we met, and we love it, London is our city – Alicia smiled at Hayley and then at the image of her fiancé walking back.

– Are you girls ready? – He smiled.

– Oh, actually, there's someone I need to talk too... – Hayley answered – But if I'm not mistaken we're sitting close, so I'll meet you guys inside.

– Okay!

– See you later – Alicia smiled at Hayley and then Tom put his arm around her waist again, as they walked inside the theatre.

– You look so beautiful in this dress – Tom kissed her cheek and she smiled.

– Oh, shut up, I slept for three hours, I look like a zombie.

– That is not true, stop being so bitter – He joked and Alicia looked at him with a teasing smile.

– You're just saying that because  _you_  look good all the time – Alicia made Tom laugh and then kissed him.


	26. Bonjour Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! In celebration of Friday, I'll be posting the next five chapters, and finally getting up to date. YAY! Sadly, I don't know when chapter 31 will come around though. But, well, inspiration can struck at any time. Hope you like these! XX

– So we're going with April 6th?  
  
– April 6th – Alicia looked back from the computer and kissed Tom after a smile.  
  
– Okay then, I'll call my mom and ask her to look for a hotel for the ceremony.  
  
– Okay, but make sure she calls my mom to go along, otherwise she'll go crazy that she wasn't in the wedding or something.  
  
– Okay – Tom laughed.  
  
– And pleease ask her to call me once she's booked it so I can send it to the invitation guys?  
  
– Will do – Tom kissed Alicia and left.   
  
Alicia stayed on the computer for another while, and once she was done with the guest list, she went to meet Olive at the bakery suggested by Mila, who would show up later.  
  
– Oh my god, this one is sooooo good – Alicia said after trying on another candy – It's better than sex.  
  
– Ok, normally I'd believe you, but your partner is Tom freaking Hiddleston, so shut up.  
  
– So what it's Tom? – Alicia looked at Ollie and she frowned – Yeah, no, you're right.  
  
– Oh, look, Chris and Mila! – Olive looked as the couple entered the shop.  
  
– Hi there! – Chris kissed Alicia on the cheek while Olive and Mila greeted.

– Hey! What are you doing in bridesmaids territory?  
  
– Don't worry, I was just dropping Mila off. See ya – Chris smiled and Alicia did the same before he left.  
  
– Oh my God, you're right, this is great! – Mila said to Olive after trying the candy and then turned to Alicia – You're getting a thousand of those, right?  
  
– Definitely! – Alicia laughed – You were right, this place is awesome!  
  
– Right? It's the best! So, when are you and Tom going to Paris?  
  
– Eight o'clock.  
  
– Tonight, already?  
  
– Yeah, we've got a tight schedule! We're making the fitting of both our outfits tomorrow, then we leave for London where we'll be for three days, and we'll close the deal with a hotel, and see the final arrangements.  
  
– Are you nervous? It's getting close! – Olive smiled.  
  
– Oh, not that close. I'm still fine – Alicia smiled back.  
  


*

  
– CAUSE YOU KEEP ME COMING BACK FOR MORE.... – Alicia shouted to the song on the radio while on Tom's house.  
  
– Will you  _please_  stop shouting? I wanna hear where my phone is ringing from – Tom said in a joking tone.  
  
– How rude! – Alicia showed a shocked expression.  
  
– I'm sorry – Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist – I just really want to find my phone and I can't be distracted by this beautiful voice.  
  
– Fine – Alicia turned down the radio and Tom reached for his phone right before it stopped ringing, missing the call – But just so you know, ten thousand people payed to hear this. And I was giving it to you for free – Alicia made Tom laugh – Well, technically, they paid for Maroon 5, but no one was complaining...  
  
– Oh, you've sang  _this_  song with them?  
  
– Yeah! They were performing here in L.A, and Rihanna couldn't go so I, as I've done many times before, went and saved the day – Alicia smiled and Tom laughed, kissing her.  
  
– Okay now, let's go – He smiled and grabbed her hand. When Alicia's phone rang and she saw it was her mother, she picked up.  
  
– Hey mom!  
  
– Hey, sweetie!  
  
– Why'd you call Tom?  
  
– I don't know... I always talk to you, wanted to call my son-in-law for a change – She laughed.  
  
– Oh, that's sweet. But I'd get really jealous, you know.  
  
– I know, I know. I would talk to you as well...  
  
– Great – Alicia laughed – What's up?  
  
– Well, we found a great hotel where you can have the ceremony, and it also includes the decoration and food... And it's available!  
  
– That is great! – Alicia moved the phone backwards to let Tom know – They found a hotel available!  
  
– Oh, good! Hey, how about we go there to check it out?  
  
– Good idea! Yeah, let's do that! Mom – She got back to the phone – What do you say Tom and I go over there on Monday to check it out?  
  
– Oh, that is a great idea honey! We miss you so much! – Lilly cheered.  
  
– Mom! We were there last month – Alicia laughed.  
  
Alicia and Tom, already with their bags, took a cab to the airport. After checking-in, they waited for a while in the boarding lounge. Then, they went to the plane, where they settled their hand luggage and set next to each other.  
  
– You can hold my hand, look – Alicia slipped her hand under the seat arm that divided hers and Tom's seat.  
  
– But I can't hold you – He showed a pity face and kissed her cheek.  
  
– Oh, the flight's only eleven hours long, you'll live – Alicia joked.  
  
– Excuse me – The stewardess approached and spoke in a French accent – Would you care for a drink?  
  
– Oui, nous aimerions deux verres de Cabernet, s'il vous plaît – Tom answered with a smile.  
  
– Oui, monsieur. Je vais les mettre après le décollage – The stewardess smiled back and left.  
  
– Oh, why'd you do that, Thomas? – Alicia looked at him, pretending to be serious – Spoke your perfectly good French in front of me, just so I'll get ashamed of mine...  
  
– Have I not told you to stop saying that, Ali? Your French is perfect – He smiled widely and she did the same.  
  
– Je t'aime, mon cher.  
  
– Je t'aime plus – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia.  
  


*

  
The bright Parisian sun invaded the hotel room through the big window in the end of it. Alicia and Tom freshened up after arriving and then went for a walk. Alicia's mom was meeting her in front of the store, because she insisted to be there and help picking the dress.  
  
– We've never been here together, have we? – Tom asked as they walked through Champs de Mars, holding hands.  
  
– No, we haven't! This is great, I haven't been here on vacation in so long...  
  
– Me neither! I think three times I was here for work, and it was just such little time.  
  
– So, this store you're going to, is it close to Elie's?  
  
– Yep, just a few blocks forward.  
  
– And how will we meet afterwards?  
  
– Um... Just wait there, I'll come by after I'm done – Tom stopped in front of the store.  
  
– Okay. See you later – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom, who then walked away.  
  
Alce waited for another five minutes, and then her mom walked by, making Alicia smile and hug her tightly.  
  
– Hi, darling – Lilly smiled with her hands on Alicia's face – I'm so happy this day has come.  
  
– Oh, mom, it's not even the wedding day yet – she laughed and started walking inside.  
  
– Good afternoon, Ms. Spinster... and Mrs. Spinster – the receptionist showed a smile when recognizing Alicia.  
  
– Good afternoon – they answered.  
  
– My name is Claire, we've spoken on the phone...  
  
– Oh, right, and I chose the dresses...  
  
– Yes, three dresses, right? They're in this room over here, if you'll join me – Claire gestured a room to the right.  
  
It was a wide space, with a curtain to the left, for Alicia to try on her dresses, a giant mirror, a sofa and a center table. A rack on the right side held the three dresses Alicia had previously picked from the website.  
  
– So, here's one of them – Claire took out if the rack one of the dresses – Would you like to try it on right now?  
  
– Of course – Alicia smiled and walked towards the fitting room, followed by the woman carrying her dress. She put it on and Claire helped her zip it, and then she stepped out.  
  
The [dress](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/%E2%80%94W_VKZcAQNQ/TyWomaExJzI/AAAAAAAABTc/zN5FTCtSJh0/s640/Brides_ElieSaab_02_BB.jpg) had sparkles along its entire length, with two stripes that formed a v-neck. Below the chest, a satin belt formed a bow in the center, and the slim hem merely touched the floor.  
  
– Wow – Lilly approached and looked at Alicia's reflection in the mirror, as she smiled.  
  
– It's so beautiful... But the other ones are too, this is gonna be hard!  
  
The [second one](http://www.weddinginspirasi.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/elie-saab-wedding-gown-2011.jpg) was even more beautiful. The upper part was a delicade lace that went from the large stripes to the hips, that had a satin bow in the center. The lower part was a puffy tulle with white flowers embroided in it.  
  
– Champagne? – a waiter asked while holding a tray with two glasses of champagne, as Alicia and Lilly stared at the mirror.  
  
– Thank you – Alicia smiled and they both got the glasses.  
  
– I like this one better – Lilly said while sitting down, and Alicia sat in the sofa in front of hers.  
  
– Me too... I don't wanna take it off – she laughed.  
  
– Hello? – Lilly picked up her phone and Alicia smiled when she mouthed it was her father. – Oh, I know honey, I'm sorry... My flight was late so I came straight to the shop... Yes, yes, it was all fine. She looks perfect, like a princess – she smiled at Alicia, who laughed – Okay, I will. Love you, bye.  
  
– What did Dad want?  
  
– He was mad at me for not calling to say my flight went well. It's a one-hour flight, for God's sake! – she andAlicia laughed.  
  
– Well, you know how Dad is... – Alicia smiled and stood up – Let me go try on the other one, and then we'll decide which.  
  
When Alicia finished putting on [the third dress](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-WhsQn655Ex8/UGIsZgYH5iI/AAAAAAAAPI8/BZTVJLEwOCY/s1600/wedding-dress-elie-by-elie-saab-for-pronovias-2013-DENISSE-B.jpg), she knew it was the one. She saw herself marrying Tom in that exact dress. Two pieces of lace covered the white stripes of the corset, and gathered in the middle with small flowers. The lower part was wide and puffy, spreading around the floor. It was simply perfect. She stepped out and stopped in front of the mirror, and Lilly walked by without saying a word.  
  
– This is the one – Alicia smiled widely.  
  
– Definitely – Lilly smiled as well.


	27. Back In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is a flashback story. It happened midway 2001 in Los Angeles.

– Oh my god, Joe! Why isn't the TV on? – Alicia ran and spoke to the man behind the counter in the school cafeteria.  
  
– Tell me you did not skip class to watch the Lakers game – he said with a mocking face.  
  
– Hell yeah! – she answered and Joe laughed.  
  
– The TV broke, but Harry's on it, don't worry.  
  
– Better make it quick, Harry!  
  
– I'm on it, sweetheart!  
  
– Can I get two lattes please? – She smiled.  
  
– I cannot believe you made me skip last class to come watch the game with you – Olive complained as Alicia sat down in the table nearby and handed her one of the cups.  
  
– You know, technically, me saying "I'm off to see the Celts get kicked in the nuts, see you suckers tomorrow" is not really me making you come with me – Alicia mocked.  
  
– Excuse me – A guy that was talking to Joe turned around to the girls – Are you talking about the Lakers-Celtics game?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia looked up with a smile.  
  
– I thought it was at five...  
  
– No, it started at four, I already missed ten minutes of it!  
  
– Crap, crap, crap! – Olive gained Alicia's attention back.  
  
– What?  
  
– I made the terrible mistake of telling my mom I'm out of class, now she said she's picking me up so I can help her with groceries.  
  
– Oh my god, you're so stupid! Why would you tell her that?  
  
– Cause she asked why was I texting during class. Ugh, this is not even worth fighting against, I'm gonna go.  
  
– Ok, bye sweetie – Alicia leaned in and kissed Olive on the cheek, and she walked away. When Alicia turned her head back, the TV went on and she saw that the Lakers were winning – Yesssss! – She celebrated.  
  
– Oh, just when I was thinking you were a nice girl, I find out you're a Lakers fan... – The guy looked at her with pity.  
  
– What, you're a Celtic? – She let out a laugh – Oh, isn't that sad?  
  
– Not really – He laughed and motioned his head to where Olive was minutes before, gaining Alicia's approval and sitting down.  
  
– You didn't really expect to find many Celtics fans in L.A, right?  
  
– I don't know, I believe in miracles...  
  
– Well, then, you better start praying for your team to win – Alicia laughed – I'm Alicia, by the way. Alicia Hannigan.  
  
– Chris Evans – Chris took out his hand and she shook it.  
  
– Nice to meet you – Alicia smiled – Do you study here? I've never seen you before.  
  
– No, no, I'm 20, I'm just here to pick up my brother.  
  
– Oh, okay. So... Are you from Boston or is this just a horrible family tradition?  
  
– It is a  _great_  family tradition, I'll have you know! I am from Boston actually, but I've been living here for three years...  
  
– Really? Why you moved here?  
  
– For drama college. I'm an actor... Or will be.  
  
– Oh, cool! My boyfriend's an actor too. He just finished college and moved here from Scotland.  
  
– Really? That's so nice! What about you, are you in the "showbiz" too?  
  
– I am actually. I wanna be a singer.  
  
– Well, you got a beautiful voice – He smiled and sipped his coffee.  
  
– Aw, thanks!  
  
– You have a bit of an accent, are you not from here?  
  
– I am, I'm from L.A, but my parents are both British, so... – Alicia stopped talking and they paid attention to the game narrator when Joe turned up the volume.  
  
– ... Score! Celtics!  
  
– Yes! – Chris celebrated – See? Miracle.  
  
– Yeah, that point was  _clearly_  a miracle, glad you admit it – Alicia laughed and turned back to the TV – Come on Smith, if you don't score today I'm gonna kill you!  
  
– So, Alicia, do you only date the British, because of you heritage?  
  
– Are you flirting with me? – Alicia smiled at Chris.  
  
– Why would I flirt with knowing you have a boyfriend? And by talking about him? Besides, I have a girlfriend myself.  
  
– Okay... Well, I don't have a pattern, but you know, polite boys with blue eyes and a dashing accent are always preferrable – Alicia and Chris laughed.  
  
– Fair enough...  
  
– So, tell me, are you in the process of being in a movie soon?  
  
– I'm shooting one actually, it's called  _The Newcomers_.  
  
– Awesome! What's it about?  
  
– It's about a family that decides to move to the countryside and begin a new life, so it shows them adapting and all that. I play a guy who becomes the boyfriend of the daughter in the family.  
  
– Wow, that seems really... Interesting – Alicia squeezed her eyes.  
  
– You don't have to do this, I know it's not – Chris and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Well, you gotta start somewhere, right? Tell you what: I'll watch it anyway, and you come see me perform in Talent Show next week.  
  
– Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world – Chris smiled.  
  
Until the end of the game, Chris and Alicia stayed talking about a lot of things. They felt really comfortable, like they'd been friends for a long time already, and had a lot of fun. When the game ended with the Celtics winning,Alicia and Chris walked down the hallway together.  
  
– Well, that was a regretable turn of events...  
  
– It was no turn of events really, we were winning all along.  
  
– Your lying makes you lose points with me, Celtic.  
  
– Oh, I'm sorry – Chris smiled and stopped where he agreed to meet his brother, making Alicia stop too – Well, I wish you happiness in all other fields in your life then. You know, since your team sucks – He smiled and Alicia laughed – I hope you get really rich and famous, and always have by your side a blue-eyed man with a "dashing accent", someone to watch the Lakers lose with.  
  
– Oh, isn't that sweet? – Alicia smiled and hugged Chris goodbye – But just because you said that, if I ever break up with James, you owe me a British man.  
  
– Deal – Chris kissed Alicia on the cheek and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little extra on the flashback: http://archiveofourown.org/works/816159


	28. Bright, Bright, Sunshiny Day

_You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
Based on your body language,  
your shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is_

  
– YOU MET DAME HELEN MIRREN? Oh my God! Did you tell her I'm her biggest fan? – Alicia heard Tom's laugh over the phone.  
  
– Well, I had to tell her I'm her biggest fan, didn't I? Otherwise it would be weird...  
  
– Oh, I bet you didn't even mention me!  
  
– Yes I did, okay? And she not only thanked me for the words, but also said she really likes your music.  
  
– Oh my god, what? – Alicia replied slowly – You mean to tell me that Helen Mirren likes my songs?  
  
– Will you stop being such a fangirl about it? – Tom laughed again – Everyone likes your songs!  
  
– No, but this is the greatest thing in the world! I'm gonna put it on my resume...  
  
– You are crazy – he laughed.  
  
– Sorry, I just woke up, I really am...  
  
– Oh, I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you...  
  
– No, don't be! Being woken up by you is a million times better than by the alarm clock – Alicia smiled and lied back in bed, turning to the side.  
  
– Aw, that's sweet – Tom replied.  
  
– Well, I gotta go now, I'm gonna start getting ready. See in you in about... fourteen hours.  
  
– See ya! – he responded and hung up.  
  
Fourteen hours later, there she was. Alicia saw from the cab the sunny London she had missed so much. Although the spring had arrived, it was still quite cold, but that day in particular was beautiful. Tom had a meeting about a future project, so Alicia went by cab to his flat, to which she had the keys. But, when unlocking the door, she saw he was already there.  
  
– Hey, you're home already!  
  
– The meeting ended a bit early – Tom smiled, then she ran to his arms and hugged him tightly, and they kissed. Then, he went back to the couch and she sat on his lap.  
  
– What are you watching?  
  
– Sherlock – he smiled.  
  
– Oh, nice! – she looked at the TV just as it was coming back from commercial – But it's a re-run, right?  
  
– Yes, but I haven't seen this one – Tom answered, causing Alicia to look at him in shock and then laugh.  
  
– You haven't seen  _The Reichenbach Fall_?  
  
– No, why? – he asked, concerned.  
  
– It's only the best episode  _ever_! – she laughed again and then tucked her head in his chest – Just watch it.  
  
– Hey, so... The day is coming – he said after a couple of minutes, while running his fingers through her hair.  
  
– Wanna take off and go get married in Vegas? – Alicia joked, making Tom laugh.  
  
– Why, you don't like big fancy weddings?  
  
– Of course I do! Don't you?  
  
– Yes... Especially the ones in which I marry you – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia – I've got a surprise for you.  
  
– Yeah? – she asked when he leaned forwards and held up a document from the table. He then handed it to her and she passed her eyes through it and saw hers and Tom's name, but was a bit too tired to assimilate it. – What is this?  
  
– It's the deed of this house. I've changed the property to both of us.  
  
– What? – she was surprised and looked at him.  
  
– Well, we bought a house in L.A, we should have one here as well... This is home too, after all.  
  
– But this is your house!  
  
– Now it's ours – Tom smiled and Alicia did too, pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
Alicia ran her fingers through Tom's hair and sighed, looking at him deeply.  
  
– We're getting married in three days.  
  
– Yeah.  
  


*

  
In her dream, Alicia spun around in a big and puffy white dress, dancing along Tom. She started running around London and went by all the places from her childhood, laughing with her fiancé as the wind brushed their faces. Waking up this time wasn't pitiful; in fact it wasn't bad at all. Because her dream would become reality.  
  
Alicia felt better than ever. She felt light, happy, warm, she felt like smiling all the livelong day. Quite like an angel, she felt. But the best thing she felt was that that day went by in slow motion. And dammit, if she could choose a day to go by in slow motion, that would be it.  
  
The morning and afternoon were that known bridal routine – eat lightly, laugh with friends, get nails done, massages, fixing the hair... But as the ceremony got closer, it felt more and more like something Alicia had never felt before. It felt perfect in an imperfect way – because it was the real way.  
  
– Found it – Olive entered the room holding a makeup kit – Well, actually, Jim did. I made the poor guy go home and look for it – Olive and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Well I'll thank him later then – Alicia smiled.  
  
– You also thank him for being on "keep the groom from running away" duty – Olive sat in front of Alicia and started putting on a glittery-white eye shadow over the one already on Alicia's eyes – Oh, yeah. See? I told you that was all that was missing – Olive curved back and Alicia looked at the mirror smiling.  
  
– Yeah, it looks great.  
  
– Oh, I brought you something. I was waiting to give it to you for last, which I don't know why I did, but anyway... – Olive reached for her purse and got a small keychain of a Tardis, handing it to Alicia.  
  
– Oh my God! Is this...  
  
– Your first birthday present to me, yes. I don't know if you remember, but I once said that when you got married, this would your something old, and borrowed, and blue.  
  
– Of course I remember. You always being so practical – Alicia smiled emotional and hugged Olive – Thank you sweetie, I love it. Oh, but how am I gonna take it? I can't carry it.  
  
– How about I sew it to the hem of your dress?  
  
– Okay. But be careful!  
  
– Calm down, I'm not gonna wreck your perfect princess dress, okay?  
  
– Ali... – Chris called from the door and Alicia turned around with a smile, and then he ran towards her and pulled her in for a tight hug.  
  
– What are you doing here? – Alicia joked – Only bridesmaids are supposed to see me!  
  
– I tried to keep him away, but you know him... – Mila smiled at the door.  
  
– I can't believe you called Mila to be your bridesmaid when  _I_  have been your friend for so much longer! – Chris made Alicia laugh then smiled – You look really beautiful.  
  
– Thank you – she smiled back.  
  
– Alright, I'm gonna go check on the guests – Chris headed to the door.  
  
– Everybody knows that code for free champagne! – Mila shouted as he walked out, making the girls laugh.  
  
– Alright, I'm ready! How much time is there left?  
  
– Ten minutes – Olive responded.  
  
– What? You mean I'm the bride ad I'm ready early? That is just wrong! – Alicia and Olive laughed – Ugh, I just want to see Tom already! – she started walking around the room.  
  
– Oh, don't be such a drama queen, you saw him yesterday!  
  
– I know, but... He's all I want to see today – Alicia looked out the window to the guests arriving.  
  
– I know the feeling – Olive patted Alicia in the back, and then she went back to the mirror for a final check. The dress fit perfectly, her curls fell back from a shiny silver clip on her hair, and the light makeup enlightened her happy expression.  
  
So there it was: a door. All that was keeping Alicia from marrying the greatest man she ever met. And then her dad ran closer to her and placed a kiss on her nose, making her laugh. And then she entwined her arm on his and the doors opened, making everything move really slowly.  
  
 _Why does this feel so different than other days? It's not like so much is going to change... I'm just gonna get a new house, and a husband, and a perfect life..._  The thoughts boiled on Alicia's head as she walked with her dad, so she blew them off and just sunk in the moment.  
  
And there he was. And he looked great. And he formed the largest, most ridiculous smile ever. And Alicia formed a smile big enough that would stop her tears. And her dad let her go, kissing her cheek and tapping Tom on the shoulder. And Alicia smiled again. And they held hands and turned to the priest as everyone sat down.  
  
– Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this wondrous couple. Marriage is a gift of God in creation, through which Tom and Alicia may know the grace of God. We pray with them that the holy spirit will straighten them. In token of this love, they will each give and receive a ring. Who has the rings? – The father asked and Olive handed Alicia her ring while Chris handed Tom his, and they placed them on the other one's finger.  
  
After that, there were some prayers, and then the ceremony proceeded to the vows.  
  
– Now, Tom, repeat after me: I, Thomas William Hiddleston...  
  
– I, Thomas William Hiddleston... – He repeated as he and Alicia faced each other – take thee, Alicia MichelleSpinster, to have and to hold, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part.  
  
– Now, Alicia, repeat after me: I, Alicia Michelle Spinster...  
  
– I, Alicia Michelle Spinster, take thee Thomas William Hiddleston, to have and to hold, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part.  
  
– It is much as Tom and Alicia have consented together in holy wedlock, and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of the rings, I pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Alicia smiled and Tom leaned forward for a brief and sweet kiss, as everyone clapped. They kept clapping as the two walked out in the aisle and went to a room on the ground floor reserved to them. After walking in and closing the door, they kept staring at each other and then started laughing, and hugged tightly.  
  
– Oh my god, I can't believe this! – Alicia looked at Tom and they smiled widely, and then they kissed passionately for a long time, hugging again afterwards.  
  
– You look so, so beautiful – Tom gripped Alicia's waist and kissed her neck.  
  
– Oh, what about you? – she looked at him and smiled – I've never seen you look fancier...  
  
– Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it? – he smiled and ran his hand through her hair – But really, you look so beautiful... So perfect... My wife.  
  
Alicia smiled, emotional, and her eyes filled with tears. That was  _the_  man, her man, just like she'd read in childhood fairytales. Well, it hadn't been as nearly as easy, but every bit as perfect in moments just like that one, when it was just the two of them, and nothing else mattered.  
  
– I still can't believe this – she laughed and then put her hand on his face – My prince.  
  
She tucked her head in his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
– Looking from up in the hotel room, I think everyone made it, right?  
  
– Yeah, I think so... Robert and Susan's flight was late, but I saw them here too.  
  
– We have to get going, uh? – Alicia un-hugged and smiled again. Then, the wedding planner showed up and led them to the still empty salon where the party was happening, and they stood in the entrance of it. Then, the guests, who were still by the ceremony place, walked by. The one walking the fastest on his way there wasAlicia's father, which was no surprise to her and made her laugh.  
  
– My princess – he hugged Alicia tightly and she wrapped her arms around him while he did the same – You look so beautiful, the ceremony was great!  
  
– Thank you, Dad! But don't start crying, because you'll make  _me_  cry and I can't ruin my makeup!  
  
– I'll save it for later, that is the best I can do – he replied and Alicia laughed, before James went to talk to Tom and her mother came in for the hug.  
  
After greeting everyone, Alicia and Tom made their way to their table and talked for a while with their parents, bridesmaids and best men, and then dinner was served.  
  
– So when are you two leaving for your honeymoon? – Mila asked after sipping her champagne.  
  
– In a week – Tom replied. – We're going to the Movie Awards next Sunday, and travel the next day.  
  
– Ooh, nice! And what about the new house?  
  
– Oh, it's looking so beautiful! – Alicia answered with a smile – When we go back, we'll start moving already. I can't wait!  
  
– Me neither – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia briefly.  
  
– My god, this salmon is really good! – Alicia's father said after tasting another bite of it.  
  
– Oh, I know right? – Alicia smiled – When we came here to try it we just had to had it for today, and now it tastes even better I think...  
  
– Oh, Tom, speaking of food, how was your "Live Below The Line" challenge? – James asked.  
  
– It was great! I mean, not the challenge by itself, really, because it's terrifying to eat so little, but I think that's what's good, because it makes you take on a whole new perspective, to think people live under this condition every day.  
  
– Oh, yes, that's great! We're doing it next week you know?  
  
– Really? – Tom smiled – That's great!  
  
– Did you do it too, Ali? – her mom asked.  
  
– Hm-m – she shook her head no while finishing chewing, then took a sip of her drink – My doctor didn't clear me, because since I'm still touring, I need a stronger diet. But as soon as it's over I will – she smiled.  
  


*

  
A while after the dinner ended, everyone started making speeches, before the first dance of the couple. Alicia's mother went first, then Olive and Chris, who made Alicia shed a few tears, and then her father shared a few words.  
  
– Well, they say every girl marries a man that is just like their father. That being said, I'd just like to say how Tom is such a nice, generous, and very handsome man – James joked and everyone laughed – But, in all seriousness, you two know you have my plain blessing. I see the love you two have for each other and it's the most beautiful thing – Tom and Alicia looked at each other and smiled, holding hands – And, Tom, I see the way you take care of Ali, which I know is not such an easy task! – Alicia and her dad laughed – I wish you two a lifetime of happiness. God knows you deserve it – James finished and, as everyone clapped, Alicia stood up and hugged him and thanked him, before he then hugged Tom.  
  
After that, Tom stood up and picked up the microphone, to make the speech for both of them, as he and Alicia had agreed.  
  
– Good evening, everyone – he smiled as everyone responded – Um... Well, there was some debate over which one of us would make this speech. We agreed that it couldn't be both of us because that could be boring... And take all night – he laughed among many of the guests – Alicia said she'd too emotional, but I could stall too much... I'll try to do my best – he smiled at Alicia and she did the same – First of all, we want to thank everyone made it here tonight. We know it's not easy to fly this far or move around things to be able to be here, which is why we're so thankful. It is very important to have you all celebrating this most special with us. We want to thank our parents, for always leading us the right direction and making sure we were always loved and taken care of. The intensive job you had in raisin us certainly led to where we are today, and we couldn't be happier. To my best men, Matt and Chris, and the maids of honor, Olive, Mila, Alyson and Emma: you were true angels true all of this. God knows it wasn't always easy and peaceful planning this ceremony, but you guys made it a whole lot easier and more fun. And special to my wonderful Emma, for being the best sister I could've asked for – he looked at her and she blew him a kiss – Thank you so much.  
  
He smiled and everyone clapped, thinking that was the end of it, which Alicia did too, since she'd seen him practice his speech. But then he looked at her and held the mike up again.  
  
– Ali... – he started, making her look confused, but then crack a smile – I want to thank you for being here as well – he made her and some other people laugh at that – I mean it. You being here with me, and being anywhere I'm at, is more than I could ever wish for. I didn't know this immediately when I met you, but I need you to be there, and you always are. And it makes my days so much better – he paused for a bit and held her hand, while her smile started to fade into tears – And I can say, without a doubt in the world, that I could not be happier to know that as of tonight, you are going to be in all of the days in my life. And I can't wait for those.  
  
The guests clapped again after he finished, this time standing up. Alicia got up and hugged Tom strongly, after he'd left the microphone over the table and hugged her back.  
  
– I love you – she said with her eyes still closed.  
  
– I love you too, honey – he smiled.  
  
  
– You promised you wouldn't make me cry – Alicia said when un-hugging, and wiped her tears off.  
  
– I'm sorry. But if it helps, you still look perfect – he smiled at her and wiped the last tear away.  
  
– Everybody, please, let's welcome the new couple for their first dance! – the singer in the band, which wasAlicia's band with one of her backing vocals in the lead, announced, and everyone turned to see it as Alicia and Tom took the center of the salon and entwined for the sweet ballad.  
  
As the band started playing "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", Tom and Alicia started working on the practiced routine, surprising the many that didn't know about it. Alicia started smiling widely and Tom spun her before the first verse.

 

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it   
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love  
It cries in a cradle all night  
It swings, it jives  
It shakes all over like a jellyfish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

  
They danced through the whole song, spinning and turning in perfect synchrony after the fifteen classes they took together. Alicia and Tom kept smiling over their achievement and the sight of the other one in the routine. When it ended, everyone clapped and they faced each other with huge smiled, then Tom lied her back down and supported her with his hand, and they kissed.  
  
– Now everyone, please join Tom and Alicia in the dance floor, and let's have a good time! – Joan announced, and soon many couples were surrounding them.  
  
– That was perfect – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia's cheek.  
  
– It was, wasn't it? – she smiled and looked at him – I thought I'd be nervous, but we did fine...  
  
When the first notes of "A Beautiful Mess" hit, Alicia gripped to her new husband's neck and smiled. The two of them started moving slowly and she closed her eyes, resting on his shoulder. When the song was almost over, James tapped on Tom's shoulder.  
  
– Can I steal her from you?  
  
– Of course – Tom smiled and stepped back, and Alicia started dancing with her father.  
  
– Remember when you were nineteen and told me that I should have never made you believe in fairytales?  
  
– Yes – Alicia smiled.  
  
– And what did I say to you?  
  
– That I should keep believing. Because sometimes they came true – Alicia replied, and her dad laughed, hugging her tighter.  
  


*

  
– Aw, look at you two – Tom and Alicia, who were sitting side by side in a lounge sofa and holding hands while watching the guests dancing, heard a familiar voice and turned around to find Scarlett and Jeremy.  
  
– Hey – Alicia instantly smiled and they both got up, greeting the other couple – What have you guys been up to? We haven't seen you in so long!  
  
– Oh, not much... – Scarlett smiled as they both sat down – Just the Broadway show, and the occasional boyfriend in the backstage with flowers – she teased and smiled at Jeremy, who smiled back.  
  
– And how's the show going?  
  
– Amazing! Everything is going so well, and...  
  
– Hey! – Alicia heard a voice and suddenly felt a kiss on her cheek, turning around to see Robert, who hugged both her and Tom from behind the couch and put his face between them – Congratulations you two! God, you both look so beautiful, look at that! – he made Tom and Alicia laugh.  
  
– Where's Susan? – Alicia inquired with a smile.  
  
– She's talking to someone, your mom I think. Come on everyone, let's go dance!  
  
– Yes! Let's go – Scarlett stood up and Jeremy followed.  
  
– Oh, I'll be right there – Alicia smiled at Tom when she saw her cousin Alyson Hannigan coming by. With her was her friend Cobie Smulders, and their husbands.  
  
– Ali! – Alyson smiled and hugged her – Congratulations! You look so beautiful...  
  
– Thank you – she smiled.  
  
– Is this Elie Saab.  
  
– Yes! I'm so in love with it! – she looked down and caressed the dress – Why didn't you guys bring the girls? I miss them!  
  
– Oh, you know, it'd just be too much trouble to fly all the way here with them, Satyana could miss school days...  
  
– And it's nice to have some nights off, too – Cobie joked.  
  
– Oh, yeah, you guys enjoy that! – Alicia smiled and went to meet Tom.  
  
After some more dancing, Alicia and Tom went to cut the cake. Everyone rested for a while and ate the cake drinking champagne. Alicia and Tom had been making conversations all night and dancing around, so found themselves once again resting in the sofa.  
  
– Look at everyone having fun because of us – Tom looked back at the ones still dancing and Alicia laughed – Are you tired? – he looked at her and passed his hand through her legs that rested on his lap.  
  
– A little bit – she smiled – I'll just stay here for a while and I'll be fine – At that same moment, the band's guitarist switched placed with the singer to cover The Killers' "Here With Me".

– Oh, let's go dance this one! I know you love this song! – Tom excitedly asked and Alicia kept smiling at his face before answering.  
  
– Yes.  
  
Tom pulled Alicia by the hand and stopped when reaching the center of the dance floor. With a smile, he put both hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Soon their bodies were moving together and Alicia closed her eyes as they rocked in the sweet ballad. She sunk in the moment and couldn't stop smiling, especially after he started kissing her cheek. When she opened her eyes, they met Chris', as he danced with Mila. She instantly remembered the first time she'd danced with Tom, when the same thing happened, and so she did the same thing as last time:  
  
– Thank you – Alicia whispered, causing Chris to laugh silently.


	29. The Other Half Of Me

Daunting. That's what it started to feel like after twenty minutes of staring into it. But for God's sake, wasn't it just a golden ring circling her finger after all? Wasn't it merely a representation of the love she already knew was there? It wasn't though. Because there she was, sitting in the kitchen of her apartment, surrounded by boxes starting to fill with her things. Boxes that were ready to move into her and Tom's brand new, huge and beautiful house. Maybe the reason she'd wrapped her around the wedding ceremony was that, in fact, it didn't feel like that big of a change in her life for itself. But what about the space belonging to them, that they would decorate together, be in together forever, and someday start a family in? Her and Tom's house. Her and her husband's. And his voice was yet another reminder of all that.  
  
– Which one do you think I should wear?  
  
A sudden look of shock struck as she widened her eyes and looked at him, realizing he'd been telling her something about his suits while she doze off to wander about her new life. She rehearsed opening her mouth for a response when Tom beat her to it, opening up a wide grin as he already suspected what had happened; that she'd been gazing upon her wedding ring, as he caught her doing various times that week. But he'd take advantage of the situation.  
  
– Isn't it a bit early in the marriage for you not to be listening to me? – he instantly caused her to laugh and then did it as well.  
  
– I'm sorry, darling – she reached his left hand with hers, staring at both golden circles but not giving in to the whole wandering again – It's quite the contraire, actually. I've found it's too early in the marriage for me to take it all in and pay attention to you as if this was normal.  
  
He went back to his smile, letting go of the serious act. The time he put analyzing her face showed he found himself in the same situation lately. She entwined her fingers on his and held their hands up, spending a little longer in the gaze of the two identical rings.  
  
– Do you think you'll survive the first hours away from me since our wedding? – she looked up to meet his blue eyes.  
  
– Oh, don't remind me of that, woman – he went back to his pretend-serious expression and wrenched his lips – Are you sure I can't come with?  
  
– No, sir – she retracted her hand and stood up, smirking at him – Spoilers!  
  
Tom laughed and got up as well, as soon he had walked over the kitchen table and was hugging Alicia from behind.  
  
– As if I didn't already know you are going to do perfect.  
  
– Matter fact, you don't. I'm quite nervous about it.  
  
– Really? – he asked and she turned to face him with a nod.  
  
– We've only rehearsed it twice...  
  
– Three times counting today – he smiled and locked her hair behind her ear.  
  
– But what if I forget the lyrics or something?  
  
– You won't! Come on, we've been listening to the thing all week, even I know the lyrics – he smiled and brushed her lips gently, smooching her briefly.  
  
– I love how those lyrics apply to us – she cracked up a smirk and ran her hand through his hair.  
  
– They'll really do, don't they?  
  
– It'll certainly help me be less nervous – she smiled again – By the way, you never re-asked me your question from breakfast...  
  
– Oh, um, about my suits for tomorrow, which one should I wear?  
  
– Hmm... That iridescent black-blue. The new one.  
  
– Okay. Oh, and I'm gonna wear that tie you gave me!  
  
– Really? – she widened the smile.  
  
– Yeah... It'll go great with the new suit – he kissed her again, this time more fiercely and for longer.  
  
It had been a calm week for Tom and Alicia . Calm but important, of course. After they got married on Saturday, they spent the next five days in a "mini honeymoon" in London. They went around in the city or stayed in their hotel room, together at all times. On Thursday, they celebrated Alicia 's twenty-ninth birthday with a picnic on a park outside the city during the day, and early dinner with the family at night. Then they took an overnight flight back to Los Angeles, their other home. They spent half the day on Tom's house, packing his stuff, and then moved to Alicia 's. They had hired the service of movers into their brand new house, which they hadn't seen yet after it was finished, and Olive insisted she oversaw it while they were traveling. The company she worked at as an advertiser was taking a collective break due to a recent financial crisis, and she always hated having nothing to do. If Alicia hadn't caved in, she'd probably do it anyway.  
  
After lunch, Tom dropped Alicia off at the Studios where the award show was happening the next day, and went back to his place to pick up his outfit for the following day so he could spend the remaining time at Alicia 's. He also used the day to pack for their honeymoon, and drove to Alicia 's with the whole package.  
  
When getting backstage to the main stage for the final practice, Alicia soon found Amy, who led her to her singing partner. Earlier in the year, they had contacted Alicia about singing at the 2013 MTV Movie Awards, and she had accepted. They also had scheduled to have a performance by Justin Timberlake, but as the planning of the event was laid down, they found there wouldn't be time enough for both performances. Not wanting to let any of them go, they settled that Alicia would be singing along Justin to promote his new single.  
  
– Hey – Alicia spotted Justin and smiled, hugging him – How are you?  
  
– Great! You ready for tomorrow?  
  
– Hmm, not sure, let's see – she made him laugh and Amy vanished off to find her gadgets.  
  
– Hey, so it's true! – Justin lifted Alicia 's left hand after glancing at her ring – Congratulations!  
  
– Thanks – she laughed.  
  
– How's married life treating ya?  
  
– Oh, great... It's not  _that_  different though. Yet, anyway.  
  
– Yeah, I know what you're saying. It takes a while to kick in – he smiled and then Alicia went back to meet her publicist.  
  
After plugging on her mike an strapping it to her sweat pants, Alicia did some training with her vocal tech, in a private room, and then while walking to the stage. She got to it and started walking around it to feel the territory, while Justin finished his own training. She stopped at the edge of the floor to the stairs and took a look around to the sits. There were already signs up in the designated seats with photos, and Alicia smiled when she saw the second row started with Tom's picture, followed by hers and Chris'. Mila wouldn't go, since she was in New York for the weekend for an audition.  
  
– Okay, so let's start on the marks – the supervisor advised and pointed do two X marks laid on the floor in tape –Alicia , yours is the red one, Justin's is the green one. You'll already be on it when the show comes back from break and you're free to move a little, but make you sure you decide it today so there's no mess.   
  
– Um, okay, so I guess we sing this once and improvise a little, then we perfect it and do the same thing next time? – Alicia suggested.  
  
– Absolutely, sounds great – Justin threw his hand up in agreement and moved to his place.  
  
– Okay, in three, two, one – the sound tech shouted from the back, and the music play backed.  
  
The first two times had Alicia gain more confidence in her part of the lyrics, as well as adjusting to their simple and newly created routine. There were three more practices after that, where both were now assured of when to look to the front, at each other, take as step to the left, turn to a side, and complement each other's singing. Then they proceeded to review a little more about the routine of the show and were released. It was past six whenAlicia took a cab back home, and she got in to find Tom cooking dinner. The smell conduced her to the kitchen and she widened up a smile, kissing him for long.  
  
– I figured you might be hungry, so I'm arranging an early dinner.  
  
– Hmm, that's perfect – she smiled and lipped him again – I'm gonna go take a bath, then I'll come help – Alicia started walking towards the bathroom and taking off her shirt – What are you making?  
  
– Baked potatoes.  
  
– Oh, YUM! – Alicia shouted already from the bedroom, and Tom laughed before she got in the shower.  
  
In half an hour, Alicia had gotten out and set the table while Tom finished up dinner, and then they sat down in the kitchen table to eat it.  
  
– How was the rehearsal? – Tom asked while sipping his wine.  
  
– Oh, it was the best! Now I'm more confident it'll all work out...  
  
– See? I told you you'd be fine!  
  
– I saw your picture on the seat there, that really calmed me – Alicia and Tom laughed – So I hope I can spot you while I'm singing.  
  
– Of course you will, we'll be nearly in the absolute front!  
  
– You know why that is, right?  
  
– Why what is? Our seats? – he asked curiously.  
  
– Yeah.  
  
– I don't... Why?  
  
– Because you're gonna win – Alicia smirked.  
  
– Oh, come on – Tom laughed.  
  
– I'm serious! I once saw a magazine article about how they arrange seats in awards, and the mostly likely to win sit in front! You're coming home with a popcorn. Wanna bet?  
  
Tom laughed again and put his glass down, ruffling through what was left of his dinner.  
  
– Hmm... No.  
  
– A-ha! – she pointed at him and smiled – You know it too.  
  
– I don't! I'm just not betting on it. Come on, what kind of man would I be to literally bet against myself?  
  


*

  
_The next day_  
  
– SO HOT, OH MY FREAKING GOD THOMAS – Alicia screamed out when Tom appeared behind her as she put on her makeup in the bedroom and asked how he looked, making him burst into laughs.  
  
– What the hell was that?  
  
– I was training you for the fans – Alicia smiled and stood up and wrapped her hands around him – Seriously though, you look really hot.  
  
– So do you – he leaned forward and started kissing her neck.  
  
– Oh, so I should go in my robe? – Alicia asked and Tom laughed.  
  
– Fine, go put on your dress – he smiled.  
  
– Good, because I'm wearing green and black to represent Loki's Army.  
  
– Are you now? And what will you do about that if I actually win?  
  
– If you win, sir – Alicia ran the tip of her fingers down Tom's hair and neck, brushing him lightly and causing him to shiver. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear – then you get to see my Loki's Army underwear.  
  
– Alright then – he cleared his throat and looked at her with a smirk – But if I don't, I might need consolation.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Alicia and Tom had already been driven to and arrived at the theatre. Flashes struck as they stepped out, and they walked together to the center of the panel, where all the photographers requested their attention.  
  
– Alicia ! Over here! – someone called to the right and she shot them a smile.  
  
– Give her a kiss, Tom! – one of them shouted from the middle, causing an array of laughter. Tom, without a second though, gripped Alicia 's waist tighter and smooched her in the cheek for time enough, while she looked down and laughed.   
  
After that, they walked a couple of steps away to pose for their separate pictures. They then walked out together and found the fans. Screams arose as Tom drew near them, and Alicia was about to let go off him when her publicist Amy, who was awaiting by the cars with Luke, pointed to her a fan that asked for her attention as well.  
  
– Alicia ! Can you sign here? – she heard from a girl right before the gate keeping the fans from the red carpet, and the freak-out grew bigger when she walked there.  
  
– Hello! What's your name? – she smiled o the girl and grabbed the girl's pen, as she still formed the words nervously.  
  
– Kara – she smiled, and Alicia signed her name on a magazine that had her on the cover.  
  
– Thank you so much! I'm your biggest fan!  
  
– You're welcome, dear – she smiled back and proceeded to answer the other fans, as Amy kept a tight schedule of time.  
  
She was incredibly surprised at how many photos of her, printed or ripped from magazines, posters and CD folders mingled among the Avengers pictures that were in the fans hands. She had said on Twitter she'd be coming, but didn't really realize that it didn't matter for her fans that she was just Tom's date tonight. It overwhelmed her how dedicated they were, following her every step just to see her and have some scribble of her name. After about two minutes, she finished off by signing some Loki pictures to squealing fans Tom had already passed by, and went to an interview that called for her and stood next to the one Tom had just walked to.  
  
– ...Alicia Spinster is here, hello Alicia ! – the woman smiled.  
  
– Hi! How are you?  
  
– I'm great, what about you? Ready for the night?  
  
– I think so... – she fixed her fringe with her left hand – Mostly all I have to do is sit and smile, so I should be fine.... – she joked, and the woman laughed.  
  
– But you're performing too, with Justin Timberlake! Are you excited?  
  
– Yes, very! Justin is such a nice guy, we've been having a great time rehearsing, the song is great... I can't wait!  
  
– Oh, and I see your ring over here...  
  
– Ah, yes – she showed her wedding ring and the camera zoomed in – Married woman now!  
  
– Well, congratulations! Have fun tonight... And good look for Tom!  
  
– Thank you – she smiled and waved as she walked away.   
  
Tom was then on the other side and she walked by taking a glimpse, but Tom turned around and motioned for her with a smile, so she stepped to him.  
  
– There she is! – the woman interviewing Tom smiled when she arrived, and Tom crossed his arm around her waist – Tom was just telling me about your wedding, congratulations!  
  
– Thank you!  
  
– I wanted to ask you guys, because we're asking this to everyone, is there any category you're excited to see?  
  
– Hm... – Alicia wondered and Tom looked at her – I really want to see "Best WTF Moment", cause I think that's a fun category... Best Kiss, cause I've seen all those movies and I'm really curious... And Best Villain, of course – she looked at Tom and he laughed.  
  
– Oh, I am too! – the woman smiled – I'm probably not allowed to say this, but I'm rooting for Loki.  
  
– Aw, bless you dear – Tom smiled.  
  
– Well have a great time you two, good luck for you Tom, and I'm really looking forward to you singing Alicia !  
  
– Thank you! Bye! – Alicia and Tom smiled and walked away, heading for the theater. When they entered it, a woman took a quick look on a paper in her hands and smiled to them.  
  
– Good evening.  
  
– Good evening – they smiled back.  
  
– Your seats are located to the right, through this corridor, in the beginning of the second row from the front – she indicated with her hands.  
  
– Next to Chris Evans, right? – Alicia inquired.  
  
– Yes, that's it!  
  
– Thanks – she smiled and they kept on walking, until they saw Chris, who was standing in the aisle and talking to someone who'd just walked away.  
  
– Hey! – Chris smiled and hugged Alicia first, gripping her tight and kissing her cheek – Happy birthday again.  
  
– Thank you – she smiled and pulled away, then Chris greeted Tom.  
  
– How you doing, man? – he smiled and patted Tom in the back.  
  
– Great! You ready to win some awards?  
  
– Totally – he answered and Alicia smiled, then they got to their seats.  
  


*

  
Half an hour into the show, Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto and Zoe Saldana walked in to present Best Fight. Tom laughed at the sight of Alicia discreetly squealing at that, huge fan of Star Trek she was. He then proceeded to pay attention to the calling of his fellow nominees.  
  
– And the award for Best Fight goes to... – Zoe announced, opening the envelope, showing it to Zachary and then read it out loud – Marvel's The Avengers!  
  
As the fans went wild, Alicia immediately squealed and shouted an excited "Congratulations!" to Tom and Chris. The camera caught Tom's quick kiss on her lips, before him and Chris stood up and made their way to the stage along Sam and Joss. Alicia smiled widely at the sight of Tom hugging Zoe and the four of them receiving their golden popcorns.  
  
– I don't know how I got here... How I got to this post – Sam started on the microphone to the sound of the still screaming fans – Once again, thank all of you, thank all the fans in the world. Everybody needs to thank this guy – he pointed at Joss, followed by more cheering – Joss Whedon; creator, writer, director, our fearless leader. Thank you!  
  
To the sound of claps, Sam handed over the microphone to Tom, and he had only a small commentary to add before passing it on to Joss:  
  
– I just want to say... I'm happy to be Hulk-smashed any day of the week – Tom smiled and gave Joss the mike.  
  
– Um... Chris wants to thank me too – Joss joked, causing laughter – Thank you guys, this was very unexpected.  
  
Alicia proceeded to watch Eddie Redmayne present the year's Trailblazer Award to Emma Watson, who was sitting in front of her. After a speech from him and a clip of some of her work, Logan Lerman stepped up and called her in, and Alicia clapped cheerfully to her award winning.  
  
Afterwards, as the host Rebel Wilson presented a comic sketch, Alicia spotted Chris and Tom returning to their seats.  
  
– Congratulations you two! – she said emphatically as she hugged Tom.  
  
– Thank you, sweetheart – Tom kissed her cheek in a smile.  
  
– I already knew you guys were gonna get it – she then hugged Chris as he laughed.  
  
"Please welcome, from 'Despicable Me 2', Steve Carell; and 'The Big Wedding', Amanda Seyfried!" the voiceover announced and the audience clapped as they took the stage.  
  
– There were some really great kisses in the best kiss category – Steve took off and Amanda parted in.  
  
– My favorite kiss is in Romeo and Juliet, when they're in the pool... It's really hot. What's yours, Steve?  
  
– Well, my favorite kiss is in the movie Silence of the Lambs, when Hannibal Lector kiss the guard, when he was escaping – Steve generated a spread of laughter, emphatically from Alicia as well.  
  
– That guy is the best.  
  
– Yeah, he really is – Tom smiled in agreement.  
  
– But... – Amanda continued as the crowd calmed down – when he kisses him, doesn't he bite the guard's tongue, and then cut off his face, and then wear his severed flesh as a disguise?  
  
– Yes, so hot! I loved it.  
  
– Well, here are the nominees for best kiss – Amanda smiled.  
  
The voiceover than announced the nominees with pause for the respective cheering, before cutting back to Amanda and Steve.  
  
– And the award for best kiss goes to...  
  
– Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper for Silver Linings Playbook! – Amanda announced and everyone spat while Bradley walked over.  
  
– Dammit! – Alicia clenched her fists – I was really rooting for Mila!  
  
– Oh, but come on, Jen and Bradley's kiss was great – Chris smiled.  
  
– I know, but I wanted to steal her popcorn for myself – she joked and Tom and Chris laughed.  
  


*

  
After a music performance, a sketch and another three announcements, it was time for Best Villain. Actresses Chloe Grace Moretz and Quvenzhane Wallis took the stage and waited for the audience to settle down.  
  
– Personally, I feel bad for the nominees of this next award... Best Villain – the nine year-old actress stated.  
  
– And so do I! – Chloe agreed – Because even the best villains, they never really win. They spend their whole lives making tyrannical plans, and building death rays, only to get foiled in the end by a really good looking hero.  
  
– Meanies! – Quvenzhane joked and everyone laughed, before they proceeded to the nominees.  
  
– Got your speech ready? – Alicia poked Tom's arm and he laughed.  
  
– Shut up about that!  
  
"... Tom Hiddleston, Marvel's The Avengers"  
  
– Woo-hoo! – Alicia solidly shouted when hearing Tom's nominee announcement.  
  
– Jesus Christ, Ali , calm down! – Chris joked.  
  
– I know right? – Tom agreed.  
  
– You calm down – she faked seriousness while staring into Tom's mocking look.  
  
– I am calm.  
  
– Good, you'll need to be.  
  
– Alright... – Chloe uttered as she held the answering envelope – And the Best Villain award goes to... – she then opened the paper and both girls read together – Tom Hiddleston!  
  
– Ha! – Alicia laughed out and Tom grinned up with a laugh himself.  
  
– I love you – he kissed her cheek for what felt like a split of a second and stood up, rapidly making his way to the stage and receiving the award.  
  
– I am Loki... – Tom started out in his villain voice, but soon broke down to laughter as the fans screamed – of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious popcorn! – he took another pause for the cheers, and went on – My goodness, um... Thank you so much! The only glorious purpose I'm burdened with tonight is a feeling of enormous gratitude, to all of you, and to all of you – he turned back to the fans, who responded vividly – Very enthusiastic back here! Um... I love this film, I had the best time making it, and... Obviously I'm not from this country, as you can hear, but you've been very hospitable to me for all the time I've been here. And I'd like to thank Joss Whedon, first of all. You beautiful badass, you wrote and directed this amazing film, which is kind of a cosmic dance of spinning plates and superheroes. You dance like Fred Astaire man, you made it so easy. Thank you to Chris Evans, thank you to Sam Jackson – he paused again for the claps, and the camera quickly cut to Chris and Alicia clapping – And absent friends, Scarlett Johansson, Robert Downey Jr, Jeremy Renner. My brother from another mother, Chris Hemsworth – he laughed at how pumped up the fans got at that – And a special thank you to Mark Ruffalo, for smacking me like a ragdoll. Thank you Jeremy Latcham, my very fine producer, Kevin Feige, and everybody at Marvel for letting me play this amazing, iconic character... And, I think the most uncomfortable hat you could ever wear – he paused for the reaction laughter and took a deep breath – Lastly, I would like to thank... My wife, Alicia .  
  
Tom immediately paused after that. Firstly, because he already expected the fans standing behind him to go on a nerve rack, since until then it was still a rumor whether he and Alicia had already gotten married. Secondly, because he wanted to make sure to say the right words while staring into her beautiful eyes, which he searched for while a long array of applause spread by along screams from the fans. Alicia automatically opened the largest and most honest smile she could, unable to wear it off for a single second while hearing Tom.  
  
– Alicia , thank you for all your patience through the process of the movie, your help, your commitment to me every day, and, mostly, for keeping me grounded and growing into a better person. I love you – Tom smiled and let the crowd noises take over, and the camera shot as Alicia 's smile twitched up, in a successful attempt to keep her tears inside for now.  
  
– Excuse me, Alicia ? – an organizer of the show showed up in the corridor.  
  
– Oh, right – she came back to herself and remembered she should be heading off to get ready for her performance.  
  
– Good luck – Chris smiled at Alicia and she smiled back before walking out.  
  
Alicia and the man who was leading traced around the theater and got to the backstage area. Alicia was eagerly looking for Tom so she could congratulate him, but didn't lose sight of the camera man approaching. The wires plugged to the camera indicated that that was live transmission, so Alicia smiled widely and waved off, and imagined the voiceover was probably announcing her performance with Justin. She already knew which way to go, as it was well indicated by arrows on the floor, a system she was used to. Instead though, she used the signs to go the other back side of the stage, where she found Tom taking a picture with Quvenzhane and Chloe. After that, he quickly took notice of her and drew by with a smile.  
  
– Tom – Alicia hugged him closely and stroked his back, then rocked in excitement – You won, oh my God! This is so great!  
  
– Why are you this excited? – Tom laughed – This is not like you!  
  
– I don't know! I think it's because this is an award for Loki, and I fell in love with you while you were Loki, and I'm just so happy for you... And now I can say "my husband has won an award!" – she smiled and Tom laughed again.  
  
– Liked my speech? – he laughed out.  
  
– Loved it – she smiled at him and they kissed.  
  
– Do you already have to go?  
  
– Yes – she smiled.  
  
– Break a leg, my love – he lipped her again and she walked away, blowing him a kiss before focusing on the next act.  
  
The next couple of minutes went by smoothly. If all the years of practice Alicia had didn't serve enough for her to be completely calm, then that quick moment with Tom certainly had. He was able to calm her down and make her feel sure if herself with the slightest set of words or actions, which she never took for granted. She just felt light and ridiculously happy, barely noticing the passing of the time it took for her to be in a dark stage close to Justin, as the host announced them. The sweet chords started to play and the stage lit up, showing Justin but still keeping Alicia behind a wall she'd come off at the start of her part.

 

_Aren't you somethin' to admire  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

  
While singing the next verse, Justin had walked by to the wall Alicia was behind, which faced the crowd, and extended his hand. She then held it and walked out, causing a round of applause.  
  


_Cause with your hand in my hand  
And a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

  
Her and Justin's hands untied and they lowered their arms, as they had rehearsed, and Alicia close her eyes to kick off the chorus along Justin. All she wanted was to look at Tom, her husband smiling proudly in the second row, but it would defeat the purpose of getting into character, so she held back a little.  
  


_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The biggest scene is set in my heart  
There's a space, but now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
Staring back at me_

  
Leading the second verse, Alicia allowed herself to quickly bounce her eyes to Tom's, and felt an immense joy take over her when seeing that wide grin, which was there because of her. As she flailed off in the notes, she remembered another time she'd sang while looking at him – which was when they were broken up. A wicked coincidence made those sad lyrics apply to that moment, and the pain inside grew insanely bigger and Alicia could've sworn she would explode. Now, the lyrics applied nicely as well, but it felt indescribably amazing, like life couldn't get it any better. But Alicia knew that, as long as she had Tom, it could always get better. Better than perfect.

 


	30. Paradise

_Back of the scooter  
I cut your waist  
We rode away into the night but reality waits_

_I look at you and take a picture with my hands  
Not much to do  
Sit and laugh away  
_

  
– Who are you talking to? – Alicia closed the fridge and asked Tom, who was on the phone.  
  
– Benedict – he shouted from the living room.  
  
– Oh! Ask him about Star Trek!  
  
– What about it?  
  
– Anything at all! – she answered and he laughed, pausing for about ten seconds.  
  
– He says he can't!  
  
– Oh, please! I know he can! Something on Sherlock then?  
  
– Nothing, the guy's giving me nothing! – Tom answered and Alicia walked over to the couch, grabbing the phone from Tom's hand.  
  
– Just tell me if you're Khan, and I'll shut up.  
  
– I can't, Alicia – Benedict laughed – I'm not saying anything.  
  
– UGH! – Alicia groaned and gave Tom the device back – Stop being so mean to us! – she shouted at the phone and walked away, hearing Benedict's laugh before Tom got back to the phone.  
  
– He sends you a kiss as well – Tom said towards the living room and Alicia laughed.  
  
After about half an hour, Alicia had taken a shower and finished packing, and went back out to the living room to find Tom having breakfast.  
  
– BARBADOS, BABY! – she showed up from her bedroom using a tiara that had the number "21" sparkling in purple, making Tom burst into laughs.  
  
– Why the hell are you wearing that?  
  
– Well, this was the closest thing to "Barbados" I had – she smiled – And we have to celebrate.  
  
– Did you save this from your twenty-first birthday?  
  
– Hell yeah! Part of great memories – Alicia smiled again and kissed Tom. – I found it in some corner of my apartment... Didn't wanna throw it away – she and Tom smiled and she sat on his lap.  
  
– Ready for the new house? – he asked while stick a piece of papaya from his plate and fed it to her.  
  
– Hm... Yes! But before that, are you ready for some serious sunburn? – she joked and they both laughed.  
  
– I love it when you wear this dress – he ran his fingers down her blue-green long summery dress.  
  
– You really do, don't you?  
  
– Yes – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia, only pulling back after a minute, when the phone rang. – Hello? Oh, hi, Paul, what's up? WHAT? – he shouted in surprise – I didn't even she was quoted for the part! ... Absolutely, this is amazing news! Alright, well thanks for calling. Bye!  
  
– What was that? – Alicia asked in excitement.  
  
– Hayley was cast as Gerda in  _Close Enough_!  
  
– Oh my god! – Alicia heaved in shock – I...  
  
– I didn't know she'd auditioned either!  
  
– This is so great! – Alicia smiled – I've always wanted to see you two work together!  
  
– Me too! Hayley is  _such_  a good actress...  
  
– Yes! Aw, you're gonna look so cute together – she smiled again and kissed his cheek. – When is the press releasing the news?  
  
– Next week, I think – he smiled – Oh, my, we have to get going – Tom looked at his watch on his arm that rested on Alicia's lap.  
  
– Shoot – she stood up and ran back to her bedroom.  
  


*

  
– A sick cat? – Alicia laughed as she read Tom's most recent interview on the internet – I have never said that!  
  
– I know you didn't, it wasn't you!  
  
– Well you should've put  _my_  opinion! What did I tell you when I first heard you singing?  
  
– That I was lovely – Tom smiled. – But I don't think it would generate too much effect that my wife complimented me.  
  
– Well then you should've said that a worldly acclaimed singer has said you're lovely – she smiled back and he laughed.  
  
" _Passengers of flight 281 to Barbados, boarding is now opened for first-class_ " the voice-over announced.  
  
– Mrs. Hiddleston – Tom stood up and arched his arm, where Alicia entwined hers with a smile.  
  
Arriving at the Caribbean island was like a dream. Alicia and Tom had never been there before, and the sun and light wind were welcoming. They took a cab and soon arrived at the hotel. They checked in and went outside, sitting by the sand to watch the sunset.  
  
– It's so beautiful. I could stay here forever – Alicia smiled and rested her head on Tom's shoulder, holding his hand from the arm he'd crossed behing her.  
  
– Me too – Tom smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
– I can't believe we don't go to beach more often though. We literally live in a beach city!  
  
– Well, but we're always busy there. This is different, because it's vacation.  
  
– Still, we should go more often... Promise – Alicia looked at Tom.  
  
– Alright,  _California girl_  – Tom smiled and poked Alicia's nose – I promise.  
  
After about half an hour, Alicia and Tom went back to the hotel and showered. They stayed in for another hour or so, then went out for a walk and dinner at a small restaurant indicated by the hotel manager when Tom talked to him. Alicia was wearing a knee-cut and short-sleeved red dress, while Tom chose a white tee and black jeans.

– Alright, so, the flying fish and cou cou with the side dishes, and a bottle of champagne, coming right up – the waited smiled and walked away. The restaurant was nice and cozy, decorated with white tents and Christmas-like lights on a black fence that separated the outside tables from the beach.  
  
– Are you excited to come back with the tour? – Tom asked with a smile.  
  
– Very! I'm loving the vacation, but I always wanna go back...  
  
– Where is it starting this time? Germany, right?  
  
– Yep – she smiled.  
  
– Ah, I wish I could go with you...  
  
– I do too – she made a sad face and put her hand over his – I have to check if I'm still going to be in Europe when you're in Hungary for the movie, cause that'd be great. I'm not sure though, cause it'll be a shorter leg this time.  
  
– Guess you'll do more local this time – he said and Alicia nodded – But it'd be great if you could come see us shooting.  
  
– Yes! I'll try to make it work – she smiled.  
  
A while later, their meals arrived, and the next minutes went by silently as they appreciated the local cuisine. Afterwards, they ordered lemon meringue pie and cheesecake, and spent almost an hour talking and enjoying the view of the ocean, with the cool wind that came from it.

Alicia and Tom walked back to the hotel holding hands, and were just about to get to the sand and walk on it when a thick rain made present.  
  
– Oh, no! – Alicia looked up.  
  
– It's fine, the hotel lady said the weather will be back to normal tomorrow.  
  
– Oh, since when are you friendly with the "hotel lady"? – Alicia asked in a joking tone.  
  
– I'm not! I just mentioned the lovely weather and she said it would rain tonight, and be sunny tomorrow. Apparently the forecast is very accurate – Tom smiled.  
  
When the rain became even heavier, Tom put his arm around Alicia and she rested in his shoulder.  
  
– Hey, you know something I've always wanted to do? – Tom asked.  
  
– What?  
  
Tom then led them to a narrow and dark street that was beside them. Alicia walked along, unsure of what he planned. Right by the middle of it, he suddenly stopped and pressed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. He pulled back after a whole minute and smiled, making Alicia smile back and be silent before realizing what he wanted.

– Oh, you mean–  
  
– Yes – he went back to the kiss and gripped Alicia's waist.  
  
– Tom... We can't...  
  
– Not sure I agree... – Tom kissed Alicia's cheek and worked a trail down her neck – Come on, it will be great.  
  
– Oh, Thomas, it's not fair when you kiss me like that – Alicia closed her eyes as the raindrops and Tom's fingers wandered through her body. He then pulled back at once, taking two steps back.  
  
– Do you want me to stop then?  
  
Alicia looked at him with a serious look and only stared for a while, as the rain dripped on Tom's face and washed over his white shirt. Then she ever so slightly started shaking her head, making Tom arch a mischievous smile.Alicia then closed her eyes, threw her head back in the wall and laughed.  
  
– God. I hate it when you do that – she heard Tom's loud laugh and opened her eyes to meet his gaze close to her, before their lips met once again.  
  
Tom grabbed Alicia's tights, still in the kiss, and went up under her wet dress, all the way up to her waist again, but now touching her skin with his cold hands. His trail of kisses went down to her cleavage, where he placed repeated kisses, as Alicia ruffled his hair. When he went back to her neck, Alicia found his pants' zipper with her hands and started undoing it.  
  
– In a rush, are we love? – Tom laughed.  
  
– Well, that is what  _quickie_  stands for – Alicia smiled.  
  
Tom pushed down his pants and underwear halfway down his legs, pushing Alicia's dress back up. Alicia crossed her legs around his hip and looked at Tom. He looked down and cleared the way, pushing the dress further back and pushing Alicia's panties to the side before entering her, which made her shudder.  
  
– God – Alicia rested her forehead on Tom's as her hair dripped wet and pace was still steady – What if someone sees us?  
  
– That's what makes it better – Tom's lips crashed Alicia's, containing some of her following groans.   
  
When he picked up the thrust, he went back to the kisses on the neck, and Alicia lied her head on his shoulder, attempting to scratch his back through his wet shirt. She held tighter onto him when she felt her climax building up and pulled him closer, just in time for his release as well. After one final thrust, Alicia screamed out and felt her body shut down beneath Tom's. As the rain kept on falling, they stayed still for a while, Alicia hoisted around Tom as she regained her senses.  
  
Tom, who had his head next to Alicia's pulled back and wore his pants back, then approached and brushed her lips. She then moved forward and kissed him while getting her feet back on the ground. When she fully stood, he gently placed both hands on her arms and kept the pace of the sweet kiss for some more. After that, he pulled back and smiled widely.

– Well... Alright then, I'll give you a call sometime – Tom joked, making Alicia burst into laughs, and then pretended to walk away.  
  
– You idiot! Come back here – Alicia held Tom's hand and pulled him back, crossing her arms around his waist as they walked together.  
  
– Hey, you know something I think I never told you? – Tom pulled back the hair that was on Alicia's face and she looked at him – The first time you called me an idiot, that's when I knew you really loved me.  
  
– What? – Alicia laughed – That makes no sense!  
  
– Come on, you're telling me you don't know this about you? You're always incredibly nice to the people you meet, and you keep on with it until you're comfortable enough to jokingly curse them.  
  
– Who says I'm joking? – she squeezed her eyes mischievously.  
  
– I do. Because you're the Goddess of Mischief – Tom replied, making Alicia laugh again, and kissed her cheek.  
  


*

  
As expected, the sun was back on shinning the morning after. Alicia and Tom got up early for a day of tourism, and left right after breakfast. They spent their morning in a general sightseeing of the Barbados historic points, such as the George Washington House, old parliaments, and the Barbados Museum.  
  
After lunch, they proceeded to a limestone caves, where animal flowers grow. The cave had rivers, waterfalls and some rock formations. After that, they went to the Andromeda Botanical Gardens, that had innumerous tropical flowers, rare trees stunning views of the crashing ocean and lush countryside.   
  
To finish off the day, the couple went to a rum distillery to learn the history of the popular Caribbean drink and see how it is refined from sugar cane. They went back to the hotel straight to bed for being so tired, and cuddled to sleep.  
  
The next day brought a much smoother routine. Alicia and Tom slept until much later and got up in time for a brunch they ordered in. Then, they went to the huge pool of the hotel, where they stayed until halfway through the afternoon.  
  
– So, have we decided where to go tonight? – Alicia sat on Tom's lap and crossed her arms around his neck as he sat in the corner inside the pool.  
  
– Well, there's this bistro bar that's supposedly great. We can have some food and stay on for dancing – he smiled.  
  
– Sounds great – she kissed him – Wanna go to the beach now?  
  
– Hmm, I don't know...  
  
– Oh, stay at the huge pool or go to the Caribbean sea? Life is so hard! – Alicia mocked, making Tom laugh before they left the pool.  
  
It was a walking distance between the pool area and the white sand, and they made it still in their bathing suits. Tom crossed his arm over Alicia's shoulders as they gazed upon the clear water they were getting close to, and soon their feet were getting wet by it, and they continued to walk until it came up midway before their knees. Tom then grabbed Alicia's waist, causing her to face him, and kissed her passionately. After a while, he attempted to make her arch her back and continue the kiss, but instead Alicia tripped and fell, pulling Tom along.  
  
– Oh my god – she laughed after hitting the water and Tom falling on top of her, laughing as well – Well, that was romantic.  
  
– It's one of my best moves – Tom smiled.  
  
In the evening, after showering and dressing up, Tom and Alicia were at the hotel lobby, ready to leave for dinner, when two children approached; a boy and a girl, looking to be about six or seven.  
  
– Excuse me – the boy poked Tom's back and he turned around – Are you Mr. Tom Hiddleston?  
  
– Yes I am – he smiled widely.  
  
– I... Um... I really liked you as Loki – he opened a big smile.  
  
– Oh, really? And what is your name?  
  
– It's Colin... And this is my sister Marina – he gestured his little sister, who was hiding coyly behind him – She's your biggest fan, Alicia.  
  
Alicia smiled and crouched, approaching the blonde girl.  
  
– Oh, you like my songs? Which one do you like the best?  
  
– Um... I really like  _Domino_... – Marina said in a low voice.  
  
– Yeah? – Alicia smiled.  
  
– I like dancing to it! – she finally opened up a grin.  
  
– Can we take a picture with you? – the boy asked them.  
  
– Well of course – Tom replied.  
  
– Okay – he smiled back and ran away, calling his mother, who walked by a few seconds later.  
  
– Hi! I'm sorry, are bothering?  
  
– No, no! They are the sweetest – Alicia smiled.  
  
– Is it okay to take a picture then? – she gestured her phone.  
  
– Sure! – Tom and Alicia crouched down behind and put their faces aside the children's. The mother clicked a few times and lowered her phone.  
  
– Thank you so so much! They love you two!  
  
– Not at all – Alicia smiled and stood up.  
  
Colin and Marina thanked Alicia and Tom and hugged the before walking away, and then the couple made their way to the bistro bar indicated for them.  
  
– Such lovely kids back there, uh? – Tom smiled.  
  
– Yes! So cute. I always get a little overwhelmed when I meet child fans. You just never expect your work will get to that audience.  
  
– Me too! I mean, mine is to be expected a bit more, since it's a superhero franchise, but it's so nice to hear from them, because they're always so honest!  
  
– They are, it's the sweetest.  
  
A couple more minutes of walking and Alicia and Tom were standing before the small entrance of  _Twixy_ , a cozy bar that also served food and had a DJ and dance floor. They spent the first couple of hours dining and chatting some more, and then moved over to the bar and started drinking. They engaged a nice conversation with the bartender, who had recognized them and congratulated on the wedding, and then went for some dancing.  
  
– Wanna go rest for a while? – Tom asked.  
  
– Yeah – Alicia smiled and started walking towards a sofa.  
  
– Okay, I'll get us some drinks – he kissed her cheek and went by the bar.  
  
– Oh, yay! – Alicia cheered when Tom walked by with two  _Caipirinhas_ , one of her favorite cocktails.  
  
Tom smiled and handed her one of the glasses, and Alicia took a few sips before resting it on the table and hoisting herself up his lap.  
  
– Hey, you know when a couple has been married for a long time, and the woman keeps making jokes about how her husband is sloppy, and when they're out she takes the opportunity to look at hot guys?  
  
– Yes... – he smiled with a puzzled look as he massaged his hair.  
  
– I am so glad I'm never gonna be that woman – she smiled and Tom huffed – What? Ten years from now, married women, well, all women actually, will be drooling all over you and only I get to have it – she smiled and kissed Tom, with her palms on his chest.  
  
– You are so drunk right now... – Tom moved one of his hands from her waist to her face.  
  
– Thomas William Hiddleston – Alicia took his hand off her face and put it above his chest, with hers above, looking at him a serious way – You have no idea the effect you have on people. I am telling you: you are the sexiest man I have ever met. And you don't doubt the woman you love.  
  
Tom looked serious for a couple more seconds and the opened a wide smirk.  
  
– Of course I don't doubt you. After all, it wouldn't make sense for you to marry the second or third hottest man you know, now would it? – he joked and Alicia laughed before he pulled her in again.  
  
After a couple more hours of drinking, kissing and dancing, they were both exhausted but wanted to stay for longer, so decided to rest for a while before keeping on. Alicia was almost dozing off on the couch when she felt a thin pinch on her left wrist, like someone was drawing on her with a pen. She opened her eyes to see that that really was what Tom was doing.  
  
– What in God's name are you doing? – she hoisted herself up and looked at her wrist, but was too dizzy to acknowledge it.  
  
– I was drawing you a heart – he looked back and smiled – But turns out I'm not such a good drunken drawer.  
  
Alicia focused on the drawing and bursted out laughing, as did Tom. She smiled at his attempt of drawing something even remotely like the shape of a heart, and sealed lips with him. After a minute in kiss, Tom pulled back at the sudden realization:  
  
– Hey – he smiled and looked back at the drawing – If you really think about it... It's a  _wicked_  heart.  
  
Alicia was serious at first, from the realization. She knew she didn't ought to be, since that wasn't a serious subject at all as much as it was just a nice coincidence, but staring into the eyes of the man she loved as he talked about the song she made for him made her ridiculously happy. She barely noticed she had opened up a smile so large that it was almost fake.  
  
– What? – Tom asked.  
  
– I wanna get this tattooed – Alicia looked down to the drawing, a heart outlined about five times. It was nice actually. Kinda like modern art.  
  
– Are you serious? – Tom laughed – Ali, you're drunk. You'll regret this later.  
  
– That sentence doesn't work for married women, mister – Alicia held Tom's chin and pulled him in for another kiss, and then looked deeply into his eyes – I've always wanted a tattoo that was something about you. This is the perfect something – she looked down and smiled again – Our wicked heart.  
  
Tom smiled and stood up, taking Alicia by the hand and walking o the bar.  
  
– Excuse me – he inquired the bartender they'd gotten friendly with and he turned around – Do you know of any good tattoo studios around here?  
  
– Oh yeah! There's  _Norman's_. It's not very close but it's the best in town, and it's probably still opened. It's where I got all mine – he smiled.  
  
– That's great! Can you give is the address? – Alicia asked.  
  
– Why don't I call you a cab, and if you just tell the driver  _Norman's_ , he'll know it – the bartender picked up the phone in front of him.  
  
– Thank you – they smiled.  
  


*

  
– Hi, we were wondering if it's possible to get a tattoo now.  
  
– Um, yes actually, Norman is finishing with a client and he can see you next – the receptionist smiled.  
  
About twenty minutes passed, and the tattoo artist came by, greeting Alicia and Tom. She showed him the drawing and they settled on a price, walking into the procedure room. Tom sat by Alicia's chair and Norman drew over the sketch with a special pen, perfecting it a little bit, and ran it by them before starting the actual tattoo.  
  
– Does it hurt? – Tom asked after a couple minutes in.  
  
– Nah, it's fine – Alicia smiled – Of course it helps that I'm drunk.  
  
– You think I should get one too?  
  
– I don't know, if you want to... But I don't think it really suits you.  
  
– Yeah... Maybe another time – Tom smiled.  
  
On their way back, in a cab, Alicia had her head resting on Tom's shoulder and her left arm with the new tattoo laid over her lap. Her right arm was entwined with Tom's, their fingers enlaced as well. It was late at night andAlicia was tired and with a bit of turning-into-hangover-drunkenness, so every movement felt like she was in a dream. When Tom ran his fingers through her arm, she got the goose bumps, and him kissing her forehead was her last memory before falling asleep.  
  
– Honey, wake up – He spoke sweetly in her ear when the cab stopped. Alicia slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head while Tom paid the driver, and then he held her hand and conduced her out of the car, wrapping his arm around her as she was still sleepy – Is this sleepiness or drunkenness? – he asked when she almost tripped.  
  
– A bit of both actually – Alicia replied and Tom laughed, making her look at him.   
  
It wasn't the first time she'd heard him laugh, of course, but this particular drunk-sleepy-dreaming moment Alicia found herself in led her to realize just how grand was that moment. She had one of the best men she'd ever met right there, standing by her side, and suddenly just the thought of his arm around her made her overwhelmed by how lucky she was. Let alone that he was married to her. Her  _husband_. Forever.  _Thomas William Hiddleston is my husband_ , is what went through her mind while she saw that enormous smile that melted her down and those blue eyes with so intensity that it almost hurt.  
  
– Is everything okay? – Tom slightly unmade the smile, since Alicia was just staring. She still took a while to get her thoughts back together and assimilate that though she wanted to, she couldn't just stand there and hear that sweet soothing voice fill her ears forever.  
  
– It's more than okay. It's perfect – Alicia smiled widely, gaining the same reaction from Tom, who then put his arms around Alicia and kissed her passionately.


	31. Settle Down With Me

– Alright – Tom took out the key from his pocket and looked at Alicia, crossing his arm around her waist – Are you ready?  
  
Alicia nodded, as they stood before the wooden door of their brand new house. The sun brightened up the beautiful garden in front of it, and Tom's red sedan was parked in front of it as opposed from being in its new garage. They had come back from their honeymoon earlier that day, and were about to enter their house for the first time since it was finished and with furniture. Tom unlocked the door and let Alicia in first.  
  
The glass door, far back in the left wall, let in the beautiful sun into the entire floor. Immediately next to them was the kitchen and the laundry, to the left, and a large wooden dining table to the right. Behind that was the living room, with a brand new beige couch, two armchairs of the same color, an ebony coffee table over a dark-blue carpet, and a TV stuck to the wall, over a counter with their stack of DVDs and a flower vase. To the left was a counter to serve as a bar, accompanied by three long chairs. There was then an empty space before the door that led outside to the pool.  
  
– It looks perfect – Alicia smiled widely and Tom hugged her from behind.  
  
– It really does.  
  
– Let's go upstairs – she turned around and kissed Tom – Not that there's much to see...  
  
The upper floor had four bedrooms: one for the couple, one that was going to be soundproof so that Alicia could practice now and then, one as an office, and the other still with no plans for it. There was a third floor with another living room and a guest bedroom. Going up to the second, there was a balcony to the left, where you could see the pool, and a hallway to the right that led to the bedrooms. Alicia and Tom entered their bedroom, which still had no bed or the side desks. The big bathroom with a tub was all ready, as was the closet to the other side, only missing what they'd taken on their trip.  
  
– I can't believe out bed isn't here yet! Of all things!  
  
– Oh, come on, it'll be here tomorrow – Tom laughed – Come here.  
  
He held her hand and took her to the center of the bedroom, then quickly sat on the mattress and pulled her in, making her laugh. They then lied down and faced each other, entwining their arms around each other. Tom kissed Alicia while she kept on laughing, and after pulling away she looked at him deeply and got silent.  
  
– So, is the bedroom approved? – Tom smiled.  
  
– Definitely – she smiled back – Though we'll have plenty of time to reassure ourselves of that.  
  
– You know, the song that's stuck in my head is great for this moment...  
  
– Yeah? Well I'd love to share the feeling – Alicia laughed sweetly.  
  
Tom smiled again and got the phone from his pocket searching for the song through the list. Alicia recognized it from the first notes, smiling widely and looking at Tom. He put the phone down on the floor and put his hand around her waist again, and through the entire duration of the song, they just looked at each other, smiling, caressing the other one's hair, or kissing.  


 

 

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up, cuddle me in_   
_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart’s against my chest_   
_Your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love, we're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_   
_And I’ll be your safety, you’ll be my lady_   
_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I’m cold as the wind blows_   
_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart’s against your chest_   
_Your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love, we're falling in love_

_Yeah I’ve been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth_   
_I guess that’s how I know you_   
_So hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love, we're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love, we're falling in love_

  
At the break of dawn, Tom was preparing them some tea, a couple of hours before they left for dinner. He was in the kitchen settling the things, and looked up to find Alicia wearing nothing but a blue sweater of his, and let out a laugh.  
  
– You do realize you're only supposed to do this when you sleep at your boyfriends and have no clothes of your own? Your entire wardrobe is here!  
  
– I know, I know. I just love wearing your clothes – she smiled – What are you doing?  
  
– Just making some tea – he smiled back and carried the tray to the dining table, sitting on one of the chairs, and then Alicia sat on his lap.  
  
– Did we decide where we're having dinner tonight? – she asked while pouring both of them tea from the pot, and handing Tom one of the cups.  
  
– Yes, we're going to that new pizza place Mila talked about.  
  
– Oh, right! – Alicia dipped a cookie in the tea and bit it.  
  
– Hey, we need to debut that pool...  
  
– Oh yeah – Alicia looked at Tom and smiled, kissing him – Let's hope it's sunny tomorrow.  


 

*

  
– One Chicken Barbecue, one Premium Cheese and a bottle of Merlot, please – Chris made the order as he and Mila sat in front of Tom and Alicia, in a booth at the restaurant.  
  
– Hey, so, how was the parent meeting? – Alicia asked Chris, referring to him meeting Mila's parents a few days before.  
  
– It was great! Or so this one tells me – Chris smiled at Mila and put his arm around her.  
  
– Pure comedy is what it was – Mila laughed.  
  
– Why, what happened? – Tom smiled, sipping the wine that was just poured to them.  
  
– Chris laughed at my parents – Mila pretended to be serious.  
  
– What? – Tom laughed and Alicia heaved in shock.  
  
– Wow, thanks for not making me sound like a douchebag – Chris joked with a grin.  
  
– You're welcome.  
  
– I did not laugh at her parents – Chris turned back to Alicia and Tom – I laughed at her, and it was not my fault.  
  
– Oh, like someone forced you to laugh! – Mila answered.  
  
– You did! Mi, you can't just start speaking Russian out of nowhere and expect me to act normally!  
  
– But I told you, I speak with my parents in Russian! – Mila replied, and Alicia and Tom kept on laughing as they watched the couple – We were only speaking in English as a group because of you.  
  
– Okay, okay, say something in Russian right now, and let's see if they will laugh – Chris pointed at Alicia and Tom.  
  
Mila then cleared her throat and said a short sentence, and Chris bursted into laughs, throwing his head back. Mila looked with a smile and Tom and Alicia laughed at the sight of Chris barely losing his breath.  
  
– Good god, Chris! Pull yourself together! – Alicia uttered.  
  
– You guys are laughing too!  
  
– We're laughing at you – Alicia replied.  
  
– Oh, Alicia! – Mila called – We just saw  _The Great Gatsby_  the other day!  
  
– Oh, did you like it? – she asked.  
  
– Loved it! It's such a great movie!  
  
– I know, I loved it as well. What was that photography? – Alicia agreed.  
  
– Um, what was that soundtrack? – Chris joked and they laughed.  
  
– I thought it was great – Alicia played along – I loved the songs, especially Lana's.  
  
– What about yours? – Tom teased.  
  
– Mine was... there – she smiled coyly.  
  
– Please, darling, you were great".  
  
– Thanks sweetie, but I was hardly in the movie.  
  
– Oh please, you were the star of it – Tom kissed her cheek and she laughed.  
  
During the production of  _The Great Gatsby_ , about a year before, the movie director Baz Luhrmann called Alicia in to talk about her making a song for the movie. She discussed with him and some people of the crew about how the lyrics should go, and wrote it checking with them during the process. She then joined Craig Armstrong, responsible for the music in the movie, to compose and record  _Over The Love_ , that then featured in the official soundtrack and during the movie.  
  
A while later, the pizzas arrived, and so the two couples proceeded to eat, silently for a while. As they went through the whole meal and finished the third wine bottle, the conversation went on about various topics.  
  
– You said "go there an pick up a local girl"! – Chris nearly shouted at Alicia as the other two laughed.  
  
– And did you? – she replied.  
  
– Alicia, I was there for like two days! Even if I had the time, where would I go?  
  
– I don't know, I'm just saying! Brazilian women have a reputation, and you shouldn't have wasted your chance! –Alicia took yet another sip.  
  
– Oh really? Is that what  _you_  are going to do? – Chris joked.  
  
– I  _really_  hope not – Tom, who was also margining on a deeper level of drunkenness, replied to it, making Alicia laugh.  
  
– That's why you need to go, to guard me from sexy tropical men – Alicia looked at Tom and smooched him – You're going with me, right?  
  
– Oh honey, I've told you, I don't know – he pondered.  
  
– You need to go, so we can enjoy it together!  
  
– I know, I know! I'll try my best – Tom put his arm around Alicia and she rested in his shoulder.  
  
– And after Brazil, the tour is over? – Mila inquired.  
  
– Yes! I'm really excited about the places we have left, but also looking forward to some vacation – Alicia smiled.  
  
– You mean to work on a new album – Tom leaned and kissed Alicia's cheek.  
  
– No, baby, I don't! – she looked at him again – I know it's what I did last time, but now I'm gonna lay back for a good while.  
  
– I haven't seen you on vacation yet, you know – Tom smiled – And I can't really imagine it, given the hyperactive person you are.  
  
– It's like the same thing – Chris intruded, laughing – You think she won't go to the studio, but you'll lose count of the times she's there while supposedly on vacation.  
  
– Well, when inspiration strikes I can't ignore it! And I also can't stay home  _all_  the time – Alicia rolled her eyes and Tom laughed.  
  
– Well, after wrapping up with  _Close Enough_ , I'll be relatively free as well, so it'll be good times – Tom smiled andAlicia returned.  
  
At the end of the night, the couples called two cabs. Tom and Mila walked out of the restaurant and Alicia and Chris followed, a few steps behind.  
  
– Bye then – Alicia smiled and hugged Chris. – I've had a great time. I love to see how well you and Mila are doing.  
  
– Me too! I'm really loving all this.  
  
– Maybe this is why I was put in your path... To find you the perfect girl – Alicia said while they un-hugged.  
  
– Well, then I was put in your path to present you my co-workers, for you to sleep with – Chris joked and Alicia heaved a sigh of shock, making him laugh.  
  
– Oh my god, that is so mean! And it makes me sound like a whore – she slapped him lightly on the arm – You must've been in like twenty movies, and I've slept with  _two_  of your co-workers! – she showed the number with her fingers to emphasize.  
  
– Ten percent. It's quite a lot – he faked a serious expression.  
  
– Oh, shut up – Alicia started walking away.  
  
– Hey, hey, don't be mad! – Chris shouted.  
  
– I'm not – she turned around with a smile and hugged him again, now nestling on his chest – Thank you for giving me a husband, big brother – she smiled and Chris laughed.  
  
– You're welcome, little one – Chris kissed Alicia's forehead – Thank you for insisting that I talked to Mila that night.  
  
– Where would we be, uh? If it wasn't for me skipping class that day and running into you?  
  
– Oh, I'd probably be drunk and alone somewhere, and you'd be writing depressive love songs – Chris joked and they laughed.  
  
– That does not sound good – she smiled as they walked out.  
  
– Ready to go? – Tom asked Alicia.  
  
– Yes – she smiled at him and went into the cab after saying goodbye to Mila and Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: http://archiveofourown.org/works/816159/chapters/1608030


	32. Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMIC CON WOOOOOOOO

– No,  _this_  piece of leather goes over  _this_  piece of metal – Alicia swiped the clothing and tucked it in, making Tom open up a smirk.  
  
– Excuse me, don't you think I know my own costume?  
  
– I thought you did, but apparently not – Alicia smiled back and made a final arrangement, taking a step back to take a final look at Tom fully in his Loki costume – You're welcome.  
  
– Oh – Tom looked down and frowned – Guess you were right.  
  
– Better get used to that – Alicia replied, making Tom laugh, and then wrapped her arms around him.  
  
– Did you miss Loki? – he joked.  
  
– Of course I did! You know that he's actually the one I fell for, right? – she made him laugh again, before Tom then leaned in and kissed Alicia .  
  
– Alright, it's time. Wish me luck.  
  
– You don't need luck to rule the world, baby – Alicia replied as Tom walked away, hearing his loud laugh, and worrying for a few seconds the unknowing audience had detected it as well. She took a look around the hall, as there were a few minutes to spare, and spotted Chris a few steps away.  
  
– Hey, Ali ! What you up too? – Chris smiled as she walked by rapidly.  
  
– Are you busy?  
  
– Not for about ten minutes – he answered.  
  
– Come with me then – Alicia started pacing back to the backstage Tom had gone into and Chris followed, uncertain.  
  
– Ali , what's going on?  
  
– I can't tell you! Just follow me! – she worked her way around the back and opened a door that led the two of them to the back of the room, where the Marvel executive producer had just walked in to start the panel.  
  
– Why are we here, seriously? – Chris whispered.  
  
– Shh, you'll see!  
  
– We're in post-production of a movie called Thor: The Dark World – Kevin said to a cheering crowd – Which is... – Suddenly, the microphone went off, and so did the lights, causing everyone to sibilate.  
  
– Is this supposed to happen? – Chris whispered once more.  
  
– Humanity... – A loud and strong voice was heard, causing Alicia to suppress a laugh.  
  
– He didn't... – Chris laughed.  
  
– Oh yes he did.  
  
– Look how far you've fallen – Tom said, still in the dark, and the audience screamed – Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours... Huddling together in the dark... Like beasts!   
  
The lights on the stage went on with a thunderous sound, revealing Tom in his Loki costume, and the audience went crazy, screaming and cheering.  
  
– God – Chris laughed once more – Tom knows no limits, does he?  
  
– Isn't that great, though? – Alicia laughed.  
  
After Tom's presentation ended, Alicia and Chris walked back to meet him. When she spotted him, Alicia ran towards Tom and hugged him, kissing him once more.  
  
– You were so great! – she smiled. – I'm pretty sure you've killed all the girls in there.  
  
– Thank you, darling – he laughed. – Hey, Chris! You were watching as well?  
  
– Dude, really? – Chris laughed and Tom did as well – That was awesome.  
  
– Thanks, man – Tom smiled.  
  
After a few minutes, Tom went to change back and Chris was called in for an interview, so Alicia went to take a walk around the place. She smiled when she remembered her first comic con, when she was only ten and her dad bought her an Invisible Woman costume, inspired by the one from the animated series. Eventually, she ran into some fans, and stopped for pictures and autographs. Then she went to look for Chris and Tom in the interviews lounge when a reporter from MTV called her.  
  
– Alicia ! Can you give us an interview?  
  
– Sure – she walked by and smiled at the woman, who stood next to the cameraman – I didn't expect to be giving interviews, but why not?  
  
– Yeah, well great that you're free! So, are you enjoying comic con?  
  
– Yes, I'm loving it! It's just such a fun and welcoming environment, it's awesome to be here.  
  
– Is it your first time?  
  
– No, no! It's my... fourth time, actually – Alicia replied, and the reporter smiled – Yeah, I was here for the first time when I was ten, and then another couple of times over the years...  
  
– Wow, great! So you could say you're a geek then?  
  
– Oh yeah, definitely – Alicia laughed along the reporter – I'm geeky about Star Trek, superheroes, Doctor Who, the whole thing – she smiled.  
  
– And I guess you're here with Tom, right? – she confirmed, and Alicia agreed – We just saw what he did in Hall H, and that was amazing! Did you already know or was it a surprise for you too?  
  
– I did, yes – Alicia laughed – He actually rehearsed a few times at home, it was hilarious!  
  
– Oh, there he comes! – the reporter saw Tom walk by, now in his suit, as the reporter next to him had called him. Alicia smiled and waved at him, and he opened up a wide smile in return.  
  
– We were just talking about you...  
  
– Oh, yeah? – Tom laughed before the two focused back on their own interviews.  
  
Later on, at night, Tom and Alicia went for drinks with Chris and Mila at a pub nearby the hotel they were staying at. Mila had just arrived from a trip a few hours before, so the other three were catching her up on their first day at Comic Con.  
  
– So what were  _you_  doing all day, Ali ? – Mila asked.  
  
– Oh – Chris lowered his glass – Alicia didn't have a schedule, so she just made us insanely jealous by meeting awesome people all day! – he protested, causing Alicia and Tom to laugh.  
  
– Ooh, who'd you meet?  
  
– Um.. Well I met Mark Gatiss, the writer of Doctor Who and Sherlock, which was so freaking cool! – Alicia smiled. – OH, and I met Karl Urban, from Star Trek! – she said excitedly.  
  
– Oh my god – Mila laughed – You must have died!  
  
– God, I acted like a child!  
  
– Did you actually embarrass yourself? – Tom asked.  
  
– Might have – Alicia laughed – No, but I was just telling him like, how I love his interpretation of Bones, and how it's just as good as Kelly's to me, and the whole thing... Oh, and about his new show, that seems really good. He's just the sweetest.  
  
– That is so great! Who else, who else? – Mila cheered.  
  
– Who else? Um... Oh, I talked to Matt Smith, but it was just a little bit, I told him I'm gonna miss him on the show and he said he will too – Alicia pouted, and then remembered another encounter to tell – Oh, oh you guys! I met someone else, that I didn't tell you, cause it was just before the Loki thing. You won't believe this – she said with suspense while smiling – Guess who.  
  
– Um... – Chris looked up to think of someone.  
  
– Oh, you'll never guess it – Alicia made Mila laugh and then steadied herself to say slowly – Sir. Ian. McKellen.  
  
– No way! – Mila heaved as the two men were just as shocked, and Alicia nodded.  
  
– Oh my god, Ali ! – Tom lowered his beer bottle – How did that happen?  
  
– Well he was leaving from the panel, I think... Or a photo call, I don't know... Anyway, I kind of almost tripped on him in the hallway! And I was like "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm terribly sorry sir" and he was so cute, he went "Don't worry about it, it's fine dear– Hey, you're that singer, Alicia, right? What are you doing up here?" And I was like... frozen! Because my brain was still absorbing the information! I probably looked retarded or something.  
  
– Oh, totally acceptable! I'm sure I would've freezed as well – Mila laughed.  
  
– Yeah! And then I said "Well I'm here with my husband, he's got Thor coming up" and he said "Oh, yeah, great movie!" and I just started saying random things, I freaked! – Alicia and the other laughed again – I told him how I'm loving him in Vicious, I wanted to tell him that, and how I was excited for X-Men and The Hobbit – Alicia took a breath from telling the story and smiled – And then he needed to go, and said "send your husband my best, great to meet you!" and that was it, and I still can't believe it, the end!  
  
– Oh, wow, Sir Ian McKellen sent me his best? Now that doesn't happen every day – Tom smiled.  
  
– God, he's so adorable though! I wish we could be friends with him – Alicia made everyone laugh again.  
  


*

  
The next day, Tom and Chris went in early to get ready for their interviews and Alicia and Mila decided to take a walk around San Diego. After lunch, they went to the event and were informed by a security guard to the location of where the Captain America crew was about to start the autographs session.  
  
– Hey, Sebastian! – Alicia smiled when seeing Chris's co-worker, and hugged him while Mila greeted her boyfriend.  
  
– Hi, Alicia ! How you doing?  
  
– Great! It's good to see you again!   
  
– You too! Oh, I need to go – he frowned and took some steps, smiling – Talk to you later!  
  
– Ali ! – Chris called and she turned around – Tom said to say he's at Levi's panel, when you arrived.  
  
– Oh, okay, thanks!  
  
Alicia walked to a woman from staff for directions, and soon she was backstage at Nerd HQ. She peeked into the stage and saw that Tom and Zachary were on stage and talking, which caused her to smile.  
  
– Alicia , there you are! Just in time – An organizer of the panel said, making her shoot him a confused look.  
  
– What? For what?  
  
– Tom is looking for you.  
  
– He's... on stage – she frowned, and the guy opened partly the door to the stage and motioned something there.  
  
– Oh, Alicia is here? – she heard Zachary's voice say, and the crowd was almost completely quiet. Then, Tom appeared behind the door.  
  
– Hey, Zach wants you to come along – he smiled.  
  
– What? Is he crazy? This is your panel!  
  
– No, it's his panel, and he wants you too.  
  
Alicia smiled, a bit uncertain, and then shook her head.  
  
– But what would I talk about even?  
  
– Anything! We're just chatting. And you look perfect, before you complain about that – Tom took out his hand and Alicia laughed, shaking her head slowly, before she took his hand and went up the three steps.  
  
– There she is! – Alicia smiled at the sight of Zachary walking towards her, and looked to the crowd to wave a hello as they clapped and cheered for her. She got to Zach and hugged him.  
  
– Hey Zach, how are you? – Alicia asked, still with no microphone, while Tom went to fetch one for her.  
  
– I'm great! I'm so happy to have you here! – he smiled back.  
  
Alicia sat in one of the chairs as the audience settled down, and Tom came back with a microphone for her.  
  
– Hey you guys, how you doing? – she smiled at the crowd, that cheered again – By the way, I have no idea what I'm doing here – she laughed and the others had the same reaction.  
  
– Well, we just thought you were around here, not much to do, why not join us? And these guys seem to  _love_  you two! – Zachary joked, and the crowd screamed once more.  
  
– Well even though I've got nothing prepared, I'm genuinely glad to be here. I've really missed you, Zach!  
  
– Missed you too, Ali – he smiled.  
  
I mean come on you guys, he's my Disney prince! – she looked at him and the crowd went "aaw!".  
  
– Hey, you're gonna make Tom jealous! – Zachary joked.  
  
– No, no, it's alright – Tom replied, and Alicia looked at him – Alicia and I have this agreement, we can't be around any person from the opposite sex, unless it's someone we've sang with at the Academy Awards – Tom lowered down the mike as Alicia , Zachary and the audience laughed.  
  
– That is a good one! – Zachary smiled.  
  
– So, um, what were you guys talking about before I came in?  
  
– Well... – Zachary fixed himself up in his chair, and Tom laughed – Tom was just here,  _humiliating_  me, with Shakespeare and French quotes! No biggie!  
  
– Oh, was he showing off again? – Alicia raised her eyebrows and looked at Tom, who laughed.  
  
– Alright, I'll be quiet now – he joked.  
  
– No, sorry, I'll be quiet. There are like two hundreds wanting to kill me right now for taking up their time – Alicia motioned her hand towards the crowd, and after some laughs someone screamed for her.   
  
– We love you too, Alicia !  
  
– Aww! Thank you guys! – Alicia smiled widely.  
  
– Okay then, moving on. Next question... You – Zach pointed to a girl who was being received the microphone.  
  
– Hi Tom! – the girl smiled at Tom – First, I have a question and a request, is it alright if I make a request?  
  
– Sure! – he replied.  
  
– Um, okay, I painted an image of you for a class assignment, and I was wondering if there's any way you could sign it?  
  
– Of course, sure! – Tom stood up and then the audience passed down the painting. When Tom got it, he took a look at the beautiful work, and then turned it to the audience, who clapped. Then he turned it over for Alicia and Zach to see.  
  
– Oh, wow! That's beautiful – Alicia said on the microphone – I can draw trees, you know – she joked, making everyone laugh – with grass, and a smiling sun, the whole thing!  
  
– I remember when this photograph was taken, I was trying to get some new head shots, and I felt like I was pulling terrible faces – the audience laughed as Tom talked – So I looked away for a second and I said "just let me relax for a bit, look out the window" so there I was, looking out the window, and she got me. So there you go – Tom smiled and sat down.  
  
– You can ask the question while Tom signs... – Zach suggested.  
  
– Yeah, sure... My question is, more recently, I guess not as recently now, you've been doing more national, world-wide commercial stuff, but yet you're still doing Coriolanus, and smaller venue things as well. How do you balance working in that really big commercial world and with the smaller things that you're still doing?  
  
– It's all the same – he answered after smiling. – For me, it's the same, it's the same job. An actor's job is the business of telling the truth in an imaginary situation. And when I'm playing Loki, or playing Henry The Fifth, or any of the other characters I play, what we're engaged in is trying to distill whatever aspect of the human condition is appropriate for the story. I've always thought of acting as a kind of extra-dimensional anthropology, by which I mean we're in the business of people. It inspires me to know what motivates them, moves them, makes them happy. And the reason I became an actor was because I sat in audiences, and I love it when you go to see something, and you enter as an individual, but leave as a group, because you've all been bound together by the same experience. So really, I don't distinguish between what's commercial and what's small. My only satisfaction comes from whether it brings true, and if it does I'm really happy.  
  
The audience clapped at the end of the question, and Tom handed the girl her painting back. The next girl had the mike in hands, and waited for silence to speak up:  
  
– Hi! I have a question for Alicia , actually...  
  
– Really? – Alicia heaved and smiled.  
  
– Yeah! Um, I'm a huge fan, I've recently been to one of your concerts and, firstly I'd like to thank you for being such an inspiration. Because your lyrics are very meaningful, and I think they apply to different kinds of people in many situation, and they've really helped me, so thank you for that...  
  
– Thank  _you_! – Alicia answered as everyone clapped – I am truly honored, I love to hear that people liked or were inspired by anything that I did, and that it helped them in any way, because it makes all of this worth it. I mean, I'm already doing what I love, and the fact that I get to share it with you guys and help people through it is one the greatest feelings ever, so thank you – Alicia smiled and they clapped again, cheering this time.  
  
– So, my question is, this is something I've always been curious about, since you were in that episode of How I Met Your Mother and also counting Tangled, which did involve acting, do you consider taking up an acting career? And maybe soon, since your tour's almost over?  
  
– That's a great question – Alicia sighed – Um... Well I've loved the stage, that's for sure. I took theater classes when I was little, and for a while there in my teen years I actually was in-between with singing and acting. And eventually I just kind of took the "easy road", not that my career has happened easily, but, I'd just sing in bars and stuff, I kind of decided to lay low instead of actually pursuing both things, which I could have done – Alicia cleared her throat and continued – So, um, that being said, I do have a deep appreciation for acting. I had an amazing time at How I Met Your Mother, and through the production of Tangled, and I have so much fun every time there's a new music video to be shot. So, yeah, I definitely consider, but not... not immediately. I know what you said, that I'm finishing the tour, but I'm just looking to relax and kind of do nothing for now. But as a future project, I do consider it – Alicia smiled and the fan thanked her, sitting down while there was clapping once more.  
  
– And if I may add a comment here – Zachary held up his microphone – Clearly Alicia has got a good impression of acting because her first press tour was with me! – Alicia then laughed among Tom and the crowd.  
  
– Definitely! If I become an actress, I'll be sure to tell all the reporters it was because of you – she joked and they laughed again.  
  
– Alright, who's got the mike? – Zachary looked and spotted the next fan with a question for Tom.  
  
– Hi Tom!  
  
– Hi!  
  
– Um, thank you for Hall H, that was amazing!  
  
– Thank you very much, it was fun – Tom replied among the ovation.  
  
– My question is, um, obviously you love doing impressions, my favorite one being Chris Evans, and, um...  
  
–  _Oh my god_  – Tom imitated Chris' voice, causing Alicia to laugh loudly among the fans. –  _Ooh man, okay... Wow, Zach at Nerd HQ, man... It's pretty rocking!_ – the audience clapped as Tom laughed it off, coming off character. – I love Chris, he's such a cool guy. And when I saw him backstage last night, I walked out of Hall H and he was there with Ali – Tom pointed at Alicia , who was smiling, since she absolutely loved Tom's impressions –, and he was so funny! Cause you know, he was wearing a t-shirt and a cardigan, like a human being – he joked, causing laughter once more – he wasn't wearing his costume like I was, and he was just like "Dude. Really? I was watching you from the back of the stage, I mean, what? Oh my god. So cool." Anyway, I love him. He's great.  
  
– So, I was wondering if when you were filming Thor, firstly if you can do an impression of Zach...  
  
– Oh, this I need to see! – Alicia cheered, generating some laughter, as Zach shook his head no.  
  
– And secondly, did you help Zach improve his English accent?  
  
– Didn't need it. Didn't need a single bit of help from me – Tom answered with certainty.  
  
– Thank you, Tom – Zach pretended to be serious and Tom laughed.   
  
– Um... Can I do an impression of you? – Tom wondered.  
  
– Oh, please! – Alicia pleaded, making Zachary laugh.  
  
– Alicia is more excited about this than anyone!  
  
– Well actually I'm excited about everything, really, because I've just realized I'm actually participating in a Comic Con panel – she replied, and the fans cheered among laughs – I'm a part of Comic Con, how cool is this?  
  
– I feel like I need to study the character a bit more here...  
  
Alicia then looked to the side, where Tom was attempting to imitate the way Zach was sitting with his feet up the chair, and everyone got excited about it.  
  
– Well, you would sound incredibly sexy and intelligent, first of all – Zach joked.  
  
–  _Well, you would sound incredibly sexy and intelligent, first of all_  – Tom imitated, and the fans cheered, with Zach and Alicia laughing soundlessly. – This is... The Nerd HQ. Yes I did.  
  
– Okay, next question! – Zach uttered – No, seriously that was amazing!  
  
– I should read them that text message you sent me last week – Tom suggested.  
  
– Which one was that? – Zach jokingly whispered.  
  
– The one about coming to Comic Con... – he answered in the same tone. – I got a text message from Zach on Tuesday. The Hall H thing last night was so secret I couldn't tell anybody, so I really wanted to come here and talk to you guys, but I didn't know how to tell Zach that I was coming without...  
  
– Oh,  _that_  text – Zach remembered, and Alicia laughed, having seen the message as well.  
  
– Yeah, that text! Can I read that one?  
  
– Sure, go ahead.  
  
– I have it on memory actually. Hold on, let me get this right – Tom turned back to the position in which he was copying Zach's, impersonating his voice again –  _Hiddleston, I have an inkling that you are coming on a top secret mission to Comic Con. If you do not swing by Nerd HQ, I will personally punch you in the dick._  
  
Alicia burst into laughs as the audience clapped and cheered loudly to Tom and Zach. She then looked up with a smile, drinking in just how amazing the past two days had been going. A much longer time had been great actually, but this was no time for further thinking. She was just thanking all gods for being surrounded by so many people she loved and that loved them back, and being in the place that brought back the child in her, which was something she was absolutely fine with never letting go.


	33. Thanks For The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter was supposed to happen before Comic Con, but in an impulse I wrote that first, so please don't mind the "continuity" errors.

– Simon fell down? – Tom laughed against the phone.  
  
– Yes, and I can't believe I've missed it! – Alicia scowled.  
  
– Oh, was he behind you?  
  
– No, no, he was in a sort of lower part of the stage, which was flooded with rain, so no one really saw it.  
  
– But other than that, how did it go? – Tom unlocked the door to his London flat, still holding his cell phone.  
  
– Oh, it was perfect! Germany is so welcoming, those guys are amazing – Alicia smiled and turned on the TV in the living room.  
  
– And how did it go with David's concert?  
  
– Brilliant! I was mostly swooning at all his talent, but I might've done okay – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Oh, I'm sure everyone fell in love with you as well – Tom replied.  
  
– You know, these cheesy lines only work if you're doing it face to face.  
  
– And why is that? – Tom laughed.  
  
– So that I can kiss you and shut you up – Alicia smiled, and Tom laughed loudly once more. – You're gonna call me again tonight?  
  
– I don't think so, dear, because I'm meeting Hayley and Paul for dinner...  
  
– Oh, alright then, send them a kiss will you?  
  
– I will. And have fun with your niece tomorrow.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled – Love you, bye!  
  
– Love you too!  
  
After Tom hung up, Alicia took a look through the photos of the previous week on her phone and smiled. Before leaving for the American leg in the tour, she'd done a concert in Germany, since when she was going around Europe the show there had been cancelled due to weather problems in the airport. The night after, she participated in the concert of the modern violinist David Garrett, singing to Coldplay's Paradise as he played it.  
  
The next day was bright and sunny, and Alicia rose early from the bed. Her cousin Alyson was coming from New York that day and needed to leave her four-year-old for her to babysit for the afternoon. Alicia went to her recording studio for a few hours, to practice with her voice tech for the next concerts, and came back just in time.  
  
– Hi! – she opened the door after hearing the knocks, and hugged Alyson as Satyana stood next to her.  
  
– Hi, Ali! How are you?  
  
– I'm great! Hey, princess! – Alicia crouched and kissed her niece in the cheek, and she hugged her with her little arms – Come in!  
  
– Ali, I'm so sorry for this, I just don't know who to leave her with...  
  
– Oh, please, don't be sorry! I've got nothing to do, and I haven't seen your girls in so long! – Alicia smiled. – How's Keeva, by the way?  
  
– She's doing great! I left her with the nanny, but I wanted to bring Satyana to see this doctor I told you about – Alyson sat down by the dinner table after Alicia raced to the kitchen to get some water, and picked her daughter in her lap. – I was supposed to leave her there while I auditioned, but then they moved it to tomorrow.  
  
– Well, great, then Satyana and I can have a bit of fun ourselves, can't we? – Alicia walked back, leaving three glasses in the table, and tickled the girl, making her laugh.  
  
– Well I shouldn't be too long, so if you just wanna put her in front of the TV so she won't cause too much trouble... – Alyson laughed and sipped some water.  
  
– Well I was thinking we could take a walk to this park nearby, since it's such a beautiful day...  
  
– I love parks! – Satyana cheered and the two women laughed.  
  
– This is such a beautiful house, Ali, I love it! – Alyson smiled while looking around.  
  
– Oh yeah, you hadn't seen it! I'm in love with it too...  
  
– Well, I'm gonna get going then – Alyson looked at her watch and lowered Satyana down to the floor, handingAlicia one of the two bags she carried – So, this is her bag, it's got some juice, fruits, another dress if she gets this one stained... Just some basic stuff.  
  
– Alrighty then – Alicia smiled – I'll have my phone with me, so you call me when you're done, and we'll meet somewhere.  
  
– Okay – Alyson crouched and kissed her daughter – And you behave, okay? Mom will be back in a few hours.  
  
– Okay – Satyana smiled.  
  
– Bye, Ali, see you later – Alyson smiled and headed to the door.  
  
– Bye, see ya!  
  


*

  
– Are we getting there? – Satyana asked as she held Alicia's hand and they walked down the street.  
  
– Yes, almost there. Are you tired, sweetie? – she looked at her niece.  
  
– No, just excited! – she smiled back.  
  
In a few minutes, Alicia and Satyana got to the park, and the little girl ran excitedly towards the toys set up for children. Alicia smiled at the sight and went to sit at a bench nearby, setting the bag down with her. After a while, a boy about the same age approached Satyana, and a blond woman followed him. Alicia thought her face was familiar, but couldn't remember where from, so she let it go, and smiled when seeing her niece and the boy starting to play along. Suddenly, a familiar voice called from the back:  
  
– Alicia?  
  
She then turned around to see that who was standing besides the bench with a surprised expression was just who she had briefly thought about when hearing her name being called.  
  
– Oh my god, James! – Alicia stood up with a smile and hugged him – How are you?  
  
– I'm great! – he smiled back after pulling away – I was just here for Comic Con, thought I'd bring the family for a couple of days – James pointed ahead.  
  
– Oh, is that your son? – Alicia looked over at him and her niece.  
  
– Yeah, that's Brendan over there with Anne – James replied.  
  
– That's my niece, Satyana – she pointed to the girl.  
  
– Is it really? – James looked at her.  
  
– Yeah, Alyson's daughter.  
  
– That's great! – James then looked over as his wife looked back, and then she smiled and walked over as well.  
  
– Alicia, hi! – Anne smiled and hugged Alicia briefly.  
  
– Hello! Nice to see you again!  
  
– You too! Is Tom here as well? – she asked.  
  
– No, he's traveling, I'm here with my niece – she pointed Satyana again.  
  
– Oh, is that your niece? What a coincidence! – Anne looked back to find her son had started to pick up sand from the floor and throw it around, so she walked there again – Brendan, don't do that!  
  
– So how have you been then? – James asked as he sat down and Alicia did the same.  
  
– I'm great too! Tom and I just moved to a new home, I'm finishing a tour now... – she looked at him and smiled. – Where are you living now?  
  
– We're in London. It's better for us for work, and Anne's parents are there, too, so it's good if we need someone to look after Brendan – James replied.  
  
They were silent for a bit, and then laughed along with the two children's attemps to socialize as they moved through all the set-up plastic toys.  
  
– Who knew, huh? – James breathed out a laugh.  
  
– Sorry? – Alicia was distracted from looking at her niece and looked at James.  
  
– The people who knew us back when we were dating... us included... who would tell we'd end up this happy, and not together?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia laughed – I mean, back then, we were like... an unbreakable force, or something. I remember hearing all that jab from the grownups about true love, and meeting "the one"... I thought myself so smart to already have done it.  
  
– And on your first try – James and Alicia laughed, and then got serious, looking at him silently for another while.  
  
– I hated you for a long time, you know. After the hopelessly missing, I... really hated you for leaving.  
  
– I hated myself for leaving. I had no idea if that was the right thing for my career, I wanted to come back. But then my career started to go great, and yours did too, then I met Anne...  
  
Alicia smiled and James did too, and they turned their looks to Anne and the children.  
  
– I knew there was someone out there for me. I didn't think of myself as someone who'd waisted their chance or something, because I just knew I wouldn't be alone. And you too, Alicia. You're too much of a great person to ever be alone.  
  
– That is one thing I never was – Alicia looked back at him – And I owe for that. For... teaching me how to love. How to bring people close to me. You did a hell of a job, James – she made him laugh.  
  
After another brief silence, Alicia's phone rang, and she confirmed it was who she'd expected before picking up.  
  
– Hey, Aly!  
  
– Hey, how's it going?  
  
– Great, I'm watching her play, she's loving it! Are you done?  
  
– Yeah, I thought maybe we could meet at Berkley's, cause it's just down the street here, is that too far for you to come?  
  
– No, that's alright. We'll be there in about ten minutes then, okay?  
  
– Okay! Bye!  
  
– Well, I've got to get going – Alicia smiled at James and hugged him – Bye James, it was nice to see you.  
  
– You too, Ali – he replied.  
  


*

  
The next day, Tom arrived around noon, so Alicia picked him up at the airport and they went home. She fetched some snacks and they stayed on the living room floor, eating and talking.  
  
– And how was Cannes? – Alicia asked as her head lied down on Tom's shoulder and both their legs streched under the center table.  
  
– Astonishing as always – Tom ran his hand over Alicia's – And I had so much fun with Tilda and everyone else...  
  
– I saw some pictures, it did seem quite fun – she looked up and smiled before settling back. – I ran into James yesterday, you know.  
  
– Your ex-boyfriend?  
  
– M-hm. I took Satyana to the park and he was there with his wife and son.  
  
– Was it any awkward?  
  
– No, it was nice actually, to see he's been doing well too... Back then I probably wouldn't have liked it as much though.  
  
– Yeah?  
  
– Yeah – Alicia agreed and sat up. – I was a real wreck for a while after the break-up, it would've done no good.  
  
– It's weird to think of you like that – Tom looked at Alicia intently. – You always seemed to deal so well with these things.  
  
– I think... the reason I used to be so cool with breakups is that, before you, I'd never felt for anyone what I felt about James – Alicia looked down to her and Tom's enlaced fingers – He was my first love, you know how that goes. I loved him so intensely, and when we broke up I felt a wound inside me I honestly thought couldn't be mended. But then you came – she looked up at Tom and he instanlty smiled. – You came and made me feel that again, and filled and overloaded that void. I think it also explains why I was such a wreck that time we fought. Because I didn't wanna go through that again.  
  
Tom smiled dearly and ran his hand through Alicia's hair, and then leaned in for a soft kiss, involving her waist with the other hand as he tangled his fingers through her hair, gently pulling back past a minute.  
  
– Well good thing you don't have to – Tom smiled and Alicia returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: http://archiveofourown.org/works/816159/chapters/1758261


	34. Heart's All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions their 2-year anniversary, which actually is today, so yay!

Tom was by the kitchen table having coffee when he heard keys in the door. Alicia walked in her purple sweat suit, her hair locked up in a bun and a hairband, and earphones plugged in her ears. She looked to the side and smiled, turning off the music in her phone and walking towards Tom to kiss him.

– Good morning.

– Good morning, love – Tom smiled – Why didn't you wake me up?

– Oh, there was no reason for it, was there? I just needed to go to the gym and you looked so peaceful – Alicia grabbed a glass of water and sat in front of Tom after taking off her coat.

–  _Needed_  to go to the gym? – Tom laughed.

– Yes! I didn't go at all last week, and I can't lose my fit at least until the tour's over.

– Well I think it's because you can't stand still in one place – he joked and Alicia laughed.

– I'm gonna go take a shower for lunch with Ollie then – Alicia stood up and lipped Tom once more, walking off.

– Is that an invitation? – he smiled.

– It can be – she shouted back, making him laugh.

*

  
– So, finally you had a break from work! I've really missed you honey – Alicia smiled after she and Olive had ordered their food.

– I missed you too! God, work has just been crazy, we had five campaigns at the same time, I didn't I was gonna live through this – Olive laughed and Alicia did too – And how have you been?

– Great, it's been so much fun! You know how busy it gets when I'm on tour, but I love it. And then there was Comic-Con, which was great too – Alicia sipped her iced tea – Oh, and you'll never guess who I ran into last week!

– Really, who? – Olive widened her eyes with a smile.

– James – she responded, making her friend awe.

– Oh my god! How was it?

– It was... Good. Yeah, he was with his wife and son, I was babysitting for Alyson, it was a nice surprise.

– But quite a surprise, that one. You guys haven't seen each other in like ten years, right?

– Yeah. It did bring back a few awkward feelings though. I mean, he kind of affected a pretty good deal of my relationships even  _after_  I was over him.

– Oh, really? – Olive showed a suspected look.

– Um, don't you remember when I cried my eyes out watching  _Atonement_? That movie came out four years after we broke up!

– Well, that's normal Alicia! Every girl cried in that movie. Plus, he portrayed in the main couple, who loved each other but suddenly couldn't be together anymore... it brought you back memories!

– I was dating Josh at the time! I was lucky he wasn't there watching it with me!

– You told me that as much as you loved Josh, and what great man he was, and how much fun you had with him, it wasn't the same as being with James. That clarifies anything for ya?

– You remember what I said the very next day?

– Yeah, that all of that was because of crazy hormones, and I should just leave it out!

– Exactly!

– Well, let me tell you something, Ali. Hormones don't cause you to make up things, they just tend you to expose your already existing feelings. And plus, I remember the look on your face when you said that to me. It was a look, you know? It just clearly said that no matter how happy you felt, and I truly believe you did, if James were to come back, at any moment, you would fall back into his arms without a doubt.

– Ollie...

– No, I'm serious! And in all your relationships, whenever I asked you how was it going, I looked for that look. And found it. And you know when it started to fade away? The first time I asked you about you and Tom. Which was a week after you started dating. A week, Ali. That's what it took for Tom to take away eight years of sorrow in your love life. And don't even get me started on the look you gave me when you were pretending to be fine from fighting with Tom. Because that one? That one  _really_  scared me.

– What is that supposed to mean?

– That that is how you know who's the one, dummy. You've chased me around all these years, wanting to know mine and Jim's secret formula. That's it.

Alicia softened her thoughtful expression and almost opened up a smile.

– Did a part of you ever worry that James really was the one, and that I'd be alone forever? And you and Jim would have to build me a room in your house?

– No – Olive smiled and laughed briefly – No, that was never a thought – she leaned forwards and they hugged.

– So, you're saying that a week into my relationship with Tom, you already knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him? And... it didn't occur of you to tell me?

– Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would I? – Olive smiled.

*

  
Later on, at night, Alicia and Tom went to meet some friends for drinks at a bar, including Benedict and Martin, who were in L.A promoting the third season of Sherlock. They were chatting at a large round lounge, Alicia having spent a well amount of time complementing Ben on his  _Star Trek_  role.

– Also, you were so scary. I was genuinely scared of you.

– Thanks – Benedict laughed.

– I'm serious though – Alicia laughed as well.

– Well, um... – Benedict cleared his throat and proceeded to talk in his character's voice – Shall we begin?

– Oh my God! – Alicia heaved as the men laughed, and put her hands over her face – Why would you do that?

Tom then leaned to Alicia's ear, which she didn't see, and whispered, impersonating Loki:

– When do we start?

– You guys! – Alicia now laughed along the three others – That is  _so_  mean!

– So, what's the plan for the weekend? – Tom asked the two visitors.

– Interviews and promos until we drop – Martin smiled and looked at Benedict – Will we have some free time? I'm not sure...

– Yeah, I think on Sunday afternoon we might have a couple of hours... – Benedict raised an eyebrow. – What about for the locals?

– Well, we've got an anniversary coming up, don't we? – Tom looked at Alicia and she returned with a smile.

– Yep. Two years on Sunday – she informed Ben and Martin, who smiled in return. – But tomorrow I'm probably spending the day in the studio.

– You'd think this one would latch off, so close to vacation – Tom joked and they laughed.

*

  


 _2 a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season

Yeah we walked through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

  
As Alicia, Johnnie and Simon practiced in the studio for the concert happening the week after, Tom was in a meeting for his upcoming schedule to promote  _Thor 2_. When he arrived home, at around nine, it was only a couple of hours before the two-year anniversary of the day he and Alicia met, and he couldn't wait for her to get home too.

–  _I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air, now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there, don't you knoooow, you spun me out of control_  – Alicia sang to Tom over the phone, as a response to whether she'd be home soon, and he kept laughing. –  _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_...

– Oh, no no, don't do the moan over the phone... – Tom complained – If you're here, you do it all you want, but from a distance it just does no good.

– I'll be home soon, don't worry – Alicia answered in a sweet voice – You just get started on dinner there, and look forward to the fact that I did some shopping at  _Victoria's Secret_  today.

– Time for me to stop complaining then – Tom joked, making Alicia laugh loudly. – Love you, darling.

– Love you – she answered with a smile.

– Ali? – Johnnie called after she had hung up, and she looked up at him – I was thinking maybe you should just build up the rest of the lyrics based on the acoustic we have...

– Then you wait for me to finish or go independent? – she took a sip of her smoothie.

– No, we wait, I think it's even better to know the whole lyrics, and then we add the electric and keyboard.

– Yeah, yeah that's a good idea – Alicia smiled and stood up. – Okay, so what about if we rehearse once more with what we already have, then I'll work on the ending and we meet up next week.

– Sure – Johnnie smiled and grabbed his acoustic guitar.

Within half an hour, Alicia had arrived home to Tom. They had the fancy dinner he had prepared so wonderfully, and talked about their day. Later on, as they were getting ready for bed, Tom noticed Alicia had escaped to her mini-studio room, and found her there writing and practicing some notes.

– What are you doing? – he smiled suspiciously.

– Just going over some things – Alicia returned the smile while picking up her guitar from the chair.

– Promise you won't take too long? – Tom put his hands on Alicia's waist, and she laughed.

– Promise I'll try...

– Oh, Ali, Ali – Tom kissed her cheek and walked to the door – You don't wanna be late for out appointment.

Alicia laughed as Tom closed the door behind him. She then picked up her guitar, sat down at the table and started strumming some notes. She was almost ending that song and didn't want to go to sleep before finishing it. She played the rhythm over and over while singing what she'd been working on for the past week, and didn't even see time go by. When the door was opened, a sleepy Tom showed, now in pajamas and yawning. He walked over and hugged Alicia from behind the chair, speaking in her ear:

– Ali... Come to bed...

– I will – she arched her arm back and ruffled his hair. – I'll be right there.

– Wait, are you... are you writing a song? – Tom looked at the scribbled piece of paper in her hands.

– Hmm, maybe – Alicia smiled.

– What's it about? – he kissed her neck sweetly.

– About this guy I'm into – she joked, and Tom let out a quick laugh before turning the spinning chair so that Alicia would face him.

– Then why don't you come to bed so that I can give you inspiration?

Alicia laughed and put her hands on the sides of Tom's face, kissing his lips, and then smiling.

– My new lingerie is to be worn tomorrow, you know. That's when our anniversary is.

– Well, technically, our anniversary started... – Tom looked over at the clock – Thirty-three minutes ago, and we've already lost that time.

– Ten minutes, I promise – she replied to a still smiling Tom, who straightened himself up and walked off.

A while later, Alicia left the mess in the room to go find her shopping bag she'd left downstairs. She then dressed herself and slowly walked to the room, to find Tom watching TV. He slowly brought up his sight to find her long figure standing by the door, wearing her new black and purple lacy corset and underwear set.

– Well, well well – he stood up after turning off the TV and walked to the door, putting his hands on Alicia's waist. – If it isn't Alicia Hiddleston keeping up with a time schedule.

– I know, I'm pretty proud of myself – she smiled widely. – Though I'm a bit disappointed you didn't address to my anniversary outfit.

– That, my dear... is because I can't put it in words – Tom opened up a mischievous smile and leaned forward, kissing Alicia's neck. She arched her head back and wrapped her hands around his neck, as his hands started to travel further down. He then pulled back and they smiled at each other, before Alicia leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

Alicia let her hands slip inside Tom's t-shirt, smirking while wandering around.

– You're so fit lately... – she smiled in-between the kiss – It's so hard to resist.

– Well, no need for that when we're at home – Tom smiled back, arching his arms and lifting his own shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He looked back at Alicia, laughing to see her mouth cracked opened as she appreciated the view.

Soon after another kiss started, his skillful hands went for the clasps in the corset, and he began to open them in a torturing slow pace. Alicia stepped out of her heels and then grabbed the elastic on Tom's pajama pants, sliding them down to reveal his boxers. When Tom finished his work and threw the corset aside, he went back to kissing her neck.

– You know... – Alicia closed her eyes and entwined her fingers in his hair – This became so much more arousing ever since I saw you as a vampire.

Tom laughed against her neck, and gripped her waist once more.

– Well, I promise not to kill you, darling.

– You know, considering what we're about to do, I gotta say that's quite relieving to hear – Alicia joked, and Tom laughed again, before spinning her around and walking to bed. He lied her slowly and steadied himself on top of her, as she fought over the covers and put them above them.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, and Alicia's hands traveled around his neck while his held her breasts faithfully up until when he worked a trail of kissed down to them, and so the work was now performed by his tongue. After stimulating her – and him – for just less than enough, Tom rose with a smirk in his face.

Alicia saw his bright white teeth even when the lights down, and laughed at how he was like a little child playing around. She pulled him for a softer kiss, which he took, but he did no delay in slipping his long fingers down and finding her underwear. At first, he rubbed his finger against the black lace, but soon enough he slid them off with her assistance. After she shook her legs and completely got rid of it, he inserted a finger, making her shiver and close her eyes.

– Oh, god – Alicia moaned after he drew in another one, and scratched the back of his shoulder lightly. She placed soft kisses on his neck, and the newly quickened paced was interrupted at once when he removed the fingers.

Alicia bit her lower lip and looked down, helping Tom out of his boxers to reveal his bulging erection. He straddled her and, in no longer than five seconds, was inside her. It was a small amount of time before the sound of the headboard against the wall wasn't the only thing to be heard anymore, when they both started breathing heavily. He quickened the pace more and more, and Alicia squeezed her eyes shut while holding him against her for dear life.

– Tom, I'm... – Alicia whispered before coming completely undone, her spine shivering and her whole body contorting involuntarily. The bed still rocked at Tom's final thrusts, before he came himself, and then collapsed to her side.

They lied there panting, their hearts racing, and Tom brought himself closer to kiss her shoulder sweetly while their bodies returned to normal.

– Happy anniversary, dear.

Alicia laughed loudly and opened her eyes, looking straight into Tom's and smiling.

– Happy anniversary.

 


	35. Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so small, next one's gonna be bigger and much more fun, I hope :D

It was a Friday night-in, and Alicia and Tom were scooping through TV channels after having had dinner. When Tom passed through a re-run of  _Midnight in Paris_ , she insisted he kept it there until it was Tom's scene, since she loved remembering the amazing date they'd had when watching that.  
  
– I love your American accent – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Come on, it's rubbish – Tom answered.  
  
– What? No, it's perfect!  
  
– Oh, I shouldn't believe you – Tom laughed.  
  
– Oh, I just had the greatest idea! Let's play something, I don't know, anything, and whoever loses has to speak in the other one's accent for the rest of the night.  
  
– That's not fair, you're practically British yourself! It's how you talk to your parents and everything – Tom protested.  
  
– And you're married to an American, living here! Quit complaining, come on. Rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes with a smile and then repeated Alicia's movement of taking one hand behind his back. They counted to three and showed them forward, Tom doing scissors and Alicia proudly presenting a rock.  
  
– Ha! I win! – Alicia cheered – Now you have to speak "American".  
  
– Fuck! – Tom scowled.  
  
– Oh, off to a good start – Alicia laughed.  
  
– Maybe I'll sing a song of yours, that'll make it easier – Tom enounced quickly, and Alicia laughed at his attempt to hide his perfectly good accent skills.  
  
– Sing  _Over The Love_ , you've never done that one – Alicia suggested.  
  
– Ha! I don't think so, I can't even hit the first note, love – Tom smiled.  
  
– It looks like it is physically hurting you to force your accent – Alicia smiled and straddled Tom and entwined her hands in his scruffy hair. – I'll let you wear down, just this time.  
  
– Why, aren't you a nice girl? – Tom smiled widely, back to his normal speaking and leaned in for a kiss, holding her waist.  
  
– You still have to sing, though – Alicia pulled back after a while.  
  
–  _Clouds filled with stars cover the sky_... – Tom singed in a sweet and low voice, and Alicia beamed when hearing words of her creation come to life in her favorite voice in the world. She went back to sitting by his side and lied her head over his stretched arm, over the couch's back, and so he looked deeply into her eyes and went on. –  _And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you_...  


 

*

  
Saturday had the sun up and bright, a common thing in Los Angeles, but that still had Tom and Alicia all happy about it, so used to just-as-loved gray London they were. It was past ten when the finished breakfast, which they had outside by the pool.  
  
– Ooh, please don't go – Tom uttered, looking at Alicia as she got ready to leave, and she laughed.  
  
– I need to go over the songs! Tour is almost over, honey.  
  
– Well,  _I_  think we need a vacation.  
  
– Need a vacation? We were in Toronto three days ago!  
  
– That doesn't count – Tom replied, hugging Alicia from behind and making her laugh.  
  
– Oh, don't try to pass that on me, the festival was barely work. We had a wonderful time!  
  
– Alright, alright. But come on, remember we promised we'd go to the beach more? You're the one who said it, even!  
  
– I know, I know – Alicia laughed, and then turned to face Tom. – I would absolutely love to go to the beach with you, Tom. I mean it. You want me to quit my job and go there and lay all day with you? Cause I will!  
  
– No! – Tom laughed – I would  _never_  ask you to you stop singing.  
  
– I know – Alicia put her hand over Tom's face. – But I would if I had to.  
  
Tom supported his hand in the back of Alicia's hair and, with a wide smile, leaned in and kissed her. He held her and closer and closer, not wanting to let her go, and she kept laughing at that while in the kiss.  
  
– Okay, here's how it's gonna go – Alicia pulled back and placed her index finger over Tom's lips – I am gonna go now, and you're gonna let me, and in about... four hours you can come pick me up for dinner.  
  
Alicia then strapped on her purse and headed for the door, leaving Tom standing still.  
  
– Why you do this to me, woman? – he practically shouted, and in the next second, just as Alicia was about to open the door, he was giving her waist tickles, and she was cringing in loud laughs.  


 

*

  
At the break of dawn, there was Tom, greeting the receptionist in the studio and making his way inside. He walked past the recording room, peaking in for a while and smiling when remembering all the times he'd been there to see Alicia record her album. When he made his way down the hallway, he heard her voice coming from one of the rooms, and smiled wider. He stopped by the door to see she her sitting down by a couch, surrounded by the six men and women of her band. The song she was singing, which he didn't recognize, was immediately interrupted when they noticed Tom's presence.  
  
– Hey everyone – Tom smiled at the ones in the room and received a collective "hello" back. – Sorry, didn't mean to disturb.  
  
– It's okay, we were just practicing – Alicia smiled and stood up, walking out with Tom and giving a loving kiss once they were in the hallway.  
  
– Hey, what song was that? – Tom put his arms around Alicia's waist. – I couldn't tell.  
  
– It was, um...   
  
– A new one? – Tom smirked at Alicia, who had lowered her look, and she looked up with a shy smile.  
  
– Come – she took his hand and led him back inside.  
  
– Oh, we're ready for the  _muse_? – Johnnie joked as Alicia sat back in her place, and Tom laughed.  
  
– I'm muse then?  
  
– Why else would I be keeping this away from you? – she smiled widely and then nodded at Johnnie, as Tom settled down by his side.  
  
As the rest of the band and Tom just watched, Johnnie started a sweet beat on his guitar, and soon Alicia was echoing new found words of love for Tom.  


 

[♫](http://youtube/mCcN5zDhP5w)

  
_Some people wake up, scared of living their dream_   
_They'll settle for anything_   
_Some wanna live an airbrushed world_   
_Like the cover of a magazine_   
_But I believe in thunderbolts and butterflies_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_I pray tonight that we don't fail_   
_Click my heels, got a real life fairytale_

_If Cinderella was here tonight_   
_She wouldn't walk out the door leaving you behind_   
_Midnight calling but she don't care_   
_She'd be a fool not to follow you everywhere_   
_Because for you I would lose both, both of my shoes_   
_Stay all night, see the light_   
_That's all I wanna do_

_Some people get lost, looking up at the sky_   
_Waiting for shooting stars_   
_Some never take their eyes off the sidewalk_   
_They'll never take a step too far_   
_But I believe the planets and the stars align_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_I pray tonight your kiss won't fail_   
_Click my heels got a real life fairytale_

_If Cinderella was here tonight_   
_She wouldn't walk out the door leaving you behind_   
_Midnight calling but she don't care_   
_She'd be a fool not to follow you everywhere_   
_Because for you I would lose both, both of my shoes_   
_Stay all night, see the light_   
_Walking home with you_   
_For you I would lose both, both of my shoes_   
_Stay all night, see the light_   
_That's all I wanna do_

_3 AM, kissing in the corner_   
_4 AM, running from the doorman_   
_5 AM, dancing in the street lights_   
_Just in time for us to see the sunrise_

_If Cinderella was here tonight_   
_She wouldn't walk out the door leaving you behind_   
_Midnight calling but she don't care_   
_She'd be a fool not to follow you everywhere_   
_Because for you I would lose both, both of my shoes_   
_Stay all night, see the light_   
_Walking home with you_   
_For you I would lose both, both of my shoes_   
_Stay all night, see the light_   
_That's all I wanna do_

_For you I would lose both of my shoes_   
_It's all night_   
_Walking home with you_


	36. Hey Baby, I’m A Rockstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the links for videos of the performances (:

– Ready? – Alicia smiled at Tom as the elevator got the ground floor.  
  
– I am – he stepped out and looked back at her – But you're the one about to be attacked.  
  
– Oh, yeah, cause I'm sure no one here is a fan of yours – Alicia laughed and then stopped right before the door in the hotel lobby that led outside, smiling at the security guards who were awaiting.  
  
When the doors were opened, Alicia was taken by the image she hadn't yet gotten accustomed to. Two rows of fans, one in each side, started shouting for her, taking pictures and calling for her attention. With a wide smile, she gave a general wave and a "hello" to the crowd, aiming towards a fan holding her CD case and a pen. Tom, on his end, found that many of the people there had pictures of him or Loki, or else were really interested in his autograph as well.  
  
– Hi, sweetie – Alicia smiled at the fan, who was grinning and emotional. – What's your name?  
  
– Larissa – she answered loudly among the other sounds.  
  
– Oh, very nice name – Alicia grabbed the CD case and the pen, signing over it "Larissa, lots of love from Alicia xxx" along her signature.  
  
– Ms. Alicia – a security called by her side and she looked at him – Do you have much free time?  
  
– Oh, yes, yes, it's still an hour before I have to go – she replied while smiling at Larissa and returning her belongings.  
  
– Alright, so we'll set up a line and you can sign all autographs, if that's alright with you.  
  
– Sure!  
  
For the next hour or so, Alicia and Tom signed the autographs to all the fans who had been waiting outside the hotel, and were able to take pictures with most of them as well. Then, they got in the car and headed for the back stage of where Rock in Rio was happening.  
  
– Hey, Johnnie – Alicia called for the guitarist, who had arrived a while earlier with the band and was setting the equipment. – About ready yet?  
  
– Just in time, ma'am – he joked.  
  
– Are we getting the dancers already?  
  
– No, we're just passing the sound now, they'll be here later.  
  
– Okay – Alicia smiled and went up to the prop stage.  
  
Tom watched as Alicia and the band practiced the songs in order, with Alicia doing some basic moves for the choreographies in her heels and stretch pants. Later on, they were able to get on a replica of the main stage for a bit, as the actual one was already being set up for the presentations that day, so Alicia could do the routine with the dancers.  
  
Later, at night, Alicia and Tom met Justin Timberlake and his band, along her own, for dinner, as he was performing the day after like Alicia.  
  
– So how's Brazil treating you guys? – Justin asked as they waited for their meals over drinks.  
  
– As smoothly as it could be – Tom smiled. – Even though it's winter...  
  
– And almost warmer than London in the summer! – Alicia added – Are you disappointed? Do you wish you were melting to the ground?  
  
– No, I'm definitely not complaining! – Tom laughed.  
  
– What about you, ready for tomorrow? – Alicia asked Justin.  
  
– Quite scared to follow up you, to be honest – he smiled, and Alicia laughed.  
  
– Yeah, right!  
  
The morning after, Tom and Alicia spent some time by the recluse part of the beautiful beach, and then had dinner at the hotel. Early in the afternoon, Alicia met an interviewer at a designed room in the hotel. Once the introductions and a previous talk was made, and the camera man was ready, the young woman started the questions  
  
– So, Alicia, this is your first time in Brazil, how's it going?  
  
– Amazing! It's such a welcoming environment, and a beautiful city, I wish I had more time!  
  
– Have you done anything interesting so far?  
  
– Well, I haven't had much time, actually, we've only got here and spent some time at the hotel, did the sound check... But at night we went to an amazing local restaurant, this morning I got to be at the beach... Hopefully tomorrow I can get to know some other places – she smiled.  
  
– Hope you do! – the woman replied. – So, you said in an interview that you're taking some time off before the next album, and the first and second one came out in three years. Did you think that was a bad thing, too much pressure or something?  
  
– No, it's not because of that, really. Between my first and second album, a lot of things were going on in my life, and I kind of just translated that into my music, you know? But after  _Bright Lights_ , I feel like... There were less changes, but more significant ones. And that affects my work, you know? – she smiled at the woman, who agreed with her head – And that's what I think is beautiful about being an artist, how it's a constant work of recycling.  
  
– So we could say that this next album will be something more personal?  
  
– I don't know... Not necessarily, I think it's more that my vision of the world that's changing, so I have a new way of telling stories.  
  
– Now talking about this album, Rock In Rio will be your last concert in this tour. Are you excited about it?  
  
– Very much so, yes! It'll be my biggest crowd, my second concert in Brazil, and like you said, last one of the tour. There's always a bittersweet feeling to that.  
  
– And how was São Paulo on Friday?  
  
– Oh, I loved it! I'd heard before that the Brazilian fans are really passionate, and I experienced some of it from Twitter, they'd send birthday wishes and were always so supportive... So it was great to finally live that, and be around that energy, it was really amazing.  
  
– Well, thank you for the interview, and I hope you have a great concert tomorrow, I will be there!  
  
– Oh, that's great, thank you! – Alicia smiled and the camera went off, so she and the woman talked for a bit longer.  
  


*

  
– Alright, I'm off – Tom kissed Alicia's cheek and she smiled at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
– See you later, handsome – she replied, hearing his laugh before he wandered off to the VIP area.  
  
About half an hour later, everyone was ready to go. Alicia was in [her first outfit](http://25.media.tumblr.com/aac029cc573a365112b0dd3c11bf9d00/tumblr_mt72vd2QZF1qgjhydo1_500.png), the stage was dark, the band and the dancers were already waiting at it, and Alicia stood before it. When the beat started, some spotlights flashed and the doors opened, revealing her to the audience.  
  


[My Wicked Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te_azguHZ1Q)

 

[How To Be A Heartbreaker](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiE0bBrGdxIhttp://youtu.be/N-KXflvr2Ns?t=2m24s)

  
At the end of the second song, there was a break before the next one, and Alicia walked to the edge of the state while observing the gigantic audience. This was by then the biggest concert in her career. It was the biggest crowd, and the show was being streamed live on TV and YouTube.   
  
– Hi you guys! – she shouted at the microphone, generating some more cheering – It's so good to be here! Those were Brazilian dancers you know. Love me some tropical boys!  
  
The band's bassist and keyboardist moved on to the piano that was by the side of the stage, and Alicia walked back to the microphone.  
  
– This next song is from my new album, but you guys have known it for a while now... – Alicia waited for the piano, and the audience cheered when recognizing the new album's first single.  
  


[Bring Me To Life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3MKTm-49uI)

 

[Disturbia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EAeXk3JZgg)

 

[Kiss Of A Bullet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7yG7mk1DVM)

  
With the end of that song, the stage went dark, and Alicia went off. When it was lit up again, the band started a solo, which lasted for about a minute, before Alicia came back in her [second outfit](http://31.media.tumblr.com/1c9f6d0ef9397b6ea853addd2cab8fb2/tumblr_mtysex1v1o1qgjhydo1_500.png). She walked over to the piano and sat by it, adjusting the microphone closer to her, and waited for the audience to settle down, kicking off the next song.  
  


[Bleeding Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRmpBOn2vwI)

 

[Over The Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg2hjsQ9k3E)

 

[My Immortal](http://youtu.be/ANbyXGc0z4U)

  
After the end of the two songs, she stood up among the claps and walked back to the center of the stage, strapping on the guitar that the assistant handed her. She sat on the elevated seat by the microphone and looked at the crowd with a smile.  
  
– How's everybody doing? – she asked, to which the crowd cheered animatedly – I'm having a great time as well... Brazil has been amazing to me, and I can't wait to come back... Alright, let's move on then...  
  


[The One That Got Away](http://youtu.be/oIdb_iI7iRg?t=1m3s)

  
As the assistant got the guitar back, Alicia got up and walked closer to the drummer, getting ready to introduce the band.  
  
– I think it's time we make some introductions, don't you? – Alicia asked the crowd, taking the microphone off its support. – See, I'm not the only one who wants to say hi to this amazing crowd... Everybody, give up for Johnnie Bauder! – Alicia indicated the guitarist, who made a quick solo of his own, and then she went on to do it with the rest of the band. – Our drummer, Simon Jay! The ever-amazing bassist, keyboardist, and pretty much everything we may need, Christoph Dawson! And, of course, our beautiful backup singers, Jenny, Lila and Kelly! This is Blue Lightning!  
  
Alicia vanished off once more during the second solo, which lasted a bit longer this time. She switched to the[third outfit](http://31.media.tumblr.com/18cdccc83306f97711fb6ac3049a412c/tumblr_mt75emFO6s1qgjhydo1_500.png) and came back to the sound of her next song.  
  


[Sweet Dreams](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVplgPVKF4s)

 

[The Boy Who Murdered Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOG7YzHbRYY)

 

[S.O.S](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86BI89ErGFI)

  
– Alright, this is the last song now – Alicia smiled at the "aww" she received because of that, walking from one side of the stage to the other. – I want to thank every single one of you, I wish I could hug you all, you're amazing! This has been my biggest concert, and I've had a great time, thank you so much.  
  
The clapping all around turned into cheer once the crowd recognized the song, which was, of her singles from the latest album, the best charted in Brazil.  
  


[Domino](http://youtu.be/LwUfWOAGtpg?t=31s)

  
– Thank you so much, Brazil, I love you!  
  
Alicia screamed into the microphone and the lights went off. She still stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the loud cheers, and then walked off. She and the band members congratulated each other, as always, and someone brought her a bottle of water and a towel for her face. A few minutes later, she saw Tom walking by and beamed largely.  
  
– That was the best concert I've ever been to – he declared while getting closer, and then passed his arm aroundAlicia's waist and kissed her. – Seriously.  
  
– Because you got to go backstage and kiss the star? – Alicia joked, and they both laughed. – Yeah, it might've been my favorite too. Did you see how many people there were? I couldn't believe it!  
  
– Yes, it was breath taking... Especially  _this_  outfit – Tom looked down and Alicia laughed, jokingly slapping him in the chest.


	37. How To Be A Heartbreaker

 

_Do you know where your heart is?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Or did you trade it for something, somewhere_   
_Better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_   
_Do you think that you lost it?_   
_You fought it so strong but nothing's_   
_Turned out how you wanted_

 

  
– Dad, will you please stop freaking out? – Alicia said on the phone while finishing her makeup in the bathroom.

– How am I supposed to calm down when my baby girl just told me she's sick?

– I did  _not_  say I was sick, I just said I was feeling a little weird!

– Exactly! You never feel weird.

– Well, just because I do doesn't mean I'm gonna get sick! It must be nothing.

– But—

– Put mom on the phone – Alicia interrupted and soon her mom answered – Mom, calm dad down, will you?

– Yeah, what is going on, anyway? – Lilly asked, confused.

– He asked me how I was doing and I said I was feeling a little weird, and if you know dad...

– If I know him he's considering flying there to be with you – Lilly answered and Alicia laughed – Don't worry, he seems better now...

– Okay, Ali, tell you what – James got the phone back – If this a flu you're coming down with, I'm not even gonna call you to sing a lullaby every night.

– Oh, well, then I better prepare for the slowest recovery in my life...

– Alright,  _maybe_  I can send in good thoughts – James and Alicia laughed again – Well, I have to go darling... Send your husband a hug, will you?

– Of course.

– Bye Miss Potter, I love you.

– Love you too Mr. Potter – Alicia laughed at the nickname her dad still used with her after all these years – Bye.

– You're sure you're fine? – Tom raised an eyebrow.

– Yes! Don't be like my dad – Alicia laughed – I'm not feeling bad as if coming down with something... It's a bad feeling, like something's gonna happen. I don't know, it's nothing – she shook her head – Don't worry.

– Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay? It's gonna be a great day – Tom smiled and kissed her on the cheek. – I love it how you get a British accent speaking to your parents.

– And I love it when you get a Scottish one, speaking to your dad – Alicia smiled.

– I do? – Tom frowned.

– Yes! Full-on Scotsman, you never noticed it? It's really sexy.

– Well, maybe I'll try it more often then – Tom laughed.

– And by the way, you'll be out all day, how does that make for a good day?

– You'll be home almost all day, how does that make for a bad one? – Tom wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist and she laughed. – Besides, I'm taking you out tonight.

– Really? – she smiled in surprise.

– M-hm, to that Italian place we always talk about.

– We're going on a date, then?

– Yes – Tom smiled. – Dates are fun, and we should never lose that.

– Yeah, you're right – Alicia looked at Tom and smiled, and then he leaned in for a kiss.

A while later, Tom and Alicia left for lunch at Olive and Jim's house, so they would catch up on the latest updates in their lives. They proudly presented the recently-reformed living room and told all about their country trip for a wedding, and Alicia and Tom showed pictures of their most recent trip, that the other two were so anxious to see. In the afternoon, Tom left for a photo shoot and Alicia was at home, going through old CDs.

– Hey, Johnnie – she answered the phone nonchalantly.

– Is that Sonic Youth? – he inquired to the song playing in the background.

– Bet your ass – she shouted back. – What's up?

– Ali, I... I broke my hand. I can't play in that charity.

– What? – Alicia wore down the smile and turned off the music – Oh my God, what happened?

– I fell off my bike, I'm all fucked up – he answered.

– Shit! I really wanted to do that gig – Alicia scowled.

– Well, you guys are going anyway, aren't you?

– Not without you!

– Come on, you should go. I can talk to Brad...

– No, no, we're not playing without you!

– So we're just... passing that, then?

– I guess so... 

– Okay then. I'll call Dan and have him take him take care of everything then.

– Alright. Feel better – Alicia replied before hanging up.

A deep feeling of disappointment suddenly overcame Alicia. She was really looking forward to the charity event she'd be a part of, that was happening in about a month. Even though her tour was technically over, and she was completely satisfied with how the last concert had gone, this was a small, intimate thing, which she appreciated just as much. And for that very reason, she needed her whole band, her family, to be there with her. It would feel wrong without Johnnie. They'd all been together from the start. When she was on the verge of tears, Alicia shook the silly thought off, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, she was sitting by the pool, sipping a glass of water, when she heard a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, she walked by suspiciously, and opened door to find Mila, who she hadn't seen in a while, with a crying look.

– Mila! Are you okay? – she endearingly supported a hand over Mila's shoulder, leading her in.

– Not really. Chris and I had a huge fight – Mila frowned at Alicia, who arched her eyebrows in response. Alicia led Mila to the couch and then brought her a glass of water.

– Do you wanna tell me what happened? – Alicia asked while Mila took a sip of water, and after doing so, she rested the glass over the coffee table and looked straight into Alicia's eyes.

– Ali... The reason we fought was... – Mila took a deep breath, closing her eyes, as if she was still trying to convince herself that that wasn't happening. – Chris is smoking again.

Alicia's expression was immediately washed down, and for nearly a minute she couldn't even come up with a response. Memories from a time she had no desire of remembering came flying back, and it was too overwhelming to hold that information alone, let alone how it led to the couple she adored so much to end up fighting.

– Are you serious? How did you... How did you find out?

– That's the worst part, he didn't even tell me! I had do find out from a fucking paparazzi picture of him in the set! – Mila frowned again, and Alicia brought her hand to her head. – And when I confronted him about it, he got so... violent! And so defensive, like it was my fault or something! It was awful.

– I'm so sorry, sweetie – Alicia took Mila's head in her shoulder when she started crying silently. – I know how irrational he can get when he's smoking.

After about two minutes of silence, Mila sat up and wiped her face. She then took a deep breath and looked down, pensive.

– I've never cared this much about a boyfriend before, you know. I mean, of course I wouldn't  _want_  any of them to smoke, but should they want to, it was totally up to them. Whatever they wanted to do, it's their life, you know?

– Well, but depending on how special someone comes to be, then their life is not just theirs anymore.

– Why is he doing this, Ali? – Mila looked up again – Do you think he's done with me or something?

– Oh God, no! It's not that! You know what, I'll go talk to him. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said to you. Believe me, he loves you very much.

– Yeah – Mila nodded with her eyes closed, holding onto that information. – I'm gonna go visit my parents for the weekend, maybe when I get back things will have cooled off.

– I'm sure they will, honey – Alicia smiled dearly.

As she watched Mila get on a cab, Alicia was deeply saddened with the thought of such beautiful relationship being ruined over such an idiotic thing. She remembered the time she fought with Tom and was getting just as mad now. And mad not exactly at someone, but at the universe, in general, for being so unforgiving. Why is love so goddamn hard?

But no, that wasn't it. That wasn't it.

Because love  _is_  easy. It's natural, simple, beautiful. And easy. What's difficult is overcoming the obstacles that love brings along.

After Mila went away for her trip, Alicia went straight to Chris' house. She usually didn't get that much in the way of her friends' lives, but on another hand, smoking was what she was most appalled by in the world. Especially when someone she loved did it. Especially Chris.

When Chris opened the door to the incessant knocks, he was surprised to see Alicia – especially because of her expression, unaware she knew of his fight with Mila.

– What the fuck did you do? – When realizing what that was about, Chris rolled his eyes and went inside, picking up a half-finished glass of scotch from the table.

– You talked to Mila – he said ironically, almost smiling, and Alicia walked in, shutting the door.

– Yes, I talked to Mila. And don't use that tone with me, I hate it!

– Then why don't you leave? – he replied without screaming, but using the anger still in him.

– Oh, you think I came here to just look at you and then go? I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck went through your mind when you smoked that cigarette.

– Alicia, for the love of God. I just had this conversation with Mila, I'm not having it again. And I don't even owe her explanations. Or you.

– Okay, maybe you think you don't owe  _me_  explanations, because you're so recluse in your own little world that you can't see how this affects the people you love. But you can't do this to Mila. You can't do this to the best thing that ever happened to you. I just cannot believe you would risk losing her for something so stupid.

– Exactly, this is stupid! I just picked up a fucking cigarette on my break, and she went nuts!

– I meant this is a stupid reason to break up, not that what you did is not a big deal.

– Oh, you wanna talk about what big of a deal it was? You wanna talk about how I had a relapse after eight years? You have no idea what it's like!

– Yes, I do! – Alicia screamed in the same pitch Chris had – I do know what it's like, because I was there for you. I was there when you were trying to quit, day after day, and when you couldn't sleep anymore, and when you became so annoying that everyone else stepped away. I was there for all the side effects, and I didn't give up on you, even after you screamed incessantly and hurt me. Even after you literally hurt me.

Chris looked up to Alicia instantly, saying with his eyes that he could not believe she had reminded him of that. They said nothing for almost a minute. Chris looked down while playing in his head the memory of the day Alicia found a heavily-drunk Chris at the bar, and he said he wanted to go back to smoking, and kept trying to makeAlicia go away, and she kept trying to make him stop, until he pushed her to the side with accidentally too much strength.

– I'm sorry I brought that up. But you need to remember the consequences. That time you didn't have a girlfriend. The only reason I didn't leave you was because you had no one else left. But we don't know how much Mila can take. And she certainly doesn't  _deserve_  to take all of this.

Alicia turned around and opened the door to leave, but Chris' sentence made her turn around.

– I was there for you, you know – he looked serious, trying to hold it together – When you were hurt. When you had fights with your boyfriends.

– And I'm doing the same thing now. You're just not realizing you're the one who hurt.

Alicia then left and rushed into her car. On the way home, some tears rolled down, which she unsuccessfully tried to hold. She didn't even know why did she get that agitated, and while she didn't find out, she just cried because she didn't want to lose her best friend. She wiped some of the tears off while the car was stopped at the sign, and just as she'd gotten back to driving, her phone rang.

She could only take a glimpse at it, but saw that it was Tom. For some reason – and she assumed it was because the universe was conspiring against her that day – the connection with the car wasn't working, so she couldn't pick up. After the call ended, the phone screen shone again: that was her tenth missed call. She rushed to get home and stormed out of the car when she did, and just before she got to the door she saw him. Tom had opened the door when hearing her arriving, and was strangely not so surprised at her crying look.

– Ali – he showed a comforting expression, and she ran and hugged him tightly, letting out a few tears. She found it weird he wasn't asking the reason for her crying, but just left it at that. He continuously ran his hand through her hair and then asked the question – You talked to your mom?

– No – Alicia instantly pulled away and looked at him in a serious tone – Why?

– Oh, I... I thought that's why you were crying – he said calmly, but Alicia was shocked.

– What? Tom, what happened? – she raised her voice slightly.

– Ali, calm down.

– No, you tell me what happened right now, just tell me! – she un-hugged completely and looked at him with a terrified look.

– Alicia – Tom put his hands on her shoulder – Just breathe.

– No, I... I can't breathe! I had the worst day ever, everything that could go wrong did, and I have a headache that is killing me and my best friend is smoking again! So don't tell me to breathe, tell me what happened.

Tom shared another compassionate look before drying another tear from Alicia's face.

– Your father... He had a heart attack.


	38. Matters Of The Heart

 

_If It's gonna be a rainy day_   
_There's nothing we can do to make it change_   
_We can pray for sunny weather_   
_But that won't stop the rain_

_Feeling like you got no place to run_   
_I can be your shelter 'till it's done_   
_We can make this last forever_   
_So please don't stop the rain_

  
There was a moment of shock. Then there was a moment of crying. Crying a lot. And after that, Alicia just felt numb and disconnected, like Tom's voice was far away when he told her to grab some stuff and put in on a suitcase. She unsuccessfully tried to reach her mom while he did the packing, and kept trying to think of other things in their way to the airport, but couldn't. She could only think about her dad's smile. His voice, his jokes, his advices. His hug, unarguably for her the greatest hug in the whole of the universe.  
  
– Ali – Tom called sweetly, bringing Alicia back to the present. She looked at him nonchalantly. – Your mom just texted me. He's gone into emergency surgery – he finished with his hand on her shoulder – And we have to go now.  
  
Alicia barely even noticed when the plane took off. When the flight attendant came by, she asked for a glass of water, and even that seemed to not go down so well. After a couple of hours, Tom fell asleep, still worrying aboutAlicia. She kept turning from one side to the other, not being able to even close her eyes. She noticed Tom had woken up as well then and was looking at her.  
  
– Am I keeping you up? – Alicia asked when Tom opened his eyes.  
  
– Not directly... I just don't want to sleep. I want to take care of you.  
  
– You... can't – Alicia's eyes were moist again – It's not your job.  
  
– Yes, it is. It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, and to fix it when you do. I'm here, for better or for worse. Like I promised.  
  
Alicia smiled and kissed Tom sweetly, and then rested on his shoulder and started crying again.  
  
– Maybe we shouldn't have come so fast... Now we're stuck in here for eleven hours without being able to get any news...  
  
– But you wouldn't be doing any better if we were back in L.A and you were trying to reach your mom on the telephone...  
  
– Yeah, I guess.  
  
– Plus, by the time we get there, he'll probably be out of surgery already.  
  
– That's what worries me – Alicia replied as Tom ran his hand through her hair. – In what condition is it that he'll have gotten out.  
  
The flight lasted a bit less than the prevision, but yet and Alicia and Tom hurried all they could through the airport. After sending their bags to her parents' house, they took a cab straight to the hospital. When getting to the surgical wing, Alicia saw her mother and quickly jumped in for a hug, while Tom greeted some other relatives that were present.  
  
– Is he out? – Alicia asked when pulling back, before she started crying again.  
  
– Not yet – Lilly answered, narrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Alicia then greeted her aunt, uncle and great-uncle, and watched as Tom comforted her mother. A few minutes later, a young doctor walked by, getting mainly the attention of the ones who were already there before and knew he was involved in James' surgery.  
  
– The surgery is taking a bit longer than expected – he cleared out as the group gathered around him. – There is a lot of damage to the heart, but we're working on it.  
  
– But he'll be okay, right? – Alicia pleaded, feeling Tom's arm pass around her shoulders.  
  
– I'm sorry, we don't quite know that yet – he replied calmly. – We're trying to repair all damage, but even if we succeed he might come to need a heart transplant.  
  
– Oh my God – Lilly cried, being comforted by her sister. Alicia laid her head on Tom's shoulder, remaining silent while trying to absorb the information.  
  
– I'll come back when I have more information – the doctor showed a compassionate look and walked away.  
  
Alicia sat down, still silent at first, and Tom followed. They were all in deadly silence, her mother and the other relatives on the opposite seat. Then, a tear rolled down Alicia's eyes, and suddenly her heart felt heavy. The more it sunk down on her what was happening, the dizzier and actively ill she felt.  
  
– Make it stop. Please, make it stop – she cried.  
  
Tom lowered Alicia's head to his shoulder and held her tight, his eyes watering. He knew she didn't mean him, but all he wanted in that moment was to end all of that that was happening. Hell, if he could, he'd build her father a new heart out of scratch, just so he could live, and she could be okay again. Seeing her pain was one of the worst feelings he had ever felt. Almost an hour later, the three other family members had left, leaving Tom withAlicia and Lilly.  
  
– I'll be right back – she stood up decidedly and walked over to the coffee machine.  
  
– She's always hated hospitals, you know – Lilly said to Tom as they watched Alicia steps away in the hallway.  
  
– I do... I think even more after what happened to us.  
  
– You need to take her home – she looked at Tom.  
  
– Oh, I... We can't leave you here.  
  
– Yes, you can and you will. My sister will be back shortly. You go take care of Alicia.  
  
– Okay. Okay then – Tom nodded and stood up, walking to Alicia. – Ali, sweetie, do you wanna go home?  
  
– No, I can't – she looked deeply into his eyes, her tired look piercing through him. – I don't wanna stay here, but I can't go home. I need an answer. A solid answer, yes or no.  
  
– Alright – Tom put his arm around Alicia's shoulder. – An answer. Then we go.  
  
Then next half hour went by so slowly Alicia could've sworn that it was at least two hours. Watching the empty hallways, listening to random and distant sounds, thinking about her father opened up in a table, it was all so overwhelming she was on the verge of throwing up. Every time she tried to think of a good memory, the bad feeling ended up overcoming her. When seeing the doctor that had been there before approach with two others, her mind spun around, and she needed to hold onto Tom as they stood up.  
  
– We were able to contain most of the damage – the cardiologist started out, and they all breathed relieved, Alicia hugging her mother from the side. – We still need to keep him under observation, because if he does not recover he'll need a heart transplant.  
  
– But he's okay? – Lilly asked.  
  
– He's still very weak ma'am, but we're hopeful that he'll improve better. We'll know more over the week.  
  
– So there's a chance he won't need the transplant? – Tom inquired.  
  
– Yes – the doctor answered. – We still don't know at this point, but hopefully he'll recover on his own. You can see him if you'd like, but due to heavy sedation, he'll probably only be awake by the morning.  
  
Alicia spent about ten minutes observing her unconscious father, before she was convinced to go home and rest. Lilly chose to stay at the hospital, insisting that she didn't want her husband to be alone when he woke up, but that Tom and Alicia should go rest. They took another cab and got to her parents' house, settling in with their bags that had been delivered earlier. Then they sat down in the living room and spent half an hour just cuddling and talking.  
  
– You're sure you're fine? – Tom asked as he put a lock of Alicia's hair behind her ear, their faces near each other.  
  
– I am. And I'm done crying – she smiled and then kissed him sweetly. Pulling back, she sat up and cleared her throat. – I, um... I think I'm gonna go for a walk. By myself, if that's okay.  
  
– Sure – Tom nodded, but looked worried. – Is everything alright?  
  
– Yes, yes, I just need to clear my head a little...  
  
– Alright. Just don't take too long, okay? I'll make us some dinner. And call me if you need anything.  
  
– Okay, I will – Alicia stood up and Tom followed. – I love you.  
  
– Love you too – Tom hugged Alicia and kissed her, before she put on her coat and went away.  
  
In the next forty minutes or so, Tom looked around for supplies in the kitchen, cooking up a simple pasta with tomato sauce, as well as preparing some fried chicken that he knew would help calm Alicia down. Before arranging the final preparations, he went back to the living room and started going over some of Alicia's childhood photos. When she came back, she walked in on him sitting on the floor, smiling at the pictures, and a delicious food smell took over the room.  
  
– Hmm, dinner smells so good – she smiled widely, and he stood up to greet her.  
  
– It's almost ready.  
  
– Okay then, I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back – Alicia beamed largely and kissed Tom quickly, before walking up the stairs.  
  
When fifteen minutes went by and Alicia didn't come back, Tom got worried. He turned finished off the food and left it on standby, hurrying upstairs to Alicia's old bedroom.  
  
– Hey – Tom exclaimed when opening the bedroom door to find Alicia sitting on the edge of bed, crying – I thought you were doing better – he sat by Alicia's side and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
– I am – Alicia dried a tear with the back of her hand.  
  
– Then what's with all the crying? – Tom asked and Alicia lifted her head, looking at him – Did something else happen? – he looked at her curiously and she nodded, arching the biggest smile on her face.  
  
– Tom... I'm pregnant.


	39. Pulse

Life changes in a second. And it's small things that do it. This, this wasn't at all a small thing, looking at the big picture. But in that moment, the plastic stick with a plus sign on it was a small thing, that had Tom and Alicia being thrown into a whole new life. Literally.  
  
– Are you serious? – Tom said in a low voice after a whole minute of complete shock, which felt like an hour. But in a great way.  
  
– Of course I am! – Alicia breathed out.  
  
– I... Oh my god – Tom let out a laugh and hugged Alicia tightly, and she closed her eyes, letting the tears out again. Still in the hug, she could hear his husky voice fill her ears – Ali, this... this is so great.  
  
– Yeah? – she unmade the hug an looked at him closely, her humid eyes meeting the amazing gaze of his ocean blue ones, so close to hers.  
  
Tom simply nodded and then they freezed that moment, as they'd done in many other important moments in their life. There must've been five entire minutes of them only drinking in each other's faces. He then looked at her stomach, making her beam largely.  
  
– And you're sure of it?  
  
– Well, I only took the test just now, but it all points to it, yeah.  
  
– I can't believe it! – he dropped a tear while still looking down, and Alicia wiped it off with a smile.  
  
– Why are you crying?  
  
– I'm just so happy!  
  
– Me too – she lied her forehead against his – But.. aren't you worried?  
  
– About what? – Tom pulled away and looked back at Alicia.  
  
– I... I don't know. This isn't exactly the best time. You're all around with movies, and then there's dad with...  
  
– Oh, honey, don't say that – Tom hugged Alicia again, caressing her head – My press tour will be over in a month, you are already on vacation... and your dad will be fine. This is the perfect time.  
  
Alicia smiled at Tom and lied back on his chest, wiping the rest of the tears away, as he held her tight, and they didn't say anything for a while, waiting for the information to sink in.  
  


*

  
Alicia held Tom's hand tight as he sat by her side and she lied in the gurney, he blouse rolled up. They had driven to the hospital James was at, but instead went to find the gynecologist wing. They were hopeful they could get a quick consult, and the ob-gyn was available to give Alicia an ultrasound.  
  
– Alright, I'm gonna put this gel on now... It might feel cold – the blond doctor smiled and squeezed the tube, dropping the gel over Alicia's belly. She then very gently proceeded to roll the scanning device over the gel, and Tom and Alicia watched the screen intently. When they heard the heartbeat, Alicia squeezed Tom's hand tighter, and they both smiled. The doctor pointed to a small blotch in the screen. – There it is! And that is one strong heartbeat. Congratulations – she smiled at the couple.  
  
A few minutes later, Alicia and Tom went up to the surgical wing, with the sonogram picture in hands. As they walked into James' room, Alicia was taken by the vision of her mom smiling by the bed, and then she saw her father awake.   
  
– Ali! I was just about to call you – her mom stood up as Alicia ran into her father's arms. She hugged him strongly and tucked her head in his shoulder, and he hugged her back, kissing her cheek, while Tom hugged Lilly.  
  
– Hey... – he started out in a weak voice, that accompanied his pale appearance. He then smiled and wiped one of the many tears flushing down Alicia's face. – What's with all of that?  
  
– Got it from you – she replied, laughing shortly, and he looked at her endearingly.  
  
– Don't worry my princess. I'm right here.  
  
Alicia smiled and dried off her tears, but then took a serious expression and pointed her index finger at James.  
  
– You're retiring now – she proclaimed, causing the other three to laugh.   
  
– I am, yes – he agreed, holding her hand.  
  
– I'm serious though! You've said it before that you would, but you really need to stop now!   
  
– I will, I will! I'll call from here and resign, and then I'll just help mom with the studio, okay? Promise.  
  
Alicia hugged him again, now feeling much lighter, but still with the need to be constantly reassured that her father was there and was okay.   
  
– Oh, sweetie, don't worry – he passed his hand down her hair. – I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here for a long time... see my grandkids and everything.  
  
At that last word, Alicia jumped up and looked at Tom. They shared a wide smile, which James and Lilly figured was simply from the mention of something that would happen in the future, until Alicia looked back at her dad, tearing up again.  
  
– That might be sooner than you think...  
  
– What? – James and Lilly brightened up, deducing what was coming next.  
  
– Mom, dad... – Alicia held Tom's hand and looked at both her parents – You're going to be grandparents.  
  
– Oh my God, Ali! – Lilly cheered, hugging her daughter, and then proceeded to hug Tom as Alicia cradled with her father once more. – When did you find out?  
  
– I took a test last night, and a sonogram just now... Look – Alicia pulled the picture out of her coat's pocket, flashing it towards James.  
  
– Are you sure that's a baby? – James observed, causing Alicia to laugh.  
  
– Oh, honey, you have to go, right? – Alicia looked at the clock on the wall and then at Tom.  
  
– Yep – he nodded – Off to China...  
  
– Have a good trip, Tom – Lilly smiled dearly at him.  
  
– Thank you. And you, sir, feel better – Tom supported his hand over James' shoulder. – Nice to see you up and well.  
  
– Thanks, son – James smiled back.  
  
– Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport? – Alicia held Tom's hand as they walked down the hallway, towards the elevator.  
  
– Yes, my love. You should be with your father.  
  
Tom stopped and faced Alicia, smiling largely as she did the same. He ran his fingers down her hair, and they just stared at each other for a minute. Then, he involved her in a tight hug. She nestled in his chest, feeling like she fit there perfectly, as many times before. That's where she belonged.  
  
– I'm gonna miss you so much – Alicia whispered.  
  
– And I'm gonna miss you... You two – Tom smiled, and Alicia looked up instantly. It'd certainly take a while for her to get used to being a singular anymore.  
  
After a long and soft kiss, they shared one more hug, and so Tom went away.   
  


*

  
As the night came once again, Alicia looked out the window, trying to think of anything random. Her mom had her head laid on her shoulder, and was asleep, but past a few more minutes, she felt a tear drop on her shirt.  
  
– Hey – Alicia comforted Lilly, who then lifted her head. – The doctor said it's simple this time. Dad's gonna be fine.  
  
– I know, I know – Lilly shook her head and passed her hands through her face. – I just still don't believe all this. I was so scared, Ali. I really thought he wasn't gonna make it.  
  
Alicia hugged her mom tight once more, and caressed her hair.  
  
– It's all gonna be okay. Just stop thinking of what's happened. Think of what  _will_  happen now – Alicia pulled back and smiled. – Dad's going to retire, and help you with the studio... You'll have plenty of free time to go places, travel... Visit us and the baby...  
  
– Oh, I hadn't thought of that! – Lilly smiled, emotional, and they both laughed. – That is great... How are you feeling by the way, sweetie?  
  
– Okay, I guess... I was feeling especially bad yesterday, but I figured it was because of dad.  
  
– Well, you know, when I was pregnant with you, I barely had any of those morning sickness things...  
  
– Hopefully I'll get that from you then – Alicia smiled.  
  
Both women turned their attention to the door when hearing a gurney being rolled in. James was already awake, though his eyes were squinted and his head laid back. He instantly smiled when seeing his wife and daughter, who stood up right away.  
  
– Everything went perfectly – the doctor, who walked behind the nurse that now settled the bed back in place, declared abruptly.  
  
– Good as new, eh? – James joked.  
  
– Better than new, I'd say – the doctor smiled widely. –  _Grandpa_  is gonna be just fine.  
  
– Oh, I see someone's been talkative – said Alicia.  
  
– Yeah, he's been telling the news even to strangers in the hall – the doctor made Alicia and Lilly laugh. – Congratulations, by the way.  
  
– Thank you – Alicia smiled.  
  
– I'll be back in the morning for some more tests, get some rest – the doctor closed the chart and walked away.  
  
Since it was already late at night, the three only did a couple of minutes of catching up and making sure James was fine, before deciding where the girls would spend the night.  
  
– No, I'm not going home – Lilly declared decidedly.  
  
– But you should! Just go home with Ali, get some rest.  
  
– I've told you, I'm not leaving you all alone in here!  
  
– Oh, God! – Alicia protested, opening up the hint of a smile – I can't decide which of you is more stubborn!  
  
– It's probably you sweetie, since you're the epitome of it – James answered, making the two women laugh.  
  
– You're right, cause I'm not going home either.  
  
James and Lilly were later on discussing about some renovation they wanted to make at the house, when Alicia's phone rang. When she saw it was Olive calling through Skype and walked to the hallway.  
  
– Ollie – Alicia smiled when the video connection was established.  
  
– Ali! How are you? I just saw your message! – Olive looked worried, having just read what had happened to James.  
  
– Oh, don't worry, he's doing just fine... He went through the second surgery and the doctor said he can go home in about a week.  
  
– He's gonna be fine then?  
  
– Yes, he will – Jessica smiled once more, now sitting down by a seat in the hall.  
  
– Oh, thank God! I was so worried! And what about Tom, is he there?  
  
– No, he had to go, the press tour is starting tomorrow... By the way, is Jim there?  
  
– Yeah, he's downstairs – Olive replied.  
  
– Then call him up – Jessica smiled.  
  
– Why? – Olive arched an eyebrow.  
  
– Just do it!  
  
– Okay... Jim? – Olive looked back and shouted. A few seconds past, he answered, and she asked him to come up.  
  
– Hey, Ali, how you doing? – Jim smiled at the camera.  
  
– I'm great, thanks... I actually have something I wanna tell you guys... – Alicia straightened herself up, as the couple waited for her to share. – I'm pregnant.  
  
– You're— Oh my God! – Olive shouted.  
  
– That is great! Congratulations! – Jim smiled widely.  
  
– I can't believe this! – Olive smiled. – How far along are you?  
  
– About three weeks, the doctor said...  
  
– Oh, how I wish I could give you a hug right now! When are you coming back?  
  
– I'm not sure... But in about a week, I guess... Cause I want to be here with dad for a while longer, and Tom's not coming back before that anyway.  
  
– Well, call me so we meet up!  
  
– I will, I will – Alicia smiled once more. – Well I need sleep, so bye you guys.  
  
– Okay, bye! – the couple smiled and waved goodbye, leaving Alicia smiling before walking back to her parents.


	40. Together

Alicia lied on Tom's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her. They had their eyes closed when he calmly kissed the top of her head, as the room remained silent. It had been about an hour since Alicia had gotten home, and after the two talked about how their trip went and how she was feeling concerning the pregnancy, they just lied together to enjoy each other's presence once more after two whole weeks, not allowing themselves to fall asleep just yet.

 

– I'm never letting you go again.

 

– You'll kind of have to, in about seven months – Alicia laughed.

 

Tom followed the laugh, and then held her just a little bit tighter, as she nestled in the spot below his own head.

 

– Do you already feel pregnant? Or is it some sort of surreal thing?

 

– No, I kind of do actually... I think my bump's already grown a bit, you noticed it?

 

– It has? – Tom looked down and moved his arm to the side.

 

– Yeah – Alicia lifted her sweater to reveal her growing bump. – Our little baby's getting noticed.

 

Tom then smiled widely and put his hand over Alicia's belly, and so she put her hand over his, as they absorbed that peaceful moment.

 

The next day, Tom and Alicia stayed home for most of the morning, and then were separated for running some errands. In the afternoon, she went to do something she knew she couldn't – and didn't want to – postpone anymore. Alicia drove to Chris' with her mind empty, contrary to how she thought it'd be. The whole way there she just thought that now she had much bigger things going on, and hoped Chris would realize it too so they could be okay.

 

– Hey! – Alicia smiled instantly when seeing that it was Mila answering, and leaned in for a hug – You're here, that's a good sign...

 

– Yeah, it is – Mila grinned when pulling back. – Are you here to talk to Chris?

 

– Yeah – Alicia smiled and stood up – Guess it's my turn now.

 

– He's in the balcony, I'll see myself out – Mila smiled once more and walked to the bedroom.

 

When Alicia stopped by the door that led outside, Chris turned around and his expression melted. Unsure of what he wanted to say, he decided to jump in for a hug, which Alicia took gracefully. They said nothing for nearly a minute, only letting show that they wanted to go back to how they were. Alicia wanted to discuss the content of their fight, but was still carrying a lot of emotional weight of what had happened to her after that, so she decided to start with it.

 

– My dad had a heart attack.

 

– What? – Chris immediately pulled back, appalled – Is he... how is he?

 

– He's fine now, but he had to go under two surgeries.

 

– Oh my God, Ali! – Chris pulled her back in the hug and comforted her – I'm so sorry! When did this happen?

 

– On the day we fought... Then Tom and I flew there... I got back today.

 

– Ali, I don't even know how to start to make amends– Chris pulled back once more. – I'm so, so sorry...

 

– I know, Chris. I know you are – she looked at him affectingly. – But I hope that now you realize how much it does to your life to go back to that horrible thing... Even if it's just one tiny cigarette.

 

– I do, I do! That day I, I couldn't even sleep thinking of what I'd just done. You and Mila are some of my favorite people in the world, and I let you both down. I knew it wasn't worth it to try and find a way where what I did was acceptable. And I know you confronted me about it because you care.

 

– Well, that's great that you see that – Alicia smiled. – And it's not like I want to be right or something, it just really scared me that you were verging on getting back to being  _that_  person. I'm really glad that's averted.

 

– It's just... You know how I was, Ali. When I smoked. And with Mila, I... I'm happier than I've ever been. So I thought that picking up that single cigarette would not change that.

 

– Well, you know it's never that simple. One cigarette and you're already back to being that jerk that screams at everyone and hurts them.

 

– I was afraid to lose Mila – Chris looked outside from the balcony. – When she walked out that door, after our fight. So that's my excuse for all the screaming. And I'm sorry.

 

– I guess my excuse was that I was all hormonal – Alicia put her hand over her belly, but Chris didn't notice it – Or that I just love you way too much... And... I don't want this baby to grow up without uncle Chris.

 

– What? – Chris looked at Alicia and took a while to make the sentence – Are you serious?

 

– Yes – Alicia smiled widely.

 

– Oh my god – Chris smiled and hugged Alicia – Congratulations! I can't believe this!

 

– Are you about to cry? – Alicia looked at him.

 

– Maybe... Am I really going to be an uncle?

 

– Yes! – Alicia laughed and Chris hugged her again.

 

– Mila! – Chris called and Mila drew by, softening her expression when seeing them hugging.

 

– Aw, you guys made up! – she smiled widely.

 

– I'm pregnant – Alicia blurred out, and Mila went shocked.

 

– Oh my God! That's so great! – Mila laughed and joined the hug.

 

*

 

– Finally you're home – Tom threw his head back from the couch when Alicia walked in.

 

– Hi – she smiled and kissed him from behind the couch – What are you watching?

 

– Wimbledon... The romantic comedy.

 

– Awesome! You know, I actually met Paul Bettany and Kirsten Dunst during that movie – Alicia increased her voice while walking from the kitchen.

 

– Really?

 

– Yeah! I was on vacation in London and had tickets to the game, and it was some of the days of the shooting. I only saw Kirsten from a distance, cause she was doing this scene almost all day, but Paul was on his break, I was actually able to engage a conversation. Lovely, lovely man.

 

– Oh, I imagine so – Tom smiled – Incredibly talented as well.

 

– I know, yeah, he's great – Alicia finally settled down on the armchair close to the couch, with a bucket of strawberries in hands. Then, she took of her shoes and put her feet over the center table, as Tom was doing.

 

– How was the anti-paparazzi mission today?

 

– Pretty good, I think – Alicia smiled while resting her head and grabbing her phone to go through it – In the morning, though, someone might've gotten me. Cause I ran into Rachel and we were at the Boulevard for quite a while.

 

– Oh, you did?

 

– Yeah, she's flying back to London tonight actually, but we could catch up a little.

 

– You told her about the baby? – Tom smiled.

 

– I did – Alicia smiled as well and went back to her phone – She was really happy and congratulated us and all...

 

– Oh, that's sweet.

 

– What the hell? – Alicia stared at her phone in shock.

 

– What happened?

 

– Wait... – she was silent for some seconds and clicked on the screen a couple of times – Oh my god! Look at that – she handed Tom the phone.

 

– WHAT? – Tom screamed, causing Alicia to laugh, when reading the headline "Alicia Spinster and Tom Hiddleston splitting?", which he proceeded to read out loud – "Could it the be the end for the Hollywood dream couple? Last week, actor Tom Hiddleston was spotted alone at an event in Los Angeles. And this morning, his wife, singer Alicia Spinster, was seen walking down the Boulevard without her wedding ring on". Whoa! These guys are good detectives!

 

– Apparently not good enough – Alicia laughed and got her phone back.

 

– Well, this conclusion is much more likely than me going alone because you weren't feeling good, and you leaving your ring home because your hands are swallowed...

 

– Yeah... Actually, this is great, cause it will definitely take the attention off my belly!

 

– Haha, yeah. Are you gonna call Amy?

 

– Hmm... I think I can just tweet something, what do you think?

 

– Yeah, yeah, to calm the people down... How are the fans doing?

 

– They're... exploding! – Alicia made Tom laugh – I logged in and everyone was practically screaming at me. Well, anyways, here we go. Make a pretty face – Alicia aimed the phone camera at Tom.

 

– Why? – he asked after smiling and giving a thumbs up, and she took the picture.

 

– You know... Gotta prove I've still got you – Alicia smiled and tweeted, attached to the photo, "NO ONE SPLITTING HERE! Here's the proof. One husband on my couch".

 

– Boy, do you know how to make fangirls go crazy – Tom laughed before retweeting what Alicia had just posted.

 

– I do – Alicia laughed as well.

 

– Why did you sit so far from me, anyway?

 

– I don't know actually – Alicia stood up to sit next to Tom, and he put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

– And how is the baby today? – Tom put his other hand over Alicia's belly.

 

– Making me fat – Alicia looked up with a smile and Tom laughed – No, but really, it's great. Supposedly I only got one month left of this... feeling sick and all. And then it gets  _really_  good.

 

– I love you – Tom caressed Alicia's hair – I know you know that, but...

 

– Of course I do... but it's always nice to hear it. I love you too – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.

 

The next day, Tom had to leave for an interview, and Alicia had the first appointment with her new doctor. Tom was regretting he wouldn't be able to go along, but Alicia assured him it was okay, since that was only the first of many opportunities.

 

– Hello, Alicia! Nice to meet you! – the red-head doctor smiled when walking in, shaking Alicia's hand.

 

– You too, Dr. Montgomery – Alicia smiled.

 

– Oh, please, call me Addison – she sat down on her chair, in front of Alicia. – So, you're eight weeks along, is that right?

 

– About so, yeah, but it was just a quick ultrasound...

 

– Well then, we'll get your blood in order to confirm it, officially, and then a more thorough check and an ultrasound so we can see how the baby's doing – she smiled after writing down some notes. – Do you have any questions?

 

– Um... I think right now I'm just curious to see the baby better...

 

– Yeah, we'll have more to talk about afterwards – she smiled and stood up, indicating Alicia to the room next to them. – You can go in in there, the nurse will assist you changing and take your blood, I'll be right there.

 

After about ten minutes, Alicia changed into the hospital gown, and the nurse who was in the room had taken her blood and left. She was sitting in a gurney, waiting for the doctor, when Tom called, so she reached for her phone that was in the desk near her.

 

– Hello?

 

– Darling, hi! Have you had the consult?

 

– No, but I'm about to. They've just taken my blood...

 

– Ah, dammit! – Tom cried – I was hoping to know how it went, but I have to go now!

 

– Don't worry! – Alicia laughed – Everything's fine, she's just checking again.

 

– I know, but I still want to know all the details!

 

– And you will as soon as you get home and go cuddle me on the couch – Alicia replied. – What time do you leave again?

 

– Ten.

 

– Oh... – Alicia instantly scowled – But okay, we can do this. I'll be waiting with food. And probably sleeping – she concluded, causing Tom to laugh loudly.

 

– Alright then, love, see you later. – Tom replied in a soft tone.

 

*

 

Alicia looked at the clock. Six twenty. Tom was probably between one appointment and the other. She could barely wait for him to get home so she could tell him how the consult had gone. She looked at the TV but only thought about her and Tom's future, rubbing her small bump and smiling widely. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from behind her.

 

– Okay, look – Alicia heard Tom's voice and, as she turned back, he had just opened the door and was walking her way.

 

– Oh my god, Tom! – Alicia smiled.

 

– Yes, I know, I shouldn't be here, but the thing is I have two minutes free and I just had to see you, and know how the consult went, so you're just gonna have to sum up your day in one word. Go.

 

Tom noticed Alicia was having trouble letting out the word, and realized what that might've meant.

 

– Oh my god. You found out the sex. That's it, isn't it? Okay, just say it: boy or girl?

 

– No, it’s too early for that – Alicia laughed briefly.

 

– Then what happened?

 

And then a tear rolled down Alicia's face, along with a smile, before she answered Tom's question:

 

– It's twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback! http://archiveofourown.org/works/816159/chapters/2093946


	41. Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THOR 2 SPOILERS!

– Alright, here we go – Tom smiled at Alicia as she took a step back so she wouldn't be in the frame, and clicked the picture.

 

It had been only a day since they found out they were having twins, but at his first chance, Tom went out and bought two pairs of little yellow shoes. The two then decided to take a picture of the accessories together and send out to the family and closest friends, teasing them with the caption  _Guess what..._  


 

– I still can't believe this – Alicia laughed and sat beside Tom, holding one of the pairs of the soft fabric.

 

– Me neither – Tom picked up the other pair and looked at Alicia endearingly. – But it's happening.

 

_One month later_

  


– I'm telling you, if they keep this up, they're popping out by month seven, tops – Alicia observed her very noticeable bump in the mirror, and Tom laughed.

 

– Hey, you know what?

 

– What? – Alicia turned around.

 

– Now when we go to the premiere I'll already officially have a pregnant wife – Tom smiled and Alicia did the same.

 

– Something tells me Loki won't be the only issue in the interviews.

 

Alicia then sat by Tom's side in the closet sofa, as he still observed the page opened in his phone, with the headline "Confirmed: Alicia Spinster is pregnant... with twins!".

 

– We have to get ready, don't we? – Alicia lied on Tom's shoulder.

 

– Yeah, I don't think they'll let us in looking like this – Tom joked and Alicia laughed, resting her hand on her bump.

 

– Which  _types_  do you think they'll be?

 

– Types? – Tom laughed. – I don't know, aren't you supposed to feel that or something?

 

– Maybe I would if it was just one baby, but I guess they're sort of blocking the other... I only feel the love – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom.

 

Alicia's dress was a strapless light pink gown, with embroidered jewels in the upper part. Downwards, the ciffon was let lose all the way to the feet, showing her beautiful growing belly ([x](http://image.made-in-china.com/2f0j00yelTdHcWMJoD/Light-Pink-Strapless-Chiffon-Prom-Dress-PD015-.jpg)). A few minutes after they were both ready, the car drew by and drove them to the premiere. When getting there, Tom promptly rushed off the car, and after the door was opened for Alicia she took the hand that stood out, only realizing it was Tom himself after getting out. She only had the time to smile briefly at him, as fans down the carpet had already spotted them and started to scream. Tom followed Luke on his way for signing posters, and Alicia had her own personal agent Amy there as well, and so she stood by with her for that while.

 

– Alright, off you go – Amy smiled at Alicia after Tom seemed to be done, and he walked by, offering his arm for her to take.

 

The couple walked together to the photographer's lounge, arriving midway chaotic screaming, as they all summoned the two. Tom and Alicia initially just smiled for the cameras, as he put one arm around her waist. They obeyed the demands from the various professionals to look to the left, smile forward, or turn a bit to the right. Then, Tom put his other hand over Alicia's belly, generating a new buzz of flashes. She smiled warmly at him while resting her own hand on top of his, and they maintained the position for another few seconds. Alicia then rested her head on Tom's shoulder and he smiled even more largely for a few extra shots. The two then made their way to meet the first set of interviewers, just a few steps ahead.

 

– Tom and Alicia, what a pleasure! – the female reporter smiled as the two came by, and they greeted her and the reporter by her side. – First off, I have to congratulate you two on the pregnancy! That's such amazing news! How are you doing with that?

 

– Thanks! – Alicia spoke up with a smile as Tom grinned as well – We couldn't be happier, this is really exciting.

 

– Do you already know the sexes?

 

– No, no we don't – Alicia responded with a wide smile.

 

– Do you not want to know until the birth? – The woman asked, having Alicia look at Tom and then laugh before he answered.

 

– I don't we'll be able to do that, will we?

 

– Yeah, we talked about it, but I'm sure that as soon as the doctor says she's got it on the file we'll jumping to see it – Alicia laughed again.

 

– Surely curiosity must take over – the male reporter smiled sweetly – Now, about Loki, I had a chance to see the movie in New York, and you surprised a group of kids on Halloween, they were all dressed up in costume, and some of these kids are actually scared of you when they see you! – he told, and Tom laughed at it – Is it strange for you having to deal with children who think you are Loki?

 

– Yeah! It's interesting, I think some kids were like "Why has he got blond hair? That's not Loki! That's rubbish!" But it's thrilling, and it means I've done my job right... And that screen particularly was amazing, cause it was Halloween, they were so excited, some of them had Loki t-shirts, and they did this beautiful thing were they sort of cheered and booed at the same time, I loved it! Capturing the imagination of children, there's nothing better.

 

– And that sort of puts together what it is about Loki that people love! – the woman spoke again – He's this character that people love to hate and hate to love. How is it to work on that?

 

– Some love to love! – Tom laughed among the other three.

 

– Is Loki gonna get a love interest, is that what you're trying to say? – she teased.

 

– I don't know, I don't know – Tom laughed again – You'll have to wait and see... Um, yeah, I've always wanted to create a character where you didn't root for him, but you understood his motivations. And that's been very thrilling for me, to see how people understand his vulnerability and his spiritual complexity, as well as the fact that he is the God of Mischief and therefore has a really good time – Tom smiled.

 

After the interviewer wished them an enjoyable night, the two moved forward. The next interviewer, Josh, who both Tom and Alicia had met before, congratulated them on the news, and then Alicia stepped back to observe the movement around. While Tom spoke to the press, Alicia engaged in a conversation with Jaimie, one of Tom's cast mates. After she was requested back to the photographers lounge, Alicia saw Chris Hemsworth come by, and when seeing her, he walked over with a smile.

 

– Alicia! – Chris jumped in for a hug – Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two!

 

– Thanks! – she smiled as they pulled back, remembering about the news that Chris' wife Elsa was also expecting – Oh, and congratulations to you too, Tom told me!

 

– Yeah, we're over the moon about it... But you and Tom are already reaching up to the same number of kids, uh? – Chris laughed and Alicia followed.

 

– Hey, he's the jealous brother, talk to him – Alicia joked, and Chris laughed again – When's Elsa due?

 

– Um... Midway of May, something like that.

 

– Oh, me too!

 

– Really? That's nice!

 

– Oh my, what is going on? – Alicia noticed that Zachary had walked over to Tom, who was in his third interview by then, and they faced each other, seeming to be preparing for something.

 

– Seems serious – Chris joked and Alicia laughed, before she approached the two and Chris went the other way for an interview.

 

Coming closer, Alicia watched as Tom and Zach started a sort of dance competition, and laughed at their efforts to do some kind of crazy dance. The fans, watching from further back, screamed and cheered for the two actors, clapping cheerfully when they were done.

 

– That was really awesome! – the interviewer announced at the microphone as she faced the camera, turning then to the side, as she'd already noticed Alicia had been peaking. – And I think we've got ourselves a judge right here, hello Alicia!

 

– Hey – Alicia smiled and approached the two man.

 

– Oh, that's not fair, come on – Zach joked and everyone laughed. He then opened up a smile and kissed Alicia on the cheek briefly, whispering her a "Hey, Ali".

 

– What was even going on over here? – Alicia asked.

 

– Well, Zach dared to say he was a better dancer than Tom, so we thought we'd settle it right here and now! What do you think?

 

– Oh, I can't really chose! – Alicia laughed – I think both performances were equally professional.

 

– Which means not professional at all – Zachary joked at the camera and they all laughed again.

 

– What about the fans? – the woman raised her voice towards the fans in the back? – Come on guys, is it Tom? Or Zach? – she paused between the names, generating equally loud cheers. – Well, seems it's really a tie, two gold medals over here! Thank you guys, and have fun tonight!

 

– Thanks! – Tom and Zach smiled and then walked away along Alicia.

 

– So congratulations in person! – Zach hugged Alicia from the side – Bet you two will be amazing parents.

 

– Aw, that's sweet – Alicia smiled.

 

– And to amazing kids, too! Certainly they'll be born already with a better English accent than mine – Zach joked, and Tom and Alicia laughed.

 

– Zach, I've told you, your accent was perfect! – Tom declared and Alicia agreed with her head.

 

– Yeah, I am yet to see this bad accent... You know, since it doesn't exist.

 

– Alicia! – Amy came running – They want you back for some photos – she said, and then smiled at the two men – You two should go along, actually, I bet they'll like the ensemble.

 

After another few minutes, Alicia went to a backstage area, where she found Mila and Chris, who were talking to some acquaintances. They watched together as the entire cast of the movie got called on stage for the "finale" of the premiere, and then they all made their way to watch the movie. Alicia and Tom were sitting down at a couch for the remaining minutes before walking into the theater.

 

– Alright – Alicia smiled and then looked down to her bump, arching forwards – Ready to see dad take over the universe, babies?

 

– Oh don't worry, it's just one realm I want – Tom helped Alicia up as she laughed, and then put his hand over her bump – Daddy's gotten much more modest since last year.

 

– Finally we're gonna watch this! – Chris clapped his hands together as he and Mila met Alicia and Tom about to enter the room – I'm so excited!

 

– God, why are you acting like such a child today? More than normal – Alicia responded, causing Mila and Tom to laugh.

 

– You'll see – Chris teased and Alicia immediately heaved.

 

– What do you mean I'll see? Do you know something I don't?

 

– Calm down! Just watch the movie, okay?

 

– Evans, don't toy with me like this!

 

– Hey, don't  _Evans_  me! You only do that when you're mad, and I didn't to anything! We'll just talk afterwards, okay? – Alicia looked confused as Chris passed through the door along an equally confused Mila, before she and Tom followed.

 

After everyone had taken their seats, the movie started. Alicia was once again involved by the feeling she so enjoyed, a mix of the superhero-loving child inside her, a deep appreciation for any of Tom's work, and a general amazement at the magic of movies. She was sunk deep into the story when a comedic scene came up, where Loki was set free and walked along Thor, who had just requested his help. Loki was shifting into multiple shapes, and as a result of that, just after the two characters walked past a column, Chris appeared as Loki's impersonation of Captain America. Most of the people watching, unaware of the cameo by then, burst into laughs at the short-lived parody the God of Mischief made of the superhero he'd fought. Alicia laughed while her mouth was still cracked open from the plain surprise.

 

– Oh my god! – she only spoke after Chris' cameo was over, turning to the side and whispering to him, Tom and Mila – I cannot believe you kept this from me!

 

– They kept it from me too! – Mila defended.

 

– Oh, it was much more fun this way, wasn't it? – Chris laughed discreetly.

 

As the movie passed by, Alicia and Tom held hands, side by side. It was the second time Tom watched it, but he seemed to be enjoying it just the same. Alicia found herself once again taken by the story, almost forgetting the world around her, other than Tom's hand and resting her other hand over her bump. In one of the movie's most emotional scenes, that had been teased many times before in trailers, there was a battle with dealing with the enemy, and Loki supposedly died in Thor's arms. The crowd was silently emotional at it, and Tom looked to the side to see Alicia wiping a tear away.

 

– Oh – he arched his arm around her and lied her head in his shoulder, passing his hand on her hair in a comforting way – Come on, you've read the script, haven't you?

 

– I know... You're just such a bloody good actor, I get carried away – she held his hand tighter and he kissed her forehead sweetly. – And these stupid hormones, too – Alicia said, causing Tom to laugh briefly.


	42. Christmas Time

 

 

 

**PART I: _Early Presents_**

****

– How do you think they're gonna look like?

 

– Well, both our families have the genes for ginger hair and bright eyes, so as far as I'm concerned, we're creating perfect human beings – Alicia smiled and Tom laughed loudly.

 

– Alright, ready for the news? – the doctor called and they both looked at her. She had the scanner rolling through Alicia's bump and was adjusting the monitor.

 

– What, really? – Alicia brightened up.

 

– I haven't looked yet, but if you wanna know tell me now – she smiled.

 

– We do – Tom confirmed.

 

– Off we go then – Addison turned on the screen and started watching it intently, as the scanner rolled over. Alicia and Tom watched as the now distinctive two small shapes were seen on screen, layered horizontally one over the other. They were thrilled to see the already human forms that floated around, resting peacefully. The doctor then approached the image to one of the babies, changing the view command. – First one is a... Boy! Congratulations!

 

Alicia looked dearly at Tom, and they both smiled largely. She held his hand tighter and then they turned their attention back to the doctor, who was for now silent again as she scanned downwards.

 

– This one's being a bit shy – Addison smiled, proceeding to click on the keyboard a few time until the image was zoomed and better positioned.

 

– You think that means it's a girl? – Alicia smiled at Tom.

 

– Oh... – Addison declared – Looks like your senses were right...

 

– Really? We're having one of each? – Alicia and Tom brightened up.

 

– Yes! And it's all looking great in here. Congratulations – Adisson smiled and stood up.

 

*

– There must be a name you've wanted since you were young... – Tom smiled as they sat down by the couch in their house, cuddling as they waited for the party to happen later on in their own house.

 

– Yeah, there's a lot of names I've always liked... Zachary, Daniel, Phillip... I've always loved Thomas – Alicia looked at him and they both smiled. – But you know, ever since I found out I was pregnant, and especially when I was waiting for my dad in surgery... I was thinking I'd really want the baby to be James if it was a boy. And I know my dad's gotten fine and everything, it's just...

 

– I think it's a great idea – Tom replied. – And it honors both our dads, too.

 

– We're going with that then? – Alicia smiled at Tom and he nodded – Then you should choose the other name.

 

– Actually, you know a name I've always liked? Elisa. And it's not like I've wanted that one, specifically, but it's been crossing my mind these days...

 

– It is a beautiful name... And Elisa Hiddleston sounds wonderful – Alicia made Tom laugh.

 

– So they're both named then? – Tom put his hands over the bump and rested his head.

 

*

 

– How are you doing, sweetie? – Alicia had just sat in front of Scarlett, the house already filled with people, and stretched her hand towards her friend's arm.

 

– I'm much better now, actually – she smiled faintly.

 

– How long has it been since you two broke up?

 

– About three weeks... But we weren't doing very great for a bigger while, actually...

 

– Since the baby came along?

 

– Yeah... I was okay with her getting pregnant, you know? I mean, at the time, Jeremy and I were having a sort of... Friends with benefits thing. But then the baby was born... And don't get me wrong, she's great, it's just...

 

– You're not ready for it – Alicia responded.

 

– Exactly – Scarlett looked up – He spends so much time with her now that I was pretty much becoming a mother, and it was too much of a shock, you know?

 

– Well, if it helps, Tom and I weren't exactly ready to be parents either, but we're working on it...

 

– But it's different, Ali – Scarlett smiled tenderly – You're doing this together. Committing to it. Preparing, adapting, adjusting... setting the nest. You're starting a family and that's beautiful. In my case it was more... dysfunctional.

 

– Well you know how much I love you two together – Alicia caressed Scarlett's arm once more – And I won't be all mellow about it and force anything, but I really hope you two work things out.

 

– I hope that too, on some level... But I'm also doing fine right now... And I wanna figure whatever  _that_  means first – Scarlett smiled again and stood up, heading to the drinks table. Alicia looked down and rubbed her red-sweater-covered bump, beaming largely as she always did when doing so. A few seconds later, Chris sat down by her side, joining in on nurturing the babies.

 

– So, how are Skyler and Jesse doing? – he asked with a large smile.

 

– What? – Alicia scowled. – Where the hell did that come from?

 

– I don't know, I just said some random names – Chris laughed.

 

– Oh really, random? So they've got nothing to do with your recent  _Breaking Bad_  marathon?

 

– Oh yeah – he laughed once more, taking a sip from the wine in the glass he held with his free hand, before looking back at another one of his friends talking to an acquaintance. – How do you think Scarlett's doing?

 

– I don't know... She seems fine, but... That could mean both that she really is and that she really isn't... Might too soon to tell.

 

– Chris! – Olive called from afar, rapidly walking closer and sitting by Alicia's other side. – Did you ask her?

 

– Right! – Chris briefly brought his hand to his forehead while Alicia grew confused – Ali, we wanna ask you something...

 

– Actually, we're not really asking, we're telling. Warning, even – Olive had a serious look, but one Alicia knew to be from when she was up to one of her plays.

 

– Yeah, we just wanna tell you... You're having the babies in L.A.

 

– Um... Okay?

 

– What, you weren't considering London? – Olive asked.

 

– Ooh, I haven't! But that's good! – Alicia grinned.

 

– It is not, and I'll tell you why! We're probably getting our biggest account ever at the agency next year, which means I will  _definitely_  not be able to leave the country for a day!

 

– And I'll be just done with my press tour – Chris completed. – Probably back on shooting again... And you know Jim and Mila aren't going anywhere without us... Looks like you're options are pretty tight – he concluded, makingAlicia laugh.

 

– Hey – Alicia called for Tom, who was walking by them, and he turned back – Check this out! These two are denying our children the right to be British!

 

– And how are you doing that exactly? – Tom laughed.

 

– By making sure they're born here! – Chris answered.

 

– Yeah, it's only fair! – Olive said as Chris scooted over so Tom would be besides Alicia – I'm sorry you're both "rooted" over there, but you made all-American friends, and they wanna see the tiny bundles of joy ASAP!

 

– That's really no problem – Tom pretended to be serious. – We'll just bring them up as two Brits. They'll have the accent, the tailoring, the whole culture and habits.

 

– You probably won't even understand everything they say – Alicia laughed and the other three followed.

 

*

After the party was over, Tom and Alicia were the only ones there, sitting among a big mess that would only be cleaned up the day after. She lied on her side with her head rested on his lap, and he caressed her curls as they both watched some random show on TV.

 

– You excited to go home for Christmas, baby? – Alicia asked.

 

– Even more than in the other years – he smiled naturally. – Bringing back my wife and kids... Well, not quite – he laughed and Alicia followed.

 

– Can you imagine us going back in the next years? – Alicia looked up to a smiling Tom –  _Family vacation_  is gonna have a whole new meaning.

 

– And I can't wait – Tom leaned down and kissed Alicia sweetly.

 

 

**PART II: _Family Bonds_**

 

 

– Two Grammys? – Lilly was startled.

 

– Yes, I just got the call! – Alicia responded excitedly, before her father jumped in for a hug.

 

It had only been a few hours since Alicia and Tom had landed in London, but it was enough time for them to head to their house, take showers and chill out for a while. And then Amy called with the news: Alicia had been nominated for Grammys in Best Pop Album and Song Of The Year, with Domino. So, after getting to her parents' house and filling them up on the latest news, they shared the actual latest one, which they had found out just a couple minutes before being there.

 

– Come here you two, have some pie – Lilly walked to the kitchen, her husband and the younger couple following.

 

– Mom, I've told you, Tom's mom is already waiting with food!

 

– But you've just got to try a piece! Your father made it, you know – Lilly stood proudly by the very beautiful and half-eaten strawberry pie, and Alicia looked at James, surprised.

 

– Did you really?

 

– Yes, and that's why you can't refuse it – James smiled proudly. – See, I'm already doing a great job at feeding my grandchildren.

 

– Well I hope the father is also entitled to some nutrition, because that looks irresistible – Tom intervened, making the other laugh.

 

They stayed for almost another half hour, since Alicia's parents wanted to know absolutely everything about their unborn grandchildren – all of which they had already learned through the phone, or Skype calls, regular phone calls, messages, photos, but it didn't matter. Then the two made their way over to Tom's mother's house, where both his sisters were also at.

 

– How are my little nephew and niece doing? – Emma approached Alicia, who laughed before they hugged, while Tom talked to his older sister Sarah, who he hadn't seen in a while.

 

– They're doing awesome! Getting used to the bad weather already – Alicia replied, and Emma laughed.

 

As Alicia greeted Sarah, her mother-in-law Diana came by from another room to see the couple too. Then the five of them made their way to the dining room for tea.

 

– So the play goes up to February, right? – Sarah asked.

 

– Yes – Tom answered with a smile – I'm so glad everyone's gonna get to see it!

 

– Yeah, that hasn't happened in a while! – Emma smiled back – And are you staying until then, Alicia?

 

– I am, yes. And the doctor said there's like a 40% chance I won't be able to fly back by then, but we decided to take a chance.

 

– Oh, so there's a chance you'll have the baby here? – Emma cheered up. – That would be so much easier for me!

 

– Yes, but if we do go back you can manage, right? – Tom smiled.

 

– Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fly to L.A anyway. You two just call me up, and me and mom will hop on a plane without a second thought – Emma smiled and the others laughed.

 

– And what about you, Sarah? Think you'll have some time off before they're walking and talking? – Tom joked.

 

– Actually, I was checking my dates the other day, and I have two weeks off that I can probably take them around June...

 

– That is wonderful! We'll have everyone around then – Alicia smiled.

 

Since Tom's mother lived relatively close to their own house, Tom and Alicia decided to walk back. They had many stories to share about the places they passed by, only shutting to their mouths to occasionally gaze at the beautiful sights they could never get tired of. Alicia then started rambling about the time she asked her dad to give a coin to a man singing with his guitar on the park, only to stop and start singing along with him, and people liked the duet, which got him more coins and made her day for the good deed. She only noticed that she was about four steps ahead of Tom when he called her from the back.

 

– Oh, wait – Alicia heard, turning around to find Tom crouching down, like he was about to tie his shoes.

 

– What is it?

 

– It's just... – In a flash of second, Tom caught a chunk of snow with his hands, curling it into a ball and throwing it against Alicia, before he stood up laughing. Alicia held her own laughter and just stood silent for a few seconds, heaving in shock. She then turned around, supporting herself on the top of a see-saw structure in the park they were passing by, and Tom wore down his laugh. – Are you okay?

 

– I just cannot believe... – Alicia spoke slowly, in a serious tone, but then turned around and hit Tom with a snowball – You would do this to me!

 

– Right back at ya! – Tom laughed, and soon the two were fighting each other like children.

 

They ran around, giggling, and seemed to not want to stop looking for places to get snow from, to see who would "win" the game. Alicia grabbed a final amount to get back at the one Tom had just thrown in her hair, and ran towards him, but instead slipped forward, knocking her and Tom to the ground.

 

– Oh god, are you okay? – Tom jumped his head up looking dead serious, securely supporting his hands overAlicia.

 

– I am, I'm fine – Alicia smiled endearingly – Are  _you_  okay? I didn't crush you to death? – she joked, and then they both burst into laughs. Alicia was fully-lied on the floor and watched Tom wear down the giggles as he was hoisted up. – Look at us, acting silly when we should be being grownups.

 

– Do we ever  _need_  to be grownups? – Tom smiled, leaning down for a kiss.

 

 

*

 

 

A couple days past and it was finally Christmas day. Alicia and Tom kept busy by doing some final shopping, going round at their favorite places, and hanging out either at their own place or at one of their families. And, of course, they were all there to support Tom on the closed press night of  _Coriolanus_ , his new play. The Christmas celebration was held at Alicia's parents, as they joined the not so big families – at least the bits that were in the city for the holiday –, bein joined by some of Alicia's aunts, uncles and cousins, as well as Tom's parents, his sisters and theirs partners.

 

– I'm telling you, it's the greatest tradition of our family – Tom explained as Alicia walked to the table with the turkey – You go around the block for a walk and you see so much joy, everyone's being happy and wishing you nice things...

 

– I know, I'm agreeing to this! But  _someone_  over here – Alicia pointed to her father, who was sitting by the TV – is paranoid that he'll miss the Christmas special if we go out!

 

– Hey, it's the Doctor's regeneration! – James looked back at the two – I'm just saying.

 

– James, we're all just as excited as you – Tom laughed – But we won't be gone for more than half an hour. Come on.

 

– Alright, fine – he growled back.

 

– And this better not be an excuse for you not to do your daily walk, sir – Alicia spoke again.

 

– Ooh, getting grief from your daughter already? – Lilly laughed after overhearing, as she and Diana came from the kitchen with the rest of the food. – You know he's more scared of you than of me, right Ali?

 

– Yeah, he should be! – Alicia joked, making everyone laugh. – So, it all looks about ready, uh? Tom, go call your dad and your sister – she smiled at her husband, who promptly went to the window leading to the backyard.

 

After everyone settled down at the table, they made prayers, and then Lilly said she wanted to make a few words.

 

– Well, I just think there is a lot to be thankful for this year... It certainly hasn't been easy all along, but thankfully James is all recovered now, everyone is healthy, and happy... and we were given the greatest present ever – Lilly smiled at Tom and Alicia, who then smiled back and held hands over the table. – We can't tell you how happy we are that you two are so good for each other, and so good together. It's the dream of every parent, to see their children happy and accomplished. And I can't wait to have the two new bundles of joy next time – she smiled and picked up her glass, which was full of wine like the others, that James had served before – A toast to our beautiful and growing family. And for many years to come!

 

After everyone ate, they all went out for a walk around the corner, as Tom's family did every year. The mild snow took over the city, making it even more beautiful. Tom walked alongside Alicia, with his arm wrapped around her, as he told stories of him as a child and made her laugh. They were back just in time for the Doctor Who episode and other Christmas Specials that no one liked to miss. When it was already night, everyone was laying low and talking by the fireplace, doing arrangements in the kitchen or watching some TV.

 

– What are you up to? – Alicia walked towards Tom, who sat by the piano in the living room.

 

– I'm trying to see if I still remember that piano version of  _Sweet Dreams_  that Johnnie played that time... – Tom smiled as Alicia sat by his side. He then proceeded to play what he remembered, missing just a slight alteration, which Alicia reminded him of. – Do you wanna sing it?

 

– Alright – Alicia beamed bright with the answer, and so Tom started playing the sweet ballad of the piano version of Alicia's song, and once she started singing, everyone drew their attention to it.

 

  
_Every night I rest in my bed_   
_With hopes that maybe_   
_I'll get a chance to see you_   
_When I close my eyes_   
_I'm going out of my head_   
_Lost in a fairytale_   
_Can you hold my hands_   
_And be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_   
_And I hope it rains_   
_You're the perfect lullaby_   
_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream_   
_Or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Somebody pinch me_   
_Your love is too good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure_   
_I ain't going nowhere_   
_Baby, long as you're here_   
_I'll be floating on air_

_You can be a sweet dream_   
_Or a beautiful nightmare_   
_Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you_

 

Not long afterwards, Alicia and Tom went back to their house. After taking showers and slipping into pajamas, they both lied in bed cuddling, but didn't fall asleep right away.

 

– I can't fall asleep – Alicia whined as she rested her head on Tom's chest, in the bed of their peacefully quiet house. – Think I ate too much.

 

– How about I read you something, uh? – Tom suggested, picking up a poetry book from the nightstand.

 

– Oh, you have the most perfect ideas – she smiled up at him, giving him a brief kiss before lying back.

 

Tom then started, in his most sweetest voice, and it didn't take long for Alicia to buzz off, her and Tom's hands both resting on the baby bump, as the heavy covers warmed them.

 

 

 

**The Vows, by Michael Symmons Roberts**

_We pledge to wake each morning face-to-face,_

_to shun the orders of the busy sun,_

_we promise to disturb each other's peace._

_And we will, yes, gaze at the pining moon,_

_will pick out brine-blown glass-gems from the strand,_

_will read our future scratched onto a stone._

_We both believe that silence turns to sand_

_and promise not to add to the unsaid,_

_we meet here as the raging sea meets land._

_We want the risen life before we're dead,_

_our passion will be squandered more than spent,_

_we hereby swear to spend our days in bed._

_We're naked, till we wear each other's scent_

_and recognise it quicker than our own._

_You start and finish me, you're my extent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year! xoxo


	43. Small Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all my readers, not only for taking so long to update, but also for how short and boring this chapter is :’( I was just stuck on it and could not think of interesting dialogs to fill it up, but then I decided to just leave it at this. Then there’s what happened with Tom in Coriolanus last night (http://hiddlestonbrazil.tumblr.com/tagged/stop-stalking), which I want to address to on the next chapter, so that shouldn’t take long :)

_You're just a small bump unborn_  
In four months you're brought to life  
Might be left with my hair  
But you'll have your mother's eyes

  


– What is it? – Tom asked when Alicia started laughing. He was hugging her from behind as she went through a photo album in her old room, and the song played on the radio.

 

– I just pictured a baby with your hair... That'd be cute – she smiled.

 

– Well I hope they have your hair.

 

– I hope they have your eyes – Alicia turned around and looked at Tom's blue irises, and he smiled endearingly before placing a kiss in her lips.

 

– Is that you? – Tom pointed at one of the pictures, letting out a small laugh.

 

– Yeah, me and Aly – she smiled back, looking at her and her cousin in their Halloween costumes, back when she was seven years old. – I was so proud of my fairy costume, but when I saw Alyson as a mermaid I just went crazy – Alicia laughed and Tom followed – I bugged my mom all the way until my birthday, and I just couldn't wait any longer, so I had a Little Mermaid themed party.

 

– Emma had one too, you know?

 

– Really? – Alicia smiled.

 

– Yeah... Imagine you two as childhood friends.

 

– Aww, then I would've grown up around you – Alicia turned around once more with a smile – That would've been so cute.

 

*

 

The cold breeze sprayed around Covent Garden, as Tom had his arm around Alicia as they stood and watched a street performer play the guitar.

  


– I love this city so much – Alicia lied back on Tom's shoulder with a smile.

 

– I know... But I know you miss L.A as well.

 

– Yeah, I do. They're both home. But I like it like this, going back and forth.

 

– Yeah, me too – Tom placed a kiss on her cheek – Now come on, they must be getting there.

 

After a couple minutes of walking, the two arrived at the bistro where they had settled to meet Chris Hemsworth and his wife Elsa for dinner. The four had become quite friendly ever since they met, and were now taking advantage of being in the same city for once. Tom and Alicia sat at the reserved table in the back of the place and it wasn't too long before the other couple arrived.

 

– So, who's more scared of having twins? – Chris joked after they sat down, and the two couples laughed.

 

– Well, it's gotta be us, at least you guys have experience – Alicia answered jokingly.

 

– Oh, but I don't think that makes any difference, two at once is a whole new thing – Elsa stated to Alicia's nodding.

 

– Yeah, that's true... How's India doing, by the way?

 

– She's doing great! Can't wait to get her two new toys – Elsa joked, supporting her bump, and the other three laughed. It wasn't long until they settled on meal choices and made their order to the waiter.

 

– So Tom, what are the birthday plans? – Chris asked as the waiter poured them wine.

 

– There aren't any, actually... Gonna be left here all by myself – Tom looked to Alicia with a faint smile.

 

– Oh, come on, don't make me feel bad about this! – she pleaded.

 

– You're going back? – Elsa's eyebrows arched.

 

– Yeah, I am – Alicia pouted – If I were to miss this flight, I could only get another one a week later, and my doctor's already pushing me that I won't be able to fly soon. In fact, I got and appointment on the 9th.

 

– At least I'll get the very nice present of the sonogram picture by email – Tom beamed largely and Alicia did the same.

 

After dinner, the two couples took a quick walk around the lovely neighborhood, before Chris and Elsa, who had taken their car, gave Alicia and Tom a lift home. It wasn't long after that until both were ready for bed, and when Tom came from the bathroom he observed that Alicia looked worried as she stared intently at the latest sonogram picture.

 

– I can't do this – Alicia said after Tom entered the room.

 

– What? Are you crazy? – Tom laughed and got in the bed.

 

– No, I can't do this Tom! You know, I was completely fine with this pregnancy thing until I saw  _this_  – Alicia flashed him the ultrasound picture of the two babies – Have you actually stopped to process the information that there are two human beings growing inside me?

 

– Yes, and I think that is awesome – Tom started kissing Alicia.

 

– No, it is not awesome! At all! You know my family is tall in general. And that combined with your Frost Giant genes, I... I can't, I'm not gonna survive this!

 

– Oh, are you joking? You are the strongest woman I know. Mark my words: you are just gonna more and more attractive, and then you're gonna have the babies and be the best mother anyone's ever seen.

 

– Okay, that was a cheap shot, but I'll take it cause I wanna sleep now – Alicia smiled and kissed Tom, before the cuddled and slept.

 

During the night, Alicia was turning from one side to the other, trying to find a comfortable position, when she noticed the babies weren't the only thing keeping her awake. She turned back again and Tom was sweating and held a frustrated expression, eyes still closed.

 

– Baby? – she asked in a low voice, turning on the lamp on her side and hoisting herself up with the pillow on her back – Tom? – There was still no answer, so she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his face, calling him again in a slightly higher voice – Tom?

 

Tom suddenly widened opened his eyes and sighed loudly, causing a scared Alicia to arch back as he kept staring at her.

 

– Are you okay?

 

– Um... – he tried to come back to his senses as he sat up as well – I had a nightmare... about  _that_  day.

 

– Oh – she was relieved but shocked to learn the content of the dream – I thought those were long gone.

 

– Me too... But I guess since I learned about the babies, my feelings of protection over you have enlarged.

 

Alicia looked sweetly into Tom's eyes and smiled in a comforting way, holding his hand.

 

– God, it was so horrible – he quickly pulled Alicia in for a tight hug.

 

– I'm so sorry, sweetie – Alicia passed her hands along his back, then un-hugged and looked into his eyes – Did you have other dreams like this on that first month after we found out? While I was gone?

 

– Yeah... I thought about calling when I waked... But it was the middle of the night, I...

 

– Hey, hey – Alicia put one hand on the side of his face – It's over now. I'm right here.  _We_  are right here – she looked down and Tom put his hand over her belly, smiling.


	44. Come A Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd already written this one a couple months and forgot to post it here omg so sorry x.x 45 is ready too, i'll post it in a while!   
> p.s: idk why is it that there's so much paragraph spacing when i paste the text here but i've got no patience to fix it hehe

 

– Hi, love! – Alicia beamed largely when the Skype image connected. Tom was in a blue shirt and his curls were damp, as he gave the smile back.

 

– Hey! How are my three favorite people doing?

 

– Missing the fourth one, of course...

 

– You know, I still can't stop staring at my new desktop picture – Tom smiled bright.

 

Alicia had been to the doctor on the day of Tom's birthday. She called him on Skype at night, and after he told her all about the wonderful day he'd spent with his family and friends, and showed some presents he'd gotten, she sent him his "unofficial birthday present" – a sonogram picture of the two babies, over which she wrote "Happy birthday daddy! We can't wait to be out and give you real presents. Us and mommy love you.", and he had been proudly showing it to everyone ever since.

 

– Aw, yeah, that is one lovely picture – Alicia stared at the one herself, the printed version sitting by the table. _Their two little beans_ , they said; even though they were long gone from sizes of beans. – I still can't believe they're this big!

 

– Well, you're at six months, supposedly now it's when it really gets mad – Tom laughed.

 

– Haha, very funny – Alicia pretended to be serious. – You do realize this means that now I  _really_  start to get fat, right? – Alicia put both hands over her purple-sweater-covered bump, and Tom laughed louder this time.

 

– Oh, please, you're doing just fine...

 

– How are you doing over there then?

 

– It's been good... – Tom sighed.

 

– Is this face  _just_  from missing me... or about what happened last night?

 

– Bit of both, I guess – Tom formed a weak smile. – You heard about that then?

 

– I read something about it on Twitter – Alicia supported her elbow over the desk, lying her head in her hand. – How did it go?

 

– Well, you know Ben was there, like I told you – Tom started, and Alicia nodded accordingly – And we were going out for dinner after the show, there was Mark too, Martin and Amanda... I was just so tired, you know?

 

– I know, honey, I know – Alicia pouted. – I understand.

 

– Yeah, I love it that you do – Tom smiled that smile that made Alicia melt. But it also made her worry. He really did look tired, maybe even a bit disappointed at the world. And she couldn't be there to hug him. Ugh, stupid distance. And hormones were  _so_  not helping. – Because I can't just say that to anyone. I don't for a second have someone think I'm not grateful for all this I have...

 

– But you're allowed to feel this. Just because we love our job and live off it doesn't mean it's utterly perfect. Sometimes you just have to stand back.

 

– God, I miss you so much more now, Ali – Tom drew closer to the screen, as if he could reach out to her that way. – I want to just sit with you and talk for hours, about the whole universe.

 

– Remember last time? We ate a whole large pizza – Alicia smiled, driving off of the sad tone Tom was implying.

 

– And talked about our future – Tom grinned. – I think we got as far as Lis and Jamie going off to college.

 

– Yeah – Alicia laughed. – We need to do that again.

 

– Yes, and before the babies come, cause then I doubt we'll have the time...

 

– True... But anyway, did you sign anything for the fans then, or not at all?

 

– No, I did, yeah... They were waiting out front, as usual. I went out with Ben, we started interacting... But they were being too pushy, so we settled on no photos. Didn't work either, so we went back and headed for the back door.

 

– Oh, I see – Alicia let her head fall to the side. – And I get that they felt disappointed, but it's sad that in these situation some people really just forget all boundaries.

 

– It's just hard, you know... It feels like we give and don't get it back... In these situations, I mean. Which, thankfully, are the minority of times.

 

– It's harder when you're always nice to them – Alicia retorted. – Because some don't ever have the patience, and I'm not saying they're wrong, but it's like they're giving fans reason to go crazy. And you with your fans, you jump over boundaries to please them all, so I get that's even harder to understand.

 

– It's also a lot more tiring – Tom leaned back and sighed, having Alicia's worry grow.

 

– Just promise me you won't stop being the amazing person you are, Tom. It just amazed me to see how you never cease to show everyone your love. You have to do it for yourself, and for the fans; and I mean all fans. You know how teenage girls can be, and "the heat of the moment" will get to anyone.

 

– You always know what to say – Tom smiled bright and Alicia did the same – And you're absolutely right. I just wanna get home to you already...

 

– I want that too, babe. Got one last time though, right? – Alicia beamed. – Your parents going?

 

– Yep. Emma can't though, she's got a meeting.

 

– Oh, that's a shame – she pouted briefly. – Well, I already talked to my folks, and they're definitely there.

 

– Great – Tom laughed.

 

– Ooh, I gotta go get ready – Alicia looked at the time on the screen after fixing her robe.

 

– Oh, right! Have a great interview, honey, I'll catch it later.

 

– Thanks baby. Have a good show, love ya – Alicia mimicked a kiss.

 

– Love you too – Tom smiled before logging off.

 

Within the next two hours, Alicia had gotten ready and the car had arrived and taken her to the Warner Brothers studios. That day, she was the first guest on Ellen, and so they talked for a little while before the show started, that catch-up they had whenever they ran into each other at awards and events.

 

– Our first guest today is a singer, she was nominated for two Grammy's and won Best Pop Singer, other than several awards for her latest album, now she is technically laying low but still doing all sorts of amazing things. Please welcome Alicia Spinster!

 

As Sara Bareille's  _Brave_  came on, Alicia walked in with a bright smile. She wore a coral knee-high dress and slim beige heels, and her hair simply down. She smiled and waved for the audience, hugging Ellen when they met. Alicia beckoned the crowd once more and sat down.

 

– It's been so long since you've been here! – Ellen said once the audience settled.

 

– Yeah, it's been two years! – Alicia replied with a smile.

 

– Two years, wow! I remember you and Tom had just come public about your relationship, and now look at you!

 

– Now look at me – she smiled back and caressed her belly.

 

– How are you two doing, you excited about having twins? – Ellen beamed.

 

– Oh, yeah! It was a bit scary, you know, we hadn't planned it and then  _Surprise! Two little people on the way!_  –Alicia joked, and the audience laughed along Ellen – But you know, it's been great, the family and friends have been really excited as well...

 

– And I know you're done with your tour, but is Tom having some time off too?

 

– Yeah, yeah, he's still in London now, and before the babies come he's got a couple other things to do, but in a few weeks he should be home for good and then we got a couple months off.

 

– There's something else I wanna talk about, you just became an Unicef International Ambassador! – Ellen announced, and to their back appeared the picture of Alicia in the ceremony that gave her the title, taken two days earlier, among applause.

 

– Yes, yes I did – Alicia smiled largely.

 

– Congratulations, this is great!

 

– Yeah, it feels great...

 

– And Tom's an ambassador too, right?

 

– Yeah, yeah, he's a national ambassador in the UK – Alicia smiled.

 

– You can use this against him, you know, like if you're ever having a fight you can go "You're just an ambassador of the UK, I'm saving the whole world!" – Ellen joked, having Alicia and the audience burst into laughter. – And are you visiting any place soon— well, I guess now with the pregnancy you're not right now...

 

– Yeah, we actually already had this plan, they contacted me back in November, I was early on in the pregnancy, but we didn't want to postpone it. And I was kinda swamped on things until now, so we thought we'd do it before the babies will come so I can already do some stuff.

 

– But no traveling yet?

 

– Yeah, exactly, we kind of kicked off with this ceremony, and we're gonna shoot a commercial. Then there's events I can sing at and participate in, but hopefully by the end of the year I can go visit somewhere – Alicia concluded with a smile.

 

– That's great what you're doing, I'm really happy for you. Now, before you go, I've got some presents over here... – Ellen reached for two bags, handing Alicia the smaller one first, and she thanked before opening and finding two small white onesies with Ellen's logo on them.

 

– Aww, thank you! – Alicia smiled bright and flashed one of them at the audience after checking it out, and they clapped in response.

 

– Just the basic you know, all babies in Hollywood must have it – Ellen joked, generating laughs before she got the bigger bag, and Alicia stretched her arm to get it. – Now, this is something for when they're older, and I figured it'd be cool for both boys and girls, so...

 

Alicia looked into the bag and saw that there were more things, but pulled out the two on top as she laughed.

 

– Oh my god! – Alicia analyzed the mini leather jackets with spikes while still laughing, and Ellen helped by taking the other things out. Alicia awed when seeing a small microphone being held by the pedestal and the electric guitar Ellen held on her lap.

 

– So they can follow mommy's steps!

 

– I love it! Thank you so much, Ellen, this is amazing – Alicia smiled again and left the jackets in the armchair along the onesies, standing up to hug Ellen.

 

– Alicia Spinster, everyone! – The audience cheered and the song went up, as the cameras faded for commercials.

 

– Wow, this is really great, Tom's gonna love it too – Alicia kissed Ellen on the cheek and she retorted.

 

– I'm glad you like it! Congratulations you too, I wish you all the best – Ellen smiled and caressed Alicia's belly.

 

After getting home, Alicia went straight for a shower, and then sat on the computer for a few errands. Fans on Twitter were still commenting on the photo Alicia had posted with Ellen backstage on her show, giving compliments and asking about the pregnancy, since she hadn't been very active recently. Before going on, she remembered her talk with Tom earlier, and decided to text him to know if he was doing better. While he didn't answer, she felt she needed to say to everyone what she was thinking. She went straight for one of those websites for when tweets need to be much longer, and then gave her fans her thoughts about what had happened to Tom.

 

 

 

_Fans, here's the thing about idols: we love you. Every single one of you. And it's true when we say that. You're the reason we're here. You appreciate our work, you support us, you keep us going. And, if I could, I would sit down with each and every one of you and say this to your face. And if your desire was to have a picture with me, or something of yours signed, I would do it. But here's another very important point that is constantly forgotten: we are human beings._

 

 

_When we try to rant, however, everyone hits us back with "You signed on for this." And it's true, yes, when we entered this business, although we didn't know whether we would succeed, we were counting on this possibility. But when we can't go shopping by ourselves, because it would take four times longer, or we can't even get off a plane from a trip we're incredibly tired from, because there's a crowd awaiting and lights flashing at your face, that's not a pacific life – which is something everyone deserves._

 

_Some people need to realize that being a fan goes beyond listening to your idols' music, watching their movies, buying their merchandise and loving them unconditionally. The most important part of being a fan is RESPECTING your idol. And we know how you feel when you don't get a chance to meet us. I know it feels like we are the ones disrespecting you. But trust me when I say this. If we don't stop for photos or signing, it's not because we find you annoying or unwanted. It's just because we're people. People who need to sleep, to rest, to eat, to go home to our families. We know you love us, and we love you too. And we would much rather have you show this by being kind and respectful, and knowing when to step out. Keep up the amazing work of loving one another, and we'll keep ours of trying to satisfy you with what we love doing so much._

 


	45. Closing In

– You should feel beautiful, because that's what you are – Tom laughed against the phone.  
  
– That's the thing, I do! – Alicia replied with a laugh as well – My hormones are working fine at this. But I also have the perception that I am getting incredibly fat.  
  
– So should I get the ice cream or not?   
  
– Yes, please! That was the intention of this call, before I started complaining. UGH, STUPID HORMONES! –Alicia yelled – This is all your fault, you're the one who put little Hiddlestons inside me.  
  
– What? If anything it's your fault, you said you weren't ovulating, and apparently you were "double ovulating" – Tom laughed.  
  
– Excuse me? It's your guys who broke the barrier and invaded my uterus!  
  
– Okay, okay, let's stop pretending we're mad about this – Tom smiled and Alicia laughed.  
  


*

  
– All done? – Tom asked as Alicia put the pint of ice cream away and rested back on his shoulder.  
  
– Yeah... – she moaned back.  
  
– What is it? – Tom asked with a smile, knowing that tone meant she had more to say.  
  
– I just have this huge craving for fries, but I also don't wanna get even fatter than I already am.  
  
– Like you don't crave for fries normally – Tom laughed.  
  
– Yeah, but I usually hold back! Especially if I'm on tour. And, God, it's all I can think about!  
  
– Well you're not on tour, so you shouldn't hold back, you should eat it to so you'll be satisfied. And so the babies don't come out looking like fries.  
  
– How would they look like fries?  
  
– I don't know... Thin and yellow?  
  
– That does not sound good – Alicia laughed.   
  
– We can have fries tonight, if you want.  
  
– Ugh, we can't, because Ollie wants to try that stupid healthy restaurant! – Alicia lifted her head and looked at Tom, who laughed. – And I have to be a good friend or whatever.  
  
– I think you'll live through – Tom leaned forward and kissed Alicia.  
  


*

  
– So, finally everyone was free the same night! – Alicia smiled as she sat by Mila and Olive's side, while to their fronts were Chris, Tom and Jim. – I kinda get the feeling next time this happens is when these two come around – she smiled with her hands on her bump.  
  
– Well, I don't think that's very far away, so we'll be fine – Chris smiled at his friend.  
  
– Oh, yeah, about that – Alicia smiled at Tom and held his hand – We have something to ask you guys.  
  
– Yeah, well, we thought of doing this later, but since we're all together now... – Tom smiled back.  
  
– We want you guys to be the babies' godparents – Alicia announced, and the two couples heaved in surprise. – Chris and Mila for Lis, Ollie and Jim for Jamie.  
  
– Oh my god! That is great! – Olive was the first to speak, reaching for her friend's hand and holding it tight.  
  
– Do you want to then?  
  
– Yes! – the four answered together.  
  
– Well, you know how much we love you guys, and I think you end up being the people we're the closest to... and we're really happy it's you guys, you'll do a great job – Alicia retorted, and then they all proceeded to stand up for hugs.  
  
– What about Emma and Sarah? – Mila asked after hugging Alicia – Aren't they gonna be jealous?  
  
– They'll be fine, they can still spoil their niece and nephew very much – Tom laughed, and the others followed.  
  
– I can't believe this, Ali – Chris smiled widely while bringing her in for a tight hug (the tightest a hug with that belly could be, anyway).  
  
– Really? – Alicia asked after they pulled apart – You can't believe it? You never suspected you'd be the godfather of my kids?  
  
– Well, yeah... But it's so real now! I feel so responsible it's actually a little scary – Chris laughed, and Alicia did too.  
  
– Time to be a big boy now, there's babies coming to fill your place – she smiled with the joke.  
  
On the next day, Tom had a meeting in town, while Alicia chose to stay in and do nothing in special. They were gonna meet for lunch, but the meeting ran a little late, and when he called to confirm, Alicia said she didn't mind he went out with the cast – she was actually very pleased she wouldn't need to change out of her pajamas. Tom still missed her very much though, he was missing her more than usual those days, and so he went back home as soon as possible. When walking in, he found Alicia lying on the couch watch a Friends rerun marathon, surrounded by junk food.  
  
– Hey, you – Alicia smiled widely before Tom supported his hand on the back of the couch and leaned down for a kiss. – How was lunch?  
  
– It was great! I wish you were there. What about these? – Tom gestured to the fries that were over the couch, next to which he sat – I thought you didn't wanna get fat.  
  
– Oh, I gave up on that... I'll just roll with it – Alicia laughed and grabbed some fries.  
  
– Have you been drinking? – Tom joked and Alicia laughed again.  
  
– No alcohol or drugs, I swear. I just... had an epiphany. And by epiphany, I mean a pound of junk food – Alicia caused Tom to laugh – I was eating and the babies started kicking, so figured  _they_  liked it. And I was liking it too, so I figured,  _you know what?_  I'm just gonna eat all I can, and get gloriously fat, and Lis and Jaimie will be born super healthy, and I will be their mother, because that is the only thing I should have to be – Alicia concluded and caught Tom smiling like a loon – And your wife, of course.  
  
– That's a perfect plan – Tom kissed Alicia. Then, he lowered his head down and spoke to her belly. – Guess what daddy did today? – Alicia laughed as he put his hand on the opposite side.  
  
– I thought the goofiness was supposed to start  _after_  the babies were born.  
  
– Oh, there's no rule about that – he looked at Alicia, making her laugh again.


	46. Tear Your Curtains Down

– So the room's painted, we got the cribs, the double stroller, all the furniture and decoration... I guess now it's just clothes and accessories.  
  
– I already know all of that – Olive said as she checked the price of a little white dress. – We just came from your house!  
  
– I know you know, I'm just running it over in my mind! – Alicia walked behind her friend with one hand on her back.  
  
– But now, honestly – Olive turned to face Alicia – How much do you  _really_  need after yesterday?  
  
The day before had been the baby shower for Lis and Jamie. The house was packed with female friends and relatives of Alicia's, in an afternoon tea Olive and Mila had insisted on planning all by themselves. They didn't make it a surprise because Alicia wasn't exactly fond of that, and would probably ask about whether they planned on making one anyway, but the two made sure the mom-to-be just relaxed and played her part as the guest of honor. She got loads of presents of all kinds, and then she and Olive, who stayed for the night, did the aftermath and went shopping for whatever else the babies needed the day after.  
  
Tom had left a week earlier for Canada, where he was shooting his new movie. He'd be there for the next two weeks and a half, and then there were still about another two weeks before the babies came, which the two planned on enjoying by just chilling at home together and preparing the nest. Tom called every day, whenever there was a break, spending every free time he had to talk to his wife and know every new little detail about the babies. Olive was just showing Alicia an adorable green twin-set when Alicia's phone rang.  
  
– Hey baby! How's Toronto today?  
  
– Great! A bit less chilly, which everyone's happy about – Tom replied.  
  
– Except for you, I'm sure, you're almost finding it way too warm up there – Alicia joked.  
  
– Exactly! – Tom laughed against the phone. – And how are you?  
  
– Great! I'm doing the shopping with Ollie and Jim's gonna pick us up for coffee later on.  
  
– Good to know! Listen, I just wanted to give you a quick call cause I had a break over here, but we'll have more time to talk tonight...  
  
– Oh, can you Skype? Then I'll show you the new stuff! Though it's pretty much all those things we've picked before.  
  
– Yeah, but I haven't seen the baby shower gifts!  
  
– Right! – Alicia smiled – See you at night, then.  
  
At the break of dawn, Alicia was back at the house. Olive was there helping put away the new stuff, and not only did she insist upon calling Jim to help out as well, she ended up ringing Mila and Chris too – though that last one wasn't exactly setting the room.  
  
– And then I'll teach you guys about basketball teams – Chris explained excitedly as he lied on Alicia's shoulder and held her bump with one hand – Now, listen carefully, cause this is very important: no matter what your parents teach you, you guys gotta go by the facts. And, throughout history, the Boston Celtics— Ow! – he stopped when Alicia slapped him in the head.  
  
– Excuse me! – she looked at him and away from the TV – If you came here to not help and also try and wreck my kids before they're even out, you can go now.  
  
– Alright fine, fine – With a smile, Chris kissed Alicia on the cheek and stood up, aiming for the room upstairs – I'll be a good guy and stand back. They can make their own decision when they're smart enough.  
  
A while later, Alicia turned the TV off and went to the room, where the two couples seemed to be excitedly talking over decorations. When she got to it, she saw it was all completely ready: no more boxes and piles of gifts over the faint yellow wall; the two cribs that she and Tom had set were now in place and with the bed-sets, the wardrobe pushed back to the wall and filled with the garments and accessories, the changer already in place besides the nursing chair, and the adorable four little vintage paintings Olive and Jim had bought nailed to the wall.  
  
– Oh my god – she smiled bright when stepping in, as they all went silent and beamed as well. – It looks perfect! Thank you guys so much.  
  
– You're welcome, sweetie – Olive patted her in the shoulder.  
  
– Hey, it's the least we could do – Jim hugged Alicia with a smile.  
  
– This is great, I feel like Tom and I are being so spoiled – Alicia laughed and the others followed.  
  


*

  
– And these are the tiny sneakers from Emma – Alicia showed the two pairs of red and blue little shoes at the screen, and Tom smiled brightly after lowering his tea cup.  
  
– That's so adorable! – he chuckled.  
  
– I still can't believe they did pretty much everything – Alicia smiled while looking around the large room. – Now all we have to do is sit and wait!  
  
– That's great, isn't it? – Tom smiled – And I'll be there in no time.  
  
– No, it's actually some time, dear – Alicia pouted.  
  
– Oh, come on – he smiled more tenderly now, tilting his head. – We'll make it work, uh? We're still to have many cuddly moments, the four of us.  
  
– That we will – Alicia leaned back, looking down at her belly. – Do you think they're gonna wait? Until the 16th?  
  
– I don't know... But it's a nice date, isn't it? May 16th – Tom wandered.  
  
– Oh, I think it’s my time – Alicia said after a yawn. – You could read us a poem, what do you make of that?  
  
– How about I sing to you? – he proposed, having Alicia agree excitedly.  
  
Alicia slowly stood up and walked to the bed, carrying the computer. After lying it on Tom's side, she got under covers and propped herself up with all the pillows it took to make her comfortable – at over eight months pregnant with twins, it took at least one to her back, between the legs and behind her neck; other than extra one she would often hug when her husband was missing. In the meantime, Tom grabbed his guitar from the corner of the room and started playing the chords.  
  


__  
I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart  
That could melt my own  
She wears a smile  
That could make me wanna sing  
She gives me presents  
With her presence alone  
She gives me everything  
I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips  
Just for coming home  


  
The mood was peaceful all around the room – well, both the rooms they occupied, tough at the moment it almost seemed like they were together. Alicia had closed her eyes but was still smiling at the sweet voice that echoed in her ears, and the babies had seemed to settle down. She was about to trail off when, suddenly, something snapped her out – and it wasn't the chords change from the chorus.  
  
– Tom? Baby? – she called, peaking her head up.  
  
– Yes? – he immediately stopped playing and narrowed his eyes.  
  
– I think my water just broke.


	47. For Sunlight Is Like Gold

– You're shitting me.

 

– Thomas, do not say "shitting" to your hurried little children – Alicia paced around the room incessantly.

 

– Okay, this is really happening then – Tom took a deep breath, looking still in shock.

 

– Yes! This is really happening! – Alicia nearly shouted at the computer screen. – And beforehand, of course, it had to be now! Nothing is ready, you're not here, you know that by tomorrow I should probably be getting ready to—

 

– Alicia! – Tom called, and Alicia went silent, looking at his serious expression as he had his eyes widely staring at her. – It will all be okay. You call Ollie to come pick you up, and the bag is in the closet, remember?

 

– Okay – she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. – What about you?

 

– I'll... I'll make it work – Tom formed a smile. – Seriously, go. I'll find a way.

 

– Okay – Alicia took a deep breath. – I love you.

 

– Love you too – Tom beamed bright before signing off.

 

Alicia decided it was no time for subtlety, and she couldn't think of anything witty to say anyway, so she just called Ollie and blurred it out. After a few seconds of intense screaming – Olive figured she'd continued to do that while on her way – she rushed to Alicia's house. It was almost a blur as it happened so fast; Olive helped her with the bags and other things she'd need, they called Chris in the car, and soon the two found themselves in a hospital room, with not much else to do for the time.

 

– 206... – They heard a voice whispering, and after another step there was Chris. He smiled enthusiastically upon seeing he was in the right place, running over to hug Alicia tight. – Ali! Oh my god.

 

– I know! – she smiled back when they broke apart. – The day is finally here!

 

– How are you feeling? – he looked down at the huge bump.

 

– Well, so far so good. But the doctor said my contractions are starting any time now.

 

– Oh, I'm sure you'll work it like a pro. Everyone knows you're more likely to inflict pain than to suffer it – Chris joked, making the two women laugh.

 

– Oh, here it comes... – Alicia brought a hand to her belly as the first contraction started. Chris quickly held her free hand, which she squeezed tight, and Olive supported her back. Alicia cringed in pain for nearly fifteen seconds, and then took deep breaths as it wore off.

 

– So... Is it something you'll survive? – Olive suggested.

 

– If it means I'll get to see the babies – Alicia smiled as she tilted her head back at the pillow, breathing deep.

 

– What about Tom? – Chris asked, and Alicia opened her eyes to answer.

 

– I was talking to him, actually, when my water broke. He said he's gonna try to make it. Maybe we should call him – she looked over at Olive.

 

– He's probably crazed with trying to book a flight, sweetie. When he has news, he'll call.

 

– I didn't even tell Mila yet – Chris explained. – She's got an audition early in the morning so she needs to rest, but I'll have her call me right after.

 

– Yeah, and Jim had just arrived home from practice, he was a wreck. But he'll be here first thing in the morning.

 

– Why did my cutie pies pick such an inconvenient time, uh? – Alicia caressed her belly gently. – You didn't have to actually listen when I said I couldn't wait to meet you already!

 

– Well, it is true you couldn't wait – Olive observed. – They're just being obedient to Mama.

 

Alicia then called hers and Tom's parents to tell the news. She didn't want to disturb them at first, as it was even later at night in England, but Olive and Chris convinced her it was worth awaking them. A few minutes later, Tom called Olive's phone, and she answered on speaker.

 

– Ali, how are you? – he shot the question after she'd said hi.

 

– I already had a contraction, but I'm fine!

 

– Good. I made it – Tom heaved. – I got a flight.

 

Alicia breathed out in relief as the other two celebrated, and Tom continued.

 

– I leave at 6 a.m, and should be there around ten, so you keep those babies in until then.

 

– I'll do my best – Alicia laughed. – Well, it's barely one in the morning, you should sleep until it's time.

 

– Are you kidding me? There's no way I can sleep now! It's bad enough I'm gonna go four hours without knowing what's going on.

 

– Oh, I know! – Olive spoke up. – I've got my iPad in the car, you can Skype in the meantime!

 

– Great! That settles it – Tom replied.

 

Olive then left the room and headed towards the car, promising Alicia she'd also bring ice chips. Chris then stood up from the edge of the bed and made his way around it, leaving his jacket on the back of a chair.

 

– You dropped something – Alicia noticed what appeared to be a small dark object on the floor, pointing at it. Chris immediately grabbed it, jumping back up. – What is it?

 

– Nothing – he mumbled.

 

– Come on, what is it? – Alicia frowned.

 

– Okay, but promise me you won't freak out, because it doesn't mean anything.

 

– Fine, I promise.

 

Chris then approached the bed, revealing the content in his hand to be a royal-blue velvet box. When he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, Alicia heaved in shock.

 

– Oh. My. God. Oh my god! Are you—

 

– No – Chris cut her off, putting the box in his back pocket. – My mom gave it to me, even though I told her a million times that Mila and I are fine where we are.

 

– Okay, but Lisa is probably the person who least pressures you into doing this, Chris. If she's giving you a ring, it means she sees something there.

 

– Nah, she just wants grandchildren already.

 

– That can't be it, she's already got two coming her way – Alicia patted her bump, making Chris laugh. Then, she became serious at once, narrowing her eyes. – Wait a minute... your mom was here two weeks ago. Why is the ring  _still_  in your pocket?

 

– I don't know, I just...

 

– Oh my god, you're thinking about it! – Alicia heaved.

 

– It's not that big of a deal!

 

– Chris, for the love of god – Alicia rolled her eyes. – Do you realize that what just happened was exactly like that Friends scene with Rachel and Joey? If there's a Friends reference opportunity and I don't take it, it is a  _very_  big deal!

 

Before Chris could reply, the two heard Tom's mechanized voice coming from the hallway.

 

– Can you hear me now?

 

– Yes! It worked – Olive replied as she entered the room with her tablet in hands.

 

– We are not done – Alicia whispered at Chris, who rolled his eyes, and then grabbed the device in her hands, smiling upon seeing her husband. – Hey baby!

 

– Hey – he beamed largely. – What's up?

 

– Not much since the last five minutes.

 

– I can't believe this is happening, Ali – Tom breathed out, smiling widely, which Alicia did as well. – I just want to be there already, I need to.

 

– You will baby, you will. You're not missing the important part.

 

The hour they had for talking went by quickly, and was filled with the four of them going on about any given subject, and usually ended up laughing about it. After Tom had to leave for the airport, Alicia, Olive and Chris mostly tried to rest as the morning came, drifting in and out of sleep. When Mila called Chris and he told her what had happened, she quickly made her way to the hospital, bringing coffee for herself and the other two. After some more talking, comforting Alicia from the ongoing contractions, and accompanying the periodic exams the doctor made, Olive excused herself when she got a call from Tom, and Mila went to get Alicia ice chips. Soon enough,Alicia was back to the ring subject, arguing with Chris about how obvious it was that that was all he could think about, so smitten he looked when staring at his girlfriend.

 

– Ali, will you please just let that go? – Chris asked.

 

– Evans, you listen to me – Alicia pointed at him – I am about to birth two human beings, and the guy responsible for it is not even here. If you don't go out there and flash her this freaking ring right now, I will do it myself.

 

– I already told you Ali, I don't wanna steal your thunder!

 

– You won't! My babies will be incomparably more beautiful than your ring. Now go! – she saw him retreat a bit and keep looking at her, and sighed – You want me to wish you good luck, don't you?

 

– Kind of...

 

– Never needed that in your life – she smiled and held his hand – Now vanish, I'm serious. Next time your ass is back in here you're gonna be Mila Kunis' fiancé.

 

– Ali, come on, seriously. I agree with you, but I'm not doing this on a hospital!

 

– Ugh, what a lame excuse.

 

– I'm serious, I want it to be special!

 

– Fine, whatever. You have a week – she glanced at his shocked expression and laughed. – I'm kidding!

 

– He just landed – Olive shouted from the door.

 

– Oh, thank god – Alicia let out a breath of relief.

 

– I told you it was gonna be okay – Olive sat by Alicia's side and held her hand – Now how about we distract you until Tom is here?

 

– Okay.

 

– Okay, so, you know that bitch Sarah we went to high school with? I ran into her last week and she looks  _so_  fat. _And_  she's unemployed!

 

– My god – Alicia laughed – That's terrible, Ollie!

 

– It is not! Remember when she dropped paint in my hair?

 

– Yeah, and then you threw your juice on her pants...

 

– God, were we mature – Olive laughed.

 

– There you go, Mrs – Mila walked back in, handing Alicia the cup, and she smiled in response. Then, they looked to the door to find a rushing Jim walking by.

 

– Sorry, I overslept – he quickly made his way to Alicia and kissed her forehead, and then proceeded to greet the others.

 

– That's okay, Jim, not much has happened so far – Alicia laughed.

 

– Well, what would my godson think of me if when he first came to this world I was heavy sleeping at midday? – Jim smiled, sitting down by his wife's side.

 

– Well, since these are probably our last moments, I wanna thank you guys for being here – Alicia looked endearingly at the two couples. – And I don't just mean here, right now, but in my life altogether. You know how much difference you make in my life, and Tom and I are so, so lucky to have the four of you. And we're incredibly happy you're gonna be part of this new chapter in our lives – she smiled, and then all four stood up to hug her, while thanking and saying back nice words.

 

After they pulled back, Chris gave Alicia another kiss in the cheek, smiling at her without saying anything. She then cut off the nice moment upon remembering something she'd thought of saying at that moment.

 

– Oh, also, I'd like to thank the Lakers.

 

– Oh, you have got to be kidding me! – Chris scowled as the others laughed.

 

– I'm not! I am very much grateful to the Los Angeles Lakers for the birth of my children.

 

– And why is that exactly?

 

– Because, my dear, if they weren't the marvelous team they are, they wouldn't have gotten to semi-finals in 2001, I wouldn't have skipped class and met you, and then I'd never have met Tom.

 

– I gotta say, that is a good line of thinking – Mila agreed while Olive laughed.

 

– Wait, so you're saying you actually owe it all to the Lakers, and not me? – Chris raised an eyebrow.

 

– Well, they are the inception of it all... – Alicia joked, waiting a bit to then smile mockingly and laugh it off.

 

After about ten more minutes of reminiscing, Alicia's doctor came in, and she was left alone with her and Olive. The doctor made another quick exam and announced it should be another half an hour before labor. Soon after she left, they heard the sound of someone running fast, and then Tom stopped by the door, astonished.

 

– Hey, you made it! – Olive smiled and got up, whereas Alicia and Tom were still silent, looking at each other – Congratulations by the way – Olive kissed Tom's cheek and walked away, and he smiled at her before walking toAlicia.

 

– You're here – Alicia smiled while in a hug – You're here.

 

– I am, I'm here – Tom smiled and kissed Alicia. They had just pulled apart when she started having another contraction.

 

– Oh – she cringed her face and squeezed Tom's hand tightly, and he looked worried as she moaned in pain.

 

– Honey, I am so, so sorry I wasn't here before – he shared a suffering face as her eyes squeezed shut.

 

– No, no – she shook her head as she still contorted from the pain – You're here now – she then breathed deep, calming Tom down as well. She inhaled and exhaled a few more times and then opened his eyes to meet Tom's, as his expression was the deepest sorrow she'd ever seen in a look. She smiled comfortingly and put her hand on his cheek – Hey. I'm fine.

 

– You sure? These contractions seem so terrible – his face was still tensed up.

 

– They are, but... It doesn't compare to what's coming from it – Alicia smiled and massaged the hand she'd probably hurt – I had one three minutes ago.

 

– So it's almost time – Tom looked up.

 

– Yeah – Alicia laughed.

 

– How are we doing over here? – Alicia's doctor stepped in, being struck by the image of Tom. – Oh, the father made it, good! Hi, Tom.

 

– Hey, doctor – he smiled back as she approached, and proceeded to examine Alicia.

 

– How's it going over there? – Alicia asked, anxious, after it had been silent for a while.

 

– Well, I'd say Mr. Hiddleston here has excellent timing – she looked up at the two. – It's time to go.

 

– What? Really? – Alicia gasped.

 

– Yep. You're ten centimeters dilated. Time to get this party started – the doctor smiled, standing up. – Better yet, time to wrap it up.

 

As they got to the labor room and the team of doctors and nurses got ready, Tom faithfully held Alicia's hand, and they talked simply with looks for the moment. When the doctor advised her to start pushing, she squeezed her husband's hand even tighter, leaning forward. Soon enough, she felt an intense and excruciating amount of pain, and as her mind let itself wander, she wished that would just be over soon, but also knew it would all be worth it. Tom kept on saying encouraging words, not being able to do more, and Alicia started to feel dizzy over the effort. When she thought she couldn't do it anymore, and all she wanted was to just lean back and give up, she heard the most beautiful sound she and Tom had ever heard: a cry from the baby. Their own baby, that they were about to meet.

 

– Here she is! – the doctor lifted the baby, and the nurse quickly wrapped a blanket around her before handing her over to Alicia.

 

Alicia and Tom could've sworn they lost their breath for a good few seconds. Elisa was so beautiful, all tiny and fragile, her eyes still closed. The tears were inevitable for the new parents, but they had very little time to have their meltdown.

 

– Now, I hear her brother wants to join the family, too – the nurse smiled, taking the baby away.

 

– Almost done, honey – Tom wiped the sweat from Alicia's forehead with a towel. – You're doing great.

 

– Alright, now push! – the doctor called, back in her position.

 

And so Alicia went back to the exhausting and endless minutes of effort. The sharp pain and cold sweat were constant, but she was able to catch a few glimpses of her daughter being gently rocked by the nurse. When she finally heard the second cry, Alicia collapsed back in bed, closing her eyes from tiredness and relief.

 

– Ali – Tom called gently, and she opened her eyes to see the second bundle coming her way.

 

Alicia knew that when babies are born they all look pretty much the same, but it was still striking to see the resemblance. James had the same small round nose and thick pink lips as Elisa, and it had Alicia and Tom beaming widely; and of course tearing up again.

 

– There you go – the doctor handed Elisa over to Tom with a smile. – Now the family is complete.

 

After a couple of minutes, the babies were taken to be properly cleaned up and dressed, and for some initial exams. Alicia was brought back to her room, where Tom lied by her side as the two silently waited for the two family members to be back, embracing each other with closed eyes.

 

When Alicia's ob-gyn brought the two babies, she happily announced that they seemed to be perfectly healthy. The woman then said they had about half an hour before the visiting hours started, and left the family be.

 

– I just can't stop looking at them – Alicia smiled at James as she and Tom, who sat by her side, had just switched which babies they had been holding.

 

– I know. We did such a good job – he joked, making his wife laugh.

 

– Hope these two cuties are ready to meet the world... – Alicia smiled.

 

After alternating her glare between the two beautiful children, Alicia caught herself staring at Tom. Her mind, as it always did, began to trace back at many of their moments together, and now that he had his happiest expression on, it struck her even more of how lucky she was to have him – her best friend, the love of her life, and now the father of her children.

 

– What? – Tom smirked at Alicia, having noticed her staring.

 

– I was just thinking of how much I love you. And how I love this moment.

 

– It's one of my favorites already – Tom looked back down at Elisa; Alicia kept her glare at him, continuing to speak after holding his hand with her free one.

 

– I look at you and it brings me back to our wedding vows. And you know, I've always thought, and feared, that it could've been the heat of the moment, since we only knew each other for a little over a year by then. But then there's these moments... like this one... where I realize that I really meant every single word. And it makes me so pathetically happy to know that, in my heart. Because growing up, to be honest, I wasn't sure that I'd ever have someone I'd be willing to make such a commitment with. But I also didn't wanna jump into anything not real enough. But that's what you are to me. And I do, I do wanna be with you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. I want to raise our kids together, to have those moments, to still have so many moments with you. I want to still be in love with you in fifty years. I want us to be side by side, even if one of us can no longer talk, or walk... or remember. I want us to still have this amazing, this beautiful connection that nothing can ever tear apart. I want nothing more than this family we have created. You three are my strongest bond. You are my reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this chapter (I mean, good god, it took me REALLY long), and also sorry bc after it took this long y'all prob expected something better. Also, some people have asked me if I had given up on the fic, and I just wanted to let you know, I will definitely not give up on it and not give it an ending. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna go, but whenever I decide the final number of chapters, I'll tell you guys beforehand :)


	48. [Season 2]: Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, EVERYONE! YES, I AM ALIVE (don't actually know if anyone's still reading, but okay). I am really sorry for how long it took me to update, I did even consider ending it in this meantime, but then I came up with this storyline which I'm liking a lot. So yeah, I guess I'm back, and I intend to make the stories more like this now, more cozy and intimate (that is until they're back to being superstars, which shouldn't be long actually). And I won't be updating as much as I used to, but also not stopping yet :)

_Six months later_  
  
– Okay, just let me check – Tom turned the bottle over at his arm, making a drop fall. – All good – he then picked up James from the carrier, as Alicia finished settling Elisa's diaper, and then picked her up as well. Soon, the two were sitting side by side on the couch, feeding their children.  
  
– And we're all set – Alicia smiled brightly at Tom.  
  
– Who knew we'd become pros so quickly? – Tom grinned largely at his wife, who was still too much in awe to respond. – What?  
  
– I can't believe we did this.  
  
–  _This_? – he motioned to the two children, and she chuckled.  
  
– No, silly – Alicia then stood up and dramatically opened the curtains to reveal the view outside –  _This_.   
  
And there it was. Old London town. She could see the place where she did Christmas shopping with her parents, straight from the window of their new home.  
  
– We're living in London. London, baby! – she completed, and Tom laughed, mainly at her choice to quote _Friends_ at that moment.  
  
– I take it back, you know – Tom gazed at Alicia as she sat back down. – I would not have been okay moving here alone.  
  
– And I wouldn't have been okay with you saying no to this project – she smiled back. – So it's all good.  
  
When Tom's agent approached him about  _The Night Manager_ , she was almost sure it'd be a no, since the series was shot in London. That indeed was Tom and Alicia's first reaction, but as the producers insisted, they started thinking more and more about the possibility. It was true that neither of them had projects in sight, and this particular one would allow Tom to have a decent amount of hours of work each day. Plus, it was all filmed in the same city, so if the family followed him there, he'd be able to spend all his free time with them. While it seemed like the most logical choice, it was also daunting to leave their home – until they realized that their new was always home, too.  
  
– Ah, here they are – Tom noticed the familiar car pull by the entrance, and pressed the button that opened the gates.  
  
– Did you call them over? – Alicia frowned, as the baby girl rested on her shoulder, and her husband let out a small laugh.  
  
– Did I ever have to?  
  
Alicia's and Tom's families couldn't possibly have been more supportive of their moving. The new grandparents had been sobbing about needing to go back when they flew to the U.S to visit the babies, and when heard the news, grew ecstatic and were still so. They would show up at the house all the time, supposedly to offer help, but really to snuggle onto their loved ones – which the couple admittedly didn't find bad, as they lacked that in their lives for so many years.  
  
– Still assuming I'm not up for cooking lunch, Ma? – Alicia grinned at her mother, who stepped in with grocery bags.  
  
– You know I'm just making up for years where you couldn't get mama's food, darling – Lily kissed Alicia in the cheek and quickly got rid of what she was holding, only to steal little Elisa off. – Hello, princess!  
  
– Ali, look at what your father found! – Tom approached his wife with a big grin, as the man in subject was bent over the couch and made silly noises towards his grandson.  
  
– Little Chelsea jerseys? – Alicia got a hold of one of the blue tees and smiled. – That's the cutest thing I've seen this week, apart from the models about to wear them.  
  
– Darling, your phone – Lily pointed at the ringing phone, and Alicia adored the momentary mayhem caused in the house by such a cheerful family.  
  
– Tom, call your parents in as well! There definitely is food enough – Alicia pointed out before answering the video chat. – Ollie!  
  
– Ali, my love! How are you?   
  
– So well, and missing you so much – Alicia pouted, not too long afterwards switching the view to a smiling little James who sat on the couch.  
  
– Oh, hi, Jamie! Fairy godmother here! Who would be doing a better job if your parents hadn't flew you across the ocean.  
  
– Oh, don't be so dramatic! – Alicia's face was back before the camera. – Plus, I've told you to join Chris in his trip.  
  
– Well excuse me if I'm not filthy rich like Captain America, who can flee to London as he pleases! Not that he is, cause I'm sure Marvel's paying.  
  
– Then get him to pay for your ticket – the woman smiled playfully, making her friend laugh.  
  
It was a day as good as ever, and the parents tucked in their kids at night, watching some TV before going to sleep as well. Later on at night, Alicia woke up out of nowhere, scared. Tom wasn't beside her, which made her storm out of bed and run to the children’s' room in front of theirs. As she got there, she was immediately struck by the image she saw and froze at the door.  
  
Tom sat down in the armchair, shirtless and with his plaid pajama pants, and held Elisa with his left arm, as the right one gently caressed her head. He rocked sweetly backwards and forwards and smiled like a goof looking at the little baby. As soon as Alicia got there, Tom noticed her presence, but looked up calmly so he wouldn't wake up their daughter again.  
  
– She doesn't need to be fed – he whispered – She was just up for a bit, it's okay. Go back to sleep.  
  
Alicia, smiling the widest grin she could possibly smile, approached the two after taking a glimpse at a heavy sleeping James in his crib. She squinted down and started caressing Elisa's hair, looking at Tom.  
  
– I'm fine right here.


End file.
